What The Eyes Can't See
by Platinumsabr
Summary: One and a half years after the epic adventures in Hueco Mundo, one seemingly forgotten friend struggles with feelings of inadequacy. What will happen on the road to greatness? Angst, WAFF, M/F, Multi-Pairing. Lemon Warning. Reviews always appreciated!
1. What The Eyes Can't See

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. They belong to Tite Kubo and whoever else actually owns it and I make no money from writing this. This story however is mine and is not to be replicated, reposted, or copied in any way without my consent. Thank you.

.......................................

**What The Eyes Can't See**

There was almost no limit to the number of traits one could name for a certain orange-haired teenager, and even those closest to him had absolutely no idea just how diverse his personality and fighting abilities were. Everything he did, he did with purpose; whether that purpose was clothes-lining his friend so he would stop annoying him, or slicing through a monster's mask with a giant sword to save some innocent soul, he always had to have a purpose. If he did something half-heartedly he would fail, if even the smallest amount of doubt remained in him, his strikes would be off target. Determination defined him, but depression was a stalker only a mistake away. At least, that _had_ been the case; that was, until Ogihci taunted him for lacking a true fighting spirit, one that didn't _need_ a purpose to be able to fight. The effects of that taunt had proved to be terrifying, for his enemies anyway.

To his friends, to _her, _he was the definition of a contradiction. Though they rarely got together as a whole, Ichigo was their one link. Under normal circumstances, Tatsuki Arisawa would never get together with the likes of Mizuiro, or even Keigo for that matter, but the mystery that was Ichigo Kurosaki actually had them pooling their knowledge to try and get a better understanding of said orange-haired teen.

As the young woman walked down the sidewalk, she absentmindedly kicked a rock in her growing anger. She had never thought she would have to resort to going to Mizuiro and Keigo as a way of finding out more about Ichigo. She could still remember the day she had confronted him about his hidden side, his role as a 'Shinigami'. She had never been as mad with him as she had been that day. She had also never been fonder of him than when he had returned to her much later, bringing along with him the subject of her worries that fateful day when she had punched him into a window: Orihime Inoue.

She tried to stay mad at him, but that was impossible. Even the day when she had let her frustrations at not being able to find Orihime out on him, her anger had quickly evaporated when she saw his haunted expression when he jumped into the hole split into the sky and heard the explanation of a certain geta-wearing shopkeeper. She was frustrated that she still knew so little about him when, at the same time, she knew more than most people alive.

He was usually happy, but he hid under the mask of a scowl.

He was usually snappish, but under the right circumstances he could be even gentler than Hanatarou.

He was usually impulsive, but if need be he could not only follow a plan, but formulate one himself.

He was usually kind, but if his friends were threatened he wouldn't hesitate to fight.

These were things they all knew. These changes he could undergo with the simplest provocation. However, with Ichigo, there were things his friends knew that were absolutes in her mind.

He was smart.

He was disciplined.

He was _freakishly_ fast.

He was _monstrously_ strong, both physically _and_ spiritually.

And there was one last thing they all knew, a thing he had told them not long after he told them of his adventures in Hueco Mundo after he had returned. Truthfully, this one thing scared the living crap out of all of them even though she had masked hers by her usual tom-boyishness. She was only able to keep calm because she knew Ichigo would never break his word, and he had promised them he had it under control. The last thing was this:

He had a monster inside him. Maybe monster wouldn't be the right word, as 'god' may be closer to the right description.

Thanks to his rampant spiritual power, they had all developed enough spiritual prowess of their own to see the beings he called 'Hollows'. They all knew what Hollows did, and they all knew what the mask's purpose was on the monstrous beings. They were beings of pure instinct, things forged from a soul lacking a heart. Their pain _would_ have been a way for pity to enter her once she knew of their existence, had it not been for the way those beings tried to ease that pain. The concept of having her soul eaten always caused a shiver to run through her. It had almost happened once, thanks to one of the things he called an 'Arrancar', and she was in no rush to experience it again.

This 'god' he had inside him…was a Hollow.

He was part _Hollow._

What was even more terrifying was his inner Hollow, this _Ogihci Ikasoruk, _didn't wear a mask. Ichigo himself had to wear one in order to hide the raw instinct that was the common trait between all Hollows when he used that power, but the demon inside didn't need one. Ogichi was a being of pure, unadulterated, _instinct._ He might as well be called pure power. It was little wonder why Ichigo had to wear a Hollow's mask when calling upon that power, he was basically releasing instinct incarnate into the world and a Hollow's mask was specifically made for the purpose of hiding a Hollow's instinct.

She had yet to see it, but he told them he could form a mask at will in his Soul Reaper state and release power unlike anything they had ever seen. What he didn't know was, he didn't need to _show_ it to them, they could _feel_ it. She could feel it even more than his two idiotic friends, as she had much more spiritual power than them both combined, and hers was still growing thanks to that incident with Yammy. He didn't seem to remember that though he may have gotten better at sensing reiatsu signatures and fluctuations, he hadn't gotten any better at suppressing his own. His spiritual pressure went far beyond heavy and instead seemed to crush the very air around them whenever they were together, and the fact remained that it was even _stronger_ when it didn't have his physical body to go through.

Sometime over the course of their friendship, he had gone from any other karate-toting, emotionally-repressed teenager that to this day she still enjoyed fighting, to a force of nature respected in _all_ of the spiritual realms, without her even knowing it.

This was currently what one Tatsuki Arisawa was fuming over.

_Ichigo's done so much in such a short time. He's leaped over obstacle upon obstacle that kept him from first Rukia, then Orihime just a little while ago. He not only learned how to fight with a sword, he's also learned how to unlock his sword's complete potential. Not to mention the fact that he managed to beat his inner Hollow, the thing that he said had more knowledge and fighting skills than any freakin' captain-class Soul Reaper!_ Tatsuki balled her hands into tight fists as she looked down on the limbs that she had once thought no one could conquer. _And what have I done? I'm the second strongest woman in Japan for crying out loud so why do I feel like a child in comparison to Ichigo!?_

It was maddening to think of her friend in such a negative context, but she couldn't help but feel jealous of Ichigo's blatantly superior fighting skills. Of course before, she hadn't even been aware of the other world just outside of regular perception, and as such she had since been training her growing spiritual powers, trying to get a better grip on this new power Ichigo had unknowingly pulled out of her. She found it odd that as she felt her spiritual power grow, her physical strength seemed that much easier to use. She was no expert in the department of reiatsu, and consequently she had no idea how to encourage such an ability to grow.

This resulted in some very interesting training methods, to say the least.

The one she found worked the best, however, was to simply meditate. Her karate training was invaluable in that respect, as she had already been taught to focus herself and her energies. With this newly discovered energy source that every human had but most could not tap into, she had had to re-train both her mind and body to be able to calm that sense _as well_ as themselves.

She had always believed in the existence of the soul, but never before had she thought of it in such a physical sense before. For crying out loud Ichigo ran around daily in strictly_ his soul's form. _The thought that the soul could be separate from the body and yet the body could still survive was a thought that confused her to no end. Still, she pushed the thought away, instead focusing on the other important factor this brought up. Now she had three things to train: Body, Mind, _and_ Soul.

As the spiky haired young woman made it home she quickly excused herself to her room to start her exercises again. She loved the feeling of weightlessness that came the more she came into contact with her soul, and the more power she gained from it was an added bonus. She could tell her training was working, as she was able to spend more and more time contemplating the feel of other people's reiatsu in the nothingness she meditated herself into.

The more contact she had with her own growing reiatsu, the more she could feel the reiatsu vibrations around her, made simply from the people in the world living normally. Each person had a different feel, a different texture to their spirit force. She recalled her ability to sense Orihime before, and realized this was just an advancement of that ability.

Orihime's reiatsu was bubbly yet calm, and it had been tempered severely since her ordeal with Aizen and the subsequent heartache of watching her friends get hurt in their vow to save her that had followed.

Chad's was overwhelming, but at the same time it was gentle, seeking only to protect even in the deepest reserves of his Hollow-like ability, exactly like she had thought it would be. Chad was the definition of a 'gentle giant', even if his power was cause enough to be seriously feared.

Uryuu, now there was an interesting case. His power didn't come as much from his own spirit as it did from the spiritrons around him, and that made his power range in ability wherever the spiritrons were the strongest. Still, it took someone with a strong heart and soul to be able to command them to the extent he did. By the end of their quest in Hueco Mundo, Uryuu had more command over his vaunted Quincy powers than even his own father, the renowned "Last Quincy". Unlike the Soul Reapers, his power opted more on the side of control than pure physical might, though with that control the latter came easily.

Tatsuki stopped there to think for a moment. _If my spiritual power keeps growing, but it doesn't turn into a power like Orihime and Chad's, does that mean I could be a Quincy? _The thought was quickly discarded, as she reminded herself that she had no idea how to control spiritrons outside of her own soul, meaning she was more like a Soul Reaper in that respect. It was frustrating to think that her reiatsu might not ever grow into something more like Chad's and Orihime's had, meaning she would simply stay as a spiritually gifted person for the rest of her life and not able to take part in the adventures her friends were having.

She quickly struck the thought from her mind, as it would interfere with her meditating. _Now where was I? Oh yeah._

Their adventures, or misadventures, had been done for some time now, and Orihime and Rukia had introduced her to Renji on more than one occasion. Rukia's power was cold but driven by a warmhearted instinct, and Renji's power was just that: power.

There was one point of commonality between _all_ of her friends' power: they were all driven by the same thing. Underneath all the ulterior motives they may try to put in front of them, Uryuu being the head of that particular line of thinking, they all wanted to protect something, driven by love for another person. Even if the protection fell away, the love would always remain. It could range from something as simple as brotherly love, to something as complex as actual spousal love, but behind it all it always came down to the same thing.

Love.

There were very few times when Tatsuki would admit she actually had the ability to love someone more than simply the intense sisterhood she held with Orihime. The tomboy picked on Chizuru for a reason. She knew Orihime was as straight as they came, she was just too naïve to actually consider needing to voice that opinion in order to throw off Chizuru's shameless advances. Her current relationship with the Quincy archer seemed to finally do that for her.

In all her life she had never thought her friends would be able to change as much as they had, and it was all because they were all together in that final battle.

Orihime had finally understood that Ichigo simply _couldn't_ love her.

_Hell, I doubt Ichigo's able to love __**anyone**_, she thought. A little voice in her head fiercely opposed that and even went as far as to hope that that wasn't the case, but Tatsuki beat it back.

Renji's relationship with Rukia, and Ichigo's resignation, maybe even _happy_ resignation, to that fact only reinforced that in her mind. It was as if Ichigo had been _waiting_ for Renji to make his move on the shorter Soul Reaper, and he had even congratulated them when Rukia had timidly told him about them.

Chad had changed too, not so much as having a special person in his life like most of the others had, but he came back with a newly acquired sense of justice. He wasn't afraid to fight, and not only to protect things anymore. He had gained the ability to fight back.

His left arm was a testament to that fact.

Then there was Ichigo, the one topic of thought she had been trying to stay away from since her walk earlier in the day. She had always gloated to Orihime about what she should do to him to make him her own, but now whenever she looked at him she couldn't help the weird feelings he evoked in her. She didn't know what it was, and she sure as hell hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. She wouldn't know what to do if that was the case. For all her gloating she was at a loss.

_Maybe it's because I don't know what it is yet. But…could I actually be developing feelings for him? _She thought uneasily.

As much as she tried to deny it, she just couldn't force it from her mind every time she thought of him. For as much as she hated herself for being weaker than him, she actually felt herself _wanting_ him… _because_ he was stronger than her. He was not only a friend; he was also a goal to strive for. She wanted to get stronger so she could be as strong as him. Maybe just so she would be strong enough to be able to push that lean body of his against a wall and attack his li—

_No! Stop right there! I do _not_ think of Ichigo that way! _After a pause and an evaluation of her body, a body that had since been gathering heat in the pit of her belly, she mumbled a curse. _Stupid body._ She didn't like the fact that since this had started, she found herself getting aroused simply by thinking of him. He was her friend from childhood and one of the few people that wasn't afraid of her demonic temper or her so-called 'unladylike' behavior. It wasn't much of a stretch to think that somewhere along the line she had fallen for him.

Her meditation shattered, she promptly punched the wall nearest her, trying to give herself a physical reason for the tears that had started falling down her face. _Dammit, I do _not_ love Ichigo! He isn't even capable of loving me back!_ More tears fell at that. _Dammit stop! Stop!_

She cried herself into a sleep that lasted until she was called for supper.

...........................

The next day at school came, and was going by without much excitement. That, naturally, bored Tatsuki so much she didn't think it was even worth staying awake for. She did the next best thing though. While the teacher—the unusual, _un-_teacher-like, teacher—droned on about something or other—she honestly didn't care—she let herself relax until she felt herself slipping into the state she desired most.

Nothingness.

In this place reiatsu was as clear as daylight to her and it reverberated in the air around her like the graph of a sound wave. In this place, her mind was allowed to wander, to delve into the deepest depths of her soul to poke and prod at the dormant power she knew was still hiding down there. While that was the major advantage to this exercise, there was one major disadvantage she hadn't taken into account before she had dove into this world.

She was in the same class as _Ichigo_. _Ichigo_ sat only a few seats away from her.

His reiatsu was so powerful it almost overwhelmed her even in the safety of her own inner world. It was heady and thick, moistening the spiritron-rich environment around her so completely she could barely tell where his reiatsu ended and hers began. The sleeping power she felt in the darkness of her soul resonated with this power, craved it, _wanted_ it almost as much as her heart wanted his body. It was almost like a separate entity lying quiescent in the corridors of her spirit had recognized his power as its creator and wanted nothing more than to be near it.

Before she knew what was happening, that dormant power seized up like the rising of a sea-born leviathan. Her reiatsu flared in the material world, like it was trying to grab on to Ichigo's, the power that was placidly hanging in the air as a welcome addition to the spiritually parched atmosphere the Earth held, allowing all to know that it's owner was absurdly powerful. She couldn't stop it, it just kept coming and coming and coming… and it felt like she was dying.

The spiritually-aware students in the room had either been pinned to their chairs by the heavy pressure the reiatsu was putting on them, or they were staring in wide-eyed astonishment at the power that flowed unabated from their close comrade. They had no idea what was going on or what had caused it, all they knew was their seemingly weak—in reiryoku anyway—friend suddenly released an onslaught of the invisible power and it was latching onto Ichigo's like Yachiru to Kenpachi.

Tatsuki could feel her spirit force in the air around her but she couldn't move, she was completely drained, her own reiryoku was keeping her in her chair and at the same time it was trying to…_feed_ off Ichigo's like a mosquito. She couldn't move, hell, she could barely breathe. It was like a part of her soul was trying desperately to break free of her mortal shell and it _hurt_. Air was becoming harder and harder to get into her lungs even as she felt herself strengthening as Ichigo' reiatsu tried to sustain her, like it knew what was happening to her.

That was when she noticed that her head hurt and she wasn't sitting anymore. Somewhere along the line she had fallen out of her chair and was now lying prone on the floor. That was also when she noticed her chest was being forcibly pressured in timed compressions.

_CPR? Why is someone giving me CPR? Am I dead?_ She thought hazily.

She didn't know how close to right she was.

Ichigo didn't know what to make of what was happening, all he knew was his friend was in danger. She was losing all her reiryoku to the air, and it almost seemed that it was trying to attach itself to _his_ reiryoku. He had continued to sit, wondering what was going on, but was forced into action when he saw Tatsuki fall from her desk and onto the floor with a loud _thud._

Panic broke out in the students unaware of what was going on and Ichigo shot from his desk like a lightning bolt to her side. Living in a medical clinic did have its advantages, unauthorized medical training being one of them. He quickly checked her pulse and found that it was almost non-existent and her breath was coming in shorter and shorter pants, barely making it into her lungs before it was exhaled. Her body was rapidly losing color.

_Dammit she's going into shock!_

Without thinking, he allowed his father's training to take over and he started the rhythmic motions of artificial breathing to try and keep his childhood friend alive. "Tatsuki you are _not_ doing this to us, you hear me!? Pull yourself together; get your reiatsu under control dammit!"

The regular students—excluding his friends of course, even Mizuiro and Keigo knew what was going on—were staring in shocked awe. Wasn't _reiatsu_ spiritual pressure? Why the hell was the strawberry talking to their unconscious classmate about _reiatsu_ of all things, at a time like _this_?

His words didn't seem to reach her as her power kept flowing out of her, and instead of strengthening her like Ichigo's had in his initial fight against Kenpachi, hers was draining her life energy to keep flowing. Finally, an idea hit the broody Soul Reaper.

"Uryuu, get your ass over here!" The Quincy came to his side quickly, mostly because the girl that was on the floor was his girlfriend's closest friend, and it would not bode well for him if he were to deny a chance in saving her when the orange-haired teen obviously had a plan to help her, even if it _did _involve him.

Now the class was truly stunned. Since when did Ichigo get on a first name basis with the arrogant head of the Handicrafts Club!?

"What do you need Ichigo?" Uryuu whispered, surprisingly genuine concern behind his voice.

"You control spiritrons don't you? Can you get her spirit power back into her body somehow?"

Uryuu sat beside him, stunned momentarily that he could come up with something like that…and so fast. _All Ichigo's basically asking me to do is the opposite I had to do to him after our first encounter with a Menos Grande! Ingenious!_ The Quincy teen thought, mostly surprised he hadn't thought of it.

He placed his hand, holding his Quincy medallion, over Tatsuki's throat lightly, careful not to disturb Ichigo's never-ending respiration technique. Thanks to his particular ability, that of making other people's spirit particles his own, he was able to determine the flow and feel of her reiatsu rather swiftly. Not giving her any more time to leave the land of the living, Uryuu hastily reached out into the air around them with his own aura, trying to find all the spirit particles identical to the ones he was feeling. Thankfully, that came just as easily as his ability to discern them, and when he had gathered as many of her particles as he could, he quickly activated Ginrei Kojaku. The web-like bow triggered with an explosion of light, but instead of shooting arrows made from her own reiryoku back into her, which would probably kill her, he held his bow hard into her body, forcing the spirit particles that made up his bow into her body with sheer brute force and his own spirit-manipulating ability.

The air seemed void of almost all reiatsu save Ichigo's for all of two seconds, until Tatsuki's color returned to her cheeks in a flash and she shot upwards into a sitting position with a huge gasp of breath, effectively _launching_ Ichigo and Uryuu away from her and into the rows of desks behind them.

"Owww," Ichigo moaned as he carefully got up and rubbed his sore head. Uryuu had fared no better but had decided not to voice his discomfort, instead choosing to rearrange his glasses into a better position on his face from where they had been knocked askew by Tatsuki's sudden revival. He didn't get long to keep up his smug 'Quincy pride' thing because soon after Orihime had jumped into him and therefore, sprawled them both onto the floor and further mangling the position of the desks the Ishida-heir had been resting against. It was pretty funny to see the buxom young woman planting kiss after kiss on the pained Quincy's face as she gasped muttered 'thank-you's in the gaps between her fevered kisses. Her plan did have one pretty large flaw to it though, which Uryuu, though thoroughly enjoying the treatment, hastily pointed out.

"Urgh, you're welcome…O-Orihime. But…you're p-pushing my back into the bars of the desk…UGH!" he groaned thankfully when Orihime caught on and jumped off him, releasing his sore back from any further punishment from the unforgiving bars of the desks she had practically tackled him into. The girls of the class were snickering and Ichigo couldn't resist adding his own light chuckle at the display, which earned him a pointed glare from a certain Uryuu Ishida.

"Wha…what just happened?" Tatsuki asked uncertainly as she clasped her throbbing head in pain.

Ichigo regarded her with a raised eyebrow. "I'd like to know that too," he mumbled. Turning his full attention to her he said calmly, but not without a certain edge of near deadly determination, "I think it's time you and I paid a visit to Urahara."

Tatsuki gulped silently.

...................

**Author's Notes:** Well, I though I'd post this here. This is an already completed work I originally posted on another website, but I thought I'd get people's opinions here. So, here's the first chapter. Please feel free to tell me what you think! This was written a while ago, before all of the recent plot, so be warned there will be deviations in later chapters from the canon, that is if people still want me to continue to post it.

Please tell me what you think!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	2. It Began With A Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. They belong to Tite Kubo and whoever else actually owns it and I make no money from writing this. This story however is mine and is not to be replicated, reposted, or copied in any way without my consent. Thank you.

.......................................

**It Began With A Kiss…**

They had to wait until after school to finally be on their way to the Urahara shop, but that was only after a very, _very_, persuasive argument on Tatsuki's part to their teacher that she didn't need to go to the hospital. It's not often someone collapses in class, and even less likely that that person was actually near death, so the teacher, for once, had made a big deal of it.

_Really, of all the times for her to pay attention to the rules, why did she have to start then? _Ichigo thought sourly. If she hadn't, he could have easily made the excuse he needed to escort her home and instead taken her to Urahara's right away.

There was something nagging at the back of his mind though, some thought that shouldn't be ignored but for some reason he just couldn't get a grasp on it. It infuriated him. He knew it was important but there was something blocking his memory.

_Gah, fine! I'll just wait 'till later. I'm bound to remember sometime._

He hazarded a glance over at the young woman walking beside him. Outwardly she seemed fine, but he could tell by her reiatsu alone that she was growing more and more uneasy as they neared the ex-captain's shop. That, or she was getting nervous because he hadn't said anything to her since they left.

Truthfully, there was a reason why he hadn't. He had no idea what to say to her. The reiatsu he felt in the classroom was incredible, and the way it had tried to latch onto his had not been entirely…innocent. He hadn't thought it possible for reiatsu to convey sexual desire but there was no mistaking what he had felt. He doubted she remembered it, she hadn't been able to recall anything so far, or at least she hadn't told him if she had, but it was that sense of innocence that really threw him off of bringing it up again. His hormones had reacted instantly to the aura trying to suck his reiatsu dry, but at the time he had been more concerned about Tatsuki's life to allow anything—first and foremost: his arousal—to affect his body.

Ever since then he couldn't stop the way he found his eyes roaming her body. There was the scowl on her face that was so like his, but unlike his it made her lower lip pout cutely as she appeared deep in thought. If that weren't enough, there were her lean muscles honed through endless hours of Karate practice. Something he hadn't noticed until recently however though, was the way her chest jutted out just enough for all moisture to evaporate from his mouth but not enough so that she looked like an over-endowed airhead.

Not that he had anything against over-endowed airheads of course. In fact, he was quite fond of one. Albeit she had saved his life more than once and he had risked life and limb for hers, the fact remained that her most endearing trait was the airheadedness that allowed her to take everything in stride—a trait Uryuu had since been cultivating in her again since her abysmal term of depression during her confinement at the hands of that bastard Sousuke Aizen.

But Tatsuki, there was simply no way to correctly define her. 'Tomboy' would be what everyone else would say, but there was something about her that successfully thwarted any attempt he made to fit her into a given description. Everything about her was so…different, yet in a way, he knew it better than he knew anything else. It was so similar to the façade _he_ usually used. He found himself wanting to bury into the depths of her mind, he found himself wanting to do anything that could get him under that exterior of hers and see what the _real_ Tatsuki Arisawa was like. Not that he was one to talk though, and he knew that. He could count the number of people that had seen him drop his mask of indifference on one hand.

Still, if this was what her _exterior _looked like… he wanted, really _wanted_, to see what she was like on the inside.

_God, she's gorgeous…._ Something occurred to him then. _What the hell am I thinking!? This is Tatsuki for crying out loud! She'd kill me if she knew I was thinking about her like that! Still…her reiatsu _did_ suggest otherwise for a little while there…._

He shook his head furiously. Those thoughts weren't helping him any.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked.

Finally back to the Present, he looked over dumbly. "Huh?"

"You were shaking your head really hard. Something up?"

"No!" He replied, maybe a little _too_ energetically because her eyebrow arched suspiciously.

"You're lying," she stated seriously.

"No, really!" He was getting nervous now. He was always a babbling mess whenever it came to women, especially beautiful women, all except Rukia and Orihime. He could still remember his first encounter with Yoruichi's true form…and the way his head had nearly burst from embarrassment.

A hand shot out and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling the daydreaming body it was attached to harshly until he was right in front of her. "You're. Lying," she repeated, much more lowly than before. Had it not been for her hand on his collar, he would have gladly wanted her to continue talking like that. It was so low and seductive, but at the same time it was dangerous and promised pain to non-compliance.

It was the sexiest thing he had ever heard.

As the case was however, he found himself reacting to her violence without thinking the actions over beforehand. His body recognized it was being threatened, and it responded accordingly. Before the full impact of her words hit him he had grabbed her wrist and twisted it enough to make her grip loosen, then he twisted and brought the arm over his shoulder, promptly making her body follow. She yelped as she was flung over his shoulder but thanks to her own training she managed to twist in mid-air to land on her feet with both of her hands holding the one that had been on her wrist. Still in a state of simple action-reaction, she twisted his arm as a result and tried to make him twirl around so she would be able to complete her half-nelson.

But something happened to go terribly wrong.

Or perhaps one could say terribly _right_. At the time, neither of them had really been in a proper state of mind to think properly.

All they knew at the time was, whatever had happened. _Happened._

Instead of twisting one way, so his back was facing her, he somehow managed to spin himself the other way to try and fend off the attack while launching one of his own. The momentum-gaining move ended him face-to-face with her in a sudden jolt…

…with his lips on hers.

They stood like that in shock, their eyes staring unblinkingly at each other as their lips stayed locked for the longest time. They didn't know what to do, didn't know what say, heck, they didn't even know what to _think_. All they could do was _feel._ When their nerves, still frozen from shock, thawed enough for sensation to flow through them again, their minds were assaulted with the silky-soft presence that was the extra set of lips where there should only be one. It was like jagged arcs of electricity were dancing on their flesh as their skin exploded into shivers of delight and their souls recognized what was happening and decided to add their own little flair.

As if their minds and bodies came to the same conclusion at the same time, they both relaxed simultaneously. Before conscious thought actually began to make itself known Ichigo had pushed her to the fence of the back alley they were in with him close behind. Pinning her to the fence, he attacked her lips with a vengeance and she reciprocated just as aggressively while she grabbed his head and ran her hands through his silky hair. The air around them exploded into a fireworks display of reiatsu from the two bodies, but they remained blissfully oblivious to it as they continued with mindless abandon.

Each kiss was like an oasis to a desert-roaming traveler, a release to the pent-up emotion that had been building steadily in them both even though the tension had started at different times. The childhood friends attacked each other so viciously it was like they had kissed a million times before.

Tatsuki was going into sensation overload. She couldn't believe this was happening. Not to her. It couldn't happen to her. _Why on earth am I kissing someone!? _She thought, but soon gave up as the amnesiac effect of their kisses released the memory to oblivion, as well as the name of the person kissing her. She didn't know why, but it was like she had wanted this man forever. Their kisses were so fervent and passionate she briefly wondered if they had done this before, but it was her first kiss so that couldn't be the case. When she felt her mouth be prodded apart by a warm appendage of flesh she was dumbstruck at the move.

Not only was this her first kiss, it was her first _French_ kiss. And, from the feel of things, it was his too. Not that she was complaining. This was earth-shattering gratification even through the blatant clumsiness behind it. Who cared? Certainly not her. It was firsts all around and it was more than she could have ever hoped for. She wasn't experienced at all so she had no way to compare their performance to another, but if anything else made her feel like this did than she would die a happy woman. Which, not surprisingly, brought back to mind the matter at hand: the delicious sensation in her mouth.

Not completely sure what to do—especially with the state of mind they were both in—she did what came naturally, she wrestled with it. The sensitive nerves of her tongue tasted his saliva and felt the wonderful pressure of his slightly larger counterpart with the same enthusiasm she took to Karate. Something was building in her, a need for _something_, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what it was.

She wanted _more_.

So did he.

It was only when a voice called out to them cheerily did they realize what they were doing, and who they were doing it with. Both teens nearly died of embarrassment right there, but they thought maybe if they didn't move then nothing could be seen.

Tatsuki was taking the brief moment to gather herself. _I…was _kissing_ Ichigo! I…was _KISSING_…Ichigo Kurosaki! _She felt herself start to swoon, but thankfully the fence was still solidly behind her and kept her in place. Not like she had anywhere to fall to. The fence was behind her, and now that she was able to think properly, she realized the hard body of her friend was still right in front of her. If his breathing was anything to go by, he hadn't been able to get the events seconds earlier out of his body. She hadn't either. Her arousal was still firmly in place and she wanted nothing more than to grab that head that had been kissing her so fiercely just moments before and invite it to an encore. Judging from the way his eyes seemed to burn into her soul with their longing intensity, she made a pretty safe assumption that he was thinking the same.

Sadly, present company made that irresistibly tempting idea impossible.

"Kurosaki-sa~~n! What a surprise!" Urahara called out in his usual sing-song voice. He seemed to freeze when he saw there was a girl hiding behind Ichigo's body, a body that was still facing the fence in a desperate attempt to _keep_ her hidden, and a slow grin warped the unshaven face visible under his hat. "Ah! And Arisawa-san too! My, your reiatsu sure has grown!" He praised, silently wondering whether or not her intense blush was from his compliment… or something else.

"H-How much did you see!?" Tatsuki yelled indignantly as her anger quickly overrode her embarrassment. Her lust…that it hadn't been able to overcome yet, but it was that lust that made her all the angrier. It wanted to punch the hat-wearing Shopkeeper into next week so it could continue those wonderful, gloriously wicked, things with the rapidly coloring Ichigo.

Kisuke took out his fan and held it happily in front of his face, as if he had no idea what she was talking about. "I don't know what you're implying. Did you come to visit me at my humble candy store?"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. The shopkeeper _still_ thought he could get away with that façade even though he was instrumental in his journey to both Soul Society _and_ Hueco Mundo. The question was valid though and it brought his slightly clouded mind back to the Present. "Oh right. Hat-and-Clogs, we have some questions we need to ask you."

Urahara stopped waving his fan at himself and looked them over curiously, even though there wasn't a doubt in Ichigo's mind he already knew what he was going to ask. "Ah, then let's go in shall we? It's much more comfortable indoors!"

Tatsuki felt her annoyance rising with the flamboyant store owner. _Does he _ever_ talk normally?_

Nevertheless, she followed Ichigo as he walked behind Urahara into the store she realized they were surprisingly close to when they had their…incident.

The door closed and all seemed well for the time being.

"Oh, and Kurosaki-san! Next time you want to practice your hanky-panky outside, try not to let your reiatsu flare so much!" Urahara's voice could be heard saying.

The echo of an elbow hitting the shopkeeper's face resounded throughout the alley.

……………………….

**Author's Notes:** Well, thanks to the five that reviewed the first chapter!! It was nice to see that people recognized my story. As you may have noticed, or probably not, I did some simple editing to this chapter, so it's not identical to the one posted on the other site. Just explaining that in case anyone had any questions.

I'm guessing that there are people out there that haven't read this yet though, LOL, and even if you had, please feel free to leave reviews. I'm much more inclined to keep this going if you do. Feedback is my greatest drug, LOL.

If I am persuaded to keep posting this on this site—which so far seems very likely as everyone so far has been awesome—I'm going to keep posting the chapters like they were first released, so even if a chapter seems a bit short bear with me. I'm doing that to see if people still want to read it. I don't know what criteria exactly I should use to gauge when to upload the next chapter, so I'll risk sounding like a jerk and request reviews.

Thank you all for your time once again!

And as my typical sign off: I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!


	3. What The Eyes Can See

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. They belong to Tite Kubo and whoever else actually owns it and I make no money from writing this. This story however is mine and is not to be replicated, reposted, or copied in any way without my consent. Thank you.

………………

**What The Eyes **_**Can**_** See**

**.  
**

After a while of the shopkeeper moaning and groaning over his face, they had finally sat down at his low-standing table. Much like a criminal negotiation, Ichigo and Tatsuki were sitting on one end while the enigmatic ex-captain sat casually at the other end with his precious cane cradled on the ends of his knees.

It was slightly disturbing—to Tatsuki especially—that even with the relaxed posture Urahara held, he held it with more poise and confidence than nearly anyone she'd ever met before. She could tell he was purposely hiding his reiatsu but for some strange reason she felt herself get lightheaded the more she thought about it. She could almost sense his eyes on her as she fell more and more into her daydream-like state and suddenly she could sense the red spirit ribbon dangling in front of him like it was a part of his attire. The sheer volume of pressure she felt from him was enough to make her choke in her spiritual realm. While not as strong as Ichigo's, it seemed to hold much more ability. It was as if…his reiatsu was gauging something.

This was as controlled as they came.

Ichigo's was rampant and disorderly, but since he had come back he had almost complete reign of his ability to tap into it, though compressing it was still something he lacked. Urahara's though…his was calm and concise. It was perfectly maintained at the level he wanted it even though through some strange ability she was able to determine his true value. There was no doubt in her mind that this was a captain in front of her, ex or no, he was still a captain.

She heard a sigh come from said captain and snapped out of her reverie in surprise. When he raised his head she could actually _feel_ his gaze on her and the man beside her. Her question from before had been answered. She knew without a doubt now that this man was capable of normal speech. In fact, she would bet her life on his ability of understanding and seriousness right about now.

"So Arisawa-san, I see you've been treading into some very unknown territory for yourself lately. I have to admit that your skill in sensing reiatsu is very uncommon, especially for a regular human soul," Kisuke stated, much to her non-surprise, seriously.

"What are you blathering on about, Hat-and-Clogs!?" Ichigo broke in indignantly. "We haven't said anything since we came in here!"

Urahara smiled brightly at the clueless Vizard. "Young Arisawa-san here has just seen through my reiatsu control. In fact," he continued on passionately, "I may even go as far as to suggest that she can even see spirit ribbons! If not subconsciously of course." He ended his statement with another flamboyant fan-wave towards himself as he held his finger up into the air like his idea was the first of its kind.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched but Tatsuki could only sit there in shock.

"How did you…?" She really wanted to finish her question but her mouth would only make the movements, no sound could come out. This was the second time she had been struck dumb in one day, let alone one hour. Ichigo shared her sentiment.

"She can sense reiraku!? I thought you had lost it before but now I'm sure!" He was suddenly pulled by the collar angrily to stare down a very angry Tatsuki.

He swallowed nervously.

"And why do you think that I _can't_ do that?" she growled.

She had him there. Honestly he couldn't think of a single reason why she shouldn't be able to. Hell, he had been able to sense them within days of his first encounters as a Soul Reaper and Uryuu had been so damn arrogant with his advanced knowledge of them. If the Quincy brat could sense them, why not any other highly developed human soul?

That, and of course his proximity to the lips he had just been kissing mere moments before had him at a loss for words. He tried to look away from her piercing gaze only to find himself looking down to where his chest was so closely meshed against hers, and the soft flesh that resided there.

"Um…" _Oh God, please let there be a Hollow somewhere right now!!_ He prayed desperately. Anything to get him out of this situation. Anything at all!

"Should I leave you two alone?" Urahara asked with a sly smile forming on his scruffy cheeks.

_Anything but that! _He groaned hopelessly.

Too late.

It suddenly seemed to occur to Tatsuki that the position she had pulled them into _was_ rather compromising, and between Ichigo's flushed cheeks and her own heavy breathing, she had to admit even _she_ would have gotten the wrong idea. She was all too eager to quickly push Ichigo's body away from hers. She still needed to get some answers. There was one question that had been eating away at her for a long time.

"Will I ever get a power like Orihime or Chad!?" she rushed out quickly, embarrassed that she could come up with no other way to ask the question without a huge dose of some kind of false courage. Under Urahara's questioning eyes however she felt even that resolve shatter into a bleak eternity and however much she wanted to wilt back under the seemingly powerful gaze, her pride wouldn't allow her to back down. "I mean, I've been training the sense for a while but I can never seem to do anything with it. All I can do is sense people! I want to be able to fight like Ichigo!"

Said orange-haired teen certainly hadn't been expecting this and he nearly fell on his face right there. "What!?"

Tatsuki glared at him. "You heard me! You and the others are always skipping class and fighting together like one big happy group of psychopaths and I'm always left out even though I can see you! Do you know how frustrating that is!?" She cried, "To be able to _see_ what's going on and not being able to _do_ a damn thing!? You're all leaping ahead of me, sharing things I'll never be able to have a part in even though I can see it! I've seen how you've grown farther away from Keigo and Mizuiro ever since you started this damn 'Soul Reaper' thing and began hanging out with all the people that had powers! I can see it! I'm being left behind and I hate it!" She was nearly crying now, but the shopkeeper's presence kept those at bay simply out of her sense of pride.

Once again, Ichigo didn't know what to do. Put a Hollow in front of him and he could beat it ten ways from Sunday. Put a distraught woman in front of him…and he was screwed. "Tatsuki…"

"Hey! Kisuke, you didn't tell me we had company!" A feminine voice suddenly exclaimed, throwing them all off rudely, and suddenly Tatsuki felt her head be poked to the side by a slender finger. It was as if the person it was attached to was trying to see into her head through her ear. She slapped the hand away and when she looked over she saw one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen in her life standing over her with only white undergarments covering her smooth chocolate skin.

"Ah! Yoruichi! I didn't think you'd be up yet so I thought I'd talk to Kurosaki-san and his friend by myself!"

_Oh no, another weirdo…And what does he mean not up yet? It's almost four o'clock!!_ Tatsuki thought as she brought her palm up to her forehead to hit it with a heavy _thud_. She looked over at Ichigo just out of curiosity, since he had been rather quiet for a good while now, and saw he was doing his best to burn a hole in the wall behind them with his averted eyes…and his face was redder than Chizuru's hair. _Don't tell me he's never…._ That line of thought brought her to what was likely causing his embarrassment, and thus caused her anger—and _jealousy,_ of all things—to spike to monumental proportions.

"Put on some clothes!!" She shrieked. Their host only gave a slight chuckle but the mocha-skinned woman beside him, apparently named Yoruichi, only rolled her eyes and walked back to the room she had come out of, muttering something about "I love doing that to that kid."

"Ahem," Urahara coughed to try and get their attention back. "As you can see, Yoruichi has been staying here since your exploits in Hueco Mundo. Now as for your question: it may never develop into an ability like Inoue-san's or Sado-san's. Thanks to Kurosaki-san here and his terrible ability to control his reiatsu, their powers were tapped into, but that's only because it was laying dormant inside them and his power unknowingly pulled it out of the deepest depths of their souls. It may simply be the case that you don't have any latent ability lying inside you and Kurosaki-san's reiatsu is only strengthening your soul's natural awareness to the pressures around it."

This was not what Tatsuki wanted to hear.

"What do you mean: _never!? _You mean I'll never get to fight with him!? _Never!?!"_ This time she wasn't able to stop the tears from falling in her hurt fury. She knew she was crying even as she screamed at him but she couldn't stop. This news was too much for even _her_ to handle stoically.

Her reiatsu burst forth unexpectedly and instead of heading for Ichigo's out of blind lust, this time it headed straight for Urahara's out of mindless rage.

The platinum-blonde shopkeeper hadn't anticipated this in the least and he was even more surprised when her reiatsu latched onto his in what could only be described as a chokehold. It was like it was trying to take his power but kill it at the same time.

_Well, she certainly is stronger than I expected. Kurosaki…just what do you pull out of people? _He thought seriously before returning to the matter at hand. In response to her out-of-control anger, Kisuke did something he hadn't done in a long time. Well, it hadn't been _that_ long, but anytime he did it was always cause for trepidation. With a flick of his fan, his reiatsu flared and pushed back Tatsuki's powerful, but not powerful enough, spirit force with very little effort. The girl slumped back onto her cushion, looking at him in both shock and a well-deserved amount of awe.

"What was that all about!?" Ichigo asked, finally making himself known again since Yoruichi's grand entrance.

Tatsuki couldn't take anymore, even if it was out of her friend's ignorance. "It's all about me being useless you moron! I'm about as useful as Chizuru at a male model convention! I'm gonna be spending the rest of my _life_ watching you without being able to be there beside you!!" She was venting, that much was certain, but she didn't want to stop. She didn't even think she could have if she wanted to. "You get to fight all the big bad Hollows and I get to sit on my ass twiddling my thumbs while you have fun _really_ fighting! Even Orihime gets to be by your side and that shorty, Rukia for goodness sake! Meanwhile I'm stuck watching at the sidelines wishing I could be of some use to you while knowing I'd only slow you down if I tried the way I am now!!

"I want to go back to when we could fight in Karate and I'd beat you in one punch. I want to go back to the time when I knew nothing about Soul Reapers, or Hollows, or Arrancars. I want to go back to the time when we could all hang out and I actually felt good about being one of the few people who could fight you on even ground! I want to go back to the time when I knew who you were!! You selfish prick, why can't you understand I want to be with you!?"

Uh oh.

_If there is a god, please, _please_ kill me now, _Tatsuki prayed silently.

Now Ichigo, normally he was denser than Orihime's head when it came to anything romantic, or even in the _least_ bit insinuating to anything of the sexual realm, but even _he_ couldn't miss the blatant truth in the frantic crying of the desperate young woman. She had just had her hopes pulled out from under her and in the frenzied craze that followed, she'd just unwittingly told him that the reason she didn't punch him somewhere over next Tuesday when he kissed her was because she had _wanted _it to happen.

For some reason he expected to wake up any minute now.

"T-Tatsuki…did you just say… what I think you just said?" he asked numbly.

"Nooo, I just decided to yell out that I want to be with you out of some stupid notion that you might actually like me back!!" She was still hysterical and it didn't look like this was going to be the end of it any time soon.

Ichigo's mind had blown a fuse somewhere around four sentences ago, but somehow his fried brain was still able to conceptualize the image Tatsuki had just put in his head, and also reignite the memory of what he had been doing with her in the alley.

_I…I didn't stop kissing her, even though I knew I should have. Dammit why can't someone else be put in this position? I hate this kind of stuff! _Still, even as he thought that, Zangetsu's advice to him when he had first released his sword suddenly came back to him. It seemed odd that such advice be put into use in this kind of situation, but hey, love and war were closer than most people thought. He took Zangetsu's advice.

How to gauge her.

He grabbed her face and he kissed her.

Tatsuki's swollen red eyes widened considerably before they rolled back in her head at the feel of his mouth on hers again. It was exactly like she had remembered it and God help her, she couldn't stop herself from wanting more, even though she was acutely aware of the stunned shopkeeper trying to look away from the scene and whistling nervously.

When he finally pulled away the verdict was in.

_Ah, damn it all, _Ichigo thought, though his usual scowl wouldn't come. He _had_ felt something when he kissed her, and it wasn't just the twitch in his pants either. This one came from his heart and soul. And of course, she hadn't pushed him away or punched him.

She had reciprocated.

The angriest, scariest, most boyish young woman in school had _reciprocated_ in a _kiss_ initiated by _him._

And he had _liked_ it.

That was a lie. He had downright, enthusiastically, and very _uncharacteristically_…_loved_ it. He had _loved_ it.

_So why don't I care? _He thought to himself as he stared into her endless black eyes. He honestly didn't care. He had just kissed Tatsuki in a fully conscious, functional mind, and he couldn't care less that he had enjoyed it and actually felt something from it.

It felt _right._

It felt good. He had thought he had forgotten all about love since his mother had died, and yet it was this woman to bring that hazardous emotion back into his mind. And he didn't even care. It felt natural.

From the content look in her eyes, she had felt the exact same thing.

"Ahhh, don't tell me I missed something good!" Yoruichi whined as she reentered the room to find the two teens staring into each other's eyes like a pair of lovesick puppies while her lover was looking away uncomfortably, trying in vain to hide his face with his fan. She chuckled; she hadn't seen Kisuke look _that_ flustered since the last time they had made love.

_Ah, sweet memories of yesterday…_ She thought ruefully.

Ichigo and Tatsuki all but jumped out of their skins as they quickly re-seated themselves on their cushions as the purple-haired woman sat down beside Urahara. "Now Kisuke, I heard crying while I was changing. You didn't go and say something stupid did you?"

"Yoruichi! You pain me! I would _never_ say something to hurt our young friends here!" Urahara explained, in his usual exaggerated tones, to aforementioned friends' dismay.

"He said…my reiatsu may never develop into any power," Tatsuki restated sadly as she hung her head. Yoruichi perked up instantly.

"Is that all?? Well then you have nothing to worry about!" She laughed out. "What Kisuke meant was your spirit energy may not develop into any kind of power, _BUT_, that's because you've been training your soul to be able to become a Shinigami!"

For nearly two minutes nothing but silence reigned over the teens.

"WHAAAAAAAAT!!??!?!?!!"

………………

**Author's Notes:** Well, I thought I wasn't doing anyone any favors by posting such a short chapter by itself, and since I still managed to get a few reviews for that, I can't thank everyone enough. This was my first multi-chapter fanfic so I didn't have a specific number of pages I held myself to yet, but as this story goes on the chapters will get longer, and so will the length between updates in all likelihood to wait for reviews.

Reviews are very much desired, and in case you think you've seen any of these sentences in this chapter before, then I have to tell you that the author **Kimi-tsumanne **has _copied_ some of my stuff without my consent, and _plagiarized_ it word for word nonetheless in her work **Hitsuzen**.

As I said before, this is an already completed work posted on another site, and it's been done for some time now. I did not condone her use of my work in any way, so please don't think I was the one who took from her story.

Anyways, I hope everyone continues to enjoy my story, and hopefully more people will have heard of it when it gets to the later chapters.

Thank you all for your time again and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!


	4. How It Begins…Or How It Ends?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. They belong to Tite Kubo and whoever else actually owns it and I make no money from writing this. This story however is mine and is not to be replicated, reposted, or copied in any way without my consent. Thank you.

**.......................................**

**How It Begins…Or How It Ends?**

_For nearly two minutes nothing but silence reigned over the teens._

"_WHAAAAAAAAT!!??!?!?!!"_

**.................................**

Yoruichi picked herself up from where she had been blasted away from her cushion by the force of the two teens' shrill exclamation, laughing all the way. Their faces were priceless. Of course, the purple-haired woman hadn't missed the way Ichigo's reiatsu had fluctuated the moment she had given them her explanation. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn that it actually felt…excited.

And not just excited in the giddy sense of the word either. More like excited in the sense _she_ was when Urahara had her in a seemingly cat-nip induced state of euphoria. Thoughts of cat-nip _with_ her lover came to mind unexpectedly and had her off in a near-drooling dreamland for a few seconds before her old student's reiatsu flared again, and this time it was more annoyed than anything else.

The Shihouin princess smiled. She would always be able to tell what her hot-headed Bankai pupil was thinking even if she had her eyes closed. His reiatsu gave away his emotions more than any other thing did; though it took someone with exceptional sense—like herself and Urahara—to be able to understand the emotion it was trying to convey. She continued smiling as she brushed herself off and sat back down in front of the teens, one of which was looking at her with so much hope it reminded her exactly of her old encounters with Soi-Fong.

"Wha…what did you say?" Tatsuki asked. Her voice cracked in her excitement and she coughed embarrassedly.

Once again, Yoruichi couldn't help but give the young woman a fanged grin. "I said: 'you've been training your soul to be able to become a Soul Reaper.' Or did I stutter?" She put her index finger to her chin with a pout, like she was rethinking what she had said just to make sure.

Tatsuki almost had a heart attack. "No, you didn't stutter! Are you serious!? Can I really become a Soul Reaper!?!?"

This time it was Urahara to smile. "Oh boy oh boy, I'm sorry Arisawa-san. It appears I left that out of my answer. You have my deepest condolences!"

He was soon twitching on the floor from Ichigo's sudden punch. "Dammit Hat-and-Clogs, don't you think that's critical information!?" He fumed while standing over his old sensei's form as he got up.

"Yeesh, a punch to the face this time? Unexpected," Kisuke murmured as he righted himself. With a quick wave of his fan towards himself he was back to his old self again. "Of course! I was just waiting for the right time to tell you!"

_BAM!_

Yoruichi looked over at her once again floor-laden lover with more than a smidgen of pity. _Sometimes Kisuke… your honesty is a bad thing._

"And you didn't think when she was crying was the right time!? What the hell were you thinking!?"

Tatsuki was getting redder with each passing word, but it wasn't out of anger. _I can't believe I let Ichigo see me cry! _Desperate to get back on topic, she quickly rerouted any other anger Ichigo may have against his teacher of ten days. "How do I become a Soul Reaper?"

The room went quiet.

The vein in Tatsuki's forehead throbbed violently. "How. Do. I. Become. A. Soul. Reaper?" She reiterated, her anger quickly finding its way back to the surface. Ichigo scrambled to his seat but the two powerful beings across from them merely looked back at her calmly.

"I believe Kurosaki-san knows how," Urahara stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She looked over at him sharply but from the look on his face, he didn't know what the shopkeeper was talking about. Then she could _see_ the realization hit him... because the blood drained from his face.

"You don't mean…"

Urahara regarded him evenly from above his fan. "She has no Shinigami powers inside her, so the Shattered Shaft method is not an option. Therefore, there is but one other way for her to obtain the power her soul needs to stabilize itself."

That had Tatsuki confused. "Stabilize…itself…?"

"You have been training your soul for a good deal of time now Arisawa-san," the ex-captain started, "and the amount of power you have gained is unhealthy to a regular human soul. As you have experienced earlier, your reiatsu sought out both mine and Kurosaki-san's power and did indeed try to attach itself to them. Your soul is seeking stability, and as such it was even trying to release itself from your body prematurely. Since it has no powers of its own, and also no ability to control reishi, or spiritrons as you know them, it is seeking a zanpakutou's spirit in order to balance its growing power.

"Put simply, what you lack is a balanced inner world. When Kurosaki-san was in danger of becoming a Hollow, his zanpakutou's spirit guided him in the correct path to save himself. You however, have no such spirit to give your soul guidance. It's blindly reaching out into the world to anything that it senses has the thing it needs. That is why you nearly died when it gripped onto Kurosaki-san's."

They both looked up in surprise at that.

_How does he know about that?_

"A soul that attempts such a thing would instantly destroy its chain of fate to complete its mission and latch on to whichever Soul Reaper's reiatsu it found. However, it would not succeed. You would have instantly become a Hollow, and even in a best-case scenario you would have become an Obsessed Spirit."

Tatsuki paled, as did Ichigo.

"What you need, Arisawa-san," Urahara explained seriously, "is to have a zanpakutou driven into the center of your being, and for the Soul Reaper using it to insert some of their power into you. Kurosaki-san is familiar with this method, as it is what Kuchiki-san used to give him his powers originally," he finished.

"But if that hadn't have worked I would have died!! The same thing could happen to Tatsuki!" Ichigo yelled as he jumped up from his seat.

Urahara sighed patiently. "Unfortunately, that would be a scenario even if she _did_ have Shinigami powers within her. You know this as well, Ichigo."

The orange-haired Soul Reaper stopped whatever rebuttal he had been formulating in mid-thought. Urahara had never called him by his first name before. Never.

He was dead serious about this.

Ichigo fell back onto his cushion heavily and put a hand to his forehead to stable his unsteady head. "So you're saying…if we _do_ do this, and try to let her obtain the power of a Soul Reaper, then there's a chance she'll die. But if we _don't_ do it, and let her continue on like this, eventually her soul will kill itself trying to get that power anyway?"

Yoruichi's cat-like eyes softened towards the undoubtedly scared young man. She could see the struggle he was going through right then, and it brought a pang of guilt to her heart. He had become as close as a son to her, no matter how strange that may sound, and seeing him in such obvious discomfort over something that directly affected _his_ life this time, and not the lives of things like Soul Society, his friends, or justice, hurt her in a way she hadn't felt since Soi-Fong fell to her feet at the end of their battle.

She knew what had happened. He had just discovered something that was worth pursuing in his life. Something _other_ than fighting. And just when, even for those few fleeting moments, he thought he could make something out of it, that something was put on the pedestal between life and death.

A pedestal where both possibilities were simply a gamble… and death was the wager.

Tatsuki noticed Ichigo's tightly clenched hands in his lap with a growing sense of unease. _I'll…die…?_

All of a sudden Ichigo's gaze hardened with determination and he looked up sharply, nearly making her jump right off her seat from both his look and the sudden movement. When those steely amber eyes were then fixed on her she felt a knot form in her stomach, something else started forming too, and that one was much more pleasant.

"Tatsuki, do you trust me?"

His serious tone washed into her and she was left wide-eyed at his question. "O-Of course Ichigo! Why wouldn't I trust you!?"

His dark gaze deepened further, both arousing and disconcerting her further at the same time. In one fluid movement he pulled the skull medallion from his pocket and slammed it against his chest. She saw his body fall to the ground lifelessly as his soul disconnected from it and his powerful Soul Reaper form stood above her, the same serious expression still etched into his face as he held an unfurled Zangetsu over his shoulder.

"Well then, let's get this started…"

……………………..

They stood in the underground training area that resided below Urahara's precious candy store in pregnant silence. While Tatsuki was still awed by the large expanse of land _under_ the ground even though she had seen it before, Ichigo and the others were wearing much darker expressions.

This could be the beginning of something wonderful, or quite simply…the end.

Ichigo looked down at Zangetsu in his white-knuckled grip with a wordless plea.

_Please Old Man, I know my Hollow may still have you through a loop, but please, if you can hear me…lend me your power one more time. Please give me the strength I need to do this…and the control I need to finish it. I can't afford to mess this up Old Man, I can't…. _He looked over on a whim to see Tatsuki still enraptured by the size and sophistication of the training area, and sighed softly. _She still has no idea what this could do to her._

"Are you all ready?" Urahara asked gently, yet forcefully at the same time. Only Kisuke Urahara would ever be able to pull off such a combination and still be considered convincing. His voice snapped Tatsuki to attention and she looked over at them for the first time since they had climbed down, and just then did she realize how serious they all were taking this.

"H-Hey, relax guys! You're all looking at me like I could die at any time!" She joked nervously, and tried not to break into a cold sweat when Ichigo's stormy brown eyes locked on to hers and drove the point home.

Just to be sure, he voiced it aloud. "Tatsuki, this is a hit or miss thing. If this doesn't work, you really _will_ die." _And I can't stand the thought of you gone, not after we finally found something to work with._ He didn't dare voice his thoughts though. As stupid as it may sound, he didn't want to jinx anything, mainly this procedure, but also the future.

For _both_ of them.

"Like I said before Ichigo, I trust you!" She chirped confidently and punched him in the shoulder playfully.

He could tell she was nervous, her reiatsu said that much, but her words were not lies, he could also tell that much. From beneath the scowl that was once again on his face, he felt a small light of happiness shine through. This person in front of him really _did_ trust him, and she wasn't trusting him with just any odd thing.

She was trusting him with her _life_.

"Okay then. Arisawa-san, what you need to do is try to relax, concentrate on your meditation until you are in a state between your non-existent inner world and reality. This needs to be a conscious decision on both of your parts, so it would be best if you held his zanpakutou as well when he prepares to stab you. Your inner world should react instinctively to his power as it flows into you, so what I need you to do is make sure that you keep your world stable. As you know Kurosaki-san doesn't have the best control over his reiatsu so if you don't have a good connection then he could unintentionally cause damage to your soul before it's completed. That, and you only want the minimal amount of power possible for your transformation."

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow at the shopkeeper's explanation. "Why only the minimum?"

Ichigo may be dense sometimes, but he was in no way stupid. "Because Tatsuki, if I give you too much of my power, or if you _take_ too much of my power, then like Rukia was, I'll be severely weakened for a time. I know you hate being reminded of this…but if I get too weak…_he_ will try to take over." His grip tightened on his sword. "He promised me that…"

The young woman had to physically keep herself from losing all the blood in her head. It wasn't just herself she was putting at risk by doing this. If something went wrong… she could be unleashing the strongest Hollow in the world…

And thus killing her friend in the process.

Finally, the gravity of the situation seemed to dawn on her, and her expression hardened into her fighting scowl.

There was no way. No way in _hell_ was she going to allow that to happen.

"So if this works, I'll be fine right? When I get Ichigo's Soul Reaper power I'll be out of the woods?" She asked, just for clarification.

Urahara did another joyous fan wave with a way-too-perky smile. "Correct! Since you have been training your soul for so long, not to mention the fact that it's been absorbing Kurosaki-san's reiatsu without anything to show for it, it's gotten so desperate for it it's even to the point of trying to absorb it forcefully. That considered, instead of just gaining borrowed powers, your soul _should_ directly assimilate it immediately and change itself accordingly. What that means, of course, is that your soul will permanently change itself in accordance with the power you should have given to you!"

"And nothing permanent will happen to _me_?" Ichigo asked skeptically.

"Correct again! If not for the gigai I loaned Kuchiki-san when she was in her weakened state, she would have regained her powers in no time! And even if she _had_ when you were still using those powers, you wouldn't have been affected. You see, what many Soul Reapers fail to realize is that their power can't be defined as strictly 'theirs.'

"Their power is a result of training their spiritual energy, pure and simple. By offering that to someone else through their zanpakutou, that's simply a way of reducing the time needed to obtain the Soul Reaper's form. All a Soul Reaper is, is a being of intense spiritual energy and all she did when she stabbed you was insert some spiritual energy already supercharged with the correct training into you. She didn't lose any of that herself, she just gave some to someone else. In this case: you. When her reiatsu would have recharged nothing would be different about her because she still had the training, thus when Abarai-san said you stole Kuchiki-san's powers, he was gravely mistaken!"

Ichigo looked like he was ready to stab his oversized sword into the shopkeeper's head. "So basically, if you hadn't screwed Rukia up with that gigai of yours…none of that other crap would have happened…?"

Urahara grinned. "In a word: yes. But thanks to that an even greater crisis was averted!"

_BAM!_

Ichigo gaped in surprise at Urahara's fallen form…and in even greater surprise at the person who had done it to him.

Tatsuki.

"Just where…where do you get off playing puppeteer like that!?" She screamed at the eccentric man.

Urahara sighed as he adjusted his hat from where it had been knocked away by Tatsuki's punch. "When people experience of tragedies, I have often heard them say, 'If only I had known sooner, I could have done something…' but when people are given that chance, barely any rise to the occasion. Manipulation is something that is hard to understand, but…certain manipulation isn't manipulation at all.

"All I have ever done is help people along on a mission they have wanted to accomplish anyway, but along the way their sense of justice, the thing that sent them on that quest in the first place, had a chance to be called to an even greater battle for even greater injustices. I am sincerely sorry for what I did, and I have told Kurosaki-san that before." He smiled. "I got an elbow to the face then too," he added lightly.

A reluctant laugh was forced from Tatsuki at that. "I can imagine."

There was silence again, but this time it was far less foreboding. It was companionable.

"Well, I think it's time you began," Yoruichi interjected, for the first time since they went underground.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah."

Without even needing to be told, Tatsuki shut her eyes and began the exercise that had become as familiar to her as breathing. She felt herself get lighter and lighter, but this time, instead of falling into that void within herself, she kept herself on the edge. With great difficulty she opened her eyes to the real world, and was able to keep both within her vision. Ichigo held out his sword and took a deep breath to steady himself for what was to come, but during that Tatsuki suddenly rushed forward and pressed her lips against his. His eyes shot open in shock but closed just as quickly as he deepened the kiss and reveled in the calm fury that was all Tatsuki.

He felt just as lightheaded as she was, but whether that was from lack of air or joy he couldn't say. It was almost as if he could touch her inner world right then, like for that one moment they were sharing something that both their souls recognized and wanted. In that moment Tatsuki had never been closer to him than she was right then, and he found he liked it that way. He wanted to be with her.

He would _not_ let her die.

When she pulled away from him, just as reluctantly as he was to let her go, she gave him a warm smile. Against all the laws of the universe, Ichigo couldn't help but give her a smile back.

"Just wanted to give you a taste of what's to come," she whispered to him huskily, "after this is done."

Not nearly satisfied with that statement, Ichigo rushed forward and before she had any time to recover, had meshed himself to her body and lips with more force and passion than she had thought possible. Fire exploded throughout her body from the sensation of her smaller body being completely molded to his, and the liquid lightning flowing from her tingling lips to her thighs had her knees buckling. She could sense her lungs starving for air but right then, she just couldn't care.

If she had died right then, she would have thought her life well worth it.

Ichigo was the one to instigate the end this time, and pulled himself away from her, leaving her unsteady body only a few seconds to recover. Somehow, she managed to right herself before she completely swooned. Leaning forward until he was mere centimeters away from her ear, he whispered, "There. _That_ was a taste of what's to come."

She shivered in delight unintentionally.

No more words were said, instead they retook their previous positions and Tatsuki gently grabbed the inhumanly sharp edge of Zangetsu. Her balance was easily attained between her worlds and as they looked into each other's eyes, a quick nod was all the warning they gave themselves.

In one smooth thrust, Ichigo had embedded Zangetsu into Tatsuki's chest just as she pulled on his blade to help it along.

Yoruichi and Urahara were thrown across the training area from the massive explosion of light and reiatsu that took place next. Dust was thrown everywhere as the enormous wind brought forth from the transfer enveloped the concealed room and threw the artificial environment into chaos.

Tatsuki was floating. She was wading in an ocean of emotion. Her inner world instantly realized the power being offered and did exactly as Urahara had said it would. It tried to assimilate it immediately. Now, Tatsuki was swimming in a seemingly endless river of power that she had recognized somewhere along the line as Ichigo's inner reserves.

This power made Urahara look like a feeble old man.

She also realized that if what she was in was indeed Ichigo's power, than this was what it took to hold off the beast he had within him. If this power was drained too completely, the Hollow within would swallow him whole. The thought sent shivers through her. If Ichigo was this powerful and could still summon more thanks to his Hollow, then she trembled to think of what his Hollow was capable of.

Still, in this place his emotions were like the words of a book to her, and she could read them as well as she could hear her own thoughts. The kiss they had shared just seconds before they had begun was still foremost on his mind, and thus, in his reiatsu. His care for her astounded her, for she had read when these feelings had blossomed, and was extremely surprised by the jump they had taken in such a short time. But when she thought about it, it really wasn't that hard to figure out why.

She had been his friend for the longest time. She had been there when his mother had died, when he was growing up, when he gained his Soul Reaper powers…when he saved Orihime. In some way, shape, or form, she had been with him through the steps of his life, even if sometimes it was as an object in the background. She was confusing to him, which made her chuckle when she saw that, but at the same time she saw that it was that confusion that made him want her more. He had known her for so long and yet he didn't know everything about her, and that was what he wanted to do.

He wanted to spend the time to know her. To know every indecent thought, every selfish word, and far more physically: every sensual bump and curve she had hiding on the toned body that was distinctively hers.

The shivers those emotions evoked were far more desirable.

She would not die here. She had promised herself that. She was about to cut off the flow when she found that even though she wanted to, her soul wanted more. She was about to panic when the flow of power coming from Ichigo stopped abruptly with complete and utter control, but before it did, she felt these words waft into her mind.

_Thanks to you…the rain has stopped._

Then she felt darkness overtake her vision.

**................................**

The explosion reached a frightening crescendo, then just like a bolt of lightning, disappeared in an instant. All sound from the storm faded, and the dust from the outburst hung in the air like a dark curtain trying to add tension to what would either be the happy ending, or the Shakespearean tragedy.

The two outside the focal point held their breath as they waited for the answer to reveal itself.

Finally, the dust settled, and only Ichigo was standing in the center.

"Tatsuki?" He asked quietly, "Tatsuki!? Where are you!?" His head shot back in forth as it scanned the area in front of him trying to find the missing object of his affections. Panic was starting to overcome the young man but before he could get any further along a light tap on his shoulder caused him to jump nearly twenty feet into the air. "Gah! Don't _do_ that!! Who's there!?" He turned around quickly and was startled by what he saw.

Tatsuki stood in front of him, her dark shihakushou identical to his as she rested a hand on the hilt extending from behind her obi as the other hand swiftly reached up and pulled him down into a fierce kiss that rivaled his earlier one.

"There, now we're even," she said with a grin as she pulled away. "This party is only beginning…"

No more sidelines, now, she was going to be on the frontlines.

**.................................................**

**Author's Notes:** Well, I guess I lied last time about simply posting them as they were. After rereading my next two chapters I realized how pitifully short I had made them at the time, so I decided to combine them for better posting here. So I've essentially made my story one chapter shorter, but I think the end result here is far better than the two would have made apart.

I can't thank you all enough for the reviews. I've been lucky enough to have a decent number of people review on the other site this was posted on, and I have to say all the encouragement from here has just been amazing. I know this is an already completed work, so I'm being selfish in asking this, but please review!! Two new chapters in one! I really enjoy feedback!!

Don't forget to tell me what you think!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Distractions And Danger

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. They belong to Tite Kubo and whoever else actually owns it and I make no money from writing this. This story however is mine and is not to be replicated, reposted, or copied in any way without my consent. Thank you.

……………………

**Distractions and Danger**

They had no choice but to go to school the next day, but for one person it was far more suffocating than he had ever thought it would be. Needless to say, he and Tatsuki had celebrated her new powers with one of the heaviest kissing sessions he had ever experienced in his life back at her home later that day, and one of the few things he could remember was that he had had to restrain himself with every fiber of his being from taking her right there.

_God I wish I had,_ he groaned inwardly as he sat at his desk. He tried to pay attention to the lesson but everything going on in his life had him completely unfocused. He twisted his pencil between his fingers to keep himself occupied. His body was aching with frustration, and not just from his lack of reiatsu.

At the time, which was soon after she had obtained her powers, he had been extremely surprised that he was actually feeling the effects of giving reiatsu to someone else. Urahara had said it was because while he had had _physical_ exhaustion before, his reiatsu was so powerful it rarely got depleted. What he had done was forcefully push some of his reiatsu out of himself and into Tatsuki, meaning that for once in his life his reiatsu was feeling a drag on its power.

The way he had stumbled over to his body only strengthened that argument.

_I barely gave her a tenth of my power and yet I can still feel my soul's weakness! It better come back soon, I'd hate to have to fight Hollows in this state._

With that subject the crisis of his mind was brought back to the surface. Fighting Hollows was a Soul Reaper's job, among other things. Tatsuki had gained these powers, but she had no idea how to fight with a blade. Her fists, those were a no-brainer, but not with a sword. He couldn't help but gulp as he remembered what had taken place yesterday.

…………………

"_For ten days Arisawa-san, you will be my student." _Urahara had said. It was sickeningly familiar to Ichigo. He knew what was going to happen during those ten days and he didn't like the concept of Tatsuki going through the hell he did. But still, he had continued to listen quietly even as Tatsuki absorbed his former teacher's words._ "You have a lot to learn and if you want to fight beside Ichigo without getting yourself killed this is the only way to do it. For the next ten days you will study with me and let me teach you how to fight properly. So that gives me about ten days to torture you and get you up to par. How about it Arisawa-san?"_

Ichigo knew they both knew what her answer was going to be before she even opened her mouth. So it came as no surprise when she proved them right.

"_What do _you_ think!?" _She replied indignantly. _"Of course I will!"_

Urahara had done his discreet grin that spoke in untold fashion the things to come. Tatsuki had missed this entirely, but it was not lost on Ichigo. He had clenched his fists tightly to stop from screaming out for her to stop. He knew that this was the only way too. If she wanted to survive against the Hollows that had been popping up ever since he and the others had defeated Aizen and his cohorts, she was going to need Urahara's training.

That didn't make him like it though.

…………………

Ten days. Ten days, and ten nights. For those ten days he was going to be spending every waking moment worrying about her even though he knew he had nothing to worry about. She was as stubborn as he was; there was no way she would fail. Still…that meant ten days away from him.

Ten days where his body would grow increasingly more frustrated at the lack of the sweet taste he had gotten addicted to just yesterday.

_Good God, just how can someone's lips taste that good? _He wondered to himself. She practically oozed confidence and lust in the moments he had her trapped against him. And during their record-breaking amount of time where they had done everything _but_ any touching to intimate areas, he found the need to taste her overwhelming. He wanted her beneath him, writhing and screaming in passion. It had taken every ounce of his willpower to resist then, and the idea of not being able to alleviate that growing urge with at least their kisses for a whole ten days made him want to scream in frustration.

For some reason he doubted he was alone in that department.

Tatsuki had been irritable all day so far, as just like with him, Urahara had told her to go to school the next day before they began their training. He could practically _see_ the tension roiling in her body, and the admittedly well-hidden glances towards him every now and then only drove that point home harder.

Speaking of harder…

_No! No no no no no no NO! _He thought furiously. He had managed to ignore his hormones ever since he had become a teenager, but now with the right stimulus readily available, and willing, those previously ignored little chemicals floating around in his teenage body were fighting against his steel will with a savage vengeance.

When a _snap_ was heard he looked down in surprise to see he had crushed his pencil.

_Just great…._ He groaned. He needed something, _anything_, to get his mind off what he was thinking about.

The bell rang and suddenly he couldn't be happier.

_Thank God!!_ Two heads unknowingly thought in unison.

Both parties quickly shoved their things into their bags and they were about to dash through the door to some hidden place to get rid of the stress they hadn't been aware would come with their relationship…only for a voice to call out and stop one of them.

"Hey Tatsuki! Don't forget about Karate practice!"

Tatsuki had never hated Karate more in that moment than she had in her entire life. She was only relieved when Ichigo walked by her, seemingly in a perfect calm, and whispered this as he went by:

"I'll come too. I want to see if you've gotten any better."

The infamous tomboy hid her smile. "You just want to see me all hot and sweaty in a pair of white pajamas," she joked back. Ichigo's low chuckle reverberated through her bones and right to her already frustrated sex.

"That's an added bonus." And with that, he walked off.

_Oh jeez, he wants me! _The young woman realized, with what one might call a belated sense of the obvious. She knew that she was more than frustrated yesterday, but the fact that he may still be holding back kept her from acting on that. _I could have been with Ichigo yesterday!!_ Something occurred to her. _But are we moving too fast?_

A quick evaluation of herself found that answer to be an overwhelming '_NO!'_

She wanted this. For eighteen years she hadn't known what she had truly wanted. But she knew, she wanted _them_. She wanted to be together with him. That was what she craved, that was what she wanted. That was what she needed.

And hey, if she got to fight with him before then, all the better.

…………………

Tatsuki came out of the girls' change room dressed in a fresh white uniform only to see a shocking head of orange hair had beaten her there, and was standing alone wearing the same standard uniform. She snickered silently. The captain of the boy's karate team had been trying to get Ichigo on their team for as long as she could remember, and here he was practicing with her.

_It's amazing what a little sex appeal can do_, she thought with a manic grin plastered all over her inner mind. _It's also amazing someone like me can manage to pull that kind of thing off. _Once again, she couldn't help but snicker.

Meanwhile nearly every member of the club was staring at the scowling young man like he was from another planet. They simply couldn't believe he would show up.

Tatsuki walked towards her boyfriend with an anticipation that made each step on the blue mats of the dojo area of the gym seem like she was walking on pins and needles. She knew at her current level she didn't have a chance in Hell of defeating him, but by God was she going to make him remember she certainly wasn't helpless.

Stopping a few feet away from him, she entered her fighting stance and eyed his seemingly non-interested form dangerously.

"You here to fight Ichigo?"

His lips curled back into an almost unnaturally wide, sly grin that was just as menacing as her glare and she gulped unwittingly. There was simply something about that grin that unsettled her, even if she knew what they both were doing was an act to keep the others off the gossip their relationship would become if they were found out.

"I don't know, are you up for it Tatsuki?" He taunted back.

The rest of the club drew in a harsh breath. He was just _asking_ for a death sentence.

Tatsuki didn't even dignify that with an answer, instead she charged at the lackadaisical teen with her famous demonic temper ready to wipe that grin right off his face. She had expected he'd be good, but not…definitely not what she encountered.

Ichigo dodged her first punch like he had seen it coming a mile away and swatted her fist away in a calm fighting strike that allowed him to relax into his stance with no effort and launch a punch to her unprotected stomach that she had never thought he would have the speed to send. She rolled back from the blow but was not able to avoid it completely.

The pain in her gut testified to that.

She growled lowly and launched her attacks anew, sending them with trained accuracy and speed only to have him do exactly the same, but with far greater speed. He wasn't even attacking her so much as he was taunting her, and for some unexplainable reason she found herself smiling from ear to ear as they fought.

He wasn't afraid to show her he was better than her. He wasn't afraid to make her mad. He wasn't afraid. Period.

She knew this was far from his true skill but she also knew he wasn't trying to mock her by holding back. There was good reason for his wariness. Still, his punches came at her as sure as hers came at him and he wasn't scared of making her back away from him with a particularly stinging blow every now and then.

It occurred to her that the rest of the team wasn't even practicing, they were just standing there with their mouths open as they witnessed their captain, the second strongest high-school girl in Japan, get worked over by the orange-haired wonder who seemed to be having as much difficulty dodging her blows as he was blinking.

Punch, evade. Kick, sidestep. Combo, counterattack.

Their moves were in synch, almost to a fault. Almost as if Ichigo knew what she was going to do before she did it.

In a way he did. After all, one did not face opponents like Ulquiorra Schiffer and not learn to read where and when an attack was going to come from with only the simplest muscle movements to go on. It might be considered cheating, but Tatsuki was using all her skill to try and at least hurt him, so he thought using a fair amount of his was only acceptable.

She'd probably kill him if she found out he was holding back though. He shuddered. If he didn't hold back they'd be scraping her off the nearest wall with a spatula. That was not something he wanted to do. It would also make this makeshift battle much too easy, so holding back was only natural.

It also made it much more entertaining.

Their reiatsu flared in the air between their blows and they were both pretty sure that if there was any spiritually-aware person within a five-mile vicinity they would be feeling their battle. The difference in pressure, but the overall amount of it, was enough to completely saturate the air around them.

In his overconfidence however, he forgot one very important thing. Tatsuki was a woman. It was only a matter of time before his eyes shifted down to the erratically bouncing flesh of her chest and the way her perspiration beaded down her graceful neck and into her white uniform.

That alone was enough to make him forget what he was doing.

Sensing his distractedness, Tatsuki took that opportunity to surprise him by giving him an unavoidable punch to his stomach that ended up with him panting on the floor. She smiled down at him widely while he glared half-heartedly back up at her.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" He accused mockingly.

She kept on smiling. "No, but I wasn't about to waste such a beautiful opening!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Hardy har har."

"Oh give it up you big baby! You're just mad that I floored you!" She shot back jokingly and was rewarded with his lips twitching slightly. She knew he wanted to grin but his reputation around school wouldn't allow it. She was sure that if they were alone he'd be laughing his head off.

"You had _better_ be ready for round two." Any further comments were barred when a loud voice called over from the other side of the gym.

"Hey Kurosaki! Got your ass handed to you by a girl huh? Why don't you come over here and try _really_ fighting!!"

They both looked over to see that the kendo club had started up on the other side of the massive gym, and nearly all of them were either doing their best to hide the fact that they were snickering at his fallen form, or they were doing it openly. Ichigo's playful glare turned into a full-fledged one and even from across the gym floor, Tatsuki saw many of them stop immediately. She smiled. Ichigo did have one hell of a glare after all.

Said orange-haired powerhouse picked himself up off the floor and in a surprise move, walked over to where the kendo club was standing on their mats. Some of them impulsively backed away but the leader, obviously, stood confidently as the orange-haired teen walked like death itself towards them.

The bleach-blonde leader looked at the scowling young man with a wide sneer. "You still haven't dyed your hair black eh?" He smacked Ichigo in the shoulder with his kendo stick and Tatsuki's eyes went wide as Ichigo's glare deepened even further, if that was possible.

"I told you I don't dye my hair," he responded lowly.

"Pff," the leader scoffed, "I guess I'll have to teach you again. Maybe if you have the time to grab a stick this'll be fun, but I doubt it."

Ichigo rolled his eyes mockingly. "Oh how quaint, an armed person in full kendo kimono and armor going up against a unarmed person wearing only a pair of white Karate standards. You must feel tough don't you? Here, would it be better if I didn't wear any shirt at all?"

Tatsuki didn't know where he was going with this, but the second his white shirt had been unbelted and thrown to the ground…there wasn't a single female mouth not watering. Hers included.

The body that had been revealed to them was nothing short of a battle-scarred demigod.

His muscles were so compacted into his body each individual strand of sinew stood out against his taut, tanned skin but did not bulge like did those of a bodybuilder. This body had been trained through experience. And it showed. The worst scars by far were the ones that laid right between his powerful upper chest and his trim abs. Those were where Byakuya Kuchiki's spirit-breaking blows had first been delivered during his days as the rookie Soul Reaper that couldn't even ask his own sword its name. They didn't stop there however. Each shoulder also bore their own deep scar. His side had a deep gash that had healed over into perfect scar tissue from where Kenpachi Zaraki's blade had nearly cut him in two, but the one that earned the most gasps was the one running from hip to hip right above his belt line.

That, that had been done by Sousuke Aizen himself in their first encounter.

What had bile rising in the back of her throat though, was that when he moved slightly, and more of his muscled back was revealed, many of the scars were mirrored there. Those wounds had gone _all the way through_ his body. Even the one on his side had a mirror image on his back. The only one that didn't was Aizen's scar. That offered little relief however, for she knew that if there was, then he would have been cut in half like a log of firewood.

She shuddered at the concept.

This was a body that had been through many tortures, and come out alive. This was the body of a person that didn't give up no matter how badly they hurt. _This_, was a person who took victory from the hands of defeat.

The bleach-blonde that had decided to face him was equally stunned. "What the hell did you do to yourself!?"

Ichigo gave him a grin that practically bled bloodlust. "I didn't do _any_ of these to myself. If you think your little wooden stick could hurt me you're in for a big surprise. Why don't you trade up to some real swords if you actually intend to hurt me?"

But the leader was already surprised, because in Ichigo's hand was a kendo stick. He hadn't seen him _move_, let alone grab a weapon. In the next second that weapon had been placed at his throat in a slash that could have knocked his head from his shoulders had it not been stopped at the last possible second.

"So," the Vizard hero drawled out smoothly, "wanna go a round?"

In response the admittedly built opponent swung his stick at Ichigo's seemingly unprotected head…

…Only to find it twirling through the air to land by Tatsuki's feet nanoseconds later.

He stared at Ichigo in blatant fear as he backed away slowly from Ichigo's extended sword arm. The seemingly inexperienced duelist had batted his weapon out of his strong grip with no effort, and with no long wind-up either. He had simply _reacted_, and suddenly the once-confident leader found himself weaponless.

"You really are a freak!!" They all cried out at once and ran away like a bunch of frightened kittens. For safe measure, Ichigo gave their backs one of Ogichi's patented grins and even though they weren't looking at him, he still saw them stumble.

_Hopefully that'll keep them away from me for a little while,_ he thought as he let out a deep sigh and relaxed his muscles before picking up his smooth white shirt.

It was as if some spell had finally been broken, because that was when the cat-calls and wolfish whistles started. He looked over in surprise to see most of the Karate club's female members eyeing him appreciatively and making sounds he would normally expect a guy to make when he saw a good-looking girl. Usually it didn't go the other way around.

He did enjoy one part of it though. That part was of course, the part when Tatsuki started beating the shit out of all of them for even looking at him that way. Under the notion that they should be practicing, not ogling, naturally.

It was because of that distraction that Ichigo felt what was coming before she did.

_SHIT!_ He screamed mentally as he pushed himself over to where they were with his complete reiatsu behind him, thus allowing him to use Shunpo in his human body. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have made it between her and the giant Hollow that just broke through the gym's wall in time. Sadly, that speed was also what made it impossible to notice that the Hollow had blades for fingers before he was already in front of it.

His right arm suffered for that.

All of a sudden Tatsuki felt herself be splattered with not only the remnants of drywall and concrete from the wall, but also a shower of red liquid. She looked down on her and many of the others' stained uniforms, to where Ichigo's right arm was skewered by five giant fingers. With his other hand, Ichigo was struggling to keep the monster's remaining hand from doing the same to his body by grappling with the thankfully flesh-covered palm.

The students instantly freaked out from being covered in blood, their wall being demolished for no apparent reason, as well as their ticket to victory's right arm gored through with invisible weapons. Their lack of knowledge was something to be thankful for though, for had they been able to see the scene before them for what it was they would have experienced a whole new kind of terror.

"Tatsuki!" He shouted hoarsely, "the Medallion! It's in my backp-ACK!" He tried to finish, but was knocked away by a slap from the giant bipedal dragon the Hollow was formed like. Tatsuki heard him though, and instantly dashed for Ichigo's backpack. Even if he _could_ transform into a Soul Reaper, his sword arm was completely useless now.

_It's up to me!_ She acknowledged grimly. She shuffled through his backpack with renewed panic when she noticed the Hollow had since ignored Ichigo's fallen form and was now making its trek over to where she stood looking for the accursed Substitute Medallion hidden somewhere in his backpack. _Dammit where the hell are you!?!!?_

The Hollow was getting closer.

Nothing.

Even closer.

Still nothing.

Almost to her…

Just as the Hollow was about to hit her she found herself propelled away from the huge body by a small mass colliding into her like a football player. Sprawled on the mats completely confused, Tatsuki managed to get a look at her rescuer, or at least, as much as she could see from their tangled position. A head of combed black hair on top of a slim female body met her vision, and the body was wearing a shihakushou.

"Rukia!" She exclaimed thankfully. That was also when she noticed there was something putting pressure on her hand, and it wasn't flesh or metal. She looked down and saw that the instant Rukia had body-checked her away from the backpack, her hand had managed to grab Ichigo's Substitute Medallion.

_Finally!!_

"What on earth were you and Ichigo doing!?" Rukia yelled indignantly. "I felt this Hollow coming a mile away but I thought he could handle it!" She jumped off the stunned Tatsuki to defend against the Hollow's strike with her zanpakutou. With a swift parry the Hollow had been knocked away but it was nowhere near dead yet, a fact that pissed Rukia off immensely.

Their fight commenced instantaneously, and no matter how many Arrancars, or Espada's, the short woman had fought before, this one still managed to give her trouble. That was likely because it had hands capable of blocking a zanpakutou easily.

As the incredible fight moved further and further away from her, the awestruck Tatsuki finally remembered what she was now capable of. It couldn't have been better timing either, because her tiny Soul Reaper savior was currently backed against a wall, literally. Without wasting any more time, Tatsuki slammed the Medallion against her chest and for the first time, felt the euphoric weightlessness of her soul as it broke loose from her body. As her physical form fell to the padded floor with a dull _thud_, Tatsuki grinned at the back of the large Menos Grande.

Time to see what she could do.

She jumped, and she really only meant to jump a little ways, but she soon found herself near the roof of the giant gymnasium. Astonishment coursed through her, before she realized if she kept going at her current rate she was going to hit her head on the roof any time now. With a quick flip, she planted her feet on the roof and launched herself at the Hollow's back from behind. Unsheathed her sword in one smooth motion, she brought it down as she flipped over its shoulder.

The behemoth's right arm evaporated into the air as it was disconnected from its body and it wailed a deep roar of pain.

Rukia however, was staring openly at the figure that had landed beside her. "H-How…how did you…!?" She tried to form her question, but the words wouldn't come.

Tatsuki's eyes shifted to hers and she gave her a slightly apologetic smile. "I'll tell you about it later. How about we finish this thing fi—!?"

Once again, distractedness in battle proved to be the key hindrance of the day. While she and Rukia had been talking, even for that short while, the Hollow had managed to get itself upright and had since swung at them with its undamaged left arm in a wide arc, not only knocking the two bodies together in its swing, but shooting them into the opposing wall at great speeds. Not to mention the cuts all over their bodies from the bladed fingers.

Tatsuki Arisawa, the feared demon of a tomboy, had never experienced pain the likes of what assaulted her, and these were mere cuts caused by bladed weapons, nothing like the wounds she had see marring Ichigo's perpetually tanned skin. If this was what she felt merely from something like this, she could hardly wrap her mind around what his wounds must have felt like. It gave her a whole new sense of respect for his superior power, and it gave her another jolt of her characteristic determination.

However, that was all but completely useless in the state she was in, and they looked up in horror to see the Hollow begin its journey over to them. With a foreboding sense of dread they were sure that if they could see under the mask, they would see a giddy smile.

"I will enjoy eating you Soul Reapers…." It hissed maliciously.

The tone of its voice seemed to be very appropriate, for at that moment a reiatsu more venomous than anything Tatsuki had ever felt snuffed out whatever pitiful reiatsu both Soul Reapers and the Menos put together had in the air around them. This power was deep, heady, almost as if they could see the air itself thicken around them while the dark undercurrents in that unimaginable power sent a chill right to their bones. Clearly alarmed by this sudden turn of events, Tatsuki looked up at the Hollow to see that it had since stopped its trek to them, and thought for a second that maybe it had stopped to find the strange reiatsu in the air.

Rukia however, she knew what this was.

It was then that the Hollow suddenly became airborne, and it was revealed that the Hollow hadn't stopped _intentionally_. It had stopped because it _couldn't_ move. A lone figure had grabbed on to its tail with one hand, and with just that one hand, had swung it out the hole it had created at its arrival.

"What the…?" the novice Soul Reaper began, but then she saw who had vaulted it away. He was currently turned towards the Hollow's flying form, but she would know that body anywhere. Ichigo. His right arm was still bloody, but she could see no holes. Somehow, his arm was whole again.

Instant Regeneration.

Then he turned over to regard them, and Tatsuki froze in fear.

"**Rukia, take care of Tatsuki**."

He was wearing a mask. His bright yellow eyes bored into her from their frame of completely black sclera and his voice...his voice, it came out much deeper, and with a Hollow's telltale echo to it. This was what it meant to be part Hollow.

This was a Vizard.

"A Vizard is never truly defenseless," Rukia murmured to her, and she could only nod and gulp in agreement when she saw Ichigo, human body and all, take off after the Hollow with speed she didn't think she would ever be able to muster in her Shinigami form in a million years.

Even from _her_ vantage point she could see the fight as he tore into the Hollow with his bare hands, sending it blows that she could feel the shockwaves from even from where she sat.

11 seconds passed…

Ichigo continued to pound on the Hollow as its screams of agony echoed through the spiritual realm.

One minute passed…

The Hollow had now lost both arms.

Five minutes passed…

Still, the one-sided battle continued and with a mighty blow, Ichigo sent the Menos flailing its armless body to the ground.

It was becoming vastly apparent that one did _not_ go to Hueco Mundo as a half-Hollow and not come back with vastly more control over that side. _And_ vastly more power.

The crater it created right beside its initial break in the wall brought them back to reality, and Ichigo's form landed on the ground right in front of the gym as if he was walking on air.

"**Still here are you? Might as well get this over with."**

With that, he raised his left arm into the air and pointed his first two fingers at the struggling form of the rising Hollow. Tatsuki could see the red energy start gathering at his fingers in a bright crimson orb but she couldn't understand the meaning of it. All she could understand was that it was enormously powerful reiatsu.

"What is this?" She whispered. "Kidou?"

Rukia's wide eyes widened further. "Worse!!" She shouted, and quickly tackled the taller Soul Reaper to the ground. "Cero!!!"

The blast of air that washed over them from the subsequent release of a Menos Grande's signature attack from the masked human nearly shot them into the wall again, and many of their stunned classmates didn't fare any better. In fact, they fared much worse. All of them were flung against the wall nearest them and not one of them got up afterwards. Unconsciousness was a sweet release from the horror they witnessed on their clothes.

The death cry of the Menos rung throughout the gym…and then, silence.

Ichigo sighed in relief and with a wave of his hand, his mask disappeared. He walked over to them like he had just finished a walk in the park and squatted down next to them. "That was one tough bastard," he chuckled. "Rukia, you still got the strength left for some healing Kidou?"

Rukia glared at the brilliant-haired young man. "I've been through way more and still had enough for Kidou! I wasn't top of my class in it for nothing!"

The young man chuckled again. "Well then get to work. You better have one of those Memory Replacer thingies handy too. We don't want the rest of the Karate class to remember any of this."

With a nod of agreement the pint-sized Soul Reaper set to work right away.

As she was healing Tatsuki's wounds after taking care of her own and the incriminating memories of their fellow students, she looked over at the—did he look worried?—Substitute Shinigami. "So, are you gonna tell me when _this_ happened?" She asked, motioning towards Tatsuki's Soul Reaper form with her head.

"I think I'll wait to tell you until I'm done my training. That was embarrassing. I'm not going to associate myself and the word 'Shinigami' together until I can fight and actually be useful," Tatsuki spat bitterly instead of letting Ichigo answer for her.

Ichigo reached for her hand without thinking. "Hey," he began, "you did great today. For your first fight with a sword you did pretty damn good to be able to cut off a Menos Grande's arm with your first blow. You have nothing to worry about!" He gave a laugh and she reluctantly joined in.

She _had_ done pretty good, hadn't she?

That in mind, she smiled at him. "I'm still gonna kick your ass for taking all the glory," she threatened comically, and Ichigo's resulting chuckle sent delightful quivers through her bones. He could excite her with simply a chuckle, she couldn't wait to see what he could do with his hands. That would come with time though, but she knew it _would_ come eventually, and she couldn't wait.

"After Hat-and-Clogs is done with you, you just might."

Ten days from now, she would show him what she could do. And she wasn't simply talking about fighting either.

…………………

**Author's Notes:** Reading over this again has really helped me see how much I've improved since then. It's been kind of nice to see that it's still pretty good in its own right, and that people are still enjoying it.

A word right now so it doesn't have to come later. This was written a while ago, as you know already, so needless to say I've made some educated guesses along the way as for abilities and such, as you've seen. Also, the lemon in this story is written in tightly with the story itself, so be wary of that if you're under the age of eighteen. This story takes place about one and a half years later, during Ichigo and Tatsuki's Grade Twelve year, so they aren't as young as they are in the manga either. You'll see more discrepancies with the canon as it continues, but I hope it continues to be enjoyable nonetheless.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! The more I get, the quicker I'll upload the next chapter!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	6. What Could Possibly Happen Next?

**Author's Notes: PLEASE READ.** For the first time ever I'm putting my A/N at the top of the chapter. Why, you might ask? It's come to my attention that some people might misunderstand certain things about my story, so I thought I should straighten those things out right now just to clear everything up. I'm by no means being critical, I'm just trying to help.

Okay, as I might have forgotten to mention before, this story happens one and a half years after the Hueco Mundo arc, so Ichigo and Tatsuki are both in their Grade 12 year. Since I didn't want to get into it, I had Orihime get together with Uryuu over that period of time as you noticed, because honestly I thought that by the end of Hueco Mundo she would have figured out that Uryuu loves her and not Ichigo. Secondly, for those of you that may question Ichigo's ability to use his Hollow power in his human body, I'll have you remember that both Shinji and Hiyori used their masks while in gigais, and Kidou as well can be used while in a body. I figured that after that much time had gone by Ichigo would have learned to do the same. On that note, some of that will be explained further on in the story, so don't worry about that.

Furthermore, wounds on the soul do transfer back to the body, as I'm sure many of you know, so that explains the scars. However, I do know about Orihime's ability, and the glaring lack of scars in later chapters. The reason I had them there is because I needed to add some much-needed sense of vulnerability to the seemingly omnipotent Ichigo. The way the Dragonball Syndrome in Bleach has been going, even almost two years ago now, I thought I should do that. I apologize to anyone who got angry over that. I've written him to canon for the most part, so you won't be seeing anyone physically stronger than him in this story. Bleach has really been getting on my nerves lately with Tite Kubo's absolute dismissal of things he's already explained in the past, such as the classification system of Hollows, so I've tried my best to make things as understandable as they can be, with my own take on things here and there if I remember right.

Granted, most of this is likely common sense to those educated in the Bleach universe, but I thought I might as well explain anything that people might have problems with.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. They belong to Tite Kubo and whoever else actually owns it and I make no money from writing this. This story however is mine and is not to be replicated, reposted, or copied in any way without my consent. Thank you.

**WARNING****: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON. SINCE I'VE WRITTEN THE STORY WITH THE ROMANTIC INTIMACY A PART OF IT, I CAN'T REALLY TELL YOU WHAT TO DO IF THAT'S NOT YOUR THING OR YOU'RE UNDER THE AGE OF 18. IT'S CRUCIAL TO THIS CHAPTER AND EVEN THE STORY, SO TRUTHFULLY, I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE. IF YOU STILL WANT TO READ, I SUGGEST YOU SKIP FROM THE PART IT BEGINS TO THE VERY END, WHERE YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO GET THE GIST OF IT. YOU MAY NOT UNDERSTAND COMPLETELY HOWEVER, HENCE THIS WARNING.**

……………………

**What Could Possibly Happen Next?**

**.  
**

No one can stop the flow of time, not even Orihime with all her Godlike powers, so inevitably, the next day came.

Tatsuki Arisawa stood gruffly with her arms crossed over her chest as she stared down the much-too-calm shopkeeper of the Urahara Shop, ex-captain of the 12th division, and founder of the Research Institute of Technology, Kisuke Urahara himself. The air was thick with power, both from the restless Tatsuki and the mysterious Kisuke.

There would be no-holds-barred in these next ten days. These days were specifically meant for her to get stronger, and looking at the freakishly powerful man she was going to go up against, there was no doubt in Tatsuki's mind that she _would_ get stronger. The silence in the underground training area was deafening, and she couldn't stand it. It was like some foreboding presence had blanketed itself over them and she couldn't determine whether or not that danger was for her new sensei, or for herself.

Judging by his obviously superior power however, the new Shinigami got the sickening sense that this feeling, this _danger_, was meant for her.

"Are you ready, Arisawa-san?"

Urahara had put away his guise of flamboyance. He knew without a doubt that this girl he volunteered to train knew what was at stake. Her encounter with the Menos had engraved that in her. She knew that at her current level she was no match for the Hollows that had been created since Aizen's twisted scheme, the Hollows she would eventually have to face should she want to stay by Ichigo's side.

However, he also knew that she was going to be strong. _Freakishly_ strong at that, if Orihime and Chad were any indicator of what happened to people with prolonged exposure to Ichigo's reiatsu. Not only had she been around him the longest out of pretty much _anyone_, but she had also gained her power _directly_ from him. The orange-haired young man had been, and still was, the strongest being he had ever seen in his lifetime, and any person fortunate enough to get their power from him—not to mention assimilate it as it was meant to be—was going to be formidable.

"Whenever you are," she replied off-handedly.

Without any further warning Urahara's cane lashed out and before Tatsuki could even react the base had pushed right through her head and shot her Soul Reaper form out of her body until she rolled to a stop many feet away.

"What the hell was that for!?" She screamed as she jumped back to her feet. "You could have at least given me a bit of a heads-up!!"

The shopkeeper smiled brightly. "Where's the fun in that?"

Growling angrily, Tatsuki whipped out her zanpakutou and prepared to charge at the man who would be her teacher. She should have anticipated what happened next, but her anger dulled that particular sense. Without doing so much as giving her a flinch, Urahara drew his sword from his cane at the last second and parried her blade away to the side, sending the completely off-balance body that held it along for the ride. As Tatsuki picked herself up, spitting out dirt embarrassedly and trying to keep the color from her cheeks, she glared at the smirking shopkeeper.

"Tsk tsk Arisawa-san. Lesson one: anger always dulls judgment. Anger can be used to fuel the body, but should never be used to power the mind."

She continued to glare, but nodded her head obediently like a good student who learned an important lesson. Even she wouldn't argue against sound logic, especially when it came to fighting.

"Now then, now that the formalities have passed," Urahara stated happily, but then contrasted that moments later by turning deathly serious, "…we're going to find out the name of your sword."

The normally fearless tomboy could feel the chill that entered the wind as he said that. Something told her she was in deep trouble. _Is he going to let me meditate and try to talk to my zanpakutou's spirit? _She wondered, but her question was quickly answered when her teacher ran at her with his sword at the ready.

_Oh crap!!_

And that's how it went.

For three days and three-and-a-half nights, Tatsuki fought off the skilled ex-captain with all of her might, trying every method she knew to keep herself alive. No matter the situation that arose however, she received no voice from her sword. By the fourth night, Tatsuki was still fighting, but she was getting frustrated, beyond frustrated even. She was angry at herself, at her sword, and at the merciless sensei that was pushing her to the limits of her expertise. The only blessing she could count was the fact that Urahara had yet to call out his zanpakutou into Shikai, otherwise she knew she'd be in for a world of hurt.

That wasn't to say that she wasn't hurting though, far from it. Bruises and cuts adorned her body from the various blows she had been delivered and she had barely been able to touch him so far. In fact, the cleanest hits she had been able to get in had been when she hadn't even been using her sword at all. On the defensive for the umpteenth time, the irritated novice had deflected his oncoming sword with hers and with two quick kicks had not only rendered him weaponless, but also hammered aforementioned weapon into the ground many feet away.

Other people might have taken the opportunity to attack with their own blade, but not only was Tatsuki not one to break that unspoken code of conduct in fighting, the whole point of doing that in the first place had been so she as well could switch to hand-to-hand. She was far more skilled in that area and it showed. The instant she had let go of her sword she had landed five hits to his chest, and though the roundhouse kick she had aimed at his head would have been blocked by his arm, he hadn't been prepared for the _feint_ to be pulled away at the last second to allow her to continue spinning, thus allowing the _other_ foot that now had a good deal of momentum behind it to land straight and true in his gut. Doubled over momentarily he set himself up perfectly for one last punch to the face that knocked him back far enough for her to grab her sword and run away.

She hated that last part. For close to four days she had been doing nothing but guerilla-like hit-and-runs. She could only face him for moments at a time before she would be completely overpowered. She hated running. She felt weak, helpless. She was in enemy territory with a nameless weapon that she didn't even know how to use…and she was fighting an ex-_captain_ for crying out loud!

Still, she couldn't deny that her skill with the blade was rapidly improving. Those moments of fighting at the beginning had gradually turned into minutes, which then over time evolved into nearly an hour before she had to retreat. She was developing at a radical pace, but it wasn't good enough. Her blade wasn't helping her. She heard time and time again from Ichigo that the only way he had survived many of his battles was trusting in Zangetsu, and she didn't even know her zanpakutou's name, let alone have any trust from it!

_Come on please! Tell me your name! _She groaned as she breathed heavily to recover from her latest bout with her insane teacher. It was only a matter of time until he found her, and she wasn't looking forward to it. _Why did I agree to this again? If I hadn't, Ichigo and I could be doing _so_ many things right now…_ She allowed her thought to trail off into her imagination, which at the moment was steering into territory the tomboy hadn't allowed herself to venture into until recently. Even after the torture she had been put through so far, it was thoughts of her orange-headed boyfriend that kept her going.

She needed to be strong, not even necessarily for herself. She needed to be strong for _him_. If she wanted to be with him, she needed to be able to hold her own by his side. Even if that wasn't the way he viewed it, it was the only way she would allow herself to get close to someone. She would _not_ be a burden. If she couldn't prove herself for him then she wasn't going to be with him. The current pain of her body couldn't even be compared to the pain that thought brought her heart.

It was those thoughts that kept her fighting.

Her fantasies were dispelled when a sword destroyed the rock she was hiding behind. She quickly stopped the next blow from coming with an innovative block while she rolled away before leaping up into her preferred sword stance.

Urahara sighed. He had expected it to take a while, but not this long. Her soul had inherited many things from its benefactor, that much was certain, but it wasn't all good. She absorbed fighting techniques like a sponge, she had advanced from barely knowing how to _hold_ a sword to being able to hold him off for hours at a time, but in three days he had yet to see a difference in her reiatsu. Like was natural, he had thought that endangering her would bring out her zanpakutou's spirit the fastest, but for once in his life he couldn't help but think that he may have made a mistake. He would give it more time though. If she had truly assimilated Ichigo's styles, there was bound to be an explosion sooner or later.

He could only hope it would be sooner rather than later.

Not like he was looking forward to the explosion though either, Ichigo's had very nearly taken off one of his arms.

"Arisawa-san, I'm afraid you've been missing the entire point of this lesson," he began condescendingly, impressively hiding his approval of her improvement. "Running away is no longer an option, if you don't fight me…" Benihime's crimson aura started glowing around him menacingly. "…I _will_ kill you.

"Awaken, Benihime."

Tatsuki's worst fears were confirmed when Urahara's blade warped and changed in response to its name, and an ornate sword with an oddly shaped hilt was soon pointed at her. The fight had just shifted from that of simple swordsmanship to that of otherworldly power, and she couldn't even use Shunpo, let alone her zanpakutou!

Even then, what came next she never could have expected. Her sensei charged at her and with a slash upwards, tried to slice her from hip to shoulder. Naturally, she dodged the move, but what she didn't see was the wind and reiatsu following the blade, typical of one of Benihime's signature attacks. _That_ was what cut her.

Pain unlike anything she had ever felt exploded through her body, and her vision swam hazily as breath became increasingly harder to get as shock settled into her mind. It was almost like she wasn't even in her body anymore, as if everything she was feeling could be sensed all at once without even focusing on it. She could feel the wetness of something steadily bathe down her body, sickened in the knowledge that it wasn't water. Her hearing felt muted and her tongue felt like lead, like cotton had been stuffed into her ears and the only thing her mouth could do was taste the copper floating up her throat.

Her pounding pulse drowned out any other sound she might have been able to hear as the deep crimson liquid flowed freely from the large gash in her torso, and she could only watch in twisted amusement the look on Urahara's shocked face while she slowly fell to her knees. She could feel herself losing blood, she could feel consciousness escaping her hold. It was almost comforting, the sensation that came over her as the adrenaline that had her blood pulsing faster only made it easier for her to succumb to the blood loss that in turn numbed the pain. It was strange, the agonizing pain was the only thing keeping her aware and all she wanted to do was flee from it, but she knew the unconsciousness which allowed her to escape from that pain was worse than the problem it solved.

_Yup,_ she thought dazedly, _definitely the strangest feeling ever._

What she could also feel though, was the overwhelming dread that came over her as she realized this was one slumber she might never wake up from. She would never see Ichigo's scowling face again, and she would never feel the happiness that his rare smiles offered her. She would never feel the joy of being in his strong arms again, and she would never know the completeness that she could gain from becoming one with him. His kisses were so confident and loving, she could practically hear the words from his actions alone. She had wanted to spend the rest of her life getting to know everything there was to know about the Shinigami prodigy that had ended the war with Aizen, but now, all she could do was watch as her world faded away before her eyes. She wasn't going to be able to do any of those things anymore.

She was going…to die.

_No…why like this? I wanted to do so much…I only wanted to be by his side…dammit why do I have to die like this!?!? _She wanted to cry, just to give one last testimony to her failed ambitions before her life faded, but no tears would come. Even in death, her pride kept her closed up. _Was it pride that made me wait for Ichigo for so long? Did I not want to let others see that I could love just as much as they could simply because my toughness wouldn't allow it? Damn it all…_

And as her world faded to black, a worse fate encroached.

_**Pff, I thought you were stronger than that. Time to let the master take over.**_

…………………

Urahara's eyes opened wide when Tatsuki's reiatsu flared to captain-like proportions and she brought her zanpakutou up unexpectedly, nearly cutting off his head had he not jumped away at the last moment available. She still managed to hit his hat though, and he looked mournfully down on the precious material as it fell to the ground in two halves.

He wasn't given long to do that however, because Tatsuki's form jumped up and went on the offensive with a repetitive, psychopathic laugh that chilled the calm shop-owner to the deepest depths of his bones. Parrying her blow was easy enough for someone like him, but the force behind it jarred up his arm from the block and caused him to gulp.

_The reiatsu in the air…there's no mistaking it. _Those thoughts were only confirmed when a shaken Kisuke Urahara witnessed white bone start oozing like liquid into solid form on Tatsuki's face. _She inherited more from Kurosaki-san than I thought!!_

"_**Let me guess…" **_the eerily echoed voice stated overconfidently as it tapped the flat of its blade against its shoulder. _**"You're thinking about Ichigo right now?" **_The shopkeeper's eyes widened slightly at hearing the Hollow speak. _**"Don't answer that, I know I'm right. Didn't you find it odd that her reiatsu tried to suck your Soul Reaper power right out of you? I'll admit I tried to do it to Ichigo too but at the time I was so desperate I was willing to take anyone's."**_

His eyes narrowed calculatingly. _She couldn't mean…_

"_**You didn't honestly think she walked away from that bone-headed lunk's soul-sucking attack unscathed did you? She nearly had **_**half**_** her soul drained away that day." **_She grinned at the shocked expression that suddenly overtook her opponent's face. _**"That's right, I was born that day. With Ichigo in such close combat right beside us the emptiness where part of her soul once was took form. A Hollow born from hollowness; fitting, isn't it? But essentially... I was useless! I was a **_**god**_** inside a regular human soul! I could do **_**nothing! **_**Do you know how frustrating it is when the Queen can't do anything and the Horse can't even help!?"**_

The Tatsuki that was gradually gaining a mask sighed grumpily and let loose a Hollow's signature steam from its mouth. By now nearly half of her face was covered and Urahara was able to see that it was forming like a geisha's intricate mask, except that geisha's' masks didn't have a skull's teeth on them. One eye was completely Hollowized and the other was in typical Vizard form, as in the glowing yellow iris was a pupil and thankfully it had yet to be enveloped by the mask's white covering.

"_**All she wanted to do was be with Ichigo, but you thought she'd train in exactly the same way, so you pushed her. News flash! She didn't fight in order to grow my power! She meditated! I couldn't even try and take over because of her, ugh…**_**regularity**_**."**_ She spat the word like it was a curse._** "She may be physically strong but her soul was as regular as they come before I came along! But after, I was always there, growing more and more the longer she stayed in the void her soul had become. You were right though, she would have died if you hadn't gotten a zanpakutou to balance me out. Why do you think she can't hear its name? It's because I'm much more powerful than it'll ever be."**_

The Hollow-Tatsuki looked over her sword lackadaisically and smiled a smile that seemed like it should have broken her mask with its width. _**"Let me show you what it can do." **_With those last foreshadowing words, she tossed her sword into the air. Urahara couldn't believe that she would be stupid enough to do that kind of thing, but as it was falling back down the Inner Hollow caught it by slamming her knuckles onto either side of the blade. _**"Prepare To Fight: Kouki."**_

The sword glowed white and slowly melted onto the arms holding it, wrapping its radiant light around her fists and all the rest of her body up to her shoulders, until when the light faded, metal bracers made from sleek black material and marked with sporadic gold intricacies revealed themselves. They surrounded her shihakushou's sleeves and made them fit to the exact form of her arms under the transformed zanpakutou, giving her once baggy uniform a much tighter and extremely more appealing fit. In truth, they looked like an elongated pair of fighting gloves. Short blades extended from the knuckles but all in all what they were meant for seemed relatively simple.

Tatsuki was a hand-to-hand fighter. Apparently her zanpakutou followed that line of thinking.

Urahara almost breathed a sigh of relief, that was until she pulled back one of her fists and punched the open air. His eyes widened when a blast of reiatsu shot the air in front of her fist at him at a tremendous speed, and he was just barely able to make it out of the way in time before the concussive blast cracked the rock face behind him.

_Force impacts!?_ It was almost like Ichigo's blade's ability, except much harder to avoid. He shuddered when he thought of what it could do if it hit flesh instead of air. That zanpakutou was not to be underestimated. _Yet another Vizard. Even with this power, it won't be long until her body collapses._

He hoped.

He retook his stance and prepared to fight the still-transforming Tatsuki, and he was fully ready to strike back when she jumped at him, but he was _not_ prepared for Ichigo to appear right before his eyes and stab Tensa Zangetsu's handle right into her half-formed mask as she did so. The bone covering crumbled before their eyes and the black sclera slowly bled back to normal, but that was only one half of the problem solved.

She looked around confusedly, the state of her body mercifully forgotten for the moment. "I-Ichigo? What are you doing here?" She was lucky she got to finish her sentence, because soon after she fell to the ground completely comatose, suffering from mental, physical, and even spiritual strain. Her zanpakutou resealed itself in response to her unconsciousness, and Ichigo picked up both her and the blade before putting it in its sheath. Holding her bridal style lest he aggravate her wound, he turned back to the surprised Urahara.

"I thought I sensed something wrong with her reiatsu," the young man hissed, trying valiantly to hold his anger in check. The ex-captain raised his finger to try and make a point but Ichigo cut him off. "I don't really care what you have to say right now, you aren't the person she needs to help her now that this has happened. I'll bring her back after we've sorted this through. I'm sorry Urahara-san…but if you _ever_ do something like this to Tatsuki again…"

The barely-restrained fury broke momentarily and Ichigo's abruptly black-laced eyes glared at his old teacher.

"…**I **_**will**_** kill you."**

With that, his form flickered and was gone from sight.

Kisuke Urahara sighed heavily. "Sheesh, kids these days. No patience whatsoever."

……………………

Sensing reiatsu had long become child's play to the super-powered Vizard, and hardly thirty seconds after he had left his old master's shop Ichigo reappeared in front of a hand-holding Orihime and Uryuu. Said girl looked truly stunned when the Soul Reaper—complete with Bankai release no less—appeared before her but even more so when she noticed the precious, bloody bundle he was carrying in his arms.

"Tatsuki!" She cried instantly and ran out of Uryuu's hold, much to his dismay, though he knew it was trivial in the face of what was before them.

The orange-haired Shinigami cut her off before she started in one of her usual rants. "Listen Orihime, I don't have the time to explain but I need you to heal her right now. We have some really important things to do and if she's not at full strength it won't do much good."

Orihime listened with rapt attention and quickly activated her Shun Shun Rikka's Souten Kishun ability. Every cut and bruise, and most importantly the possibly fatal gash going up her chest, was healed instantly and Ichigo let loose the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Thanks Orihime. We'll explain all about her Soul Reaper looks in a few days. I really am sorry but we have to go."

Once again, with the turbocharged Shunpo his Bankai gave him, Ichigo disappeared from sight with Tatsuki in his arms.

Uryuu rearranged his glasses carefully and held out his hand to help Orihime up. "Whenever he says something like that I always get a bit worried."

Orihime gave one of her old warmhearted chuckles. "Tatsuki's alright and Ichigo's going to help her! That's fine with me for now!"

Uryuu smiled discreetly so only she would see it. "Only you would think something like that Orihime, only you."

………………

Ichigo sat beside Tatsuki's bed where she lay sleeping. He had left Bankai for obvious reasons, but both of them were still in their Soul Reaper bodies, invisible to the rest of the normal world. He had removed her socks and sandals as to not dirty the bed and he had done the same as he sat in the chair beside her, and thankfully Orihime's ability had already removed the blood from her body and restored it inside her.

He put his head in his hands miserably. "I should have known!" He whispered to himself angrily. "I should have known this might have been possible when I gave her my powers! Stupid stupid stupid stupid!!!"

A hand suddenly reached out and touched his knee and he looked up in surprise. "You weren't stupid Ichigo," Tatsuki said quietly. "This thing isn't your fault. Apparently I've had it since that thing with those Arrancar freaks." Her voice was weak but still held the confidence that defined her, and suddenly Ichigo had her hand clasped in both of his. He hadn't realized how much he had missed hearing her voice over the past few days, and now they had to meet prematurely because of something that was beyond their control.

"Damn it," he all but sobbed. This was not a time for him to start crying, and he fought it with all that he had, but he just couldn't stop it all. "No one else was supposed to have this burden. I destroyed the damn Hougyoku with my own sword! I didn't want anyone else to have to deal with this!!"

The hand in his tightened, and when he looked over he could see the tears starting to form in young woman's eyes. Tatsuki rarely cried, but here she was, and he couldn't tear his eyes away. "Ichigo…I felt her take over back there…. I'm…I'm scared."

It was supposed to be a cold day in Hell the day Tatsuki Arisawa ever admitted she was scared, but Ichigo knew why she was. He knew all too well.

Ichigo pressed his forehead to hers and nearly choked on a bitter chuckle. "I know, you wouldn't believe me if I told you how much _I_ was scared about mine too. We'll get through this…together."

That was all Tatsuki Arisawa wanted to hear, _needed_ to hear. Thanks to Orihime she was healed, and she made good use of her healed body to grab the back of Ichigo's head and push his face the little way to hers. They could both taste the salt of their mingling tears as their lips joined but the mind-numbing sense of comfort the act gave them wiped all but the taste from their minds.

An already passionate kiss increased in fervor as their bodies reacted to the glorious sensations rushing through them and the terrors of the past lay all but forgotten as Ichigo kissed his way down her neck then back up to trace her jaw with his mouth. His warm lips and cool tongue switching places sporadically had Tatsuki's skin tightening in anticipation of the surprise temperature it would be assaulted with next, and suddenly the ordeal she had just been through was the last thing on her mind.

She wanted more, and her shihakushou was far more constricting than she thought it would be for such baggy material. Her skin felt like it was on fire, and that fire was all pooling at the one region Ichigo hadn't dared to go yet. This was more than an act of comfort: this was an act of love. For some reason even the circumstances seemed right to her. They both needed the reassurance, and they both needed the love the other could offer.

Put simply: this was what they needed, and she couldn't be surer about anything else in her life.

She didn't need to tell him this, mostly because her body could barely form the moans of delight coming from her throat at his ministrations, let alone words. She did what she could, and that was to shrug the loose shirt of his shihakushou from his shoulders so she could drag her fingers down the wonderfully carved flesh that resided underneath. Ichigo's breath hitched at her actions and she soon felt a decidedly harder piece of anatomy push into her from under his pants. The knowledge of what that was made her moan anew.

Using her actions as initiative, Ichigo mimicked what she had done and carefully removed the mended fabric of her shirt to the side, and for once in his life he was thankful for a sword's cut, because thanks to the once large wound in her chest the bindings covering her breasts had already been cut away. He wasted no time once the pale flesh of her perfectly healed chest was revealed, and gradually he started kissing his way down from her neck to her well-formed breasts, which were much larger than most people gave her credit for.

The sounds she made when he gave a hesitant first lick to one of her erect nipples made him even harder, if such a thing was possible at that point.

_I have to hear that again._

And he did. Over and over he heard those angelic sounds as he continued to experiment, and massage, and basically do everything in his power to have her writhe with pleasure. He was going to find every spot on her body that made her cry out, he was going to enjoy the long hours he was going to put into learning her body like the back of his hand. Oh he was going to enjoy it very much.

The hand that had been gently massaging the breast his mouth was not on at the moment trailed down her sweaty flesh, over the slim muscles of her abdomen that showed how much work she put into her body, and down to the obi on the bottom half of the uniform still on her body. She giggled slightly when he deftly undid the piece of cloth and tickled her waist while doing so, and this brought a near-evil grin to his face.

_So she's ticklish there? I'll have to remember that._

He removed himself from her chest and fixed his eyes on her hakama as he softly pulled them down and she raised her hips to make the action easier. His breath caught in his throat when her sculpted legs rising to her flawlessly tapered hips came into view. Some men might think that muscles were unsightly on women, but he could only gape in awe. They seemed to complete her, make her body into something other than human. She was, in a word: beautiful. There was only one last article of clothing keeping him from his goal, and soon it was a forgotten memory as they too were flung away. What surprised him was he wasn't the one to have done it. _She_ did.

"You're overdressed Ichigo," she purred sensually, and he bucked forward on impulse when that was combined with her finger grazing over his jaw-line and back down his chest to the belt of his Soul Reaper garments. Her nimble fingers made short work of his hakama and the underwear underneath, until she too was struck breathless by the magnificent work of art that was his nude body above hers. There was simply no way to describe the powerful physique that had been revealed to her that would do it justice. Everything about him was chiseled and hard, most noticeably the erection pointing proudly into the air above her thighs. She gulped nervously. She had never thought he would be _that_ big, and even with her practically nonexistent knowledge of the subject she knew that.

Not that she ever had any doubts about this particular line of thought, but the answer to whether or not his hair color was natural was answered with an overpowering yes. The tuft or orange pubic hair above his throbbing organ proved that much.

She was stunned out of her stare when Ichigo renewed his journey down her body with his mouth, and once again she was gripping the sheets in a white-knuckled hold to keep her body from convulsing under his touch. The magma that had been coursing through her was reaching unbearable temperatures, and when his cool tongue made its first trail over her dripping sex, that fire exploded.

Her back arched and she cried out as the unexpected, molten pleasure shot through her body like a bullet, and Ichigo eagerly continued his voyage over her slit with even more vigorous attempts, prolonging the resplendently unbearable bliss that was keeping her legs locked around his head.

Her taste was not what he had expected, but it was certainly not detestable in any sense of the word. It was interesting combination of musk, bitterness, sweetness, and an indisputable taste that was all Tatsuki. God he couldn't get enough.

Eventually her tense body collapsed onto the bed and her legs went slack from around his head, allowing him to smile up at the body panting and nearly crying in her joyous laughs while her fine sheen of sweat made her body glow in the dimming light of the room. She had never thought anything could feel that good, and she could only laugh in her joy at being proven so wrong.

With her muscles still trembling in the aftershocks of her orgasm, her new lover trailed his way back up her warm flesh until he was kissing her once more. She could taste the remnants of herself on his lips and she knew without a doubt that he wasn't disgusted by any part of her. He accepted her; her Soul Reaper part, her Hollow part, and most importantly, her part as a woman.

He proved time and again that his Hollow was what made it possible for him to save so many people. It was a part to be feared to be sure, but he was in control of it. His Hollow was the strongest thing she had ever known of, and he kept it in check. If he could, so could she. He was proving to her that by loving her without restraint, she had nothing to be afraid of. He was going to be there for her no matter what.

She felt the heated head of his cock press against her womanhood and moaned lowly as she looked at him with half-lidded eyes. "It's okay, I want this," she breathed out in response to his unasked question and saw his magnificent amber-brown eyes deepen with emotion as he leaned forward and kissed her before she felt herself be penetrated for the first time.

Nothing in her vocabulary could describe the feeling. He was hard, throbbing, and each beat of his heart was echoed in her body from the place they were joined. A flash of pain had bolted through her when he tore the proof of her innocence, but now all she felt was full. Complete. Her muscles were being stretched by his girth and it felt wonderful. When he moved unintentionally she threw her head back into the bed at the myriad of nerves that had ignited with the simple friction such a move caused.

Meanwhile Ichigo was faring no better. He couldn't describe what it felt like to be inside the woman below him. It felt like the most sensitive part of his body had been covered in tight, wet, heat. These muscles didn't stay immobile either, they contracted and shivered in unknowable sequences and that alone was driving him mad. In a move to try and alleviate the pressure that was building, he moved slightly and his back tensed instantly at the reactions that evoked in their joined sexes.

_Oh GOD!_ They both thought simultaneously. Those thoughts didn't stay within the boundaries of their heads either, and the words escaped their lips in strangled cries.

"I love you," Tatsuki said instantly, bidden by some unknown instinct. She had to tell him, that was all she knew.

Ichigo's throat closed up. Staring into the dark eyes of the most ferocious woman he had ever known while pleasure shot through his body as a direct result of her, the act of love and trust they were performing was given a whole new meaning. They weren't having sex, they weren't comforting each other; they were making _love_.

"I…love you too." It was all he could say. It was the complete and honest truth, anything less would have been lying not only to her, but to himself as well.

With those words they dissolved into a frenzy of kisses, and what had started off at a slow pace was driven faster and faster by the furious movements of Tatsuki's hips. She was no longer lying down and simply receiving the pleasure, she was reciprocating it as hard as her body would allow.

With them both still in their Soul Reaper forms, it was a force to be reckoned with.

Nerves ignited and died down, flesh met with flesh, and hands tangled with hair as they both strained for the sweet release that they could both feel building in their bodies.

Their souls felt at peace. They felt alive and invigorated. Something was happening inside of them as that peace seemed to take over all functions of their bodies.

They were one.

Ichigo slammed into her harder as she commanded, and the buzz behind his ears got louder and louder as they continued to ravage each other in the throes of passion. She was no longer stationary, she was as much of a part of this as he was and it was driving him mad with desire. He had wanted her writhing and screaming beneath him, and he was getting all that and more. He smashed his lips against hers forcefully as he felt his restraint snap and he exploded into her with a spastic movement of his hips as they covered each other's screams of release with their mouths. He felt her muscles contract harsher than they ever had in response and his own release was made all the sweeter with the joining of hers.

He collapsed next to her and the two sweaty bodies lay recovering as they held each other in the warm glow of their post-coital haze.

……………………

It is said that when a man and a woman join their bodies, they become one person, one entity. One _soul_.

It appeared that that saying was correct.

Ogihci looked around the strange world he had suddenly been thrown into. It was like an amalgamation of his world of gravitationally-skewed blue skyscrapers and someone else's inner existence. Needless to say it felt strange, but he felt no fear. He didn't even know what the meaning of the word _fear_ was, unless it applied to his enemies. His black shihakushou had remained unchanged since the King had taken over, and it clashed marvelously with the new surroundings to his chagrin. Then he noticed one other thing that was different.

Another form was standing off in the distance. Another body. Another _person_.

He smiled maniacally. At last, someone else was in his world. It perplexed him that it was another person _other_ than his host, but that was quickly explained when he walked closer and the form was defined into that of a female.

_**Ah, so the King finally found a Queen did he? Hehe, how interesting. **_In an instant he was in front of the woman and she responded by immediately sending a punch at his head. He dodged it easily but his opinion was quickly rising. _**Heh, and a feisty one at that.**_

That was when he noticed one very important thing: she was wearing a mask. A full Hollowized geisha mask covered her pale face. Her hair was a vibrant white exactly like his and her skin was just as light. She was sinuous and strong, that much was obvious, and her beauty was only hindered by the mask that covered her face.

He could feel it now, a deep resonance in his bones that responded to the woman in front of him. His host was engaged in some very serious actions with this person's host, and it was leaking over into him. He was instinct incarnate, and that instinct was not reserved to just anger and fighting. It was basic instinct in every living thing that procreation was the most important thing that could be done in this world, and suddenly his lust was shining through his usually _blood_-lustful smile.

"_**Who are you?"**_ She asked with confusion somehow shown through her mask. She was dressed suspiciously like the Espada beings that he and his host had fought in the past, but the white garments tugged at her figure and made each and every sensual curve jut out on the all-too-regular body hidden only by the elaborate tear-drop marked mask.

Ogihci's smile widened. Even her voice was strong. She was perfect.

"**I don't have a name, but if you want to call me something you can call me Ogihci,"** he responded snidely, then proceeded to pin her against one of the walls of the nearby skyscraper. She struggled against him, but he could already see the effects of her host's lust on the strange Hollow in front of him. She was struggling against not only him but her own urges as well. She still had something hindering her basic instinct. He wanted to ravage the lips behind that mask with all of his completely instinctual soul, but something was blocking that.

Something he was going to rectify, and quickly.

He pinned her arms above her head as he stared into the fully-Hollow eyes of the woman. **"You feel it too don't you? The **_**urge**_**. I can make you more powerful than you ever imagined, do you want it?"**

The yellow eyes behind the mask widened. _**"What do you mean?"**_

Ogihci's lustful smile widened dangerously. **"The King and I destroyed the Hougyoku with our own blade because that idiotic girl couldn't summon the gall to destroy the only chance the King had at controlling me for longer than eleven seconds! Noble moron he is, the King decided to use our power to destroy it ourselves!!! Haha! It was simple really with power like ours, but it had an unexpected side-effect, one incredibly **_**irritating**_**. We **_**became**_** the Hougyoku! The stupid King gained full control and I've been stuck in here ever since, but I'm sure I can do **_**something**_** to help you with your little problem."**

With that, he tenderly—which was more than a miracle for the usually rough being—took hold of the chin of her mask before carelessly tossing the entire thing off into the distance, revealing the ivory skin in an exact replica of Tatsuki's face underneath. Her yellow eyes now blessed with pupils eyed him cautiously before her body shuddered and shook in his grip as her newfound reiatsu burst out of her unmasked body.

Ogihci smiled eerily. _**Yes, she's perfect now. She will be mine.**_

…………………

Tatsuki's eyes shot open and bled black in the instant her Hollow had been unmasked and she shook violently in Ichigo's tender grip for all of two seconds as he was thrusting into her while her reiatsu reached unheard-of proportions. It was nowhere near Ichigo's but it more than outmatched any captain-class Soul Reaper. She clamped down on him in response and drove them both to another heated climax before they both fell to the bed in a panting heap.

Then, as quickly as it had come, she returned to normal.

"What the hell…was that?" Ichigo asked through his panting breaths.

"I…don't know. God it felt… good though," she responded in the same way with a sexy grin.

Invigorated by the sudden burst—which Ichigo felt at the same time as a malicious explosion of lust that felt suspiciously like Ogihci—she flipped them over and drove herself down onto his still steel-hard sex.

"Yesss," she hissed in pleasure. Ichigo could only throw his head back and muffle his equally pleased hiss.

……………………

The unmasked woman's eyes suddenly trained themselves on Ogihci and in response he simply grinned wider. There was nothing holding her back now. He was going to make her his.

He was still holding her, but the instant he let go of her arms they started scratching at his clothes and he was more than happy to oblige her. They tore off each other's attire as they meshed their lips together and he pinned her to the wall again as he ground himself against her. Their hands were everywhere at once, grabbing, groping, shaking. She was unused to the power and base instinct running through her, and Ogihci took full advantage of that.

He thrust his pale fingers into her dripping sex and watched as her eyes rolled back in her head and her head fell to the side, giving him full access to the white skin covering her graceful neck. He took the invitation immediately and started kissing and biting the flesh offered him until it was bruised and swollen, but the only sounds she ever made were ones of undiluted pleasure. He was going to mark her, claim her, make her his.

And she wanted it.

She had never known anything more powerful than her except Ichigo and this inverted form of her host's lover was even more powerful than him. He was dominating her, sending her careening towards the edge of bliss without hesitation. He knew what he wanted and he was going to take it from her. He didn't need to though, for she eagerly ground herself against his hand to reach that peak. She recognized his power as what it was: larger than hers. She wanted him and he wanted her.

No other inhibitions hindered the likes of the instinctual beings they were.

She was so close to the edge but before she fell, she felt Ogihci take his hand away. She glared at him full-force and grabbed his hand to put it back but he only smirked and in one quick movement, embedded himself deep inside her. She screamed when his large size impaled her all at once but it was a cry of absolute pleasure. Her skin scraped against the wall of the building but the only thing on her mind was the fullness between her legs.

She thrust her hips down to meet his thrusts and he renewed his grip on her hands to pull them above her head once again. He held her there as he continually and savagely pulled out and pushed into her, grunting in gratification every time as she struggled to get her hands free. He could tell she wanted to grab hold of him, to touch him. She was getting desperate for release and he made it his mission to fulfill her unasked request. But she had to submit. He wasn't going to give it to her until she did that.

"**Come on, you can do it! Give it to me! Give your control to me!"**

He gave her a particularly hard thrust and clamped his mouth over one of her nipples, pushing her even closer to the point of no return.

"_**Oh God!" **_She cried passionately and Ogihci reveled in her cries of bliss. She was going to be his.

"**Yes, I'm your god! You have to give your control to this girl! I can't come out of my host so you sure as Hell can't come out of yours!! You're going to give control to this girl and you're going to give it to me! Every time they join I'll be waiting for you, so you had better keep your host alive so you can meet me or so help me I'll pull your sorry ass from Hell and kill you myself!!!"**

With each word he pushed into her harder, driving his full length into her accepting body with exponential force.

"_**I will! I swear I will!!!" **_She pleaded at last.

Ogihci grinned widely and he pushed into her one last time, harder than he ever had before. **"Good girl." **He let go of her hands and just as he thought, they instantly clamped to the sides of his head as she forced their heads together with enough force to bruise their lips.

Finally, she threw her head back and let out an earth-shattering wail that destroyed buildings in the distance as her orgasm ripped through her like a zanpakutou's blade. The pleasure was so intense it bordered on pain, but that was the ultimate aphrodisiac to the creatures that thrived on it.

When that happened, the white clothes of the Espada she had been wearing—the ones that had been discarded somewhere by Ogihci—were suddenly enveloped by black, the true testimony that she had given up control. He felt this happen as sure as she did.

As she slumped against him he smirked proudly. He was nowhere near done yet. She sensed that apparently, because in the next second she had pulled herself back up and wrapped her legs around his pale waist as she leisurely folded her fingers together behind his neck. Of course, she was more than happy to remind him she was still impaled on his hard erection. Anxious for what was to come, but unable to deny the haze clouding her senses, she smiled sedately at him like she had just been given the largest dose of pure satisfaction possible.

Another proud grin easily formed on his lips. **"So, what's your name?"**

The inverted form of Tatsuki thought about that for a second. _**"I don't have a name either. If you want, you can call me Ikustat, but I'd like it much more if you called me Queen."**_

That brought an even larger smile to his face. **"Very well my Queen. Your King isn't done with you yet."**

An identical smile came over her.

"_**I was hoping you'd say that."**_

…………………

As Tatsuki laid on top of Ichigo with them still joined together, she felt the change in her and whatever fatigue had taken over her was forgotten in an instant.

"Ichigo," she whispered happily as tears started falling down her face. Ichigo was confused as to the reason she was crying, but he knew it couldn't be bad because he could see the happiness written all over her face.

"What is it? Are you okay?" He whispered back worriedly.

She could only nod her head and smile. "It's gone. I can still feel her power but I can't hear her anymore."

Shock crossed Ichigo's face. When a battle for dominance is held the body always became a Hollow until it was beaten. _What the hell happened?_ He wondered. He could still feel Ogihci, but the Hollow inside him couldn't do anything anymore. Not unless he allowed it. _Wait a minute…._ A full-fledged grin broke over his face and Tatsuki looked at him confusedly.

"Tatsuki, put your hand over your face, think about your Hollow, and pull it down," he commanded gently. She did so and his smile widened when a complete Hollow mask formed over her face as her eyes transformed likewise. Her surprise dispelled it almost instantly, but he had seen it. "Looks like my Hollow found something he liked in yours."

Tatsuki grinned as what he was implying dawned on her. "You gave me control…" She was almost crying again, so he quickly leaned up and kissed away whatever tears were going to start to fall. She quickly redirected his lips to hers and he gladly complied. When they broke apart they could only look into each other's eyes lovingly.

Then Ichigo said two words.

"Marry me."

…………………

**Author's Notes:** The only thing I have to say down here is PLEASE REVIEW!! I really enjoyed editing this chapter and making it a bit better than it was before. It's always fun to critique yourself, LOL! As for the last line there, it'll be better explained next chapter, so stay tuned!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	7. Why Did He Have To Say That?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. They belong to Tite Kubo and whoever else actually owns it and I make no money from writing this. This story however is mine and is not to be replicated, reposted, or copied in any way without my consent. Thank you.

**WARNING: NOT REALLY LEMON BUT STILL ADULT SITUATIONS. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

………………………

**Why Did He Have To Say That?**

_Then Ichigo said two words._

"_Marry me."_

…………………………

It was like Tatsuki had been hit by a bus. Those two simple words wormed their way into her heart, mind, and soul, and did things to them she never thought possible. They had been together, as a couple, for all of four—or was it five?—days. Such a short amount of time, and yet it felt like they had been together all their lives. It was almost funny, because in a way they had. They had been together all throughout their lives, they had simply never noticed each other for what they really were.

Someone to love.

In that amount of time, she had learned he had feelings for her, and for those feelings: he had put his sanity on the line to help her gain the powers she needed to live. She had discovered a surprise lurking deep in her soul, and once more Ichigo had come to her rescue and somehow managed to subdue the beast within her with one of his own.

Such a short time, and yet nearly every emotional and physical barrier that had been in front of them had been destroyed by their will to be together. Even their souls recognized that much. Even the monsters dwelling _inside_ their souls had found solace in each other.

No matter how hard she would have tried to deny it had she been her old self, she owed her life, and her afterlife, to the orange-haired young man looking into her eyes like they were the key to his salvation. It was a debt she would gladly pay for the rest of her life. He wasn't even the one to start their relationship, it had been her feelings that had encouraged him to pursue it.

It had been her that had wanted them together; her who had so selfishly fought for his lips. She had wanted him, and she had gotten him. In fact, she had acquired every aspect of him.

She had obtained his trust.

She had obtained his virginity.

She had obtained the most sought-after and hard-to-get item in the world: his _love_.

She had gained those things, and now it became crystal clear to her why he had asked her that simple two-word question as she reviewed why she had so eagerly fought to get them.

His virginity—while something most men would want to get rid of as soon as they could—was something she knew deep in her heart that he had kept for a purpose. It wasn't just because he got embarrassed easily by beautiful women. It was because he was saving it. Saving it for someone who managed to break through his mask.

His trust, no person could truly grasp what it meant to have his trust. He had gone through Hell during his crusade to save Rukia, and it was because she had his trust. If someone had his trust they had his life. He would put it on the line no matter what the situation if the person in trouble was someone he deemed his friend.

His love: that was the thing every person at school had thought died the moment his mother did. He was an empty shell trying to keep from cracking under the guilt he had placed on himself. He hid everything inside, everything that might be vulnerable. His once goofily smiling face was replaced by a scowl that rarely left it, and his soft eyes had become hard and unforgiving. There were few people in the world that knew the true amount of emotion he was capable of, but that one emotion was seemingly locked away forever, never to see the light of day again.

And he had told her he loved her.

For her, he had risked unlocking the boundaries of his emotions. He had made himself vulnerable again. The invincible Vizard hero had surrendered his heart to the one person that seemed most likely to scoff in the face of anything that implied intimacy. The rough tomboy had won the love of the _un_loving strawberry.

She should have realized sooner.

She should have known that when she had obtained those things, she had gained something far more valuable and far more lasting.

She had gained his commitment.

He didn't jump into the bowels of Hueco Mundo itself just to save some little lovesick airhead. He had dived headfirst into the definition of suicide for a friend close to his heart, someone who had gained his devotion through trials and struggle. He was devoted to each and every one of his friends, but never had he committed himself to an interpersonal relationship meant for trying to find one's life's love.

She really should have known. He did _nothing_ half-asked. He had made love to her because he knew where he wanted their relationship to go. He hadn't done it out of the urge to relieve his hormones, he hadn't done it as some jock-proclaimed need to boast about his conquests, he had done it because he loved her and he wanted to show her that he wanted to be with her for more than just a few months, or a few years. He wanted to be with her for _life_.

This knowledge that she had gained over a lifetime of observation and personal experience made every part of her burn with a different kind of flame. The flames of passion he still kept simmering within her, but these flames burned with the intensity of the sun. Like her zanpakutou's name.

He was the moon. He was the cutting moon that would slice through the heavens themselves to get what he wanted. Behind the confident actions though, he would do those things while hiding the true purpose behind them more often than not.

She was the sun. His opposite in some ways while in others, so alike. Just like as the moon's light only comes from reflecting the sun. She fought for what she wanted with little hesitation, and she wasn't afraid to voice what she was fighting for. Orihime's long hair was proof of that. But love was something she was hesitant of, and in that she was exactly like him.

_We've both been idiots,_ she thought, and it brought a small smile to her already glowing face. The magnificent brown eyes that hadn't stopped looking into hers, warmed further with the reflection of her smile visible in them. It was moments like these that she wanted to remember for the rest of her life.

It was moments like these she wanted to keep _creating_ for the rest of her life.

With him.

They weren't even out of high school yet, but he had experienced more in two and a half years than most people could live out in two and a half lifetimes. Most people would never know what it felt like to be skewered by a sword. Most people would never know what it felt like to be afraid of their own soul because of some gigantically powerful monster trying to kill them from the inside out. Most people would never know the pressure of getting stronger in a limited time period while someone's life hung in the balance of whether or not they achieved it in time.

Even though he didn't show it most of the time, she knew. He had been forced to grow up much faster than anyone else. Yet he did it willingly. He did it knowing what would happen if he did. He would grow farther away from who had once been his friends, but along the way those that were with him would become even closer than they had been before. Most of all, he would grow further away from his old life in general. He would never be able to look on a tragedy and say he couldn't do anything, and he would never be able to ignore what had been out of his vision anymore. He had pledged his life to many different things in the past, and even as that life dwindled at times, he fulfilled his pledge no matter what the cost.

Even if that cost was he had had to mature at an extraordinary rate for a teenage boy.

Now, the _young man_ lying under her had asked her a question she knew he knew the full repercussions of, a question that would alter both of their lives tremendously.

And after going over these things in her mind as her fingers lay twined with his, and his adoring eyes still watching her lovingly, without a hint of impatience, she couldn't resist the answer that immediately came to mind afterwards. It scared the living Hell out of her, it really did, but she couldn't say anything else.

A choked noise that sounded somewhat like a word caught Ichigo's attention and he looked at her quizzically. "What did you say?"

Again, the same noise, but it was getting stronger. Finally, after swallowing numerous times to try and wet her suddenly parched throat and licking her lips nervously, which had Ichigo stiffening beneath her, she was able to get out the word she had been trying to say. It came out as a whisper, something that wouldn't have been heard had he not been listening for it, but what it said was still indisputable.

"…Yes…"

They laid there for a lot longer after that, as if they couldn't believe they had just had the conversation they knew they just had. Then, when the reality finally set in, Ichigo's face broke out into the widest, happiest, _stupidest_ grin she had ever seen him wear in her entire life. The ones of his childhood couldn't even hold a candle to the one on his face now. He was happy.

She had made him happy.

With that in mind, she knew without a doubt that there was an identical smile mirrored on her now. She had made the right decision, she was surer of that now then she ever could have been before.

Mrs. Tatsuki Kurosaki.

_Hey, that rhymes! _She realized with a giggle, which soon erupted into full out laughter. For no apparent reason, maybe just to go along with it, but more likely because he was so happy, Ichigo did the same. They were naked, holding each other, still in bed after just making love, _engaged_, and now they were laughing their heads off.

_God we're a couple of goofballs! _Ichigo thought, but he couldn't stop laughing. So much had happened in so little time and he couldn't care in the least. He knew the moment this had happened he was going to ask her, and she had made him so unexpectedly happy he just couldn't stop. All the laughter and smiles he had bottled up over the years, everything that he should have taken happiness in but didn't because he thought he didn't deserve it, all of that came rushing to the surface at once. Tatsuki had pulled it all out of him. She had offered all of herself to him, so he could do nothing less than do the same to her.

She deserved his laughter, she deserved his smiles. She deserved to hear that he loved her every day of her life.

And for some reason, that didn't bother him one bit.

When they quieted down, still shaking from the occasional giggle in each other's arms, their eyes locked once again.

"So how are we gonna live? You have a job ready?" She asked suddenly.

Mentally Ichigo smiled, she had really meant her answer, she was taking this seriously. "Tatsuki, I've been getting medical training from my dad most of my life, and I'm sure I could talk Captain Unohana into giving me a few lessons, or Hell, maybe I'll even ask Hanatarou. That'll give me more than enough heads-up to blow through medical school. And money?" He laughed after that, for a reason she didn't know, but he soon put that confusion to rest.

"Soul Society owes me more than they'll probably ever admit, but just because they don't admit it doesn't mean they don't know it. I've been kind enough to not have asked for anything yet, but if I did, we could probably live very comfortably without having to work a day in our lives. I'm sure they would even be _more_ than happy to do it if we also promised to be the resident Soul Reapers of Karakura town indefinitely, which I'd do anyway. Tatsuki, we will _never_ have money problems. Being a savior does have _some_ perks."

A small, light smile that was joined by softening black eyes met his gaze. "You really did think this through…you really mean it…"

Ichigo frowned jokingly. "You mean you doubted me?"

Her smile was so wide it shut her eyes. "Not for a second. I just had to see your reaction!"

She squeaked in surprise when all of the sudden he had rolled them over and he was once more on top of her, looking down into her eyes. She was almost worried for a second, but another smile from him put any fears but the most pleasurable to rest. "Never do that to me again," he threatened mockingly and didn't even let her have a response; instead he dove down and captured the lips that had been quivering in eager anticipation of his next move from such an intimate position.

The feel of her soft breasts molding themselves to his chest as he leaned his weight on her body to continue was something he knew he would never tire of. Tatsuki was mostly hard muscle, but what was soft on her was _so_ soft it felt like heated satin. If he could, he would be more than content to just lie there and revel in the feel of her heart beating against her chest. That wasn't to say he didn't love it when she was the one to sprawl out on his body and simply relax on the warm flesh, which he had discovered he loved a lot during one of their few cuddle-sessions of affectionate afterglow. He knew better than anyone that sometimes a soft touch or an assuring love with no pressure for something more was just as good as the real thing. As it was though, he put all of himself into wrestling her lips with his, and it came as no surprise to him when she was the one to deepen the kiss and worm her tongue into his mouth. If there was one thing his fiancé was, it certainly wasn't passive.

He felt himself start to harden again and almost groaned. They had been at it for…he had lost track of time. Even in Soul Reaper form he had to have limits and though his stamina was aching for more, certain other parts of him were aching for other reasons. He certainly wasn't a virgin anymore. Still, his aches couldn't overcome his desire to continue feeling her bare body.

His hand traced her smooth side and the soft curves of her breasts visible from under his chest. She could easily handle his body weight, but that didn't mean he would take away the other hand he always had off to the side to support himself in his unfounded fear of crushing her. She gave a mewl of appreciation into the kiss and it vibrated up his tongue and right to the overloaded pleasure sensor of his brain.

_I love it when she does that._

They did break apart eventually though, and it wasn't a disappointing release at all. It was a wordless consensus that had somehow been reached during the act. The thought occurred to them that maybe they were so in-tune to each other's bodies now that they had instinctively known when it was time to stop.

Ichigo flopped to her side but instead of staying there, he completed the movement by slipping his hands onto her back and flipping her over onto him. He didn't even ask, and Tatsuki didn't complain that was for sure. His heartbeat was strong and after their sessions there was something invigorating about hearing it pump so vigorously against his chest it was like it was trying to break out of his ribs. She probably didn't know he was getting just as much out of it as she was but had she known she certainly wouldn't have done anything differently.

_Oh man I'm going to be sore tomorrow,_ the young woman groaned inwardly. She was so pleasantly sore all over it was like she could last for the week simply on the afterglow from their repeated acts tonight. She knew eventually the soreness would lose its novelty but that would come tomorrow, when she wasn't still on a buzz from the waves of euphoria that had caused that soreness. She could have almost laughed right there, because somehow she knew that Ichigo was in exactly the same boat she was.

For now though, this was enough. This was home.

"You do realize we're going to have to tell everyone eventually, right?" She asked mirthfully.

Her orange-haired lover let a pitiful whine escape his windpipe at the reminder. "I don't even want to _imagine_ what my dad's going to do when we tell him."

Tatsuki paled at that. She had forgotten how flamboyant his father was, on par with the insane shopkeeper that had nearly killed her, maybe even more so.

"Remind me why I'm marrying into your family again?" She asked mock-worriedly. She hadn't expected anything to come of it, but he surprised her. His near-evil grin shocked her for a few seconds, before he showed her what that smirk meant. She felt his hard manhood slip over her folds and she moaned unwittingly.

"Gladly."

They could worry about the soreness later. For now they couldn't feel anything other than each other.

…………………………

**Author's Notes: ** Even at the time I wrote it I really enjoyed writing this chapter. As you might have been able to tell I try to get into the minds of the characters I'm writing as realistically as possible, so when a transition happens in their character it doesn't feel like one at all. Tatsuki and Ichigo are so much fun to write.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! More reviews, faster uploads! Duh Duh DUUUHHH!! (LOL!)


	8. The Next Day Or Not

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. They belong to Tite Kubo and whoever else actually owns it and I make no money from writing this. This story however is mine and is not to be replicated, reposted, or copied in any way without my consent. Thank you.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT SCENES AND LEMON. JUST WARNING YOU. IF YOU'VE READ THIS FAR IN THE STORY ALREADY, I'M SURE YOU'RE USED TO IT BY NOW, LOL!!**

..........................

**The Next Day…Or Not **

Urahara sighed in relief as a pair of feminine fingers rubbed his shoulders like a master masseuse. Yoruichi was a wonder with her hands…hell, she was a wonder with just about everything on her body. As much as he'd have liked to reexamine those other wonders, right now all he could do was breathe easier thanks to her miraculous hands and their effects on the headache both of them had been assaulted with for the past day.

That didn't mean to say that he hadn't _reexamined _those other parts per se, it just meant that wasn't what they were doing to relieve the tension at that particular moment. They had been switching places for massages for almost a whole twenty-four hours now. Well…they started out as massages at least. Eventually they stopped putting back on their clothes, they just gave each other their massages in the buff. They certainly couldn't sleep, that much was for sure.

"I think they finally stopped," the platinum-blonde haired man said at last.

Yoruichi chuckled, though at the same time she was almost as relieved as her seemingly omniscient lover. "Those two have absolutely no control over their reiatsu, what did you expect?"

The person in question groaned when she hit a knot and her strong hands worked it out of his body just like they had all the others. "I didn't expect their reiatsu to flare so much, that's for sure. It gives me a headache just _thinking_ about the headaches those flares have caused." He rubbed his temples on impulse. Even a man such as he could only put up with so much.

His chocolate-skinned lover smiled and stopped her ministrations, choosing instead to drape her arms around his neck from behind and press her chin to the side of his neck, thus pressing her entire naked chest to his back. "Ahh, but the cure more than made up for them now didn't it?" Just the memories of what they had done over the past hours sent her whole body into tremors. She had just as large of a headache as he did, but thankfully her body had kept most of the exquisite feelings he had put it through and allowed her some relief simply from the memories.

His eyes turned to regard her from the corner of their lids and she saw a smile form on his unshaven face. "I have to admit those were some headaches I wouldn't mind getting again."

She chuckled at his well-deserved innuendo and he joined in. "I didn't think they'd go that far so soon though," she pondered aloud as the same innocent look of contemplation came to her face as it had so many times before.

This time it was Urahara to begin the chuckling. "Kurosaki-san's not known for doing things without his whole heart behind it."

Yoruichi almost rolled her eyes at his all-too-true comment. "I almost wish he _didn't_ put all his emotions into his reiatsu all the time." That was rewarded with another bout of laughter from the both of them.

"Arisawa-san doesn't seem to do much better in that department apparently," Kisuke noted with a smile.

Just the statement alone made Yoruichi want to do two things. One: rub her temples profusely to try and dispel the headache just thinking of the reiatsu flares that had had her head throbbing inside her skull caused. And two: jump the naked shopkeeper under her and thank her Bankai pupil with everything she had for initiating the most intense lovemaking she and her partner had ever had. When the flares had started she thought nothing of it. Then… they started getting larger and more intense. Finally it reached the point that she could almost reach out and touch the emotions coming off the reiatsu and that was when the headaches started.

That was also when her usually calm ex-captain and lover practically burst through the door and they had nearly tackled each other onto the nearest bed they could find.

Simply put, the emotions were something like this:

Despair, then Love.

More Love, then Lust.

Even more Love, then even more Lust.

Happiness, then Lust again.

Fatigue, then Love, then even more Lust again.

Finally it reached the point where Love and Lust seemed to lose their boundaries and became the same thing, and Fatigue all but vanished completely. Happiness had seemed to be a permanent part of the reiatsu that was flaring so high it made Captains seem as powerful as non-seated officers. Now of course, she was allowed to gape in occasional awe at the power she had felt back then. It was enough to make her and her lover look like children. At the time however, she had been in too much of a mindless state of bliss to do anything but recognize the emotions the reiatsu was giving off.

Tatsuki had an interesting reiatsu. It was different from when she was a regular soul and that made it certain that no one would recognize it, but Yoruichi hadn't expected the girl to be able to put that much feeling into it. She was both powerful and driven, a frightening combination, one almost as deadly as Ichigo's. She doubted anyone would be able to get close to her old pupil's level though. He had surpassed them all, and even _if_ an opponent that was stronger came along eventually, there was no doubt in her mind that he would, and _could_, pull even more power out of himself. It was just who he was.

"Let's just say both of them don't have the greatest amount of control," she purred as she pressed her chest against him tighter.

"She got that from Kurosaki-san no doubt," he commented dryly and allowed himself to revel in the firm flesh being pressed so delightfully into his back. "So when do you think they'll realize they left their bodies here?"

"Probably when they wake up after the next couple of days," his lover replied wickedly. "That was one kind of training that'll take a few days to sleep off. I know from experience."

They both got a chuckle out of that.

"As do I," he agreed with a warm chuckle.

"Could you imagine what it would be like if they married and had kids?" Yoruichi asked while a fanged grin wide enough to close her eyes came over her. Urahara couldn't resist, he broke out laughing at the same time she did even though they were both still unashamedly naked.

"Just the thought is terrifying!" He exclaimed through his laughter.

"What if they had a girl with Ichigo's mother's beauty and Tatsuki's temper?" She conjectured with delight.

"Oh Lord!" Urahara bellowed as they fell over from the force of their combined laughs. "God help the poor fools that try to date her!!"

Finally, after they had calmed down enough to speak again, Kisuke imagined up, "Or what if they had a little boy with Arisawa-san's hair and Kurosaki-san's power and emotional restraint?"

…………………

Somewhere in Soul Society, Byakuya Kuchiki sneezed. _Why do I have the feeling someone is talking about me?_ He paused a second longer before regally shrugging his shoulders and continuing on to whatever destination he might have had in mind beforehand.

…………………

Yoruichi had to hold her sides to keep them from bursting. "Just what the worlds need: another emotionless heartthrob!"

Kisuke shared her sentiment with the same amount of mirth.

"Or what if…" she began again, still in her state of tearful laughter, "…they had a kid with Tatsuki's openness, Ichigo's determination and hair color, and their combined powers????" She hollered joyfully.

Two seconds later they both stopped laughing. Abruptly.

The blonde shopkeeper ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "Dear God…I just got the shivers."

The Goddess of Flash couldn't have scolded him for that if she wanted to. The thought itself was almost petrifying. Then of course, Yoruichi's playful nature won out any further seriousness. "I know a way to warm up…"

Urahara gave her a heated grin and soon she was on her back with him above her.

"How about we make some flares of our own now…?"

She had never agreed with him more.

…………………

Brilliant amber eyes opened sleepily to the light of a new day to discover there was a wonderful source of heat putting pressure on his chest. Even in his half-lucid state from just waking up, he smiled widely and lazily stretched his arms before wrapping them around the toned body lying on his. He had no idea how long they had been out but he couldn't bring himself to give a damn.

Life simply couldn't get any better.

He finally had enough power to stop anything that would threaten his family and friends, he had friends that relied on him and cared about him, and now…he had love. She was everything he could have ever hoped for and more, and most importantly, she was _his._

Even his damned Hollow seemed to be in a good mood today.

For Ichigo Kurosaki, there were few times since his mother had died that he had been in this good of a mood. Then, he remembered what he had to do sometime in the near future and he groaned.

_Dad's gonna have a _hay-day_ with this! _He moaned inwardly.

He would be able to put up with most anything his father was going to come up with, he knew that much, but if there was even _one word_ about grandchildren…he knew that if _he_ didn't punch him first, _Tatsuki_ would. He would deal with any amount of embarrassment beforehand to be able to see that.

He grinned devilishly. Now he couldn't _wait_ to tell his dad the good news.

The smaller body resting on his moved from the noise of his groan and small words came out of her mouth incoherently before she snuggled up into his arms more and instilled an almost freakish calm on the young man. He couldn't help but beam with pride and adoration at the woman lying on him.

Yes, life definitely couldn't get any better.

He sighed contently and this time when he looked down, the most entrancing pair of black eyes was looking back at him. Her black hair was skewed everywhere around her head and her smile seemed to block out the sun. They were both disheveled and the definition of bedhead rested on top of their heads, but seeing each other first thing in the morning was an experience that made their engagement seem all the more appropriate.

They couldn't wait.

"You really proposed?" She whispered sleepily, like she thought it might have been some kind of dream.

Ichigo gave another one of his rare grins that would hopefully become commonality for her. "If I remember right you said yes, or was that a dream too?" He joked and received a feeble punch to his chest as a response. _Morning truly is a wonderful time, no strength yet. _He was thankful and smiling mentally, but the only clue to his amusement on the outside was a light, single-breath chuckle.

"What time is it?" She asked eventually, though she couldn't care less honestly.

Ichigo looked around for a clock, but finding none, he shrugged. He obviously shared her sentiment. "No idea. Who cares? We can be late for school today."

Tatsuki nodded and put her head back down on his chest, eliciting a deep sigh of contentment from her newfound lover. "I guess you're right. I would have missed ten days anyway, what's a late instead of an absence going to do?"

"No clue whatsoever," he breathed out languidly. In truth, he didn't want them to move from this spot for the next millennium. It was way too comfortable. Suddenly, the same thought seemed to hit them both at the same time and a simultaneous groan was issued.

"We left our bodies at Urahara's, didn't we?" They both said as once, then with the same synchronization, slammed their heads back into what they had been resting on in their mutual frustration. For Ichigo it was only the bed, but Tatsuki forgot she was lying on her lover and not her bed and smacked her forehead right into his chest. The air left him in a _whoosh_ and he groaned in pain instead of the previous gloom of having to go recover his body.

_I take it back, she _does_ have strength in the morning,_ he whimpered, and resisted the urge to clutch his chest.

"Oh jeez! I'm sorry Ichigo!" He gave her a weak smile in response and tried to give her a thumbs-up, but failed miserably. He may be one of the strongest, if not _the_ strongest, being in the universe, but he hadn't expected to get head-butted in the chest, and by his fiancé no less. When a wicked grin came over her face, he knew it meant one of two things and he had one of two choices. Naturally, they were: if he should run for his life, or stay right where he was. "Here," she purred lowly, "let me kiss it better."

He decided he'd stay right where he was.

Her lips were exactly how he remembered them even though they weren't where he preferred them, which was over his of course. His nerves may have been half-dead from sleepiness but they were brought back to life in an instant the moment her moist lips met his chiseled chest. It was a small peck at first, barely enough to be felt had his skin not been tightening in anticipation since her head started its descent down to his flesh, but it was enough. He couldn't help but let loose a strangled whimper when her lips touched the already-healing bruise on his chest and was pleasantly surprised when instead of stopping, she continued, placing kisses wherever she wanted without so much as a warning as to when or where she would strike next.

Ichigo had made a promise to himself before they had even gotten to the stage they were at now, before they had ever made love. He had promised himself he wouldn't pressure her, he wouldn't force her to do anything just for his own pleasure. Right then he was holding on to that promise with every strand of willpower he had left. He wanted so badly to run his hands over her body and make her shriek with joy like she had the other night. What he wanted more than anything was to flip their positions and take her with every ounce of force he could muster. Nature had taken its course over the night, but right then that wasn't the reason for the engorged erection that was aching for attention between their bodies.

She could bring him to this state with little more than her kisses, and she was gaining more and more confidence as she continued, pushing him ever closer to the already teetering edge he was on.

_If she does any more…I might not make it, _his struggling brain managed to think.

Then… she started gently nibbling on his chest and made a tingling trail of marks down to his abs, where she paid special attention to each individual mass of defined muscle and scar tissue that resided there.

Ichigo lost it.

Within the span of a hair's breadth Tatsuki found herself lying underneath a body comprised of pure emotion, and she was looking up into eyes of deep molten gold. She had barely gotten over the surprise of lacking his body beneath hers when his head darted down and pressed their lips together, gleefully forcing all thought from her mind. His hungry mouth devoured hers with passionate need and she returned the favor just as vigorously but failed to keep up. She had thought she had seen Ichigo lost to passion before, but she had been wrong. Her body responded to his with each and every motion of his mouth on hers and his large hands over her skin, craving it as much as his craved hers. She was all too aware of the hardened flesh pressing against her thigh and she fleetingly thought of how little she hurt and how fast Soul Reapers heal.

That was stopped when her orange-haired lover stopped kissing her and she longingly let his lips leave hers, satisfied to look up at him pleadingly, only to be stopped dead by the sight that greeted her.

The Vizard's powerful chest was pumping in his heavy breaths and his eyes seemed to swallow her whole in their depth, but what had her main focus was the black being allowed into the whites of her lover's unfathomable amber eyes.

He visibly struggled to form words against his breathing as he hovered above her, she could tell. But she knew, deep inside, that what he was struggling against wasn't bloodlust, no, what he was struggling against could be seen clearly in those endless eyes. "Tatsuki…do you…have _any_ idea…what you… do to me?"

She drove him wild; set free the chemicals that had been hammering against his self-control. She was what he wanted but more importantly, she made herself what he _needed._ She could do that to him, and though he was partially concerned with how much power she had over him, one part of him didn't mind that one bit.

Even in the state she had put him in, he knew he needed to put her pleasure before his. He wouldn't take what wasn't freely given, but every other part of him was screaming for him to complete the bond they had recently performed.

Grinning seductively, she saw his straining muscles twitch at the simple gesture, and that gave even more fuel to her smile. "The same things you do to me," she answered huskily.

She recognized the fact she was allowing her own eyes to start their transformation but more important to her was the effects her words were having on her fiancé, which was a near-manic grin. Again, she could see him try to form words but she already knew what his question was going to be. She could see how hard he was struggling against his, and his Hollow's, most basic urges and it was all because of her.

She took great pride in that.

She didn't allow him to ask anything, instead she propelled her hips upward and willingly plunged his manhood into her eager folds. Both of them gasped at the suddenness of their joining but at the same time it was like a sigh of relief for the two. Tatsuki dug her fingers into his shoulders and pulled herself up to his ear, where she whispered the two words that Ichigo had been longing to hear:

"Let go."

He obeyed enthusiastically.

Tatsuki only had the time within a heart's beat to see what had come over her lover before she lost herself to the sensations, but it was all she needed. Ichigo's face looked so different when his eyes were a Vizard's glowing yellow. His normally wide and usually naive eyes seemed to lengthen and thin, as did his lips. His face changed from an innocent teenager that had seen far too much in his limited lifetime, to that of something far more dangerous. This face was cunning and fierce, angled and knowing. The personality behind the power hadn't changed, but the face wielding it had.

She took a certain degree of satisfaction and warmth in the knowledge of what she saw brewing within the shimmering orbs looking down on her. The eyes she thought would be full of bloodlust and malice, the cold eyes of a monster that she thought she had seen when Ichigo had called out his mask at the gym, held nothing of the sort. They were looking at her with lust and need, and they held a sense of belonging and love that she never thought a Hollow's eyes would be able to convey. She didn't know how he could have his Hollow's eyes without his mask, but she didn't care to know the answer at that moment.

She didn't know her eyes were exactly the same.

If she did, she wouldn't have cared.

When the heartbeat was over and her mind accelerated back to the Present, all higher brain functions were lost instantaneously. Flesh and nerves, muscle and cells, they all seemed to blend together under his assault. Every part of her body was reeling in love and passion, pushing into her with what she could only suspect was Shunpo. He was relentless in his thrusts but they were decisive and careful, being sure to hit places that set off whole clusters of nerves at once with minimal effort but maximum force. Even now, he was memorizing her body and putting old knowledge gained to work. She could only cry out as he set her body ablaze as she tried with all her might to reciprocate what he was doing to her.

Everything they had ever felt before and more charged through their systems like electricity, sparking different nerves, different noises, different reactions. Looking down on her right then, Ichigo Kurosaki had no choice but to lose himself in the untamed beauty that was Tatsuki Arisawa. The woman was like fire incarnate, graceful fluidness combined with unadulterated strength. As she writhed under him and did everything she could to increase the force of their bodies, her Hollowized eyes suddenly opened and locked with his. Just like that their lips met, the raw emotion between the two suddenly palpable in the air around them as they bruised flesh only recently healed.

This wasn't slow and drawn out like they had first done. This was a charge at full speed towards the edge of oblivion that they both knew awaited them. Their bodies tensed and shivered against each other and with mutual screams they reached their completion as Tatsuki's fingers dug into his shoulders hard enough to break his skin.

They collapsed next to each in a grinning heap, nearly laughing at the reckless display of love they had just experienced. They watched each other as the black slowly ebbed out of their eyes and returned to normal with loving smiles and Ichigo tenderly ran a hand down the side of Tatsuki's face.

"I love you, Tatsuki Arisawa. I honestly love you."

Tatsuki absorbed his words with full understanding. "I love you too," she replied softly and traced where the red marks on his mask would be had it been out. "_All_ of you."

Ichigo clasped her hand and held it against his face lovingly. "You realize at this rate we're never going to get to school, right?" He asked with gentle condemnation, to which she only smiled.

"What's another day off gonna matter?"

His toothy grin in response could have made the entire school population faint from sheer shock. "Who knows and who cares?"

Then he kissed her again.

Telling everyone could wait, he had more important things to do.

…………………

**Author's Notes:** Kisuke and Yoruichi have to be one of my favorite couples in Bleach, so of course I had to do something like this in one of the chapters. It really was more of a teaser to the next chapter to come at the time, but I still liked it.

I'm glad to see people have still been reading this, and I hope everyone continues to enjoy it. Don't forget to review!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	9. The REAL Next Day, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. They belong to Tite Kubo and whoever else actually owns it and I make no money from writing this. This story however is mine and is not to be replicated, reposted, or copied in any way without my consent. Thank you.

**WARNING:** **Contains some adult scenes right at the beginning, but no lemon. Since I've forewarned you in the story summary, I think I'll just stop with these warnings unless it contains open lemon, because you should all know what to expect by now, LOL!**

…………………

**The Next Day, Part 1**

Tatsuki felt herself regain consciousness slowly as her mind carefully reawakened from the glorious and oh-so-relaxing dreams she had been having. Her eyes snapped open and she shot up in a flash when she realized she wasn't lying on anyone, or by anyone, and her heart sped to unhealthy speeds at the thought that everything she had just went through might really have been a dream.

"Good morning sunshine," a deep voice said cheekily.

She had never been more relieved in her life, and she let a long sigh escape her before turning to the source of the sound. Ichigo sat on the chair next to her bed, fully dressed in his uniform and hers already pressed and ready to go on the nightstand next to her. She saw something strange pass over his face and arched an eyebrow confusedly, to which he turned his head away with the beginnings of a blush starting on his cheeks.

"If you want to get going anytime today you had better get dressed or else we may lose another day." He pointed carefully towards her while being sure not to look openly, even though his traitorous eyes couldn't fully peel themselves away from the sight of his naked wife-to-be, with only a bedspread haphazardly covering her nether-regions from his appraisal. She was sitting up though, and that meant they were fully allowed to ogle her wonderfully full breasts. Tatsuki seemed to realize this when she felt warm morning air on places she never usually had uncovered. She looked down at herself before looking over at Ichigo, and did the cruelest thing possible.

_Hey_, she thought to herself, _why should I be embarrassed? Nothing he hasn't seen before._

Languidly stretching her arms above her head, the martial artist flopped back onto the bed as she kicked the sheets away to stretch her legs too, basking her completely naked body in the morning sunlight coming through her bedroom window. The light seemed to flow over the velvety skin that covered her iron muscles underneath and set it into an unearthly glow that made it shimmer like a precious jewel. Each motion and cat-like stretch was lit in the almost surreal light and accentuated the distinct fact of Tatsuki's usually hidden role as a woman. A beautiful, strong, woman.

Ichigo had long gone rigid—in more ways than one—and now he was clutching his knees in restraint, much to her amusement. She knew they probably shouldn't waste any more time, but in her personal opinion it would have been time well wasted. She dressed quickly, but in a way that stretched each any every limb and muscle as one who was completely and totally at ease with the situation around them, at some times even gracing him with views no person—let alone a man—had seen before except him. Somewhere in his mind he took great satisfaction in that, even though the more carnal desires in his long-repressed body had started bubbling to the surface again.

Finally, she stood before him in an identical shihakushou that had mysteriously been mended and held no trace of the cut that had sliced its top nearly in two. He guessed it had something to do with the health of the Soul Reaper wearing it because his always seemed to repair itself too, even when he was in the beginner stages of a Soul Reaper his uniform always repaired itself even though Rukia only healed his body. He left the question for another time. He hadn't gotten an answer even after all this time, so why question a good thing?

Still, standing before him confidently as she did now in her uniform, with her ragged black hair somehow falling around her head in its natural waves and spikes, deep black eyes looking at him with love and pride while her appearance and poise promised a threat to any danger…

…she had never looked more beautiful.

He couldn't resist walking over to her and molding her to his body one last time before they left. He pushed their lips together with gentle force and allowed a hand to trail through the ebony locks that were surprisingly soft for the spikes and waves they formed without any kind of unnatural interference. She was shorter than him, but not by much, and that made it easy for them to continue with delight even though she couldn't wrap her arms around him like she wanted to because of the giant sword wrapped in its own cloth on his back. She settled for putting her hands on his hips just as his other hand was doing to her.

How a calloused fighter's lips could be so soft she had no idea, but she could only thank whatever deity had deemed it allowable that she could be with him. He was exactly like she had first thought: a contradiction. He was rough but gentle, strong yet meek; he was everything and its opposite, and he was willing to do whichever he pleased at any given time. It was that sense of spontaneity that always kept her craving up, but just like the contradiction he was, he was able to do one thing continuously if he knew she liked it.

She had never met anyone more confusing than Ichigo.

He had never met anyone more confusing that Tatsuki.

It only made sense they would fit together. It helped that they were both fighters and the added sense of challenge one could offer the other at a moment's notice if they wanted to take a break from the normal romantic routine most other couples went through provided instant change from the norm. It went without saying that they would certainly never be bored.

These were things running through their minds as their lips met over and over, tasting and nibbling at the other set like it was the most natural thing in the world. When they broke for air they just stood there silently as Ichigo pressed his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply. If this was a dream he hoped it never ended, but her smell made it gloriously clear that what was happening was not a figment of their imagination, but the beginning of something with endless possibilities. She smelled of musk, sweat, and pure passion. How he could recognize the last scent he had no idea, but it was a carnal aroma that appealed to every male desire he had ever had.

"I think we need to shower when we get out bodies back," he said quietly into her hair with a chuckle. Her zanpakutou wasn't nearly as large as his, nor was it situated on her back, and thus he was allowed to fully embrace her unlike her predicament.

She sighed comfortably as she rested her head on his shoulder and stayed still holding his hips. Yet another part of the contradiction that was Ichigo Kurosaki. He looked like he had been ready to jump her moments ago, and now he had just melted her insides with his kisses and held her like a lover completely satisfied.

"Shouldn't we be going?" She asked after a while, but her heart wasn't in it. She knew they needed to be going, but what she really wanted was to stay in that warm embrace forever. Even a tomboy needs a little physical comfort every now and then, and she could have almost fallen asleep standing in the hold that made her feel more safe than she had every felt in her life.

Ichigo wanted to say no to her question, he really did, but he knew her question held merit. They had awoken at dawn this time, so there was plenty of time to get to school, but he didn't want to lose the contact. He hadn't felt this way since his mother had been alive. The sense of trust and love coming from the woman in his arms made him want to hold on to her forever and never let her go. They both knew they belonged to the other, but the corporeal representation of that made him feel more alive than he ever had. Sadly, she was right. If they wanted to get their bodies back and shower before going to school they needed to leave.

Reluctantly, he let go of her and was relieved by her near-whine of loss. _At least I'm not the only one with the emotions of a mushy banana, _he mused thankfully. He reached behind him and pulled Zangetsu from his back as it unfurled its sheath automatically like it always did. Tatsuki looked alarmed for a second before Ichigo turned and presented his back to her.

"Hop on."

She stared at him. "You can't be serious…"

A slender eyebrow arched gracefully. "We'll get there a lot faster if you ride on my back. Or do you know how to use Shunpo?" He asked smartly and received a punch to the shoulder as his answer, as well as a slightly embarrassed blush from Tatsuki. Then a solution seemed to hit him, and obviously it was a good one from the way his lips lilted back into a small grin. Wordlessly he re-sheathed Zangetsu and disappeared from her sight in an instant. This made Tatsuki's eyes widen at the thought of him leaving without her… that was until she was unceremoniously lifted into the air from behind and suddenly she was being cradled in Ichigo's arms not like a child, but like a bride. Another blush rose to her cheeks but she smiled up at him anyway.

"You idiot," she murmured.

Ichigo only smiled more.

"I'm not going to drop you, but you might want to hang on anyway."

With that they were off, soaring through the air out her window with grace and an overwhelming amount of speed. The scenery around them whipped by her vision and she was astounded by the seemingly slow steps Ichigo was taking, almost like he was simply bounding from one area to the next but the speed he was going at made the thought impossible for such a thing. _Reiatsu is a strange thing, plain and simple, _she came to the conclusion in her head. She still had a lot to learn in that area, but she suspected learning would be a great joy if her fiancé and lover was the one to teach her. For some reason she couldn't stop the trembles of anticipation that coursed over her skin at the thought.

Rigorous training indeed.

She was almost being plastered against his chest from the force of the air pushing against them as they flickered from sight in one area to appear in another. To the outside world all they would see was a slight sign of movement before nothing could be seen, but to Tatsuki she felt each and every centimeter they moved at the breakneck speed with startling alacrity.

_This is more fun than I thought!_ She realized with hyperactive glee. Another great advantage of this was the protectiveness she felt radiating from the man holding her. She had thought his heart would be hammering inside his body right now from the strain of going so fast, but it was almost exactly the opposite. His heart was going in a normal, slow, steady rhythm and it didn't seem in the least bit affected by the inhuman speed they were going. Maybe her bounding theory was closer to correct than she had initially thought.

Even as she allowed herself to revel in the feel of the harsh wind beating against them, she never took her eyes away from Ichigo's face. From her position she was able to see all of his skin from the slight V in his shirt to his hairline. She could see the tendons in his neck tense every once in a while and the way his chest moved in practiced motions, not like regular breathing, but more like a trained regimen he had forced into habit. Each breath was taken with caution and care, but that wasn't what had her notice at the moment.

She was too enraptured by the way his spiky hair had been shot back in the intense wind. It bounced with every movement and in rare occasions even darted across his eyes, but never once did he falter. The clouds above his head were passing by so fast they looked like mere strands of cotton pulled tightly over his head, yet his eyes never lost their focus.

She had had her misgivings about Ichigo carrying her, mostly out of her enormous sense of pride and the supposed humiliation that being carried would give, but instead she found that she enjoyed this act immensely. Crisp air, supernatural speed, and knowing nothing wrong could happen. What could be better than that?

_Well…_ She thought incredulously. …_there is at least _one_ thing better._ She resisted the urge to giggle like the schoolgirl she was instead of the tomboy she was supposed to be.

All too soon she felt herself be set carefully onto the ground and she looked up at him in surprise. "We're there already?" It was very hard not to sound like a whine.

Her lover chuckled softly. "Tatsuki, I circled the town five times before I stopped here. It looked like you were enjoying yourself so I didn't want to stop."

And with that, Tatsuki's embarrassment reached new levels.

_Not once, not twice, but _five _times!? In that amount of time!?!?_ She wasn't going to live this one down anytime soon, she was sure of that. In her own mind anyway. She rubbed the back of her head and grinned sheepishly. "Weeelll…maybe a little…"

Ichigo mirrored her grin right back at her. "I'll be happy to do it again if you want. Maybe I'll even kick it up a notch next time, I didn't want to start you off too fast."

Tatsuki's mouth promptly unhinged itself. _He can still go _faster_!?_

Now she couldn't wait until he taught her how to use shunpo. She was practically jumping up and down in her excitement, but one major factor doused that enthusiasm.

School.

Tatsuki groaned miserably and turned away to look up at the sign to Urahara's 'humble' candy store. The man did know how to run a store, she had to give him that. "Let's go get our bodies and get showered. I want to get school over with as soon as possible."

Ichigo only chuckled in response and followed her moping form into his old teacher's domain.

…………………

Their bodies were found with little difficulty. Ichigo had ran to the store in his human body to make sure he had a place to stash it when he jumped from it, and so it wasn't left at home, where someone like Kon could get a hold of it. He shivered, even though he now had a really, _really_, good idea about what Kon found so great about the female species, he simply couldn't stand said plushy's blatant tactlessness about their feminine traits.

A womanizing stuffed animal. Just what the worlds needed.

They found a surprise sitting watch over their bodies though, and that was the reason aforementioned bodies had been found so easily. Kisuke Urahara and an unexpectedly _dressed_ Yoruichi Shihouin sat having breakfast at a table stacked high with food, a pile of food that was being rapidly lowered thanks to the unbelievably fast eating of the mocha-skinned woman. Ichigo and Tatsuki stood at the entrance in shock for a few seconds before Urahara decided it was time he acknowledged their presence.

"Good morning Kurosaki-kuuuuuuun!" He greeted joyfully. "And Arisawa-san too! You've finally remembered your bodies!"

Both Tatsuki and Ichigo turned red as tomatoes. There was no doubt.

They had been sooooo busted.

Yoruichi decided she could take a slight break from her bowl and lowered it enough for them to see a blindingly white grin on her dark-skinned backdrop. "Good morning you two, finally decided to pull yourselves out of bed?"

Both teens in question pushed the insinuating undertone of her voice to the farthest reaches of their minds. They were _not_ going to think for _one second_ that the two…extremely reiatsu-sensitive…ex-_captains_…knew what they had been up to.

There was a long pause at that.

Nope, nadda, not a chance in hell. There was simply no way.

"Do you two want to use the shower before you join us for breakfast?" The Shihouin princess asked playfully.

No denying it anymore, no matter how much they wanted to repress it.

"You…know?" The black-haired tomboy questioned hesitantly. Just to make sure, she had to be sure. Yoruichi's fanged grin grew to inhuman proportions and they didn't need any more than that. They knew all right.

_Oh shiiiii—take mushrooms, _they thought in unison. There was nothing else they could say, or think for that matter.

Tatsuki didn't notice Ichigo's serious expression until he spoke up and brought her attention back to him. "Urahara-san, do I have any credit here?"

Under his hat, Kisuke's eyes looked up curiously. Ichigo never addressed him formally unless he wanted to be taken seriously without a shadow of a doubt. "Let's see shall we!!" He pulled out his little bounty device and checked it exaggeratedly, with as much drama as they had come to expect from the man. "Espada killed, wars ended, and world-enders defeated and-or utterly destroyed… brings you up to a grand total of an unlimited credit at Soul Society's expense!!!" He announced triumphantly.

There was a heavy silence that settled over the room before Ichigo's lips slowly turned into a dangerous smile and Tatsuki almost fainted at the knowledge that had just been given. He really hadn't been kidding. They could actually live _very_ comfortably for the rest of their lives without having to work one day of it.

_Nah, where'd the fun in that be? _She thought happily. After all, one could not pursue their dream when it could also be considered a job.

"Well then Urahara-san, I'd like to put a request on that credit," the Shinigami prodigy murmured embarrassedly.

"Oh?" Both Yoruichi and Urahara asked simultaneously. It had been a year-and-a-half since Ichigo had defeated Aizen, and only now had he ever voiced any interest in his very well-off finances. They wanted to know what could make him tap into that credit.

"What would that be?" The still curious shopkeeper continued.

The young man sighed and gathered his resolve. "Two rings. I don't care what kind, they don't have to be anything fancy, but I need two rings."

Yoruichi started choking on her breakfast. She beat her chest repeatedly with one hand but Urahara had to give her a few pats on the back before she was able to breathe properly again. She looked over at the two teens with a small amount of rice sticking to her lip, and how someone so old could look so adorable they didn't really know. "You…you _what?_" She reiterated.

Ichigo's characteristic scowl returned full-force. "I said I need two rings. Silver, gold, platinum, I don't really care. All I want is for them to be real." He was getting really irritated at having to restate it so many times. It was like they were questioning his decision.

Urahara was following Yoruichi's line of thinking. For once. "So Kurosaki-san, you want…rings?"

The vein in Ichigo's temple throbbed until it looked like he was going to have an aneurysm right there. "Dammit that's what I said the last two times!! I need a couple of engagement rings!! What can't you understand about that!?!?! I asked Tatsuki to marry me!!!!"

Yoruichi's dark skin turned ghost white and she fell backwards to the floor with a loud _thump_ of unconscious flesh. Urahara sat _stunned_ beside his fainted lover for a second, something that never happened to the all-knowing shopkeeper, but then again Ichigo always made him do things he'd never anticipated himself doing. Right now though, the only thing running through his genius mind was miniature Ichigo's and Tatsuki's wreaking havoc on Karakura Town and Soul Society. The worst part of the daydream—or nightmare—was that each little Ichigo or Tatsuki copy was exactly like the ones he and Yoruichi had debated about the other day.

So it was either mini Byakuya Kuchiki's, or mini Rangiku Matsumoto's with tempers double the size. Then there was always the medium between the two, and he didn't even want to _think_ of the possibilities _that_ held.

The worst part of it all was that he knew no matter what kind of children they had, there would always be one thing in common: reiatsu levels somewhere above the stratosphere.

_God help us all…_ Urahara prayed with a shudder.

Nevertheless, the seemingly unfazed shopkeeper stood up and started walking away, turning just enough for them to see one of his eyes before he disappeared from sight. "Okee dokey!" He exclaimed cheerfully, "I'll go see what we have! Now would probably be a good time to eat before Yoruichi wakes up and finishes the rest of iiit! Then you can shower and get going, I'm sure you want to get back to school todaaaaaaaay!"

And then he was gone.

_Not likely,_ Tatsuki groused, but said nothing aloud. She was thankful for the madman's planning ability though. Everything he said did sound like a very good plan to follow. It was a lucky thing they had both still been in their school uniforms, so no changing would be needed after they showered. The last thing they needed was to go home right after dawn. Tatsuki had made the excuse she was going to sleep over at Orihime's for a while and since it was practically her second home her parents had had no qualms or questions about it. If they knew she was skipping school she'd be dead.

Not like that would really matter now. She snickered.

They both shrugged when the platinum-blonde man was gone from their view. "He makes some good points," Ichigo conceded and Tatsuki nodded in agreement.

They both hopped into their bodies and followed his suggestions.

Of course, they just couldn't resist poking Yoruichi's prone form with a stick just to see if she really was out cold or not.

Their answer? Oh yes.

Turns out she had fainted from the images that had merely stunned Urahara.

…………………

The engaged couple walked their way to school after the episode with Urahara and Yoruichi. They had managed to have their showers—separately of course, they both knew that they would never get anywhere if they took one together, no matter how tempting the idea was—and get on their way with time to spare. There was no change in attire for them, just the regulation uniform and vest that their school required. Well, no change that would be instantly noticeable. Tatsuki was walking beside her orange-haired fiancé with a seemingly never-ending blush on her cheeks and his face hadn't changed from the content smirk it had had when they left.

Both were likely because of the simple gold band cradled around their left hand's ring finger.

Even though she knew she had said yes and agreed with that decision with all of her heart, there was just something about the tangible presence of that promise on her finger that made her cheeks warm with happiness. Ichigo had had a discussion with her when he had given her the ring at Urahara's, and it was those same words that kept replaying in her mind as she lovingly played with the ring on her finger.

"_Tatsuki, I'm not going to shout our engagement from the rooftops, but I'm not going to deny it either. We can act like we usually do, but if someone spots the ring and specifically asks me about it, I'm not going to lie. Are you all right with this?" _He was serious, as usual, and that was what made Tatsuki so happy. As far as he was concerned they both knew they belonged to the other and that was all he needed, but if he was asked he wouldn't hesitate to tell the truth. It didn't hurt that she could sense the pride in his voice when he had said that.

He was proud she was his. That alone made her blush.

She couldn't deny her own pride either, and she was just as proud of having him as hers.

The rest of the walk stayed in the same companionable silence.

…………………

When they entered the classroom the first thing that happened was their slightly disgruntled, but still overall cheery, teacher ran up to Ichigo and proceeded to smack a book on his head repeatedly. Misato Ochi's frustration was always comedic, and how the woman managed to teach so many classes on her own never ceased to amaze them. That, and question the school board.

"Kurosaki!!! Where have you been the past few days!? I was beginning to think you didn't want to graduate! At least you got here today, and on time too!"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at his teacher's actions and he calmly—maybe _too_ calmly—pointed his finger at the source of his pain, the stupid book, and began, "Ha—DOH!!"

He had been in the middle of his sentence when another book came flying out of nowhere and bounced off his head like it had been its intended target all along. Ichigo was knocked to the ground naturally and he glared over at where the book had come from, where an innocently whistling Rukia waved naively towards their teacher, who waved back in confusion. Tatsuki was looking back and forth between the three in the same amount of confusion. She had no idea what was going on or what had just happened and the look on her face was priceless.

Not bothering to answer anymore, Ichigo gruffly got up and stomped his way over to his seat, where he plopped down angrily. _It wasn't a Cero at least. I could've done a Cero, just one teensy little Cero, but I had to go and try the one thing Rukia would recognize without a doubt! _He paused in mid-thought. _Maybe that's a good thing, even a tiny Cero could destroy the school. _He snickered after that. He had the power every student dreamed of: the power to blow up their school.

Right now he was seriously wondering why he didn't use those powers.

He looked behind him on impulse, where he found a short, dark-haired woman-demon giving him a death glare with her burning violet eyes. He gulped, not because he had any reason to be afraid, but because it had been ingrained in him from before he was stronger than her as a Shinigami.

_That'd be the reason right there, _he remembered with another gulp.

Rukia could be damn scary when she wanted to.

Maybe she had a reason to be, after all, she _was_ the one who had taken the time to try and teach him Kidou. It wasn't his fault he sucked at it. There was only one he could actually get working, and that was because the way it was formed was the simplest. Besides, his body was already well used to it, it _had_ gotten that same Kidou blasted clear through it at one point in time. White Lightning was certainly dangerous, and with _his_ reiatsu it packed a punch rivaling that of Byakuya's.

It was just one book, what was so wrong with wanting to incinerate it?

He discarded the thought, and just in time too, because the bell rang seconds after. Might as well get the day over with already.

…………………

Now halfway through the day, Ichigo Kurosaki was currently cursing the fact that he couldn't make the day go any faster. When he had first wanted to get the day over with it had been because he was angry and miffed and basically just mad with the situation in general. Now however, his reason for wanting the day over was something else entirely. He didn't know how hot it was going to be, but since the year was almost over and summer was approaching, it should have been expected.

It made him question the school's decision to hold off changing back to the summer uniforms, but hopefully that would come soon.

But no, if it was only the heat he wouldn't have really cared. He had been on the receiving end of a Cero, and those were hotter than the hottest day could ever _hope_ to be; the heat of the day barely affected him. _Tatsuki_ though, it seemed to be affecting. He had been minding his own business, semi-paying attention to the lesson, when he had taken his first glance over to where his love interest was sitting.

Big. Mistake.

Her skin was glossy with a fine sheen of sweat, and apparently her vest and shirt were getting rather uncomfortable in the heat, which was likely why she was tugging at its collar to try and alleviate the heat in her body. Even that hadn't been so bad, but he just _had_ to see the small beads of moisture drip down her slim neck and into said vest and shirt. Her cheeks were flushed from the heat and her hair had even lost some of its spikes because of the humidity, gaining enough water to actually weigh down her hair. Her intense ebony eyes were focused on the chalkboard with what he could obviously see was half interest, but then they just happened to move and lock with his.

He could have sworn he saw a small smirk form on her face. Maybe it was because he was doing everything but outright staring, or maybe it was because she knew instinctively what she did to him with the simplest of gestures. Whatever it was, he knew she had it and so did she. As if she had no idea what she was doing, she traced a finger down the side of her face and down her neck, where it pulled at the collar of her shirt again. How she managed to make it have a completely erotic feel, he had no idea. What he did know, was that she was now _teasing_ him.

She was supposed to be a tomboy, and yet she was _teasing_ him!

And for the love of all that was holy he was falling for it hook, line, and sinker.

What was even more infuriating was the absurdity of it all! He had lasted for seventeen and a half years without feeling the least bit of 'loving' feeling to anyone but his family, and once he had entered puberty even then he had been able to completely drown out any physical arousal. Pretty easy when you're a Soul Reaper and there are things out to kill you, but that had come later. But here he was, and his steel will was being broken down piece by piece, something that never would have happened before.

Why on earth did he have to fall for the one person who could make him feel like the horny teenager he was and not the moody, unapproachable fiend he had made his image out to be!?

Dumb question.

That was _precisely_ one of the reasons he had fallen for her.

That, was why he wanted to get the day over with now. He was new to the whole realm of sexuality and as such, especially being the male he was, he could do very little to try and do anything in return without being able to touch her. He was gaining a good deal of knowledge about her body, and he did know certain ways to evoke the same reactions she could make so easily in him, but in order to do that he needed to be touching her.

Or so he had thought.

"Kurosaki!!"

He was jolted out of his thoughts by his teacher's voice. He looked up in a daze to see Miss Ochi looking smugly at him…and there was a monstrous question on the chalkboard behind her. Math had no place in the life of a Soul Reaper, but if he wanted to stay where he was in the standings—surprisingly better now thanks to Uryuu—he needed to stay at the top of his educational game. _Should have been paying closer attention. Damn, if I let this get in the way of my Soul Reaper duties then I'm dead, I really have to learn to multitask._ He groaned. "What?"

The young woman's eyebrow twitched from her position teaching the class. "You think you can miss so many days, why don't you come up here and show us if you've learned anything from skipping school?" She sounded way too smug for her own good.

Yes, thank God for Uryuu Ishida. They had actually found something in common other than the need to kill Hollows: their studies. It was also the only way they could keep skipping class to go fight aforementioned Hollows. They had worked together, Uryuu, Chad, and Ichigo, to get themselves into the top five, where Uryuu had never left his number one spot. It was thanks to that that the teachers didn't care where they went, as long as their grades stayed high. It was troublesome, but in the end it was worth it.

The thing was, _this_ particular teacher always liked to try and catch him off guard.

Troublesome indeed.

Shrugging in his usual non-committal style, he walked to the board with his hands in his pockets, but along the way he was reviewing the question he had to answer and deciphering the answer even though it looked like he was almost sleeping. The teacher followed each of his steps with her overconfident smile, but that was smashed and discarded into little bits of astonishment when Ichigo calmly picked up a piece of chalk and started scribbling all over the equation like it was second nature. By the time he was done the chalkboard was a mess of markings and doodles but the answer sat at the bottom in its unquestionable correctness.

"Su respuesta, ah gran Maestro," Ichigo drawled sarcastically. Nearly all of the class, including the teacher, almost fell out of their seats.

Since when did the Strawberry learn Spanish!?

The befuddled Miss Ochi rearranged her glasses on her face and leaned further into the board, like the answer she was seeing on it was nothing but a smudge on her glasses. She coughed embarrassedly. "Well done, Kurosaki. If I may ask, what did you day just now?" _And when on earth did you have time to learn Spanish? _She finished inwardly.

The orange-haired Vizard couldn't fully restrain the condescending smirk that Ogihci wanted so badly to send his host's teacher. "Dije que podría estar enseñando esta clase usted psicópata lento." Uryuu choked down the laughter that was threatening to burst out of his lungs and even Chad gave a small chuckle at what their orange-haired companion had just so mockingly told their teacher before he returned to his seat.

Being in Hueco Mundo for extended periods of time obviously nurtured the new skill, and hanging around with a born Spanish speaker and a know-it-all Quincy didn't hurt either.

"Are you mocking me Kurosaki!?" She exploded in classic fashion.

"Quizá soy, quizá yo no soy. ¿No querría usted saber?" He responded lackadaisically with a proud gleam to his eyes. _This is fun!!_ He thought with a grin that matched his teacher's once smug one.

"Speak to me in words I can understand or I'm sending you to the office!!!" It was a lame threat, but a threat nonetheless.

Ichigo put his hands out in front of him like he was trying to protect himself from the almighty uselessness that was his teacher's threat, but he acquiesced. "All right, all right, I'm sorry. I answered your question, now how about we return to class?"

For once in his life, fate had mercy on him.

"Okay, Kurosaki. Don't let it happen again."

Just then, the lunch bell rang. He had managed to waste quite a bit of time with that display. Only a few more classes to go.

…………………

There was an almost tangible sense of relief in the air as Ichigo sighed happily while they sat down for their last period of the day. The classes after lunch had been terrible so far, but he couldn't really care because he and Tatsuki had stolen away from everyone long enough during lunch to reassure themselves of their convictions with heated kisses that longed for more. Sadly, a school was still a school and they weren't _that_ confident yet.

Still, even though Ichigo did very well in this class because of his dad's training, there was one part of him that dreaded it for some as-of-yet-unknown reason.

Health class.

Worse yet, the person who taught it was none other than Miss Misato Ochi, their beloved homeroom teacher.

"All right boys and girls, today we learn about the female body!!" She exclaimed happily. Most of the boys, especially Keigo, were delighted at this information while the entire female population of the class groaned.

Ichigo on the other hand, paled. _Yes, that would be the reason right there._ He was comfortable around Tatsuki, he loved her and wanted to know her, but he had no desire to see any female body _other_ than hers. He already knew all the parts of the human body, male and female; he wouldn't be much of a doctoral candidate if he didn't, and so he saw no point in being in this class. _Maybe there's a Hollow somewhere?_

There was a valid reason for his hesitancy: he knew that with this particular teacher, this lesson would be one notch short of all-out pornography.

It was quite apparent that all the _other_ boys knew this as well. Thankfully, Chad and Uryuu weren't among the mindless people whispering 'yes's under their breath. There was one thing funny about the scenario though, and that was Chizuru was now really interested in school for once.

"Okay!" The teacher brought her rowdy students under control with her loud acclamation. She was the oddest teacher they had ever known, and her styles were different, but surprisingly effective. How so many of the other teachers always seemed to get sick was kind of odd, and Misato Ochi had since become the resident know-it-all of Karakura High. "Arisawa! Since this is your first day back after a long absence, why don't you come up to the front?"

Warning flags went up in Ichigo's head.

Tatsuki was confused, but she obeyed her teacher wordlessly. Much to her shock, the teacher instantly jumped in front of her when she was facing the class, and exclaimed, "This is the body of a woman that has trained her body to keep up with the male-driven world! Notice the strong muscles of the biceps and triceps, perfectly capable of doing anything a man does, maybe even better!" She had now grabbed Tatsuki's arm and was holding it out like some kind of mannequin's limb. Tatsuki herself though, was quickly becoming mortified.

Ogihci however, was in a downright uproar. **Get your filthy hands off my Queen you wench!!!! **Ichigo was trying his best to ignore him, but then the teacher went a step further.

And it was the cruelest, most undignified, thing possible. In fact, if Ichigo didn't know any better he would be tempted to think she was trying to get back at Tatsuki for missing even more days of school than he had. Still, nothing deserved _this_.

"Asano! Why don't you come over here and hold her arm up while I go on?" She asked happily.

The feminine tomboy went as pale as a ghost and soon Keigo was holding up her arm, looking very much like someone that knew he was going to die should he make a wrong move. As to be expected, his lecherous nature came back when he felt her soft skin, something he hadn't expected she'd have at all. His corny smile was back full force and that was the ultimate proof that something was going to happen if he was allowed to stay in this situation. His death at Tatsuki's hands would be well worth it if the rest of her body was as soft as her skin.

Now the Hollow within was threatening to go Bankai. **What the hell are you sitting around for?!?!?** He shouted in indignation. **Get their hands off her!!!!!**

For once, Ichigo was fully agreeing with the monster inside of him, but he couldn't use the methods Ogihci wanted, and that was what he was struggling against. He had complete control, but this time Ogihci was putting up one hell of a fight.

His right hand clasped to his face instantly as it tightened like a claw into his skin. His eyes were turning black, he could feel it. The thing that scared him more than anything had in a long time though, was that for once he wanted the same thing his Hollow did. Maybe he was subconsciously allowing it to gain control because Tatsuki was put in a compromising situation. _This is bad, really BAD!_ Meanwhile, another part of him was going, **MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!!!!!** His hand was in spasms over his face now, and people were starting to notice.

With great difficulty, Ichigo raised his other hand and got the teacher's attention. "Do you have a question Kurosaki?" She asked naively.

"**Ca**-Can I p-**pl**eas**e** l**ea**ve?"

His friends were all well-aware of _what_ was happening, they just couldn't understand _why_ it was happening. They all knew his control of his Hollow had been absolute ever since he had destroyed the Hougyoku, so they were wondering why, and _how_, it could be giving him trouble. What was also catching their attention though was the way Tatsuki's right hand was shivering by her side, like it wanted to do the exact same thing Ichigo's was doing. Ichigo was still shaking in his seat, and he couldn't even muster enough control to bring down his hand.

He missed one very important thing.

His ring had caught the light when he had raised his hand to ask his question.

The teacher looked at him quizzically and adjusted her glasses again, like she had to be sure of something. She coughed politely. "Kurosaki, if you're going to be embarrassed you're not meant for this class." Ichigo very nearly growled at her, but then she continued and knocked his train of thought completely off its tracks. "And I know you're not one to wear jewelry, but if you have to do it in class, please wear it properly." It was not meant as a condemnation, just a statement of fact that was supposed to imply his error, and Ichigo knew this. It took a few seconds for his previously struggling mind and soul to pick up what she was implying however.

…………………

In the world littered with blue skyscrapers, a white form of Ichigo smiled ruefully. **"Heh, no need to do anything now." **He couldn't help but look at the sky longingly nonetheless. **"When are you coming back? Don't worry, we'll have their hands off you soon…"**

He cracked his knuckles maliciously.

Even if it was Keigo, there were some things you just _didn't_ do.

…………………

The young man under her gaze couldn't stop his face from reddening slightly at Miss Ochi's comment even though he knew in his heart he had nothing to be ashamed of. He lowered his hand out of instinct and was slightly surprised when it came down instantly, and he could no longer feel Ogihci pushing for rage. This allowed him some breathing room, and some space to try and do some damage control.

Sitting back like nothing had been wrong, he raised his left hand again and eyed it nonchalantly. "I like it where it is, what's wrong with this?"

By now every student in class, including his closest friends, were eyeing him curiously, trying to figure out what he was doing before and what their teacher had found so wrong on him.

Again, the teacher made another polite cough, like she was trying to spare him embarrassment if he found out what that particular placing meant. "Kurosaki, the ring finger on the left hand is meant for wedding bands and engagement rings."

A tense silence flowed over the students, but that was quickly disrupted by Ichigo's off-handed, "So?"

The teacher nearly fell flat on her face. "K-Kurosaki, are you saying you have a right to wear that ring there?"

Said person arched an eyebrow and looked at her like she was the stupidest thing he had ever seen. "And if I did?"

It took a few seconds for that statement to process in the minds of everyone present in the classroom, and even then no sound came out of any of their mouths. This was not something they expected to hear in class, _especially_ when it involved the romantically-inept Strawberry.

Then in an ear-shattering yell Miss Ochi screamed, "ALL RIGHT WHICH ONE OF YOU GIRLS IS PREGNANT!?!?!?!?!?!"

Welcome to Health Class Hell 101.

Ichigo fell out of his desk so hard the _thud_ resounded throughout the room. Tatsuki was trying valiantly not to burst out laughing from the question that would have petrified—check that, it _did_ petrify—all the other female students of the class, minus only Rukia and Orihime. She had another problem to deal with though, and that was her inverted half screaming at the top of her lungs in very similar rage to her future husband's.

_**Get them the hell off of us!!!!!!!! I swear if anyone's hands but our King's is touching us in the next five seconds I'm going to rip them off!!!!**_

What was even more amusing was her and Ichigo's friends had odd looks on their faces, and odd was putting it lightly. They were likely wondering just when Ichigo had gotten into a relationship, and more importantly, with _who_.

She chuckled under her breath and her Hollow went quiet, like it had been silenced by an outside force. Emotions in reiatsu were easy for her to read, that was one of her main abilities, one Tatsuki had taken advantage of before her awakening to discern the reiatsu of everyone around her.

Her King had no intention of letting what was happening slide.

Ichigo bounced back to his feet and pointed at the teacher like she was a lunatic. "What the hell kind of question is that!?!?!? Just because I'm engaged doesn't mean I got anyone PREGNANT!!!!!!"

He had just admitted it in easily understandable terms, and not some joking retort as the tone had been earlier. All of his close friends: Rukia, Orihime, Mizuiro, even Chad and Uryuu, all fell out of their seats at once with varying degrees of yelps or grunts as they fell. The simultaneous display was hilarious, and for those few short seconds following as the group got up the class could laugh at something else for a change. It was particularly funny because seeing such a large man as Chad fall out of his chair was something for the Richter scale. Even Tatsuki wasn't able to hold back her laughter at her friends' display of surprise. Keigo though, wore an expression of complete and utter disbelief, and he had frozen in place holding Tatsuki's arm.

Uryuu was the first to recover his poise, as usual. "Ichigo, if this is a joke it's in bad taste," he said pointedly, as one would expect from the straightforward Quincy.

"My own friends too!?" Ichigo cried in near despair. _It just _had_ to be the most loudmouthed teacher in the school that had to notice the ring first! It just _had_ to be her, the one frick'n person that would blab it to everyone right away!!!_ Ichigo was seriously considering finishing his spell from the start of the day. _Yeah, that would feel really nice around now. Maybe a little Cero or two…._

Ogihci was in full agreement.

"Well then Kurosaki," Miss Ochi began as she wiped away the sweat still forming on her brow, "who, pray tell, are you getting married to?"

Tatsuki mimicked Keigo. She froze. Ichigo had told her he wouldn't hesitate to tell anyone if he was specifically asked about it. He had just been specifically asked about it. For some reason, one part of her mind was jumping up and down in glee.

_Damn Hollow, _she thought patronizingly.

It seems fate hadn't been merciful earlier in the day, it had just prolonged the time until the inevitable would come, because it was at that moment that Keigo—the person still frozen clutching Tatsuki left arm—realized he was holding her elbow in one hand and her hand in the other. And the hand had a cold metallic feel to one part of it.

Thawing enough to move, a shocked Keigo Asano looked down the arm in his hands until its view was held solidly on her feminine hand…

…where a band of gold caught the light when his hand moved from its place over hers.

Naturally, Keigo responded in the only fashion Keigo was capable of. He scurried away from her as fast as he possibly could and stood mortified as he pointed his finger at her like she was the devil incarnate. "SWEET LORD IN HEAVEN!!!!! YOU'RE ENGAGED TO ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!"

The class was silent.

The class was silent some more.

The class was silent even more than before.

This information was too much to wrap their heads around. The tomboy, the one person with absolutely no aptitude for physical affection other than bloody beatings was engaged to the Strawberry, the person that held absolutely no ability to love any human being in existence? Surely somewhere, Hell had frozen over.

This was all dispelled when the still standing Ichigo let loose a sigh of relief. "Well, now that that's done with, can we get back to class?" He seemed to be completely oblivious to the states of those around him. "Oh wait, just one second," he stated with dark humor as he stalked towards his now-cowering friend.

Keigo was clutching his knees shivering in the corner when Ichigo's form appeared before him and towered over him like the Grim Reaper himself. What added to the effect was the taller man had let his eyes transform and was now giving Keigo a view of the full, undiluted rage that had been boiling within him all the time said friend had been touching someone else's fiancé.

"**You touch her again with a grin like that and I'll remove your hands, got that?"** He hissed lowly, to which Keigo whimpered and nodded his head rapidly. Ichigo stood up and stretched like nothing had been wrong. "Okay, let's get back to class!"

He turned back to the class to see that everyone in the room, from his best friends to his teacher, had all fainted. Only himself, Tatsuki, and Keigo were left in the land of the conscious.

Ichigo and Tatsuki looked at each other for a second before twin smiles broke over their faces and they ran out the door.

Looks like school let out early today.

No one noticed the thin line Ichigo's lips had become, or the distinct tightness of his jaw.

…………………

**Author's Notes:** Ah, I loved writing this chapter. I've never edited this story to the extent I've been doing before, so I'm really enjoying posting this. More reviews would be much appreciated. Even though I can't change anything at this point in the game, I'd still like to hear if everyone's enjoying it as much as I hope.

On that note, I've loved seeing the reviews of those who've given them, so thank you all so much. I'd like to keep updating this every second or third day depending on the amounts of reviews, because though this is an already completed work I'll confess to being selfish and want to know what people think of each chapter as it continues to evolve. Please, tell me what you think. If at any point I get over ten reviews for a chapter the next one will come out right away.

Also, I don't speak Spanish so I used an online translator. So if anyone by chance happens to know Spanish and sees mistakes, I'm sorry but I didn't really know if they were right or not, I just trusted the translator.

Su respuesta, ah gran Maestro – Your answer, oh great teacher.

Dije que podría estar enseñando esta clase usted psicópata lento - I said I could be teaching this class you dimwitted psychopath.

Quizá soy, quizá yo no soy. ¿No querría usted saber? - Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Wouldn't you like to know?

That should be the translations. Go easy on me if they're a bit off.

Thanks for giving me your time again, and don't forget to review!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	10. The REAL Next Day, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. They belong to Tite Kubo and whoever else actually owns it and I make no money from writing this. This story however is mine and is not to be replicated, reposted, or copied in any way without my consent. Thank you.

**WARNING: No lemon per se, but it might as well be. You've been warned. Just making sure.**

………………

**The REAL Next Day. Part 2**

_Ichigo and Tatsuki looked at each other for a second before twin smiles broke over their faces and they ran out the door._

_Looks like school let out early today._

_No one noticed the thin line Ichigo's lips had become, or the distinct tightness of his jaw._

………………

When they were outside the school and still running away at full speed, Tatsuki couldn't restrain her laughter anymore.

"Did you see the looks on their faces!?!?!" She laughed out maniacally as she tried to keep pace with Ichigo, which was rather hard when she was trying so hard to keep her sides intact. She did hear a small laugh come from Ichigo, but not what she would have expected from something as obviously funny as what they had just went through. His shoulders were tense, his movements were terse; everything about his posture suggested he was actually _angrier _than anything else at the combined coma the class had just been put into.

They turned a corner into a back alley between two rows of buildings and suddenly Tatsuki found herself pinned to the cold brick of one of the office complexes. The wind had been knocked out of her in her surprise and she was fully ready to retaliate… until she saw that it had been _Ichigo_ of all people to do such a thing. Not only had she been pinned, she had also been lifted to his eye level, and was now sitting on his hips unintentionally on her part, but intentionally on his.

What she saw in his eyes very nearly stopped her heart.

Ichigo was looking straight into her eyes like he could bore into the depths of her soul just by doing that, and he was right. They were two of a kind. He had already witnessed her inner world when he had given her his powers, just like she had witnessed his. The thing was: one of his eyes was the glowing yellow of his other half with its darkness as deep as the core of Hell as its background, while the other was still his intense amber-brown. He was sweating, but some part of her doubted the reason for that was the unbelievably hot day they were currently experiencing, and she could see his muscles straining against the material of his shirt and vest as his reiatsu seemed to take tangible form in the air around them in its thickness. It was nearly violent, but such outrage could easily be mistaken for anger had it not been her he was holding.

"Why…?"

It was not spoken by her, but by a voice so airy from pure _fury_ that a Hollow's ghastly steam wafted from his mouth as he breathed the word out. There was no mistaking he was pissed, and very much so from the looks of things, but she couldn't understand _why_ he was so mad. That was made abundantly clear by his next sentence.

"Why are people so shocked I'd want to be engaged to you…?"

In less than a second her eyes had become larger than they ever had before. Why hadn't she seen it sooner? What she had found funny, he found immensely angering. The eyes that had locked on to them, the laughter and unbelief from people they called their friends… he was maddened by them. Keigo had been one of his friends for longer than most people could claim, and yet Ichigo had been ready to severely hurt him for what he had been doing so knowingly.

Albeit while there was a great deal of things to laugh about during that question period Miss Ochi had put him through, the reactions were all the same.

Even Urahara and Yoruichi. They were all the _same_.

Ichigo had a reason to be pissed, and she was quickly coming to the same conclusion.

"Why is it so hard to believe?" He choked out, searching her face for any kind of answer. Not only was he mad, he was also in _pain_. It pained him that people would take it so lightly, and she wasn't surprised by that one bit. Ichigo was anything if not serious. "You didn't come with me to Soul Society to help me save Rukia, you didn't help me face down Hollows or take down Arrancar's during the war with Aizen; you didn't do any of that, I know!!"

Tatsuki's widened eyes froze in fear at the tone of those words, but once again he continued… and turned her heart to jelly.

"But you went through just as much pain when Orihime was captured, you suffered just as much as any of us even if your wounds couldn't be seen!! You were always there!!! Ever since we were little you've always been there!!!!"

His one eye not transformed was becoming moist with unshed tears as he all but shouted his feelings at her, and the one that was Ogihci's trademark was angry and hard, more than _just_ pissed at what had been done to what was inexplicably _his_. The hands that had been clamped beside both sides of her head on the wall were now scraping down into fists, impossibly tearing rock from the wall with abnormal strength.

"You aren't weak, you don't get scared easily, you're willing to fight for what you believe in and dammit you're one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen! What's so wrong with wanting to be with you forever!?! Why do people find it so damn _hard to believe!?!?!?!?!_"

If there had been a breeze in the incredibly hot day, it would have knocked Tatsuki over had she not still been pinned to the wall by her fiancé. She had always known that under his tough exterior he was sensitive, but the fact had never had its fullest impact on her until she had heard those words. He had made himself vulnerable for her, she knew that, and that vulnerability had been pounced upon instantly. He didn't like people questioning his judgment, he didn't like people harassing his friends…he didn't like it, any of it, at all.

Her eyes softened and she reached up to embrace the hands gripping the chipped brick they had torn off the wall so hard she could see the blood flowing down his arms. She knew. She was acutely aware of what he was trying to say. Had it been her in his position, she knew she would have been facing the same kinds of looks and questions as he did. She had had to put up with Keigo's reaction, but that was mild punishment compared to facing Uryuu's arguably unknowing question. The person that had fought with him through so many battles of convictions, even he, had doubted the seriousness that Ichigo had tried to portray by acting so relaxed that their engagement had been found out.

His pained, mismatched eyes found hers again and the tears threatening to fall from the one finally broke loose at the understanding and caring they saw in the other pair. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and could do nothing but shake violently when she took her arms, with hands wet with his blood, and wrapped them around his neck in a gentle embrace as she too sought out his neck and laid her head down next to it.

"Why…? Dammit I love you…isn't that enough for them?"

The invincible Vizard was crying, and he wasn't crying for his own sake, he was crying because of the injustices done to _their_ very ideals.

Wordlessly, as she had been the entire time, the young woman whose heart was close to exploding with love removed herself from his neck and cupped his face in her strong hands, forcing him to look at her. She leaned her forehead on his with a gentility that most people would never suspect she could have, but she was as much of a woman as she was a fighter, just like she and Ichigo were no less Shinigami than they were Hollow. Wiping away the streak of tears from the one side of his face with the clean back of her hand, she smiled softly.

"It's enough for _me,_"she affirmed in a loving whisper.

And with that, she kissed him, and all the world fell away as he responded like a starving man, but more accurately like a man that wanted—_needed_—to affirm both himself and her that what they were experiencing was real. No amount of laughter could disavow what they had.

A ragged moan escaped her when the rough kisses became far more insistent and his tongue eagerly explored her mouth as it had so many times before. She was still pinned by his hips, but now that mass of bones and flesh under her had become mobile, grinding into her panty-clad core now only marginally covered by her school skirt. Why a high school would want their girls to wear miniskirts around pubescent young men was beyond her, but at the moment she wanted to jump for joy that there was no other material keeping him from her except the damp cotton.

Miniskirts weren't that bad after all.

She wanted to be able to move and do something for _him_, but he wasn't going to have any of that apparently. She could barely move under the influence of the harsh jabs of his hips that ground the hard flesh under his pants across her increasingly wet panties. Each movement brushed the coarse fabric over her highly sensitive slit and the explosive nerve centre located just above it, and her eyes screwed shut at the volatile and desperately wanted sensations burning her from the inside out. Her hands were shaking and she was sweating profusely from both the heat outside _and_ inside her body, but Ichigo was vicious in his assault, barely giving her any time to breathe let alone time to remove their clothing.

Complain was the one thing she would never do though, not now, she had been wound way too tightly to care about what she was wearing at the moment. She loved the feelings he could create in her, and the heat flowing through her made her forget all about the heat of the environment around them. Their clothes were sticking to them from the humidity and their actions, and that only proved to set off even more nerves on their skin all at once from the contrast of the cold sweat on the clothing and their hot skin as they savagely rubbed against the other with no apparent concern for the world around them. All they could care about was the lightning dancing behind their eyes and the tsunami creating chaos in their insides.

"Oh god…" she whimpered helplessly as she thrashed against his hold. Her body was making it perfectly clear that it wouldn't be able to handle much more, and she had never wanted her body to give in to something more than she did at that moment. Ichigo's strangled breaths reverberated in her eardrums and she knew he was just as close as she was.

A cold breeze unexpectedly rushed through the alley and both Ichigo and Tatsuki cried out as that line pulled so tight in their bodies suddenly snapped in response to the air that chilled their paradoxically boiling flesh into fiery shivers that rippled in enormous shockwaves through their entire nervous systems. Even though their bodies had been expecting this on some level, they were unprepared for the sheer enormity of sensation that sent their bodies into erratic jerks even though they hadn't even performed the full act. Control over their muscles was officially a thing of the Past and they both crumpled to the unforgiving concrete of the ground, still reeling from the effects of their orgasm.

Maybe it was because of the recklessness of the emotions rushing through them as they sought their completion, or maybe it was the urgent need of some sort of comfort that brought about such a volatile end; whatever it was they didn't know, all they knew was the intense relief, the intense love the other offered. They needed everything the other had to give in times like these, and it was the knowledge—the _fact_—that no matter what, the other would always be there to offer it that made it so intense.

As they regained their vision back from the blinding light that had taken over their sight, laughter as pure as a child's came from them. They were all they needed. Their friends were still their friends, but if they couldn't accept the inevitable—their union—well then that was just too bad now wasn't it?

Ichigo looked up at Tatsuki from under the orange locks that had pasted themselves to his face and smiled. "That was amazing."

Blurry black eyes met his, and even if the comment seemed out of place, she knew exactly what he meant. "That's putting it lightly." She could barely move. It felt like her muscles had all turned to goo, and she wasn't alone in that sentiment either. She could feel her Hollow reeling inside her, lying on the grassy expanse that made up her inner world, one lined with blue skyscrapers on the horizon. Out of reach but not out of mind.

_**Holy crap, he's got some skill for a beginner, **_she panted. Tatsuki couldn't even get up the strength to answer her.

She felt gravity start pulling on her again and realized Ichigo was getting up with her in his arms, just like he had when they were going back to Urahara's shop. She was once more drawn close to the warmth of his chest, now melded with the smell of his musk from his damp clothes, and she closed her eyes contently, satisfied to revel in the absolute presence that her fiancé exuded. Power and warmth, harshness and tenderness, skill and recklessness; his reiatsu was as tangible as the arms around her to her mind's eye.

Yes, this was where she belonged.

"It looks like we made quite a mess of ourselves," Ichigo commented offhandedly as he looked over both himself and his lover, or as much as he could look over himself. He didn't like the red 'mess' his bloody hands were creating on her leg and shoulder from where he was holding her, but it was just another thing to wash off. The clothes would be hard to explain though. He could _feel_ the wetness of his pants. It was certainly uncomfortable, and he could see an identical stain on Tatsuki's skirt. He guessed his hands were probably throbbing, protesting the weight on the cut flesh, but he still couldn't feel anything other than the haze their actions had put over his senses.

"Mm hmm," she responded breathily, to which he just chuckled.

"We're going to need to change before we see anyone, or anyone sees us."

She just nodded into his chest. "Mm hmm."

He smiled softly down on her. _She's so beautiful, and she's all mine. _"I'll take us to your house first so you can shower and change, then I'll go to my house. We can meet up there later. Is that okay?"

Yet another, "Mm hmm."

He chuckled again, as he still hadn't fully recovered either. If not for his Hollow, he would still be on the ground too. That didn't mean his legs were feeling any stronger than hers probably were; it was through sheer willpower that he managed to stay up. _Hmm, I wonder…_ he thought mischievously. "And then we'll replace all your shorts and cargo pants with skirts and dresses, okay?"

Just as he thought, the same answer came. "Mm hmm."

Ichigo had to bite his lip almost to the point of breaking skin to repress the laughter that wanted to burst out of him. Under normal circumstances, Tatsuki would _kill_ anyone that even _suggested_ she get rid of _one pair_ of her precious shorts or cargo pants.

_She must really be out of it._

He thought too soon, because a weak hand suddenly reached up and grabbed his collar, trying feebly to pull his head down. He didn't resist and soon he saw Tatsuki glaring at him with the one eye she had managed to get open. "As soon as I can move you are _dead_, y'hear me?" The threat lacked any actual strength behind it, and it was all he could do not to smile.

Instead, he winked at her. "Too late, but I'll keep that in mind," he replied softly and dipped down to give her nose a light peck. She let out a tiny squawk of indignation at her mental slip, as well as Ichigo's embarrassing kiss. Not that she would ever tell him she thought it was cute and touching, nope, never. She did manage to give his chest a pathetic punch though.

He only chuckled again and in a flash he was out of sight with her safely in his arms.

They could handle anything that came at them now.

………………

Ichigo sighed, out of relief _and_ out of pain as he snuck into his room through his bedroom window. He had dropped Tatsuki off via the same method he now found himself using to enter his own room, and she had set to work getting ready for a change of clothes and a shower the second they entered. She had even started stripping right in front of him. How he had managed to drag himself out of her room before something happened again he couldn't even remember.

By some insane stroke of luck, Kon seemed to be out of the room at the moment—most likely being terrorized by Yuzu. He couldn't help but chuckle; he felt no pity whatsoever for the stuffy that made a living being annoying and ogling girls. Revulsion, now that he had no trouble feeling when he saw the plush lion dressed in bonnet and whatever other little item of torment his little sister had decided to decorate him with that day, but pity? Nope.

He made his way over to his closet as he shucked his damp vest and undid his practically transparent white shirt while ignoring the throbs of protest his hands sent to his brain at the actions. He had handled much worse pain than this before, and though it may seem twisted, he was thankful for that, because that made it much easier to disregard the pain he was going through right then. Throwing the unbuttoned shirt to the same place as his vest and all but tearing his stained pants and boxers from his body, he sighed in relief. He could still feel the areas of dried blood on him—from both where he had put his hands and Tatsuki had put hers—but that was much more tolerable than the sticky situation he had so embarrassedly realized he had put himself and his fiancé in.

Sighing again, he grabbed a towel from his closet to cover his nakedness as he stealthily tried to make his way to the bathroom in the hall unnoticed. Once again fate seemed to have mercy on the thoroughly embarrassed, yet proud, Vizard hero and he encountered no one on his way. Surprising considering his father's penchant for being in the right place at the wrong time, and his sisters' abilities of walking around the house with no goal in mind, except of course: Yuzu's compulsive need to clean. He didn't know what he would have done if Karin had been the one to find him in the hall. That just _spelled_ disaster.

He stood in front of the bathroom mirror and examined the damage he had done to himself, which was actually worse than he had thought. They were definitely going to need bandages. There was one thing he wasn't going to put up with any longer though, which was rectified when he took his crimson stained ring off and washed it under the water of the sink until it was sparkling again. He decided to leave it on the sink instead of taking it into the shower. _Sheesh, wearing a ring is taking some getting used to. _He looked up from his hands to the mirror and saw a relatively normal occurrence nowadays.

Ogihci stood in place of his reflection, a shockingly normal smile on his face for once.

**Heh, you sure know how to pick 'em, that's for sure, **the Hollow sneered, but if his orange-haired equivalent didn't know any better—which by now he _did_, he had become well attuned to his Hollow's tones—the sneer lacked anything of malice and instead seemed _impressed._

"Glad you approve," Ichigo replied as he rolled his eyes and turned around to start the shower.

Ogihci didn't even give a second glance to the uncaring remark. **She can sure do some damage. Hehe, I'm surprised you didn't bail when she clawed your shoulders.**

Ichigo started in surprise and looked over his shoulder at his reflection, now back to himself. He saw that his Hollow had indeed been correct, and small scabs the shape of nail-sized crescent moons adorned his shoulders. He felt no pain, instead he felt the incredible urge to laugh.

_Yup, she's anything but passive, _he thought with a smile.

As he stepped into the shower and the hot water sprinkled over him, taking the sweat, blood, and secretions from his body as it did so, he put his hands on the tile of the wall and bowed his head, silently staring at the drain. The secondary confrontations had been taken care of, but the most important ones were still to come. He had to face both his family and hers sometime in the future. If all went well, he would be allowed the small wedding he wanted before they took a break to Soul Society so he, and maybe even she, could learn some things from the Fourth Division, but if all didn't, then there'd be a large possibility they'd just elope.

He didn't want to think of that. Having to leave his friends and family caused him to shudder, but he knew he couldn't live if he had to be apart from her now. Not only would he not be able to stand it, he had a nagging suspicion that his inner demon wouldn't take too well to that concept either.

**Heh, you can bet your ass I'd have a problem with it! They don't like it, screw them. I'll tear this world apart piece by piece before I allow someone to keep me from my Queen!** Ogihci warned dangerously.

_So damn annoying, _thought Ichigo as he shook his head in frustration.

**Oh get off it! **His other half instantly retorted, **You know as well as I do that you'd rather face me again than have her taken away!**

Well, he had him there.

_So what do you suggest I do?_ The orange haired teen thought back sarcastically.

Inside his inner world, the white Ichigo rolled his glowing yellow eyes. **Where do you have the most respect? **Ichigo thought about that for a moment, before his dreary eyes shot open in realization. **Looks like you understand. You could always lose the meat suit and stay as a Soul Reaper.**

The suggestion, as insane as ever from the seemingly loveless Hollow, did make some sense to the worried teen, and that made him even more worried. There would be far too many repercussions were he to do that. His family wouldn't be able to take another death, even one as faked as his would be. Karin, and even his father, would be able to see him, but Yuzu just wouldn't understand. He would rather die than put his family through another death, which in itself was a contradiction.

No, he simply couldn't do that.

He set to work scrubbing himself clean as well as cleansing his soiled hair from the sweat he had worked up over the day. It burned his hands to handle the shampoo and conditioner, but by the time he was done the cuts as well were clean and barely bleeding. As he turned off the shower and stepped out he instantly started searching for the bandages before they started to bleed again. He found them with little difficulty and wrapped his hands in the gauzed white cloth, which not surprisingly brought back memories of his battle with Byakuya Kuchiki. He had been wrapped up in more bandages for that fight than King Tut in all his mummified glory.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when someone pounding on the door snapped him out of his reminiscence. "Ichi! What's taking you so long in there!? There's someone at the door for you!!" It was Karin, as blunt as ever.

_Who could be at the door for me? _He didn't even want to think of the possibilities. It could be his friends, the ones that had so irritatingly fainted after his engagement had finally sunk through their thick skulls, or it could be…_ Tatsuki!! I almost forgot I told her to meet me here!_

Promptly shot into 'Scramble' mode, Ichigo yanked both his ring onto his finger and a towel around his waist before he shot out the door, past an extremely shocked Karin. His little sister was growing up, and had went through yet another growth spurt. That didn't stop her tomboyish tendencies though, and as much as Ichigo would have liked to think that that would keep the boys away from her, he could only remember his own situation with Tatsuki.

_Yeah, her being a tomboy _really_ kept me away from her._

He could _taste_ his own sarcasm.

In no time at all he had pulled a fresh pair of boxers and pants on and was running down the stairs while trying to get his tight t-shirt on, which was probably not the smartest plan he had ever had. Stairs tend to require having the ability to _see_ them, especially going at the speed he was. It was only a matter of time before his newly socked feet slipped on one of the deceptive steps, and just like during his first encounter with Rukia he fell head-over-heels down the stairs. He had one thing to be thankful for, and that was at least this time he wasn't bound by a binding spell courtesy of the 'little brat,' and was able to break his fall with his hands somewhere along the way once his shirt was finally on.

This did have one major drawback though, and Ichigo's hands made sure he knew what that was.

His arms buckled under the shooting pain coming from his hands and were it not for the roll he accomplished on the way down, he would have completed his trip down the stairs nose first. _Not_ something he wanted to experience again.

"Ichi!" He heard a scared voice cry. Since there was only one other female in the house, and only one that would care like that, needless to say when he looked down the stairs he wasn't surprised to see Yuzu, clutching her apron in worry and looking up at him with alarm all over her features. "You're bleeding!!"

That got his attention. He looked down at his bandage-clad hands and saw that she was right. By stopping his fall he had reopened the wounds on his hands and the previously white bandages were now stained red. _Damn it all, can't I catch a break!? _He didn't let his annoyance show, because knowing Yuzu she would interpret it as directed at her and not his stupid hands.

"I'm fine Yuzu, don't worry," he said as he brushed off his pants and walked the rest of the way down the stairs.

"DON"T BRUSH OFF YOUR LITTLE SISTER ICHIGO!!!" A loud, extremely excited male tone exclaimed. There was no warning whatsoever to the arrival of the large body of his father flying through the air, elbow directed solely at Ichigo's cheek.

There was a huge _bang_ that punctuated the two bodies meeting each other in the giant collision and soon after there was another. _That_ was caused by Ichigo's annoyed fist in his father's face. It didn't take long before the daily, if not hourly, Kurosaki Battle-Royale broke out between father and son, and the two kids in adult's bodies were wrestling and rolling all over the house, destroying things in the path of their carnage. How a cloud of dust could be formed in what was supposed to be a mostly sterile clinical environment no one knows, but that was what was covering the two as punches and kicks were thrown. Of course, the usual ramblings came from that same dust cloud, going anywhere from 'Come on Son, you can do better than that!' to 'Damn you Old Man!!'

Finally, when the dust settled, a victorious Ichigo stood above his father's pretzel-shaped body with a look of triumph set on his scuffed face. Isshin, naturally, lied on the ground with eyes spinning. "Only one minute 'til pin-down, you truly are my son!!" The exasperatingly flashy man sobbed in joy.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched and he kicked the pretzel-man into the opposing wall. "Dammit every other teenager doesn't have to put up with this!! Why me!?!"

"Entertainment value?" Someone asked while muffling laughter.

Even muffled by a hand, he would know that voice anywhere. He turned around and sure enough, Tatsuki stood by the doorframe with a hand covering her mouth. He had much better ideas for what could be covering her mouth, but he pushed those aside for the moment. His family would probably die of shock if he suddenly went over and kissed Tatsuki, the one girl that had seen the inside of their house for the specific purpose of seeing him in the Past. She now shared that title with Rukia, but she had had it long before the tiny Soul Reaper had come into the picture.

Still, his eyes couldn't be stopped from roaming over her image even though he had denied his body the chance to taste her again. What instantly caught his attention was the healthy flesh of her breasts semi-exposed to the air. Tatsuki was wearing one of her favorite shirts, a white button-up with a vest drawn on it. It was done up in the way she usually wore it too, though she only wore it rarely. Her trim stomach and navel were exposed to view, and she was actually showing some cleavage in the way she had the buttons done up.

Though most people didn't notice half the time, it was a fact that Tatsuki certainly wasn't lacking in that department, and in Ichigo's personal opinion they had even gotten _larger_ in the past year and a half. She had compromised between her two favorites on her choice of leggings, as a pair of tight cargo shorts adorned her sculpted hips and legs, allowing welcome air flow in the almost unbearably hot day. A pair of simple flip-flops was on her feet and he had to admit, this was probably the most flesh he had ever seen exposed under Tatsuki's clothing since he had known her.

And hot damn did she look good.

He did notice she was taking in his relatively simple apparel with an equal amount of approval, and that brought a sly grin to his features as he rubbed the dirt off his face with what remained clean on the reddened bandages. Tatsuki noticed this immediately and her face clouded with worry, and that made him drop his hands to his sides instantly.

"They don't hurt as bad as they look," the suddenly self-conscious young man mumbled in explanation.

Tatsuki blew some of her hair out of her eyes in exasperation. "You really are an idiot," she whispered softly, but continued in words that more than just he could hear. "You know we'll have to get Orihime to look at them now, right?"

Ichigo chuckled lightly, and a sharp gasp was heard from beside them. He looked over curiously to see Yuzu, still clutching her apron like a housewife, looking at him with beady eyes filled with unshed tears of joy. She couldn't remember the last time she had heard her brother laugh so carelessly to the situation around him.

It pained him to admit it, but even Yuzu was growing up, and her body was changing accordingly. Both his little sisters were almost into their teens and the tell-tale signs of puberty were already showing, though with Karin it was kind of hard to notice, because she had her days where she'd punch someone for no apparent reason no matter if it was _that_ time of the month or not. They were both inheriting their mother's beauty, even if Karin tried her damndest to try and conceal that. Yuzu remained blissfully oblivious to the attention that was starting to get paid to her, but that may have also been because a certain red-haired young man would take a giant bat to anyone that even looked at her funny, whether she knew it or not.

That memory got another chuckle from him as he looked at his younger sibling. That was one less sister to worry about, because though Jinta was the definition of 'rough around the edges,' he had a good heart. That didn't nullify the reality that Ichigo still had his occasional moments of wanting to beat on the redhead for his snide remarks and actions, especially during his days at the Urahara Shop when he had been trying to get back his Soul Reaper powers, but it helped. The thoughts of his spit still incited anger in him sometimes, but that was over and done with already. He didn't need to worry about Karin though; she could take care of herself. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if she approached Tatsuki about more formal Karate lessons any time now.

That didn't mean that he wouldn't do anything were something to somehow befall one of them. Oh there would be Hell to pay were that to happen.

The war was over, his sisters were growing up, and he was getting _married_ of all things. Time was going by faster than he had thought it would. Even _he_ hadn't fully escaped its ravages. He had grown, literally, even though those changes had been taking place through his time in Soul Society and Hueco Mundo to lesser visible extents. He was now as tall as his father, and in all likelihood he would grow even taller since it was possible that he wasn't done growing yet, being the male that he was.

It was almost funny how long it took him to notice these things.

Reeling his mind back to the Present, Ichigo put a hand on Yuzu's shoulder. "There are some things I need to tell you guys."

Yuzu could only nod happily in response and run up the stairs to find Karin.

He looked over and saw that Tatsuki was smiling at him too, and he couldn't _not_ smile back. A double negative or no, Ichigo simply couldn't restrain her one of his smiles when he knew she deserved each and every one of them. From the looks of things, this would be the one group that might actually take this seriously, as reversed as it seemed. All except Isshin. Life would be discovered on other planets before the bearded, overdramatic maniac took anything seriously without lives hanging in the balance.

"You have something to tell your daddy!?!?" said bearded maniac hollered joyfully as he jumped towards Ichigo with his arms outstretched. Ichigo instantly stopped his flight by planting his foot in the older man's face, and he fell to the ground like a rock.

"How did you untangle yourself!?"

The words, "So cruel…my son…" wafted up from the floor.

Tatsuki merely laughed. She was already used to this but it was always funny seeing it up close. When Isshin finally peeled himself up from the floor, he looked over at her in shock, zooming from angle to angle around her just to make sure what he was seeing was real.

"Tatsuki…?" He sounded so confused. "You're a…girl…?"

_BAM!!!_

Isshin had been relegated back to his previous position of twitching lifelessly on the floor.

The young woman was fuming silently, but she hadn't been the one to smash her soon-to-be father-in-law into the ground, even if she had wanted to be the one to do it. No, that privilege had been given to Ichigo, who stood fuming _openly_ over his father's body. "What the hell did you think she was!? You can't honestly tell me you thought you were letting a _boy_ come over here when we were younger!?!?"

Isshin moaned pitifully and rubbed his head, where a goose egg the size of…well…a goose egg, was forming on it. He rolled over onto his back to look up at the fuming twosome. "I meant…I was just reminded again that she was a girl!!" He exclaimed happily, and was swiftly stomped further into the floor by Tatsuki's foot.

"That amounts to the same thing, moron!!" She gritted out.

It was lucky for the Kurosaki patriarch that Karin and Yuzu came down the stairs at that moment, otherwise Tatsuki likely would've shown him some of the techniques she used on Chizuru all the time. Karin, upon witnessing the scene, slapped her palm to her forehead. "You never learn do you? Good grief."

Yuzu, being the more maternal of the two, naturally ran over to her father's whimpering form. "Daddy! Are you okay!?"

Ichigo sighed. "Quit humoring him Yuzu, he'll never stop if you don't."

As if on cue, the burly man jumped up dramatically and pointed his finger into the air with the tone of absolute authority…over nothing. "Daddy will NEVER stop!!!" He proclaimed jubilantly.

_BAM!!!_

Karin rolled her eyes when her father was dropped to the floor again. She had heard the ruckus downstairs but frankly she didn't want to get involved. She didn't feel sorry for her dad in the least. "So Ichi, Yuzu said you wanted to tell us something?"

It was strange how fast Ichigo could switch emotional gears, as he went from annoyed and angry to serious right away. Karin saw this and dropped her guise of being uninterested. When Ichigo went serious like he just did, it was not something to ignore. Even Isshin picked up on this, and rocketed over to a seat by Karin and Yuzu with a look of childlike curiosity on his face.

"Um…well…ya see…I'm…" He stammered miserably. He knew he could do it but for some reason the words were lodged in his throat.

Yuzu and Karin leaned forward in anticipation. This was another thing they weren't used to. Ichigo rarely, if ever, stuttered, especially with what they could have sworn was the beginnings of a _blush_ on his cheeks.

Tatsuki, ever the patient one, rolled her eyes and showed off her left hand to the small assemblage in front of them. "We're engaged, okay?" She said for him.

The silence in the normally loud house was deafening.

When no 'just kidding's or 'fooled you's were said, the fact seemed to finally sink in. It helped that Ichigo had sighed at his own uselessness and raised his left hand to reinforce the fact Tatsuki was trying to make.

Karin simply sat there, not knowing what to do, what to think, or what the laws of the universe were anymore. Yuzu's eyes started watering in happiness and she all but threw herself at Tatsuki and clamped her arms around her in a strong hug that belied her thin arms. It took Isshin the longest to react, but when he did, the waterworks flowed.

"OH MOTHER! LISTEN TO THIS!!! FATHER HAS ACQUIRED YET _ANOTHER_ DAUGHTER!!!!!!" The bearded man shouted excitedly through his tears and pasted himself to the poster of his late wife Masaki on the wall.

The only son of the Kurosaki tribe rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "That…went better than I thought it would."

Then there was Tatsuki—who by this time was nearly turning blue from Yuzu's death-grip around her waist—who finally managed to push the smaller girl off of her and gasped for breath before reaching down and giving the girl a much more suitable hug, one that didn't cut off air flow. Yuzu was still crying, just like her father.

Suddenly Isshin was behind Ichigo and had thrown an arm around his shoulders. "My son, getting married!!" Ichigo was going deaf from the noise and soon Isshin wrapped his other arm around his shoulders and gave his son a bear-hug, all the while crying his brains out. "Good for you son!!!"

Normally the first thing Ichigo would do when in a situation like this would be to punch his father into next week to get him off of him, but this time he just sighed and actually _returned _the hug. After all, he had just given his father something to actually celebrate, and even he thought it was worth doing so. So just this once, he let his dad off easy.

"Thanks… Dad," Ichigo said hesitantly.

Isshin instantly started bawling again. Ichigo practically never called him 'dad.' Karin had finally gotten over the shock of her big brother getting married to her hero as a tomboy, when Ichigo had returned the hug and even said 'thanks,' which put her into yet another catatonic state.

_This sky's falling outside, it has to be. The world's ending, yeah that's it: the world's ending. What else could explain it…?_ She was in shock, but some part of her recognized the truth of the matter. Denial over, she quickly wound into acceptance, and even compromise. She stood up and walked over to where Tatsuki was still standing with Yuzu sobbing in her arms, and put her hands on her hips as she looked up at her karate idol indifferently. "You're marrying my brother? You're giving me free karate lessons." She said it in a tone that meant it was non-negotiable.

Right beside her, Ichigo had to laugh at his sister's coping mechanism. It was exactly like 'you scratch my back, I scratch yours.' In this case though, Karin summed it up to Tatsuki was marrying _her_ older brother, so in return for his hand, she had to give the younger sister karate lessons. He just had to laugh at her reasoning.

After a bit of surprise, the older tomboy smiled back widely. "Deal."

"Karin!" Isshin reprimanded boisterously, "Don't hassle your sister-in-law!! She's going to be family!!" The old man was rushing at Karin, so in true Tatsuki form, said woman twirled around—with a now startled Yuzu in her grip—and kicked the football-tackle-ready father into the wall.

She grinned down at Karin, who was staring at the wall appreciatively. "Lesson one: that was a roundhouse kick."

It took a second for what she meant to sink in, but eventually Karin grinned back. "Got it!"

In what seemed like a second Isshin was back to his son had his arm around his shoulders again. Tatsuki had to do a quick double take. _What is he!? Made of steel or something!?!_

"Now son…" Isshin began, in practiced exaggerated form, "after a wedding is something called the honeymoon, now for that the husband—!!!"

The tactless man was cut off by both Ichigo _and_ Tatsuki's fists colliding with his face at the same time, both of which had mortified blushes on their faces. "Shut up!!" They both yelled at once. Even Karin and Yuzu had the decency to blush at what their father had tried to bring up so carelessly.

The bearded dramatic was sobbing on the ground again. "But…but how can you give me grandbabies if you don't know how???"

There was a horrified moment of silence.

Tatsuki cracked her knuckles as her bangs shielded her eyes from view. "Ichigo…just how much can your father survive…?"

Her fiancé backed away on impulse. He could _feel_ the dark waves radiating from her body. "He's… pretty tough…he can handle a lot," he answered with a gulp.

_BAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Isshin had officially become part of the wall.

Ichigo burst out laughing, as did Karin, but as usual Yuzu rushed to her father's aid, so she didn't see what the other two did, and that was Tatsuki turning back to face them with the remnants of black ebbing from her eyes. Ichigo only laughed more, but suddenly Karin realized something was off and took the time to analyze Tatsuki's spiritual pressure.

Her eyes widened. "You're like Ichi…"

They both stopped laughing, but even though they stopped, they still turned smiling faces on Karin. "It's okay, everything's under control. You don't have to worry about us," Ichigo explained softly, and Karin, though struggling back tears, nodded to him.

The infamous tomboy gave another one of her eye-closing smiles. "Everything's fine!"

Karin nodded with more conviction this time, and Ichigo gave her hair a quick ruffle in response. "Sheesh, listens more to Tatsuki than to her own brother. What's the world coming to?"

The preteen wiped away the remnants of tears that had been replaced by mirth from her eyes. "An end, that's what. Who'd have ever thought _you'd _get married?"

She had him there.

"Well, someone obviously did," he replied slyly as he motioned his eyes towards Tatsuki. It was no surprise when Tatsuki punched his shoulder, and Karin let loose a reluctant laugh. "Take care of everything here, I think it's time Tatsuki and I went out for a bit." His lover seemed a bit stunned by this, but he quickly leaned over to whisper in her ear. "If we stay here any longer, the Old Man might recover."

Her eyes widened and she quickly agreed with him, all but pulling him from the house.

"Have fuuun," a certain soccer-enthusiast taunted insinuatingly from the door after them.

They did _not_ just hear that, did they?

Puberty was a terrible thing.

Yes, the world was definitely coming to an end. Still, that had gone better than they had ever hoped, even though it was one of the most embarrassing moments of their known lives.

Ichigo smiled at her as they slowed down to a walk, now far away from the accursed house. This time he allowed himself to do what he had previously denied, and quickly snatched her into his arms to plunder her mouth with a searing kiss.

"I never said hello," he whispered as he pulled away.

Tatsuki just moaned her approval. "Feel free to do that anytime."

Ichigo's eyes started transforming lustfully. "**You don't have to worry about that."**

She only smiled back. **"**_**Good."**_

It was then that Ichigo's Substitute Medallion decided to warn them of a Hollow, and both of them smiled at the other knowingly before rushing to an unimportant place to stash their bodies and taking off in their Soul Reaper forms towards where the Medallion told them. Besides, wounds healed faster in this form anyway, and if Ogihci had anything to say about it, those wounds on his hands were going to disappear really fast.

They were detrimental to more _important_ things he could do with those appendages.

………………

Little did they know, the Shinigami Women's Association had more than their fair share of scouts in the Real World…

………………

**Author's Notes:** Well, I'm kinda disappointed I couldn't get ten reviews for the last chapter, but whatever, I suppose I'm not giving very much time in between the updates for new people to read it and tell me what they think. I do hope more people find it fit to try out this story though. I'll keep going with what I thought of last time, and that is of course that if I do get ten reviews for any of the new chapters I upload, the next one will come up right away. I hope you all keep telling me what you think, it's always nice to see feedback.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	11. Will This Day Ever End!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. They belong to Tite Kubo and whoever else actually owns it and I make no money from writing this. This story however is mine and is not to be replicated, reposted, or copied in any way without my consent. Thank you.

………………

**Will This Day Ever End!?!?!?**

_Little did they know the Shinigami Women's Association had more than their fair share of scouts in the Real World…_

………………

A young woman with braided hair looked down on the two Soul Reapers as they leaped away from where their bodies were stashed with a small smile. Even _she_ hadn't believed the news that not only was there now a new female Soul Reaper, but one with so much potential she had captured the eye of one of the Association's most favored boy-toys.

_So it seems Yoruichi's information was correct…. _The serious young woman thought with the same smile still on her face as she brushed off the skirt of her shihakushou and prepared to follow them.

After all, the Association had been lacking on members lately…

………………

Ichigo and Tatsuki landed on the ground of a children's park, and to say Tatsuki was surprised there would be a Hollow here would be an understatement. What was even more surprising was that there was nothing in sight. Everything looked…normal. There were kids playing on the swings and even more laughing on the merry-go-round, but danger, or even reiatsu for that matter, was nowhere in her senses. There must have been a Whole around there somewhere, because it was the only explanation she could come up with.

"Why would a Hollow come here?" She wondered aloud, and when Ichigo turned to face her she knew she was going to get an educated answer from the way his face was set.

"Children are a favorite food to Hollows," he began softly.

She could only gasp at the knowledge. "Why!?"

He shook his head like he didn't know any better than she did. "I'm guessing that'll be a question that'll remain unanswered forever, but if I had to take a guess…it'd be that children are still so…new." Her eyebrow rose confusedly at his answer, so he continued. "Kids are new to the world. They've had enough time to grow attached to it, gain friendships and emotions, maybe even some spiritual power, but they haven't had enough time to gain a serious thought of right and wrong. They're…innocent, if that's the right word." He scratched his head in his thoughts, but just waved it away as usual when he was done. "And lesser Hollows survive their pain by eating souls. What better kind of souls than untainted ones?"

Tatsuki was dumbfounded. _He managed to make up an answer like that on the spot!? He definitely deserves his second place standing._

That was when her skin shivered with the arrival of a Hollow's roar. Ichigo's face instantly lost any consternation it might have held after trying to make up a convincing answer and set itself in his usual battle scowl. "Tatsuki, I'm counting on you to fight this guy. I'm the only one fast enough to get all these kids out of here before it attacks."

She nodded seriously. This was the perfect situation to test out her new skills after training with Urahara. She hadn't gone for as long as she should have, but she knew much more now than she did before at least.

"And I can't wait to see how much you've improved," he added smartly before he disappeared and the bodies of frightened children started flying through the air, being carried by what was to them, an invisible being.

Even though she was sure the only reason she was being allowed to fight the thing alone was his last comment, she could almost feel herself beam with pride at his words. He trusted her enough to let her deal with a Hollow by herself while he actually took the secondary job for a change. It was exhilarating. She turned to face the monster that had landed in the park with an eager sense of that same pride…only to be stunned by what awaited her.

The Hollow was no larger than her, and behind the mask that covered three-quarters of its head, she could see a _human_ face. She had only seen a blur when her soul had been all but completely sucked out of her body, but in her last moment of true consciousness she had forever memorized the face of the giant lunk that had attacked her and so many others. A Hollow with a human face: an Arrancar. She had never truly seen one, let alone fought one. It looked so much like a human, but the hole in its chest and the mask on its face denied that humanity.

"I had hoped I wouldn't have any trouble, but a Soul Reaper's soul is so much more satisfying than any child's could ever be, even if I'm only in it for the killing. I'd tell you my name, but there's no point; you're going to die anyway," it intoned with a voice as cold as death, devoid of any emotion. He drew his zanpakutou slowly and stood to face Tatsuki in a relaxed stance, but she had frozen in place with her sword in front of her.

_He looks so human…how can someone that looks so human attack kids!? How can someone that looks so human be a Hollow!?! _Her teeth chattered together in both anger and fright as she stared down her opponent that had yet to move.

He noticed her teeth and a smile drew itself over his face. "Ah, so it's a newbie is it? No wonder. Still, a Soul Reaper is a Soul Reaper."

In a flash it was out of her sight and that forced Tatsuki into battle mode. She knew if she let her guard down she was dead, and facing an opponent as obviously arrogant as the one she was meant he was either very skilled or very stupid. She had faced speed like this before with Urahara, so she quickly turned and slashed out at the space behind her, where the white-clothed Arrancar was required to block else he be cut in two by her well-aimed strike.

"Tsk, so you're reflexes are fast enough to counter Sonido. Interesting." It seemed he enjoyed making vocal observations of his prey as he fought them, because it was said in a condescending tone that could not have reached that level after just one use. This was something he did on a regular basis.

The next time he appeared he was not simply standing anymore, this time he was crouched and only at knee level, so when the usual counter came of her slash, it went right over his masked head. She could only look down in horror as understanding came to her when he kicked her legs out from under her and prepared to skewer her through the stomach with his sword like a fish on a pike as she fell down. Her mind raced to find a solution and in a moment of genius she shot a fist out and landed it squarely in his unprotected gut, propelling her away from the striking blade and effectively ending his attack as he gasped for air from where he had been pushed from the force of her blow.

"You're a creative one, that's for sure. It's been a while since I've had this much fun," he spewed confidently as he wiped away some of the spittle from his chin that had been forced from his half-masked mouth.

"Damn you!!" Tatsuki shouted as she jumped into the air and flew down at him with her sword fully ready to cut off his head. A smirk formed on his face and he easily deflected the fully telegraphed strike off to the side as he brought up his sword effortlessly and sliced through the cloth of her uniform and some of the flesh on her arm while she was skidding away from the force of her own jump.

"Foolish. Any Soul Reaper could tell you never to jump into the path of an obviously faster opponent." This time the confident tone was an all-out sneer. "Come little Soul Reaper, let me squeeze some more enjoyment from you before you die."

He disappeared again and that was how the battle stayed. He would strobe in and strobe out, and all Tatsuki could do was hope to land a strike as she dodged where she sensed he would appear next. It was an effective tactic, as much so for her as it was for him. When she would block it was almost a guarantee that his blade would ride up the length of hers and slit her arm—regardless of the guard on the katana—but if she attacked and forced him to dodge, it was almost a guarantee that her attack would hit in his scramble to get away.

Their sword dance continued like this for a while, forcing everything but the next second of battle from Tatsuki's normally contemplative mind. She hated that even after all her training, she still only added up to this in the face of a real opponent. Finally it reached the point where her anger completely bubbled over and that was when she suffered the most damaging blow so far, one that sliced down her shoulder all the way to her elbow.

"Thanks for the fight little Shinigami, but it's over now." And with that, he drew his blade into the air and prepared to bring it down…

"Tatsuki, what exactly are you doing?" A voice asked disinterestedly. Her back stiffened at the sound of Ichigo's voice and both she and the Hollow looked over to see the orange-haired teen leaning up against the swing-set of the playground with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you mean!?" She shouted indignantly. "Can't you see I'm fighting!?!" She didn't know what the Hollow was doing, it could have easily finished her off by now, but she took small blessings for what they were.

Ichigo sighed. "You aren't understanding me. What I mean is why haven't you called out your zanpakutou yet? It's not a bad thing to release your zanpakutou if you have to. Put your trust in it and it'll put its trust in you, that's how it works. Trying to be a hotshot and not calling out your sword is _not_ something to be proud of, believe me I know. Battles work at a furious pace and if you don't survive them then it's your own fault for not using what you had available to you, especially when that thing has a consciousness of its own.

"I can hear it even now you know, crying out. It hates you getting hurt, and it's wondering why you haven't used it yet."

She winced at his unforgiving words but she could tell by his posture and his tone that he was not trying to cut her down; he was only trying to make a point. His last words hurt more than she had thought something ever could though. She hadn't even been the one to scream out her sword's name the first time, it had been her other half to have that honor. She couldn't hear her blade, that was how clogged her senses were by her Hollow, and she couldn't call it out, that was how clogged her senses were by her pride.

Her lover knew these things about her, but he was willing to let her make her own mistakes, let her fight her own battles. He knew how much she wanted to show him how good she had gotten, and so he had waited patiently at the sidelines as she fought her enemy. One that was both physical _and_ mental.

_Heh, Ichigo knows me more than I give him credit for, _she thought happily. _It's a good thing he's around to keep me in check, otherwise what would I be doing right now?_

From inside her inner world, the being that liked to be called the 'Queen' rolled her eyes. _**I think you'd be dying, that's what. Any longer and I would have **_**pushed**_** my power onto you, little girl. Count yourself lucky the King keeps **_**me**_** in check too.**_

_Shut up! _Tatsuki bit back sourly.

"Thanks…Ichigo," she said softly and turned back to her opponent, but was stunned when she saw he was gaping at her fiancé with eyes—eyes that had expressed nothing but amusement and snide contempt since she had met him—flooded with open _fear_. He was looking at Ichigo like he was the end of the world personified.

"I-Ichigo…you say? Ichigo…Kurosaki?" The Arrancar asked shakily.

"Hey, how do you know his full name!?"

How a Hollow could lose all color in their face she didn't know, she chalked it up to his broken mask state, but it happened nonetheless. Ichigo noticed this too, and waved one of his hands from its crossed state dismissively. "You're probably new, so I'll give you a break. Don't think that's a blessing, 'cause it's not me you're fighting against to begin with. No matter if you're new or not, I'm sure the others told you that any Arrancar that comes to the Living World comes here wanting to go to Soul Society. In Hueco Mundo I don't care how you live, but once you come here it's a one-way ticket to the afterlife's afterlife.

"I tolerate the Menos and the lower classes because they're too stupid to know better, but all you broken masks, even at your level, should know all too well what the consequences are." The orange-haired Shinigami smiled eerily. "Don't worry, from what I've seen you'll make a good Soul Reaper on the other side anyway, so you'll get to continue battling all you want."

The Arrancar sighed dejectedly. "Heh, a Soul Reaper eh? Sounds boring," he mused, and continued on with a sudden manic grin, "but don't think I'll go down that easily!!!" He turned on a dime with the power of Sonido helping him and brought up his sword to chop down on Tatsuki's head.

And he brought it down.

The explosion of dust and sand from the impact made it impossible to see clearly, but when it started to settle the image of the Arrancar with a smirk on his face was revealed, holding his zanpakutou above what had yet to be uncovered. He didn't think it would mean much though, he had hit something. He knew that.

When _all_ the dust settled, it was shown that his zanpakutou had been blocked by two arms crisscrossed over each other, and the arms were glistening with black metal apparatuses. "Im-impossible…"

Tatsuki launched the Arrancar away from her by bringing up her arms and pushing the blade away. Her one shoulder burned in pain at the movement but she would worry about that later, right then she had something she needed to do. The various cuts all over her body and shihakushou were nothing compared to the wounds those injuries gave to her pride, and she needed to solve that. Standing smugly to regard the stunned Hollow as he stared at her—and trying to hide the obvious pain she was in—she settled into her regular Karate fighting stance. "My name is Tatsuki Arisawa, soon to be Kurosaki. This is my sword, say hello to Kouki. Kouki, say hello to dead man."

The last words that were able to be uttered from the wide-eyed Arrancar before Tatsuki shot over to his position and punched him in the stomach were, "You're…engaged…to the…Ki—UGH!"

And then he exploded into a myriad of spirit particles from the force impact of Kouki's knuckle-blades.

Kouki transformed back into its sealed state and Tatsuki leaned on it heavily, breathing out each breath in a heavy pant as her shoulder burned from the damage done to it. Even for that short while leaning on her blade, once the adrenaline left her system she couldn't support herself anymore and she soon saw the ground rush up to meet her face, but before it could, she was being supported by a mass of black cloth. Or at least that was all she could see, but she knew it was Ichigo.

"Easy there, don't overdo it," he ordered quietly. "You did great, get some rest."

She didn't know why those words meant so much to her, but they did. It was with that in mind that she fainted in his arms with a smile on her face. She knew she did great too.

This was one rest well earned.

Ichigo grunted as he moved her into a more comfortable position in his arms while being careful not to aggravate the wounds she had. He looked down on her and shook his head slowly. "You have a lot to learn, but I'm not really one to talk. I was exactly like you at one time Tatsuki, but let's hope you never have to put up with what I did to get to the level I am now."

He knew he was talking to someone that was completely unaware of the goings-on around them, but it was like speaking it out loud helped release some of the pressure in his chest. It had taken all of his willpower not to jump in and blast the Arrancar to smithereens the second he saw Tatsuki had gotten hurt, but he knew her pride wouldn't allow her to accept his help when she wanted so badly to show him how powerful she had gotten. He couldn't stand the slightest bit of blood marring her clothes or the tiniest cut skinning her flesh, and with his Hollow's possessiveness he had nearly lost control when she saw her blood flying through the air.

It would only be a matter of time, but he knew eventually she would learn to call out to her Hollow. It was a fact, not a probability, a _fact_, that eventually every Vizard learned that they could avoid unnecessary wounds and battle time if they transformed. He had been afraid of his Hollow for the longest time, afraid of losing himself to the power _he_ offered, but by accepting that part of him as a part of himself like it really was, then that fear disappeared and he learned he could call out to _him_ when he was still in his human body. Soon Tatsuki would learn the same thing, but for that to happen he would need to help her along. He knew that.

He leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on her forehead and sighed before straightening himself out. _It's going to be scary Tatsuki, but I'll help you through it. I won't let you go through it alone._

Closing his eyes and concentrating on the pressures that made up Karakura Town, he looked for one in particular. When he finally found Orihime, it was little surprise that she was right by Uryuu, but what did come as a surprise was that she was by Chad and Rukia too. He resisted the urge to grind his teeth together. From the feel of things they were all waiting together, likely awaiting his appearance.

He sighed heavily. _I guess…it's now or never. Like it or not I need to see them sooner or later, and right now Tatsuki needs help._

He made sure she was comfortably in his arms again just to be sure before he made them both disappear in an explosive burst of speed.

………………

Not too far away on a building close by, the female Soul Reaper flicked up the vision goggles she had brought along from Soul Society, the thing that was allowing her to record everything she viewed. She was also thankful for the handy little device that hid her reiatsu too, because it was common knowledge among all Soul Society that the Kaien Shiba look-alike had come back from his quest with a dramatically more powerful ability to sense spirit pressure. And what was even more annoying was since he had come back he had continued to train and get what he had previously lacked _more_ than up to par. It was true in sheer volume of reiatsu he more than outmatched any captain, but now he had trained himself to have a captain's skills too.

It didn't hurt that he was handsome enough to kill.

He was right up there with Byakuya Kuchiki on the Association's 'Impossible To Seduce But Who Cares He's Too Hot For His Own Good' list.

That was, until they found a plan that worked anyway. She snickered softly. _I guess that's unnecessary now. We can just get the _details_ from the one closest to him. _She could hardly restrain herself from jumping in joy. Nobody who looked at her would know she was a pervert at first glance, but then again she wasn't the most expressive Soul Reaper in the Thirteen Squads.

Her current mission though, brought her away from those thoughts. She had been specifically assigned by the other members because of her access to the most advanced technology in Soul Society, and she was going to fulfill that mission fully. Reconnaissance was simply an extra she would give the Association. After all, one does not gain membership into it without being evaluated by the entire group, but she was sure this one was a shoo-in.

"So she can already call her zanpakutou into Shikai? And what a terrifying ability, she really does have potential. I have to wonder what that Arrancar was talking about before he was purified though. Does Kurosaki-san have some sort of arrangement with Hueco Mundo?" She mumbled to herself in her usual ladylike manner. "No matter, but since she's been weakened this will be all the easier."

She rubbed her clothed hands together in glee before bounding off after the scowling Shinigami savior.

………………

The odd foursome waited in pregnant silence for their orange haired commander in the still-sweltering heat. It had become a joke over time that he was their captain, even though Rukia was already a member of Squad Thirteen and Uryuu hated being associated with anything that even contained a hint of reference to Shinigami; though that had become a joke in and of itself to their group. Whether it was because of his power, or because he was the only one with the slightest of chances in the best of circumstances to get four people like them to tolerate each other, it was uncertain, but nevertheless it had happened.

They knew when they were all together they gave off a very distinct spiritual pattern and that eventually Ichigo would sense it, but so far the amount of time they had been waiting suggested that he may be ignoring them _intentionally_. That really didn't sit well with any of them. Sure, they had been stunned when he had announced he was not only in a relationship, he was _engaged_, but that didn't mean they didn't want to talk to him.

Naturally Rukia, knowing Ichigo as intimately as she did since she had been living in the same close quarters for so long, knew what was likely troubling their wayward friend, and she had made sure to give Uryuu one of the deadliest glares in her large repertoire. They had been stunned, but he of all people should have known that Ichigo didn't joke around. Sometimes he did in the heat of battle of all times, but when it came to matters of the heart he would sooner cut off his own hand than make light of it. This _was_ the person that lost his mother when he was nine after all. His heart was as tender as they came under the stone he put over it, and she had even been able to see some of that tenderness over the course of their time together.

There were even some times she wished she hadn't known Renji, that she had been able to get him out of her head, that he hadn't tried to save her just as badly as everyone else had. Ichigo had so much to offer but she just couldn't return it, that, and of course he couldn't offer it to her. She may have broken through many of the barriers he had around his heart, but the physical obstacles were just too much to overcome. She was a Soul Reaper, and the best she could offer was a gigai that would never age, and he was a human. His soul may never age, or at least age at an incredibly slow rate—even slower than normal thanks to him being a Soul Reaper—but his body would age as time went by and she would only be able to watch as he deteriorated. One: she wouldn't be able to do that without breaking down, and two: he wouldn't be able to do that to her. As familiar as they had become with each other, as much as they meant to the other, there were still obstacles within each of their hearts that prevented them from truly being together. To him, she had become like the third sister his father thought she was. She was happy for him; she had been surprised, but she was happy.

It was amusing because even Orihime was a bit miffed at her boyfriend for what he said.

Change took a while to get used to, but most of the time it was accepted after that transition period. They hadn't even known, let alone have any warning in any way, shape, or form, that Ichigo had hit it off with Tatsuki, so it was only natural that they be a bit stunned. But still, they had the good grace to feel shame when they realized they had reacted exactly like everyone else even though they were _supposed _to know Ichigo better than anyone.

"We messed up, didn't we?" Chad asked in his usual tone, as deep as the ocean and as soft as silk. The man of few words made it a point to get everything across in one sentence or less, so everyone knew when he said something, it was to be taken seriously.

Rukia nodded and curled her legs up to her chest as she sat on the bench in the park, where Chad was lounging agitatedly by the fountain and Orihime and Uryuu were cuddled together on an opposing bench with faces trying heroically to hold their anxiety inside. Orihime may be annoyed at him, but she couldn't bring herself to stay away from him for too long. Love does that to a person.

"Yes Chad, I think it's a pretty safe assumption to say that we messed up."

Another silence fell over them, and a cool breeze massaged away the sweat beading down their bodies from both the heat and their unease. When the wind left them they all breathed a small sigh of relief and when they opened their eyes, who should they find standing in the center of their makeshift circle but Ichigo Kurosaki himself, holding none other than his fiancé in his arms. Instantaneously they all tensed and straightened themselves out for no apparent reason, but the same exclamation of his name still leapt from their lips unbidden.

Rukia felt a much more unsettling cold fall over her when he turned to regard her—as he did each person individually—but he focused his eyes solely on hers for longer than anyone else's. She had never seen his eyes so shut-out before. Even when she had been taken back to Soul Society and told him not to follow her with every unkind word she could think of to make him do it, he had still looked at her with eyes overflowing with disbelief and despair. Now however, his usually expressive eyes—to his friends anyway—were shut like two iron gates and the only emotion that could be read in them was his disappointment, but even that seemed to be like a figment of their imagination rather than his usually brusque use of his emotions.

"We'll talk to you all, but on two conditions. One: Orihime heals Tatsuki, and two: we go get our bodies before we talk," he said frigidly.

_Good Lord, even his _voice_ is cold, _Rukia thought shakily. Right now even her beloved brother with his voice as emotionally devoid as the depths of Hell had nothing on Ichigo.

Orihime obviously couldn't even bring herself to talk in the face of this Ichigo she had thought had disappeared after their journey to Soul Society, as she only nodded before quickly rushing to her best friend and activating her Godlike abilities. Ichigo seemed to visibly breathe easier when Tatsuki was healed and he muttered a low 'thank you' before vanishing into the air again.

When he was gone, Orihime fell back onto the bench she and Uryuu had been sitting on like some huge weight had just been lifted from her. "He's really mad at us…" she said sadly as she buried her head back into Uryuu's shoulder, prompting the Quincy to wrap an arm around her shoulders just to know she had his support.

"I'm sure we can straighten everything out when he comes back Orihime, everything will be fine," the archer consoled confidently.

It would seem that Ichigo didn't want to make too much of a scene by suddenly appearing in the park again by using Shunpo, as they actually had to wait even longer this time before his enormous reiatsu was felt swirling in the air and his bright head of hair came into their view again. Their chests tightened when they saw where Tatsuki was though. Even though the fact that she was dressed in such a way as to actually show off her body was stunning enough, what had more of their attention was that she had her hand wrapped in his while the arm attached to that hand was likewise wrapped around his arm lovingly, her head set gently on his shoulder as they walked towards them. If they didn't know any better, she was supporting him as much as they were supporting each other coming towards this confrontation.

That, and of course open displays of affection by the orange haired young man and by the black haired demon of a tomboy was still taking some getting used to.

The engaged couple calmly took a seat where everyone in the circle could see them and Ichigo still regarded them all with those emotionless eyes that chilled everyone no matter how hot the day was.

"Are you okay with this? With us I mean?" Ichigo asked outright.

They were all taken aback. They had expected to get chewed out and lectured until he was blue in the face but they could only guess that he knew the effect he could have on people when he turned himself inward and had gotten straight to the heart of the matter.

"W-We were only surprised. We've all thought it over for a long time and truthfully I'm a bit ashamed I reacted the way I did. You have every right to be happy and I'm happy for you," Rukia said softly, and just like that Ichigo's eyes started glowing with the affection and emotion she knew he was capable of, the strength that defined every pore of his being.

"And you have my apologies as well Ichigo, I myself was not in my normal state of mind," Uryuu continued for her in his regular use of hyper-formal apology. This was followed by Chad's curt but remorseful request for forgiveness, and Orihime's tear-streaked hyperactive apology that was as much an interpretive dance as it was a use of words.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at her antics and the laughter was like soothing spring water that purged his soul of all the anger and pain he had bottled up in response to their previous reactions. All in all he felt lighter and more free when he had forgiven them than he ever had being angry at them, and that only reinforced his new promise to never stay mad at the people he cared about for more than a day.

"I'm glad that's over with," Tatsuki said joyfully. "I don't know how much longer I could have stayed mad at Orihime without punching myself!" She probably shouldn't have said that, because it was only seconds later that Orihime's big gray eyes were right in front of her, looking for all the world like her dog had just died. If she had a dog that is.

"Y-You were m-mad at me Tatsuki?" She sniffed at her best friend.

Ichigo almost felt sorry for his fiancé, but then again she had put up with Orihime for much longer than he had so he knew she must have faced her puppy-dog eyes sometime in their friendship. When Orihime really wanted to she could be the epitome of innocence and not even the British Royal Guard, for all their vaunted inexpressiveness, would have been able to stay stoic in the face of her pleading look. Even he, for all of his scowling nature, could only look for so long before he had to turn away else he crack. _Now Byakuya…that would be interesting…. I'll have to test that sometime, _he thought maniacally.

Putting Orihime and that look against an unsuspecting Byakuya Kuchiki would keep him laughing for a long time coming. In fact he snickered just at the thought.

Tatsuki was apparently an expert in this field, because she smiled even though sweat was threatening to fall from her head, and patted Orihime on the head like a kitten. "Maaaybe a little, but it's gone now Orihime!" She stated soothingly. It was almost unnerving how Orihime leaned into her hand like a good little animal would. Weird indeed, but that was Orihime Inoue in a nutshell.

Uryuu coughed politely to try and bring the atmosphere to something akin to normalcy. "I believe you told us earlier that you would explain why Tatsuki is suddenly a Soul Reaper. I think now would be a perfect time to do that."

Ichigo groaned. This was going to take a while. Tatsuki surprised him though.

"Ichigo stabbed me with Zangetsu so I could become a Soul Reaper. Simple as that." They all stared at her in wide-eyed disbelief and the tomboy reflexively backed up. "What? It is I swear."

Rukia was trying to wrap her head around this. "So let me get this straight. Ichigo, for no apparent reason, decided he would stab you with his zanpakutou and give you some of his powers so you could become a Soul Reaper like him. For no apparent reason!? Dammit Ichigo are you _trying_ to give Soul Society a reason to kill you!?"

Aforementioned young man scoffed. "Even if they tried they wouldn't stand a chance against me. Besides, I needed to give her some of my power otherwise she would have died because of the unbalance in her soul. Without a zanpakutou's spirit to anchor her soul to her body then she would have died because…well because…" He tried, but the words struggled against his tongue. It simply wasn't his to reveal.

"Because I'm like him," his fiancé finished softly.

The group must have been a bit dehydrated from the intense heat, because they didn't understand what she meant right away. "Like…him…?" Orihime said out loud, even as a question it seemed to be rolling around her mind like she couldn't comprehend what a man and a woman could possibly have in physically common to that degree.

Tatsuki wasn't used to doing this, but her Hollow's presence was always in mind, like some huge reserve of power just a tap away. It was as comforting as a back-up generator when a storm was coming, especially when that generator was completely controllable. Before it had been like some rampant energy that could swallow her whole at any given time, regardless of the circumstances, but this was almost…soothing. She concentrated on that power within her, and soon she could feel the strain on her eyes as the world became clearer and more vibrant around her, increasing her eyesight to levels that would make seeing in pitch black—like that of Hueco Mundo for example—simple. That was when she knew the black was successfully creeping into her eyes.

"Yeah, _**like him.**_" And then she made sure to turn back to normal in an instant as to not freak out her friends too much, or give any innocent bystanders a view of what _true_ evil looked like. "My soul didn't heal after getting some of it sucked out, apparently since Ichigo was fighting so close to me, that emptiness gained a form. A Hollow made from hollowness, ironic isn't it? What I thought was training was actually strengthening that Hollow and it was trying to get Soul Reaper powers so it would be able to come out of my body without killing both my soul _and _my body, but by trying that that was exactly what was going to happen. That was what happened at school. It was trying to forcefully absorb Ichigo's power. It needed something to balance it otherwise I would have died, simple as that. Ichigo volunteered and well…here I am!" She finished with a chipper smile.

Uryuu adjusted his glasses with his middle finger like he always did as he struggled to regain his composure. "And did this happen before or after you realized you wanted to get engaged?"

Ichigo beat down the blush that wanted to rise on his cheeks. "Before, but there was an incident that kind of lead me to the whole relationship thing before that."

Rukia, ever the closet pervert, leaned forward with her eyes gleaming and a sly smile already half formed on her face. "_Incident?_ What kind of _incident?_"

The black haired tomboy resisted the almost irresistible urge to punch the old, old, _old_ Soul Reaper in the face. "I think this would be the time where someone like you would say, 'you're not supposed to kiss and tell.'"

It was only after she said that did she realize she had just done exactly that.

_Oh shit._

That summed it up nicely.

"Well you have to admit this whole thing came right outta left field, so you can understand our surprise, ne? But an _incident_, oh you're definitely filling us in on _this._"

The couple felt cold sweat break out on their bodies.

It goes without saying the rest of the conversation was rather…interesting. The couple was only too thankful when Uryuu and Orihime realized they were going to be late for their movie if they stayed any longer and a flash of Hirenkyaku had them gone in an instant. Only too thankful for the distraction, Ichigo had made them vanish as well. He wasn't nearly as stingy on Shunpo when something like his dignity was on the line, as Tatsuki quickly found out. One can only put up with so much after all.

She looked up at the glowing evening sky and saw that she was right in front of her house, and Ichigo was currently setting her down from her treasured place in his strong arms. To say he was fast would be the understatement of the millennium, so she didn't say anything.

"I'll see you tomorrow Tatsuki," he said as he moved to turn away and leave, only for her to grab his hand and yank him back to her.

"Who says you're going anywhere until I let you go?" She threatened mockingly as she held him firmly by his hips, not at all surprised when he did the same to her. This time Ichigo smiled slightly and the movement of his head set his striking hair ablaze in the colorful light of the sunset, making the orange locks seem like fire atop his head rather than hair. He knew what she meant and truthfully he was glad she didn't let him walk away without it.

Needing no vocal prompting, Ichigo leaned downwards and gently set his lips against hers, allowing himself the pleasure of her taste once again. If this was an addiction, then God help him he was gone forever and rehabilitation was _not_ an option. He tried to keep it slow, but eventually he couldn't restrain himself and it increased in fervor until he realized he had pushed her against the wall of her house and was getting slightly off-course with his kisses. With great reluctance he pulled away, and this time did manage to turn to leave. "Have a good night Tatsuki," he said over his shoulder.

"You too…" she whispered hoarsely, their kisses having effectively taken her breath, and voice, away. She remembered something before he made a step forward, and she was thankful for that, because one step could be a lot with him. "I love you."

He paused in mid-step, then turned his head and smiled. "I love you too. Good night."

And then he was gone.

Tatsuki sighed dreamily, excused herself to bed from her parents, and made her way up the stairs to her room. The day was finally over, and after going through so much in just one day, a hot bath and two days of rest seemed like the perfect solution to her weariness.

She entered her door and the last thing she remembered was a hand wearing a red glove coming flying towards her face and metallic objects being placed on her soul-self's wrists.

Then everything turned to black. As black as the stranger's shihakushou and hair.

………………

Nemu Kurotsuchi looked over her handiwork with what some people might call a sick sense of accomplishment. Tatsuki Arisawa lay unconscious in her Soul Reaper form with the reiatsu-restraining handcuffs the Twelfth Division Lieutenant had had the foresight to bring from Soul Society on her wrists, effectively making her as helpless as a newborn babe. She had taken her captive's soulless body and put it on the bed, just so the muscles on it weren't cramped when she got back into it sometime in the future

_I've been asked to bring the new Soul Reaper to Soul Society for induction, and that's what I've done! They'll be so proud!!_ She thought with joy even though her exclamations were as toneless as ever. She was odd, but one really can't blame her; blame her sick, twisted, father: yes, but not her.

Nevertheless, she had obtained her mission objective, and now it was time to complete the mission altogether.

………………

**Author's Notes:** Well, still not up to ten reviews yet, but I hope word's getting out. I'm glad so many people seem to be enjoying my story, and I ardently hope you continue to do so. It's always nice to feel appreciated, LOL.

Review please! I'm a review junkie, and I haven't got my fix lately, LOL!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	12. Night And Nightmares

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. They belong to Tite Kubo and whoever else actually owns it and I make no money from writing this. This story however is mine and is not to be replicated, reposted, or copied in any way without my consent. Thank you.

……………

**Night and Nightmares**

……………

_Nevertheless, she had obtained her mission objective, and now it was time to complete the mission altogether._

……………

Ichigo Kurosaki had already been in bed and was drifting off to what he had been sure would have been one of the greatest sleeps of his life when he felt it. It wasn't so much that he felt something in the air, to be more accurate he felt a _lack_ of something in the air. Just like with Rukia's near-death experience in Hueco Mundo, he felt the suddenness of Tatsuki's uncontrollable reiatsu becoming nonexistent. His chest constricted painfully at the many thoughts that went rushing through his head as he scrambled around in the dark to find his Substitute Medallion, and did everything but break through his window to get out into the air when he had left his body behind.

So many possibilities were rushing through his head, all of them unpleasant. There were only a few possible ways he knew of to completely conceal reiatsu. The person wielding the reiatsu could have enough control over it to hide it within themselves to avoid being sensed, but Tatsuki had as much control over her reiatsu as he did of his, so that was ruled out rather quickly. She could be locked up in the Repentance Tower, but this was the Real World and he hadn't seen heads or tails of any of his Soul Reaper friends for a good couple of months. She could be…de—

_No! I refuse to think that!! I absolutely refuse to believe that!!!_ Ichigo thought desperately as the world flew by his speeding form. _What else could there be!? Think dammit! Think!_

She could have the reiatsu-restraining cuffs on her, like Chad and the others had told him about during their time of confinement in Soul Society…

His eyes widened. _Of course!! That has to be it! But why would—oh no. _His mind suddenly left his body and reeled him back into the Past, where his memory showed him the moment in time he had thought was completely absurd, the memory he thought would never have any merit in his life.

……………

"_So let me get this straight. Ichigo, for no apparent reason, decided he would stab you with his zanpakutou and give you some of his powers so you could become a Soul Reaper like him. For no apparent reason!? Dammit Ichigo, are you _trying_ to give Soul Society a reason to kill you!?"_

……………

He paled. _No, that's impossible…Soul Society has to have smartened up by now…they wouldn't dare… _Even as he thought those things, he knew the arrogance of Soul Society better than anyone. He knew if they thought their precious 'laws' were under fire, they wouldn't hesitate to eliminate the source of that fire. Another illegitimate Soul Reaper, let alone another Vizard, would definitely be reason for them to take action.

He found himself in her room before he was even done thinking. His body knew where it needed to be and it had taken him there without him even being consciously aware of it. He saw Tatsuki's body on her bed and rushed to its side, though already he knew. He just knew.

"Tatsuki!!" He shouted as he shook her body. No response. "Dammit!! Dammit dammit dammit _DAMMIT!!!!!!!_" He hollered in absolute rage as he ran his hands through his hair angrily. He knew what had happened. They had taken her Soul Reaper body, not her real body. That _would_ be all they would need after all.

That was when he suddenly went still.

There was reiatsu in the air.

Whoever had taken her had gotten careless, for on the ground was a device he had never seen before, but he knew it to be an instrument of Soul Society. A distinct pattern was in the air from the person who had taken her, and now he struggled through his memory for a similar pattern out of all the people he had met in Soul Society. Finally, one came to him, and the feeling growing in the pit of his stomach grew. He had only met her briefly as he and the others were leaving Soul Society, but he had a knack for remembering the feel of reiatsu. That was probably because he wasn't too good at it back then, so the ones he _did_ feel became ingrained in his memory.

_What was her name…dammit what was her name!?! _Then it came to him, the name Uryuu had told him. They had all shared their stories of their own adventures when they were split up both in Soul Society and in Hueco Mundo; even now he couldn't understand why, but right now he was extremely thankful for that. Thanks to that he was able to match the description and name to the reiatsu he had felt. _Nemu!! That was her name! She was the lieutenant of…what division again?!?_ His heart stopped momentarily. _Squad Twelve!! The maniac that wanted to slice and dice Orihime into little analytical pieces!!_

His blood ran cold and he stumbled back into the wall, both lightheaded and nauseous. _A half-Hollow test subject…he wants my Tatsuki to be a test subject!! They know they couldn't get a hold of me or the others even if they had an army behind them…but a new Soul Reaper that's also a new Vizard…she'd be perfect. Oh God, she'd be perfect!_

Darkness enveloped him as he involuntarily unleashed Zangetsu's second stage and the tight jacket of his Soul Slayer replaced his shihakushou and covered his torso until it went down into its loose and tattered tails. This he wouldn't allow. Tatsuki was _his_. _His_ to hold, _his_ to love, _his_ to protect. No one else's. No one could do experiments on her; no one could touch her; no one could do _anything_ to her with the possible exception of their friends. But this…this was _not_ allowed. Absolutely beside himself with rage, the young Shinigami was so tense he was shivering; aggravation, anxiety, and undiluted fury just begging for an outlet.

Ogihci was following his line of thinking, which was an extreme surprise. He was enraged that someone would have the _audacity_ to try and capture his Queen, and he was unequivocally _murderous_ towards whoever took her. He probably shouldn't have chosen that time to remind his host of his existence with those thoughts, because then those steely eyes burning with vengeance closed in on him. This time Ichigo didn't try to _tap_ into his power, this time Ichigo grabbed his wide-eyed Hollow by the throat and suddenly white and black lost all boundaries as their inner world was consumed by a fireworks display of pure, unadulterated, _power_.

The reiatsu lying dormant in the air around him from his insanely large stores of the spiritual substance flared and multiplied to far past inhuman levels as he took more and more power from inside himself and forced it to the surface. The violent thickness of the reiatsu itself spread over Karakura Town, the rest of Japan, and everywhere else until anyone on that side of the hemisphere with even the smallest amount of spiritual awareness was feeling his awesome presence. He hadn't been the one to defeat Aizen for nothing, he was the strongest being there was. He was a Soul Reaper, a Hollow, and the Hougyoku.

And he was _pissed_.

A more frightening combination couldn't be achieved anywhere else.

A pale hand reached out for an equally white Tensa Zangetsu lying on the floor, and yellow eyes tinted by the absolute darkness surrounding them narrowed towards the window as his thin lips scowled into the night. He knew of _one way_ to get into Soul Society, other than relying on Urahara, and so with a swish of his white coat, Ichigo leaped out the window.

Standing on air as his incredible power spread around him, Ichigo jammed his hands into the air like one who was trying to manually open elevator doors. The air seemed to scream in protest as reality itself was warped and torn around his hands, but he paid it no mind. He may not be a Menos, or an Arrancar, but he was something much, _much_ more dangerous. With a howl of rage the fabric between the realities was at last breached and a hole into the Garganta was ripped open. There wasn't a single moment of hesitation in him anymore, he had to get to her. He had to save her. He jumped in without once looking back and in response to the intense pressure he was creating, _all_ the churning spirit particles of the Garganta were solidified instantly into a floor. It was as if the particles themselves recognized his power and status, and submitted to the will of, and in, his power.

He had been there when the Gillian Menos' had broken through to Soul Society to save Aizen, and he knew even if he didn't have an army to help him, he was powerful enough on his own to break through the space between the realities and to Soul Society by himself. Never once did he entertain the thought that he couldn't. Even if it might have been true, he wouldn't allow it to be. He would defy every law there was in existence, as long as he made it there. It didn't matter where he broke through, as long as he made it there.

But after an infuriatingly long time of walking and feeling the pressures on the other sides without any success, Ichigo was seriously beginning to question that ideal and he let out another scream of frustration as he tightened his ashen hands into fists. Still, the eerily deadly calm stayed over him as he commanded his Hollow's maskless power and finally, finally, success answered him. Ichigo came to a stop where he felt the most spirit pressure from something other than Hollows, which was rare, and that meant one thing.

With a grim smile that bled both his and Ogihci's bloodlust, he said two words as white energy defined with the bloodiest of crimson strained through alabaster fingers tightly gripping a similarly pale sword:

"**Getsuga Tenshou."**

……………

The first thing Tatsuki Arisawa noticed as she came back to consciousness was that her head hurt like she had just taken on Ichigo one-on-one and received a couple of those 'Cero' things to the head. Everything was black around her even though she knew her eyes were open, so she figured she had to have something covering her face, which was confirmed when she took a breath in and material met her mouth.

She tried not to panic when she remembered the last thing that had happened to her. Forcing herself to calm down, she knew she had a few options available to her in a situation like this, but they all depended on the circumstances, which as of right then she didn't know. She could play dead and hope she gained some information from her kidnappers while they thought she was still out cold; she could try negotiating with whoever took her; or she could always bust out and do some serious damage.

She liked that last option very much.

With a frenzied grin she reached within herself to try and find her Hollow and her power.

That was when she truly started to panic.

Nothing. She couldn't feel a thing. From her own reiatsu to her Hollow's, not even her zanpakutou; she couldn't feel a thing. She tried to move her hands but found they were in a bound state as well and her legs still felt like jelly to her lightheaded mind. As she awoke more however, faint voices were becoming discernable through the bag on her head, and eventually she mustered up the strength to speak.

"Hello? Where am I!?"

It was more of a demand than a sentence but as of the time she woke up she wasn't feeling very charitable towards her captor, or captors, whatever the case was. All she knew was she didn't like being held prisoner, and if she had anything to say about it there was going to be pain in the near future.

"Ah! So she's finally awake!" A woman's voice exclaimed. The voice was oddly familiar to Tatsuki for some reason, and suddenly the bag was pulled from her head and as her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw Yoruichi of all people, wearing pajamas and looking at her maybe a bit _too_ smugly.

"Yoruichi! What the heck am I doing he—re." Her words faltered when she looked around and saw not one, not two, but at least ten or more women all dressed in pajamas and eagerly looking at her from on top of various futons and mattresses. If she didn't know any better, she had been abducted to a slumber party. She didn't recognize any of them, that was until her eyes fell upon a blonde with possibly the biggest set of breasts she had ever seen and stunning ice-blue eyes. _Her_ she recognized.

"You! I know you! You came to see Ichigo that one time with that elementary schooler right!?" She tried to point at her, but with her hands being bound the way they were, she only succeeded in pointing both arms at the gifted woman.

……………

Across Soul Society, working on his paperwork, a more grown Toshiro Hitsugaya felt his eyebrow twitch. _Why do I get the feeling that I'm being insulted? _But the calm and contained captain eventually shrugged and got back to the paperwork his _loving_ Rangiku had left on his desk when she left for the Shinigami Women's Association New Member Slumber Party.

……………

Rangiku Matsumoto let a soft laugh escape her and the strong tone of her sensually deep voice carried through the room. "You remember me!? Thanks!!" Then who Tatsuki had thought was calm and gentle actually _jumped_ through the air to hug her chair-bound form with what she was sure was a slightly inebriated coo.

_So much for that theory, _she thought sarcastically as she was all but plastered to the older woman.

"Okay okay! Get'off me already!"

The blonde merely chuckled and reduced her hug to one arm over her shoulders. She seemed to need the help staying upright. Tatsuki took the freedom to look around more freely, and soon she spotted shihakushous all folded neatly in the corner with a katana set against the wall for each uniform on the ground right by them. For some reason Tatsuki felt a cold chill run down her spine.

"Where…where am I?" She asked hesitantly.

Yoruichi laughed and patted her on the back. "You're in Soul Society! You are now an official member of the Shinigami Women's Association! This is the celebratory slumber party we always have to induct new members!"

There were two words for a situation like this, and Tatsuki made good use of them.

"WAAAAAHHHH?!?! HUUUUHHH!?!?!"

"Come on Tatsuki, we're having a sleepover to celebrate you joining our group!" A cheery voice exclaimed, and suddenly Orihime's head popped out from under the mountain of covers and futons in the middle of the room, soon followed by the ever-energetic Yachiru. "We're making a fort! Wanna help?"

To say the black haired tomboy was stunned would be putting it lightly. "O-Orihime!?!?! What are you doing here!?!?!"

"Oh, she was made an honorary member for Soul Society's mistake of thinking she was a traitor," a short woman in peach and orange plaid pajamas said as she appeared beside Tatsuki. "The meetings have been a lot livelier since she was inducted, and her sewing skills are really useful. Sorry about all the dramatics getting you here, but we couldn't really trust you to come on your own."

There was a theatrical pause before Tatsuki's voice would work again.

"R-Rukia too!?! Just what in the world is going on here!?"

Yoruichi had clasped her hands to her ears, just so she couldn't hear the tomboy's loud exclamations anymore. "I told you already! We're having a party in your honor!"

Well, that made more sense; and in Tatsuki's mind having Orihime, Rukia, and the woman she had just met days before—that also happened to be impressively powerful—named Yoruichi, with her was relaxing. "So I'm in a female Soul Reaper club now? Heh, I guess that's all right." A little bit of warning would have been nice, but it worked, she supposed.

The entire group smiled at her simultaneously, and she felt welcomed instantly. Rukia undid the cuffs on her wrists and Tatsuki rubbed said wrists to try and get the circulation back in her hands as she felt her power returning. Then a calm voice spoke out among the others.

"While I was watching you, I saw you could already call your zanpakutou into its first release. How long did that take you?" A woman with braided black hair and tight black pajamas asked. Tatsuki recognized this woman, it was the last face she had seen before she blacked out.

"You! You were watching me!? For how long!?"

Nemu merely smiled at her demurely, and suddenly Tatsuki felt the incredible urge to run far, _far_ away. _If she was watching me for most of today, then that means…_ Her face turned bright red and she hoped to high heaven she was wrong. "You…you wouldn't have happened to be watching me after school…were you?" The karate expert received another modest smile as her answer, and she almost fainted again. "Uhh, um…you… you wanted to know about my sword right? It took me around four days to get it released," the young woman continued hastily, wanting to get off the previous topic as quickly as possible. "And a near-death experience," she added bitterly.

However, Rukia's inner pervert sensed something wrong with Tatsuki's eagerness to change the topic, and her face warped into an evil grin. "Oooooh, did something happen after school? Come on come on, it's a slumber party! You have to tell us everything!"

Tatsuki nearly choked.

"We could always watch the recording. I recorded everything I saw on my vision glasses, it would not be too hard to view it," Nemu stated, oblivious to Tatsuki's growing horror.

Aforementioned woman jumped at the expressionless scientist like she was a wrestler jumping at her opponent and the entire room was caught up in the game of tag Tatsuki was seemingly playing with the enigmatic lieutenant. It was rather amusing. Every time Tatsuki got close enough, her hands were straining for the glasses Nemu was holding gently in her one hand while the other was having little difficulty holding off the petrified tomboy. Yells of "Giv'it here!" and "Quit moving!" were shouted throughout the exchange, as well as a few more unintelligible pleas of bargain to try and get back the embarrassing tape and more than a few unladylike curses. Everyone was laughing and Rukia and the other two that knew her personally were growing more and more curious to the contents of that video as the tomboy's face continued to turn redder and redder as time went by.

"Sheesh, and to think Ichigo agreed to this. I never would have thought it would happen," Rukia said as she shook her head in her palm.

That stopped Nemu.

In that brief moment Tatsuki was able to grab the vision glasses from her and held them in the air victoriously, but eventually got curious as to why the other woman was doing nothing to get them back and looked over at Nemu. She found the other woman was looking at Rukia oddly, and Rukia noticed this too.

"You…you DID tell Ichigo about this…right?" Rukia asked the Twelfth Squad Lieutenant hesitantly.

Nemu cocked her head to the side and looked at the shorter Shinigami innocently. "Why?"

Two people paled unhealthily. Rukia and Yoruichi instantly dashed for their clothes and swords and only after Orihime realized what they were so desperately trying to do did she turn the same shade of white. One by one the women of the group seemed to catch on and it was a mad scramble for uniforms until Tatsuki finally got frustrated at the chaotic display of girls running around trying to change, all except Nemu, who was still standing confusedly in the middle of the room.

"WHAT EXACTLY IS GOING ON HERE!?!?"

Everything stopped.

Yoruichi, who by now was fully dressed and doing up her hair into her quick ponytail, looked over at the confused Soul Reaper with wide cat-like eyes. "Rukia was his _friend_ and he turned Soul Society upside down to rescue her. You're his _fiancé,_ and if he can discern Nemu's spirit pressure, then he'll know exactly what division she's from! What do _you_ think he's going to do when—!?"

It was as if the air suddenly gained visible form, for at that moment seeing through the air was like trying to see through a haze of gasoline, and unexpectedly a reiatsu heavier than anything they had ever felt pushed every single person in the room to their knees as the less powerful struggled to _breathe_ and the more powerful struggled to even _stand_. Lightning exploded from two people in the room and Soi-Fong and Yoruichi were able to get up thanks to Shunkou strengthening their limbs. Passing serious looks to each other, they ran out of the room quickly, where Rukia, Orihime, and Tatsuki soon followed. It was easier for them because they had been gaining a tolerance to Ichigo's giant reiatsu after being so close to him for so long.

When they were out of the room, they too were struck stunned looking up at the stars, exactly like Yoruichi and Soi-Fong were. The dark sky was being brightened by glowing arcs of jagged white energy, scarlet radiance outlining the deadly bolts seeming to come from the other side of the heavens themselves. The very sky in its splendor seemed to shudder and cry as two hands were unexpectedly seen pulling apart two pieces of the starry expanse as the immaculate energy radiated from the hole they created. The five looking up in fear grew even more frightened at the white hands doing it, but this was no Menos Grande.

These hands were human sized.

The hole finally grew large enough for a human to fit through, and a white-clad, white-skinned being did exactly that. Even from where they were, they could see the black socks under the sandals, leading up to the white hakama partially covered by the long white coat that clung to the man's chest before falling down to his feet. Black lining contrasted the clothing in the exact same way white would normally line the black of a regular shihakushou, and a black obi held his hakama in place. The brilliant pallidity of the person's apparel wasn't what had their attention though; it was the ashen pallor of the person's skin, completely white all the way to the spiked, snow-colored hair. In his hand was a long colorless katana with a broken chain dangling loosely at the end, and his glowing yellow eyes pierced through the darkness surrounding them like a beacon. There was one thing that caused the gasps of the Soul Reapers as they scrambled to counterattack against the intruder, for the visage of the alabaster man was that of a much deadlier Ichigo Kurosaki.

To all outsiders, it would seem like Ogihci Ikasoruk had at last taken over.

But to most everyone that knew what had happened in Hueco Mundo, they knew this was simply the fullest extent of his Hollow power unleashed, and this wasn't even taking into account the Hougyoku.

Yes, this was the King.

There were only a few people in existence who knew of that, and all the regular Soul Reapers and even some of the captains weren't privy to that knowledge. Thus, when thousands upon thousands of glowing pink flower blossoms went flying at him, it came as no big surprise. What _did_ come as the surprise however, was the swirling mass of white and red energy easily recognizable as Tensa Zangetsu's Getsuga Tenshou obliterating the attack in a single strike, and then a loud shout was screamed that could be heard over all of Soul Society.

"**MAYURI!!!!!!!!!! I SWEAR I'll KILL YOU IF YOU'VE TOUCHED ONE HAIR ON HER HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

It was still Ichigo's echoed voice being used by the man, so he was still in control. Ogihci had a much more grating voice that could be condescending even in the best of tones. It was what made him who he was.

The five people that were gradually gaining in number as the stronger ones managed to stumble out the door looked up in horror. He knew who had taken her all right, and now that they thought about it, the conclusion he had apparently come to was quite logical. They saw his head turn, and saw that his attention had been drawn elsewhere by an army of Soul Reapers running down the catwalks, and the ones that could control their reiatsu enough to walk on air were doing that. And they were all running towards him.

"Stop!!!" Yoruichi tried to yell at them. "If you get any closer he'll kill you the way he is right now!!!" She wasn't heard, and that was apparent. With a worried glance over at her loyal friend, she and Soi-Fong took off in an explosive burst of lightning-laced speed.

Predictably enough, another Getsuga was soon released, and the giant fang of condensed spiritual energy roared towards the walkways with a power hard to fully comprehend. The strike had been easily expected though, and not one was injured—though the same couldn't be said of the walkways—allowing for the charge to be continued, however reckless it may be.

No one could have expected what happened next.

Ichigo audibly snarled at the mass approaching him and switched Tensa Zangetsu to his left hand before raising his right by his head like one who was preparing to backhand someone. **"Ruler: the mask of blood and flesh, all things of the universe that fly, that which names ALL…!!"**

Rukia was staring in shocked awe as the white Ichigo started yelling out his words, and only when she recognized what it was did she truly start to panic. _No, he can't! He's only heard me use that incantation once!! That's way too powerful a Kidou for him to pull off with his knowledge, even in this state! _"Stop Ichigo! You have to stop!!" She shouted, but her voice fell dead among the noise the growing spiritual power was creating as it gathered in his hand.

"…**In the name of truth and temperance dig your claws into the wall of sinless dreams!!! Hadou number thirty-three: BLUE FIRE CRASH!!!!!!"**

The small Soul Reaper that had spent so much time trying to get the man hovering in the air far above her to understand the basics of Kidou was stunned beyond belief when he completed his incantation and shot out his palm, where a mass of blue spiritual power shot out and rained down towards all the Soul Reapers now trying desperately to get out of the way of the falling attack. It had been perfect, exactly like it would have been if he had been trained in the art of Kidou just like she was. Even though she was awed by the awesome might of the attack as it fell down, every other part of her was dreading the loss of life that would occur when that spiritually supercharged spell hit the masses below.

Thankfully, before it hit, massive arrays of lightning came from the ground where the attack would have landed, and they were soon joined by a huge burst of red energy and a swirling defensive wall made up of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's glowing pink flower petals.

When the smoke cleared, both Yoruichi and Soi-Fong were standing on the catwalk, and Renji Abarai was standing on an opposing building, Hihiou Zabimaru in hand while the smoke from its cannon still smoldered from its mouth. Byakuya Kuchiki was standing regally on the building on the other side of his former lieutenant, making a quadruple captain-level defense against any more attacks. Renji was even wearing his captain jacket to keep up appearances.

And yet even with all that, there remained doubt of success in the face of what was opposing them, what was pressing down on them with enough force to strain even _their_ lungs.

Tatsuki couldn't take any more. _It's all my fault. Ichigo's gone off the deep end and it's all my fault!! _She wasn't simply going to watch anymore. Ichigo had been so worried about her he had torn into Soul Society by himself and was blasting anything in his way without even testing the pressures around him to try and find her, that was how certain he was of her capture. She knew she had to get over there and she had to get over there NOW.

Without wasting any more time, the young woman raised her hand to her forehead and brought it down, concentrating on her Hollow's power within her. Her intricate mask formed instantly and her reiatsu burst out like water from a destroyed dam, flooding through the air saturated almost utterly by her fiancé's unreservedly malicious spiritual power. She saw her ivory lover look up confusedly as he felt the power rushing into the air around him, but it wasn't enough. She didn't care that she didn't know how to use Shunpo, or practically anything involving reiatsu, all she knew was she needed to get there and she would use her power to do that.

Within moments of jumping from the ledge, Tatsuki found herself by Yoruichi's side. _I did it! I used Shunpo! _She thought excitedly. Of course, she didn't know _how_ she used it, but she had used it.

Looking up at Ichigo she saw his sword falling from his hand as he saw her appear, and the look in his deadly eyes was nothing but pure relief. He stumbled towards her from his place in the sky, and with every step he took down to the catwalk his color started returning. It started at his brilliant orange hair, until when he was right in front of her and collapsing at her feet he was entirely back to normal. She dispelled her mask and knelt down to his level, where his hysterically trembling muscles were causing the young man to shake uncontrollably as he struggled to keep his eyes on hers. Jerkily reaching to grasp hold of her arms, the unimaginably powerful man almost collapsed into her at her returned touch.

"I…I thought I lost you. I was so…so _arrogant_…I thought nothing could touch me. I forgot…I can't believe I forgot about _you_. I couldn't…oh God I couldn't protect you. God Tatsuki, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry…" His brown eyes were locked on to hers the entire time and she could see the terror and regret roiling uncontrollably within him. He truly thought she had been in danger and he had taken all of that on his shoulders as his fault. She embraced him passionately and he responded like his arms were coiled springs just waiting for that same opportunity, collecting her against him so desperately she couldn't have moved even if she wanted to.

Renji was looking at the display with a certain amount of shock, but Byakuya, Yoruichi, and Soi-Fong were all looking at the embracing couple with warmth and a degree of happiness. Byakuya may seem like a heartless soldier nearly all the time, but he had known Love's touch before, and he knew it when he saw it. He knew the pain that came when a loved one was perceived to be in danger, or actually in danger, and nothing the other could do would do any good. He knew of that all too well.

"Be at ease, Ichigo Kurosaki. It would appear your wife-to-be was abducted for the Shinigami Women's Association, and no harm has befallen her. Such _mistakes_ as those that have happened with the information in this matter will not happen again, am I correct in this assumption, Soi-Fong?" The Kuchiki head asked formally and regarded the Second Division captain with no small accusation written in his steel grey eyes.

Soi-Fong nodded rapidly, getting on the bad side of Byakuya Kuchiki was _asking_ for a death sentence, even if she herself was a captain as well.

At last, the ordeal was done with.

……………

Bankai's were resealed, Shunkou's were deactivated, and all in all peace was restored to Soul Society in relatively quick fashion after it was all revealed to be a simple misunderstanding that had brought about yet another elaborate break-in to the Court of Pure Souls.

There was a healthy amount of awe regarded to the savior of Soul Society after it though, and Ichigo was a little uncomfortable with some of the stares he received as he walked towards where the slumber party had been held prior to his…misunderstanding. He found it especially uncomfortable the way the women were all staring at him like he was some giant piece of meat and they were all ravenous wolves.

He gulped silently.

Captain Unohana now sat in the circle of women at the Association, and he was thankful for that at least. He _had_ been called here after all, instead of the other way around. A man at the Association meetings wasn't unheard of, it was just highly rare.

"So, you're engaged eh?" A still slightly drunk Rangiku asked tipsily.

"Yeah," he responded simply, trying not to act as cornered as he felt.

"Hehe, no wonder you went crazy when she disappeared like that and only Nemu's reiatsu was left behind. I'd go crazy if that lunatic captain wanted my lover as a science project too."

Ichigo wasn't aware of who she was talking about, so he kept quiet. When the silence of the circle was restored, Ichigo turned to the captain of the Fourth Division. "Captain Unohana, I was wondering if I could get some medical training from your division, or maybe even you if it wouldn't be too much trouble. I'm trying to become a doctor in the Living World, and any help you could offer would be greatly appreciated." He paused for only a second as he rethought how to word his next sentences. "I'm… sick and tired of having to rely on others when there are wounded in front of me, and if you could teach me how to heal with my reiatsu I'd be in your debt." He bowed lowly and needless to say the entire Association was shocked.

The savior of Soul Society being in _debt_ to someone!? It was almost unheard of that a celebrated warrior would stoop so low as to learn the graciousness of the healing arts; usually they stuck to what they knew and held nothing but contempt for the healers, but this warrior actually _wanted_ to learn them. He was even willing to be in _debt_ for that knowledge.

Retsu Unohana smiled her usual friendly smile that could both warm the heart, yet at the same time terrify the wicked, and regarded the Vizard hero hospitably. "Nonsense, I would be glad to help you learn the healing arts, no payment required." Ichigo's face lit up and she smiled again. "But there is one condition, in return for this you have to let the Association plan your wedding."

Now Ichigo had no idea what the ways of the Shinigami Women's Association were; the only encounter he had ever had with any of their handiwork was the Gikongan pills that had been changed to 'Soul Candy' because of their efforts. But, being as the situation would be much easier if he just complied, the unknowing Ichigo agreed to Unohana's condition.

"Sure, why not? Tatsuki's with you ladies now so I'm sure it can't be too bad."

He would later regret those words.

……………

**Author's Notes:** I loved writing this chapter. I was so hyper about it I wrote the entire thing less than a day after I had released the previous chapter at the time. Of course, you can now see a change from the canon, but hey, I managed to complete this story with absolutely nothing from the manga to disprove it until I was almost completely done the sequel. Besides, unlike Tite Kubo, I like making sense, as well as keep an equally important sense of _continuity!_ Well, I hope you can still appreciate this story even though it does go against much of manga now. For example, Ulquiorra is _not_ dead, nor will he be. Just saying, you'll have to read more to find out, MWUHAHAHAHA! LOL!

I almost wanted to change the chapter's title to "Cue Massive Beatdown" because that review made me laugh so hard, and it wasn't even far from the truth either! For those wondering, I used the English Dub's version of the Kidou spell Blue Fire Crash, though idiotically enough they changed it to Hell Fire Crash for some stupid reason. Oh well, I stopped watching the anime a long time ago. Honestly, it hurt my brain. Filler is one thing, but most other anime try to make their filler fit with the information already given in the series. Nope, not Bleach. Screw continuity, both in manga and anime, surely the readers will forget we already gave an explanation for this earlier and now we're completely contradicting it; they won't notice at all!

…If you couldn't sense my sarcasm, I feel for you, I really do.

Please review! I'm a review junkie and I need my fix!! LOL! Almost to ten reviews per chapter now! I'm really sorry if I come across as anything but lightheartedly sarcastic, I'm very much a person with a generally happy disposition, so I hope no one takes anything the wrong way. I don't know how to get word out about my stories, so I'll risk sounding rude and ask that if you enjoyed this story, tell me about it, and tell others too! Thank you for humoring me.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	13. Of Battles and Blushes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. They belong to Tite Kubo and whoever else actually owns it and I make no money from writing this. This story however is mine and is not to be replicated, reposted, or copied in any way without my consent. Thank you.

………………

**Of Battles and Blushes**

………………

The sun was shining, birds were chirping, he was receiving smiles and-or stares wherever he went; for all intents and purposes, the perfect Saturday. That would be of course, except he was still in Soul Society. It seemed fate truly had been keeping an eye out for him, because had it been any other day but Friday that Tatsuki had been abducted to a slumber party, he might have destroyed a few of Seireitei's buildings just to piss off Soul Society in general as revenge for making him overtired for the next school day.

Still, today was a perfect day, and he had even gotten out of the only thing he had been dreading since he had proposed: preparations. He knew the basics of a wedding, sure: bride walks down aisle, priest makes long speech, mushy vows are made, then groom gets to kiss bride at last. That was the extent of his knowledge on the matter, and he knew Tatsuki was probably no better off. The most strained part of their relationship would most likely have been when they were agonizing over how the hell a wedding was supposed to be put on. Now that burden had been lightened all but completely, and he even got both medical guidance and medicinal reiatsu training out of the deal.

_Talk about walking away with the upper hand! _He thought happily.

Yes, gloriously naïve Ichigo Kurosaki was completely oblivious to what changes would be made to what he still thought somewhere in his mind would be a _small_ wedding.

Ignorance truly was bliss.

The day was great, the stress was low, and he had managed to use a Kidou without blowing himself to kingdom come. It was so close to perfect he almost thought it couldn't get any better, but he knew he would be wrong if he even _thought_ that. No less than two days ago had he woken up to the perfect day, but then again a naked Tatsuki lying on top of him kind of made him biased in that opinion. Everything was going in his favor for once.

That was what put him on edge. Everything was _too_ perfect.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," a deep voice said in greeting from behind him.

_Bing bing bing bing bing!! We have a winner. _Now he was no rocket scientist, but there was only one person who ever addressed him like that, and the voice was unmistakable. Before even turning around, he sighed dramatically and smiled. "Hey Byakuya, what's up?" He twisted around to regard him sluggishly with his arms crossed.

If Byakuya Kuchiki was affected by Ichigo's continued use of his name in the informal tense, his regal posture and unexpressive face didn't show it. As was his usual way, the stoic head of the Kuchiki family looked down on the savior of Soul Society with the look that could only be achieved by one of higher status looking down on one of common heritage. Unlike his usual glance to everyday people however, this one held what could only be described as respect. It was hard to tell with his expressionless visage, but the glint of that invaluable emotion was indisputable.

There was _another_ thing slightly different than usual, other than that respect glinted ever since Ichigo had beaten him in the battle for his adopted sister's life. Instead of looking down on him, which had been quite literal before, this time the lordly captain actually had to look _up_ at the orange haired Vizard. There was at least six centimeters of difference in their height, but unlike before where it had been Byakuya to have that advantage, this time it was _Ichigo _who stood above _him_ by that margin. Since Ichigo had gained his father's 6'1" frame and the fact remained he was still gaining more to add to that, it went without saying he had gained more weight as well. He was certainly not a scrawny adolescent teenager anymore, and now his strength wasn't merely shown in his spiritual power, but also in his body.

Even Byakuya Kuchiki had to admit—only in the confines of his own mind of course—that there was good reason for the stares being sent the young Vizard's way. He didn't know why, but the way Ichigo held himself naturally was almost like he was nobility himself. He shrugged that unsettling thought out of his mind in the same instant he thought it.

"I would like to have a word with you; _outside_ the range of prying ears."

Ichigo's eyebrow rose questioningly, but he wasn't given any choice in the matter because the captain disappeared from his sight right after he was finished talking. _So if I want to know what's going on, I have to follow you, huh? Sure, why not? I've got nothing better to do anyway._

With those thoughts done with, the younger man made chase.

………………

It wasn't the setting he thought would have been chosen, but if one wanted to be away from sneaking ears, this was definitely one of the places to go; the one place that most Soul Reapers were frightened of to this day. Ichigo stood calmly on the ground of Soukyoku Hill, where he and Byakuya had had their epic battle after he had first obtained Bankai for the sake of saving Rukia. It was the place of another major turning point in his life too, for it was the place where his Hollow had first taken over his consciousness, _and_ used Tensa Zangetsu's Getsuga Tenshou for the first time. Tatsuki wasn't the only one to have had a first taken away from her by the monster within; he too had also endured that.

The wind of the sunny day was gentle and warm, as inviting as a lover's embrace, and from the altitude of Soukyoku Hill it was felt even better than from down below. It was a peaceful day, and that peace remained undisturbed as Byakuya and Ichigo simply stood silently on the dusty ground where their first real battle had taken place. There was no tension in the air, and that was surprising. The air around them seemed to hold the aura of two friends, instead of two enemies, or even two of different classes. Ichigo held his ground as easily against the stoic noble as he ever did, and regarded him with no more respect or awe than that a friend watching a friend. He was one of few people able to do this, as if his spirit itself refused to bow to the higher classes just like he refused to bow to the unjust law way back when he was saving Rukia.

"You have grown stronger since Hueco Mundo," Byakuya stated directly after the long, but companionable, silence. "Your skills in Kidou seem to have improved more than anyone would have anticipated." What he didn't say, was that he was also part of the 'anyone' he had just mentioned.

His statement in itself was an understatement. It had taken not only two captains with the highly destructive skill of Shunkou and a Bankai's cannon to stop the attack, but it had also taken Senbonzakura Kageyoshi to stop the many small attacks that had been spawned from the large attack being destroyed. That was _four_ captains for just _one_ attack. And for it to be a Kidou used by one who knew the art about as well as a senior citizen knew computers, the concept of improvement was terrifying, but very much real.

Ichigo shrugged. "I guess, but don't tell me you brought me way out here just to talk about that." He paused for a second at that. "Wait, did you?"

The barest trace of a smile was seen on Byakuya's face. "No, no I didn't." His voice had even lost some of the coldness, instead of it—if Ichigo hadn't have heard it with his own ears he wouldn't have believed it—he actually sounded amused. With that small trace still on his face, he calmly drew his zanpakutou from its sheath at his side and pointed it at the young man opposite of him. "I wish for you and I to fight. I want to see how much more powerful you have become."

That got a smile from his orange haired counterpart, but eventually he closed his eyes and sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. If I were to fight you with everything I had…you'd be no better off than Aizen. Rukia already lost one person close to her, I won't do that to her again." He probably shouldn't have been talking so carelessly with his eyes closed, because at the end of his overdramatic monologue, he heard two words obviously said through strained teeth. Words that signaled the beginning.

"Ban. Kai."

The beginning of their fight.

Ichigo had no more than a second to dodge the first strike of the uncountable blades glowing so beautifully they looked like pink Sakura petals. However, the Shinigami prodigy had long since learned to move between the ticks of a second, and dodging the attack was easily completed. It wasn't over though, and he had to use Shunpo to the best of his current form's ability to outmaneuver the flying weapons, but even that didn't keep him unscathed. By the time the assault had ceased he was cut in numerous places, but nothing serious enough to be fatal or even enough to be a hindrance in battle. They were nothing but flesh wounds, but they were enough to make Ichigo's eyes glow with the ever-familiar bloodlust of battle.

Once again Byakuya Kuchiki surprised him, and instead of continuing his assault, he lowered his palms from their attack stance. Satisfied he now had the younger Shinigami's full attention, the nobleman removed his priceless scarf. As if that wasn't shock enough, he continued; removing then his Kenseikan—the hairpieces that marked him as nobility—and last but not least his captain's robe, turning his appearance into that of an ordinary, albeit extremely beautiful and extremely powerful, Soul Reaper. His long hair dangled elegantly in front of his face, until the man it was attached to gingerly weaved the threads of said hair to the back of his head, where he placed it in a simple band, just like one a commoner would use.

Turning steel-grey eyes back to his stunned counterpart, Byakuya looked even more intimidating than usual. "In this fight, I will acknowledge you. I will fight you not as an educated master, or a noble, nor even as a captain of the Thirteen Squads. For this fight, I will attack you only as a fellow Shinigami, using all of my knowledge to defeat you. I will use everything at my disposal, from Kidou to Hakuda, so if you are not prepared to battle me in the same manner, you will lose." He raised his right palm and regarded Ichigo evenly from behind the outstretched fingers.

"Let us begin again, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo stood there staring for more than a little while, more surprised at his opponent's sudden change in appearance than his words. Eventually the words sunk in though, and a smile so menacing, yet at the same time…happy, broke over his face. His body was unexpectedly engulfed in black energy tinged with light the color of blood and the calm breeze of the day turned into a violent wind around him as his reiatsu flared and expanded with the contrasting compression of his spiritual energy. When the explosion settled, Ichigo stood there, still smiling, with Tensa Zangetsu in hand.

Already his ability was showing. _The ability to call his zanpakutou into Bankai without even calling out the release…interesting; you've been hiding things from us haven't you, Ichigo Kurosaki?_

That wasn't entirely true. He had just had no occasion to show that power to anyone since Hueco Mundo where he started doing it naturally. "Don't expect me to go easy on you then, Byakuya Kuchiki!!"

And then just like their first fight, he vanished from his sight.

It wasn't going to be that easy, for Byakuya Kuchiki learned from previous mistakes. Even though he may not have been able to see his opponent, there was no doubt about where he was headed. With a simple twitch of his finger, his sword's innumerable petals created a circular wall around him and thwarted any attacks that would be tried from any direction around him, but what he didn't expect was for a small laugh to be heard from _above_ him and for Ichigo to be seen falling down from the sky to his unprotected upper areas. That was easily remedied however, especially with Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's abilities, and instead of completing the defensive wall they instead shot upwards and forced the Vizard onto the defensive as he was pushed away by the waves of sword fragments.

It was a futile effort though, for though the Getsuga Tenshou may be bulky and slow in its Shikai form, in Bankai it was fast and maneuverable, and more than enough to make it necessary for the petals to scatter else they be destroyed utterly in the twisting energies of the highly-compacted reiatsu. But there was a downside to the highly destructive attack, and that was the area of impact was often covered in smoke after it hit, and so he narrowly avoided the beam of white energy—easily discerned as White Lightning—that flew through that smokescreen from his opponent's finger.

_Sheesh, he's really serious this time! He didn't start using Kidou until way later in our other fight!_ Ichigo thought as he zigzagged his way through the petals that had once again renewed their attack. They were just as persistent as ever and try as he might, his speed just wasn't enough to break through the swirling defenses Byakuya had around him as he used the rest of his weapon to attack. The noble had even formed a sword to hold in his hand just in case the orange-haired young man managed to break through both his attacks and his defense.

But once again, it wasn't that simple. Just when Ichigo thought he had the pattern of his moves down and could go on the offensive, the now simple-looking but still beautiful Soul Reaper started using Shunpo of his own. That was when the sword in his hand got _very_ annoying. Not only did Ichigo have to worry about attacks coming from all sides in relentless waves, he had to worry about a body that may be following that strike with an attack of his own, forcing him on the defensive while keeping a constant eye out for the other attacks. His reflexes and instincts were second-to-none however, and even that tactic didn't guarantee a hit on the speed phantom. It was, if nothing else, very irritating.

Finally, Ichigo got fed up with getting a fool made out of him. His reiatsu flared around him just as furiously as he was and his eyes changed from their regular amber to the most intense shade of ice-blue imaginable. When the next strike came, he angrily raised his hand and pointed directly at the center of the incoming wave. "Hadou number four! White LIGHTNING!!!!!!!"

_Finally, he understands, _Byakuya Kuchiki thought passively, but that passivity was quickly overrun by the need to dodge when the Demon Art demolished its way through his attack and right towards where he was coming in behind it. The attack was angry and violent, and it tore through Senbonzakura Kageyoshi like a hot knife through butter. He managed to evade it, but not before it destroyed some of the left shoulder of his shihakushou and burnt the flesh under it. He landed heavily on the ground and tried to ignore the throbbing pain coming from his burnt shoulder. _What power…though he lacks much in Kidou, his strength is certainly not to be trifled with._

But payback was not over, and he soon had to jump out of the way of an equally angry Getsuga Tenshou that ripped through the ground as it neared him and even followed the path of his jump. He could practically _taste_ the thirst for blood in the twisting energies chasing him. It was not an attack he hadn't dealt with before, and he thought he could get out of its way in time, but he hadn't taken into account the person that had done it, as unlikely as that seems. "Hadou number thirty-three! Blue Fire Crash!" And the words punctuated the blast of power that seemed much too potent for an Incantation Bypass.

The attack didn't come from where the black-haired noble expected it though, and soon a wall of blue energy had blocked his retreat, forcing him to face the full strength of the angry black and red spiritual attack. He wasn't a captain for nothing, and so as he ducked down and slammed his palms to the ground while he knelt on one knee, his Bankai broke through the ground to cover him in a swirling orb of deadly blades, just barely shielding him from the assailment. It took its toll on his weapon though, and as Byakuya stood up again many of his blades fell to the ground to recover. He saw his tattered challenger smirking at him no more than ten feet away, but there was something different this time, this time his eyes were glowing yellow and his sclera was as black as his shihakushou.

And glowing at his fingertips was a malicious red ball of reiatsu.

"**I was hoping you'd do that."**

Then the Cero was released.

The only thought running through Byakuya's head as he used all of Yoruichi's training in Shunpo to try and avoid the certain death that awaited him was he to be hit by the Menos Grande's signature move was: _Where is his mask?_

That wasn't what he should have been focusing on at that moment. Though Ichigo's Bankai had been defeated once by the older Soul Reaper and it was only thanks to his Hollow's revealing that he had succeeded in winning, with his Hollow now fully under control it gave his Tensa Zangetsu a speed boost even more powerful than the freakish Shunpo the fully released zanpakutou gave him.

That was when the true battle began, and it was as though the title of 'God of Flash' was on the line.

Their movements were a blur of reiatsu and swords; attacks were faster than hurricanes, and counterattacks were essential was the person to keep moving at the pace they were. The air of Soukyoku Hill was filled with the swirling blades of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, because they could no longer hit if they stayed in their trademark waves, they had to be spread out were they to even be able to land a blow on their opponent. This was a double-edged sword however, as Byakuya had to watch where he was going just as much as Ichigo if he wanted to stay unscathed by his Bankai. He had lost his previous reserve, and now full swords formed by his zanpakutou were coming just as quickly as the petals themselves, but Ichigo in all his Hollowized glory laughed in the face of the attacks as Getsuga Tenshou's and Bala's flew like streamers at Mardi Gras. The faster form of the Cero was extremely irritating to the captain, but nevertheless the battle continued.

Kidou was fired just as much as the Hollow attacks and signature weapon techniques, but the Incantation Bypass was hard to utter when one is running for their life while trying to attack at the same time. Soukyoku Hill was a lightshow of brightly colored reiatsu for the entire remainder of the battle, and it was only when both Soul Reapers were panting for breath as they leant on their swords did the display stop.

Yes, Byakuya Kuchiki had been reduced to panting like an unseated officer facing enormous spiritual pressure. However, Ichigo was in no better condition. Their black shihakushou's were stained with blood but the thrill of battle kept smiles on their faces, or at least what passed for a smile for Byakuya Kuchiki.

"You…have improved much…Ichigo Kurosaki…" Byakuya strained out.

The still yellow-eyed Ichigo grinned confidently as he shakily stood up straight. "**It's not over yet. Let me show you my true strength, then…I'm going to show you what someone named Grimmjow taught me**."

Thus, Byakuya Kuchiki witnessed firsthand the White Transformation. It started first at Tensa Zangetsu, then up his arms and down his body until lastly his face and head were painted with pure ash. Not only did the transformation change his appearance, he seemed to visibly _breathe easier_ once it was done, like the pain from his wounds was gone.

The more accurate way of putting it was: his wounds were gone completely.

Even that was soon to be rectified, for as the stunned noble looked on the photonegative man ran his fingers down his sword's blade, and red blood flowed from the ashen tips. The tired captain was too exhausted to move, but when the blood that had been dripping from his foe's fingers stopped in its descent and instead started churning into a circle back up in front of his outstretched fingertips, Byakuya knew he had to run or counter.

Or he would die.

The malevolent red reiatsu that he knew as Cero soon joined the blood and the incredible pressure it put on the air defied logic as space seemed to warp around the roiling reiatsu just begging to be released. **"You didn't want me to hold back, right? Fine! GRAN REY CERO!!!!!!!"**

Byakuya Kuchiki cursed for the first time in his life at that moment.

When the explosive sound and light of the Espada-only attack died down after ripping through most of the soil of Soukyoku Hill on the way to its target, it was revealed that Byakuya had known that escaping was impossible, and had chosen to stand his ground. Two great skids in the earth were visible going diagonally away from him, from where the attack had been split in two from Byakuya's last-ditch effort. As Hakuteiken shattered from around him as the last of his spiritual energy that wasn't his life-force was drained, Byakuya fell once more onto one knee as he resealed his sword back into its standard zanpakutou. He wasn't expecting Ichigo to do the same, but it happened.

"Sheesh," he panted, "that sucker still takes as much out of me now as it did back then. Damn." He was still smiling even as the sweat washed over his now regular face.

Byakuya gave a small chortle in response to the teen's admission, which was the first laugh, albeit small, he had uttered in what seemed like an eternity. "Very good, Ichigo Kurosaki. You…have passed."

The look on the youth's face was priceless.

"Passed!? What the Hell!?"

………………

It was still early in the morning and Tatsuki was seriously wondering why she couldn't be out with Ichigo while all the rest of the Association stayed together. But nooooo, they had insisted they finish the party they were supposed to have after they were…interrupted. It hadn't been too bad actually, which surprised her, even though her hair—perfectly _fine_ hair, in her opinion—had been done so many times by so many different people her scalp hurt. There was one upside: she had avoided the tape resurfacing, though she didn't know where it had disappeared to. _That_ disturbed her.

Nevertheless, there she was. She was surrounded by beautiful women and they were all talking about her. She was sure Chizuru would be in heaven if she was to be the one in this situation, but there was one downside. One very, very _big _downside. They were all talking about her and _Ichigo._

_Normally_, in any _normal_ world, the questions would be relatively _normal_, but no, these people were asking questions of the most _personal_ nature.

She was turning red just at the words coming out of their mouths.

Yoruichi and her smirking as the questions came weren't helping the black-haired Vizard any either. She was the only one in the room that could prove without a shadow of a doubt that the mortified tomboy had actually acted like a woman for once. And Tatsuki knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, she just _knew_, that sooner or later the athletic ex-Special-Ops Commander would give something away that would completely ruin her attempts at acting innocent.

Thankfully, and unexpectedly, a saving grace diverted their attention. "Hey! Is it almost time yet!?" Rangiku whined about something as-of-yet unknown, and suddenly all the females were dashing over to the giant screen on one of the walls after they had checked the time.

Hesitantly, Tatsuki tiptoed over to the back of where the group was all sitting on their knees expectantly, looking at a screen displaying nothing but a dusty expanse. She didn't know what the big deal was, that was until she noticed one other very important object in the background. She had never seen it personally, but she had heard the stories from Orihime about how Ichigo had broken the Soukyoku's cross, a practically impossible feat. And there in the background were the remnants of a once proud stand, split in two by some unknown force.

Yoruichi saw the look on the young woman's face. "Yes, that's Soukyoku Hill. And if all went as planned, there should be something happening right…about…" Two figures appeared in the middle of the screen, and Yoruichi smiled. "…now."

It was Ichigo and Byakuya.

"Wha…what's happening?" Tatsuki could only ask numbly.

"You'll see."

Oh and they saw.

After the initial spar, viewable only thanks to the incredible slow-motion capabilities of the Twelfth Division's technology, they saw something that no person save one had ever seen before. Byakuya Kuchiki…normal. One by one the women froze in awe of the men standing on their screen, and it was surprising by how much attention Ichigo was getting, even though it had been Byakuya to drastically change his appearance. But even that was soon changed when darkness enveloped the other person and came out just as changed, revealing more muscular abdomen than any other Bankai there was, and showing off the strong arms connected to the well-built frame by straining tight black material over them. The women were shaking in their places now. It looked like they were close to either wetting their pants…

…or staining them with a very _different_ fluid.

And then there was Rukia, who looked like she was going to faint. "Nii…Nii-sama…" She was still in shock from seeing her adopted brother going so far to respect the orange-haired Substitute Shinigami. It was more than he had ever done in his life, well, to a male anyway. She was sure that Hisana had had the honor of witnessing not only his respect, but his love too. If there was any of that in this situation…well, it would be a dream come true for the Association, but Tatsuki would probably kill them all for even whispering that idea out loud. It went without saying that even without his Kenseiken, scarf, or jacket, he looked every bit the noble he was, but it was still such a shock to everyone in the room. Even Yoruichi was surprised, and _that_ was saying something.

Then the battle started, and the women went from being shocked, to positively _drooling_. Tatsuki caught more than one jealous glare being sent her way throughout the slowed battle, but when she looked at the corner of the screen, _that_ was when _she_ almost fainted. In the corner of the screen there was a small reading that told how slow they were showing the actual battle, and to them it only looked like regular time.

In actuality, it was being slowed down to the millionth of a second.

"Holy…" Tatsuki muttered breathlessly. Yoruichi seemed unimpressed, that was until the battle shifted gears once again and this time the viewer could only keep up to Byakuya, and even _he _was a blur. However, the yellow-eyed Ichigo was completely out of its range to slow, even with all its technology. _That_ had even the ex-Special-Ops Commander choking on her own saliva.

"Holy _shit!!"_ The mocha-skinned woman exclaimed, and startled everyone present. If even the 'God of Flash' herself was awestruck by the display, then…

…then just like she said. _Holy shit_.

But when all was said and done, and Ichigo's final transformation had unleashed what seemed like Hell's fury itself, the purple-haired woman smiled when Byakuya's words trailed through the monitor. That same smile, small yet proud, almost...maternal...stayed on her as she walked over to the wall and picked up a folded white bundle.

"Let's go ladies, the other captains are probably waiting for us by now," she ordered smugly.

The others smiled and followed Yoruichi out the door, barely giving Tatsuki any time to gather her wits before she had to chase after them.

_What did she pick up?_

………………

Ichigo and Byakuya were still bleeding and panting on Soukyoku Hill, when suddenly they were surrounded by _all_ the captains of the Thirteen Divisions. Byakuya was unsurprised by this, but Ichigo on the other hand, he was as lost as a blind man in the endless maze that is an Ikea store.

"Passed…? What the hell is going on here!? Why the hell are all of you here!?!" shouted the completely confused young man.

Ukitake was the one calm enough to go forward, with his happy-go-lucky smile on his face even though death was a constant threat to the ailing captain. "Byakuya here wanted to test your ability before we gave you what you deserve, but since you have his approval now, the decision is unanimous!"

Needless to say, this didn't help Ichigo understand any better than he had before. "You have three seconds to explain this to me in understandable terms…" he gritted out as his grip tightened on Zangetsu.

That was when he felt extra weight on his shoulders, and someone's hands smoothing out a new garment on them. His hands responded of their own accord, impaling Zangetsu in the ground and slipping through the armholes without conscious direction. Yoruichi whistled appreciatively as she stepped back to survey her work. "As always Orihime, your work is perfect. I'm surprised you guessed his sizes so well," she complimented, directed at the busty orange-haired young woman being set down by Soi-Fong. They were soon joined by the other Association members that hadn't been able to keep up with the super-speeding Special-Ops commanders, both Past and Present.

Ichigo looked down on himself, still in the same confusion, and fell over backwards like he had just been punched in the face when he saw what was now on him. Tatsuki, who had just arrived, was just as shocked.

It was a captain's haori, identical to the ones worn by Byakuya Kuchiki and Toshiro Hitsugaya. Unlike theirs however, it was like it had been custom fit to his exact physical form down to the nearest amount of non-existent body-fat. In fact, it actually made his shihakushou fit better than it had before.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!"

Genryuusai Yamamoto stepped forward and slammed his ancient cane to the ground to bring about order. "Ichigo Kurosaki, we of Soul Society are granting you the title of captain. It is something long overdue, as your work has saved Soul Society numerous times in such a few short years. For any and all matters concerning Karakura Town or the Living World, you have been appointed captain. Any Soul Reaper, with the exception of other captains, sent to the Living World will report to you should something go wrong. You know that world better than any Shinigami alive save only myself; something shown more then ever during the assignment of officers through the war, and your youth is something much needed in the Thirteen Squads.

"We hope you will continue to conduct yourself like you have in the Past, even if it means following your heart instead of your head. This jacket will make sure you face no punishment should that ever happen…_again_. Congratulations." The old man could crack jokes even in his old age.

It took a while for that to sink in. Finally, Ichigo grabbed the white garment now on him and looked at the symbol on the back. What was on it was unexpected. It was blank. The only thing there was the customary black diamond that would regularly surround the squad number. He was a captain, but given no squad. Basically, his strength and skill were being recognized, but they weren't putting on him the responsibility and obligations of a completely dead Soul Reaper, because as of yet, he wasn't. He was a human and still alive, but he was also a Soul Reaper. He was being given more authority and recognition out of respect, but nothing else.

He could hardly contain himself.

Check that, he _didn't_.

His laughter echoed in the large expanse of land covered by nothing but sky as he fell over again, this time from the force of his laughter. It went without saying that this hadn't been the reaction they'd been expecting—all except Yoruichi—and they all backed away on impulse with the thought in mind that he had finally cracked. He tried to stop but he ended up laughing even harder. Finally, his life was coming together. After everything he had been through, finally, things were going his way.

He punched his arm to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

In his mirth, he had forgotten that his hands were still cut and he had used up the majority of his remaining stamina on his finisher: Gran Rey Cero. As such, that laughter soon turned to strained coughs even though Byakuya was far more injured but had said nothing so far. Orihime instantly rushed over to the hurting teen and the half-circle of her two fairies soon covered him, removing his injuries and even the damage to his clothes.

As he lay there panting, she turned her attention to the other captain that had held his voice admirably even though the pain must have been excruciating to the exhausted body. He stayed bowed on one knee silently as Orihime made his wounds disappear and when she had finished, he stood up and looked down on the intimidated young woman with gentle appreciation written in his gaze. "You have my gratitude; thank you for your assistance," he said in his traditional monotone.

This day was just _full_ of surprises.

When Tatsuki went over to check on her fiancé, imagine her surprise when he grabbed her shoulders and brought his lips to hers in full view of everyone. There were a few stares, a few 'awww's, a few gasps, and more than a few whines of disappointment or jealousy as the grounded man kissed the woman over him with no restraint, until when he finally pulled away, Tatsuki herself was feeling a little lightheaded.

"How would you feel about being my lieutenant in my nameless division, eh Tatsuki?" he asked through the smile that had left his mouth only long enough to kiss her.

Tatsuki smiled back when she regained her mental faculties, something she had gotten quite good at since Ichigo seemed to have made it his mission to erase anything and everything from her mind whenever he touched her. "Would that mean I'd have to be by your side at all times, oh great captain sir?" She asked mockingly.

Ichigo faked being contemplative, which looked rather strange considering he was still lying on the ground beneath her. "Hmm…not that I know of, but I definitely like that suggestion…"

She gave a low chuckle. "Consider the job taken."

The silence after was soon broken.

"Awww! Aren't they cute!? Right captain??" Rangiku crooned and jumped against what must have once been the little Toshiro Ichigo once knew, but what stood in his place was hardly recognizable. The little boy had shot up in what he could only guess was a Soul-Society-Only thing, as his growth was impossible in the Living World. He guessed it had something to do with his huge amount of reiatsu, the thing that made it possible for him to be a captain at his age in the first place. It was a no-brainer that souls barely aged at all in Soul Society and stayed at the prime of their life most of the time, but the body of a child, even one as powerful as his, was far from the strength the body of a youth had.

It appeared as if Toshiro Hitsugaya's body had finally caught up with his maturity level.

While not as tall as most men of Soul Society, he was now as tall as his Lieutenant, and thus spared the embarrassment of being lodged between her breasts when she launched herself at his back to wrap her arms around his neck like she usually did. Of course he would never tell anyone that it had been that that had started this whole growth spurt in the first place. _Damn self-control, why couldn't you have held out longer!?! _Shiro cursed his inner self. Okay, so he might have gotten tired of being cooed at from behind and turned around to give her something to be excited about, but really, he had held out longer than any other person would have. With her breasts always at the same level as his head at that time, turning around definitely caused what he had set out to do.

Yes, Toshiro Hitsugaya had finally lost the battle. In his own personal opinion though, he had won the war.

What he didn't know was, Rangiku thought the same thing.

"T-Toshiro!?!?!" Ichigo shouted in astonishment, and pointed at the now taller, now more defined teenager aghast.

The white-haired teen's eyebrow started twitching and his jaw set irritably. "That's _Captain Hitsugaya!!!!_" If that didn't confirm it, nothing would.

Ichigo mumbled incoherently for a solid minute while trying to find the words to say to the more grown captain, but when nothing came to mind and he realized he was still surrounded by all the captains of Soul Society _and_ the Shinigami Women's Association, he did what any man with a sense of self-preservation would do.

He shut his mouth and hid behind Tatsuki.

Hid may not be the right word, because soon his hands had wound themselves around her waist and pulled her to him, which was precisely when he forgot the entire reason he was behind her in the first place and nestled his chin into the crook of her neck. It required a bit of bending on his part because of his taller height, but it was worth it in his mind. The fact that he could feel Tatsuki's knees buckle temporarily made it all the better.

Renji, who had taken over as captain of Squad Nine since their exploits, was still stunned that this girl Ichigo had never introduced him to was suddenly his fiancé. It didn't make sense in his mind. He scratched his head in bewilderment. "Who is this and why exactly are you engaged to her?" The redhead asked Ichigo in all tactless honesty as he looked on at the couple. Sure he had seen her last night, but he had yet to know her personally.

It was all of one second after he had said that that he found himself on the dusty ground with a throbbing cheek.

"_**Dammit I'm getting really tired of that response!!"**_ The fully Hollowized young woman who had somehow disappeared from Ichigo's grip complained angrily as she cracked her knuckles.

The masked face above him would have been astonishingly beautiful, as geisha's masks usually are, had it not been for the skull-like teeth lining the area where her mouth would usually be shown. It did add a certain aura of danger that offset the beauty of the mask wonderfully, and suddenly Renji knew what Ichigo had seen in her. He hopped to his feet in an instant and stared into the yellow eyes of the mask glaring back at him full-force.

She seemed to sense what he was going to ask, as many of the other people—with the exceptions of the people that had seen her transform last night—were looking at her with the same stares. _**"How bothersome."**_

Nonetheless, she reverted back to normal and she and Ichigo proceeded to explain everything, in the minutest detail, about how and why she was a Vizard. They didn't go into detail about how she gained control over that particular power, but then again they weren't feeling too fond of embarrassing themselves for the rest of their lives at that particular moment. It _was_ a great cure though.

By late afternoon, the course of action was decided and while Tatsuki went back with the Association to do something—something which all the girls were itching to do for some unknown reason—Ichigo found himself allowed to simply enjoy the rest of the day, after which they would return to the Living World.

He had moved the multilinked red strap that held Zangetsu over his new jacket-vest into its regular spot going diagonally down his chest and it secured the coat in place even more than the regular fit did, which he thought was good. After all, using Flash Steps with this jacket would take some getting used to.

As he walked down the road and put his hands behind his head to look up at the darkening sky, he wondered what Tatsuki and the others were up to…

There were some things better off not knowing.

………………

For Tatsuki, there were few times in her life she never wanted to remember, but she now had one, more than one even. The first had been a few hours ago when she had transformed and punched Renji Abarai with no remorse, only to see Orihime looking at her like she was a completely different person. That hurt, it hurt more than she had ever thought possible. She found Ichigo had faced the same thing though, and he said that Orihime had taken a while to get used to his eyes in that form, something Tatsuki could definitely relate to.

She herself had almost frozen completely after seeing his masked face looking at her for the first time.

And the second, that would be right now.

Apparently the sleepover wasn't over.

They all sat in front of the giant view-screen that had displayed Ichigo and Byakuya's battle with what was, for everyone else, eager anticipation. Tatsuki though, she wanted to sink into the floor and disappear. Attached to that giant television like any piece of hardware in the Living World were the vision glasses Nemu had used during her recon. Yes, Tatsuki Arisawa wanted to find her fiancé and hide indefinitely behind his muscled frame.

"Ahem," Nemu cleared her throat politely to try and bring the assemblage of females to order. Eventually—after the speculation and gossip of what would be on the tape had died down—she finally achieved the order she had been trying to attain. "As you all know, I followed our newest member for an entire day before bringing her to our induction. I knew the moment I saw her form she would be admitted without difficulty, but to be sure, I recorded what I saw for the whole day before making that decision with certainty. You…" she paused for a second and the slim outline of a smile formed on her face, "…will most definitely be entertained." And with the push of a button, Tatsuki's fate was sealed.

Right at the beginning, the entertainment started. All that was shown at first was a house window, but then that window opened and Ichigo jumped out, carrying his fiancé in a very romantic position. Instantly almost all heads were turned back at her and she beat down the blush that was threatening to rise on her cheeks, and without any response the women simply turned back to the screen to continue watching.

The difference on their hands was noticeable on the recording after they left the Urahara Shop, and that got even more stares, especially from Orihime and Rukia at the way she and Ichigo had been so companionably walking to school.

Embarrassment promptly took centre stage when the lunch hour recording was shown and the video so easily showed when they had discreetly taken off, and the entire Association was granted the privilege of watching a heated Ichigo Kurosaki push his love against a fence and give her lips some company. Needless to say the blush was threatening her with more force this time, and the way all the members were looking at her with smug grins on their faces wasn't helping any. Thanks to the glasses' infuriatingly good audio, they were also privy to some very heated 'discussion' between the two too.

But when the last class' recording was shown—which was surprisingly clear because of the open window to try and alleviate the heat of the boiling day—laughter and 'aww's were the most prominent sound coming from them. Orihime and Rukia had the tact to look down in shame the entire time, which received the raised eyebrows of more than a few members.

Then the kicker. After school.

By now all the women were leaning forward in anticipation, as the entire day had yet to be disappointing, but imagine their surprise when one of their favorite boys pinned their newest member to a wall. The imagery was extremely well done on Nemu's part, as it almost looked like it was right from Tatsuki's point of view when Ichigo's eyes decided to split into his separate personalities. The effect was extraordinary and even the unshed tears of his other eye were caught in the film.

Predictably, the women's laughter and general squeals of approval quickly turned to crying in shame at Ichigo's questions and gasping in alarm at his bloody hands. Even Orihime and Rukia had never seen this unfold, and they were brought back to just how much they had hurt their friend. Then, the feverish kissing started and through their tears, the ladies' eyes opened wide in shock.

"They wouldn't…" Isane started as she stared at the screen.

"They aren't…?" Orihime gaped.

Then the sounds started becoming louder.

Yoruichi smiled. "They _are._"

No eye was torn away from the screen as the scene continued, and even though they could all tell both the participants were still fully clothed, what they could also tell was the intense pleasure berating their newest member and one of their most-favored eye-candies. She was sure she could even hear some of them whimpering every now and then, like they were feeling residual bliss just from the recording itself. She couldn't really blame them, just watching it over again, and from such wonderful angles—no matter how badly that disturbed her—was reigniting the lust simmering at the farthest reaches of her mind so she didn't jump Ichigo whenever she saw him. She could have _sworn _she saw some of them even _shudder_ as if in the throes of orgasm when the two on screen cried out and fell to the concrete.

With the scene over however, all the heads of the ladies turned around and stared at her. This time Tatsuki wasn't able to fight down the heat rising on her cheeks and it turned into a full-body blush under their proud and mischievous looks.

"Hadn't gone that far, eh? Wasn't that what you said?" Rukia asked tauntingly. That was when something hit her, something that she should have realized earlier. "Oh you can't be serious…" she muttered under her breath, but with the Soul Reapers around her, their hearing picked it all up.

"What, what!?" They all asked in unison.

Yoruichi's grin grew wider. "You felt the flares too, didn't you?"

Rukia nodded wordlessly, then after a few more moments of contemplation, her face went redder than the blood filling it. "Bu-but those went on for an entire _day_…" she stammered, like she couldn't believe the conclusions her mind was coming to.

When Yoruichi's grin reached inhuman proportions and Tatsuki's face went brighter than a Christmas tree, her thoughts were confirmed. Following her friend's line of thinking after seeing what she had just seen, the seemingly innocent Orihime blushed just as much as her shorter friend.

Before they both fainted from the amount of blood rushing to their heads.

Uryuu and Renji were going to be in for a very pleasant surprise when the two girls woke up.

The women laughed at this, but when they turned back to continue to prod the tomboy, the only thing they saw was an open door swinging closed.

………………

In Tatsuki's mind, they were leaving and they were leaving right away. Once she found Ichigo—not hard considering how powerful his reiatsu was—they were running to the nearest exit as fast as he could carry them. It didn't help that seeing that video again so vividly had aroused her so thoroughly. She even had trouble concentrating on running.

As soon as they got home….

………………

The women pouted cutely. Their prey had escaped, but Yoruichi stopped them from giving chase. "How about we watch the rest of the tape first; she probably wants to get back to her fiancé right about now."

The women could only nod in understanding, and more than a few sly grins.

The men closest to these members would be forever thankful to that tape for a long time coming, even if they didn't know that it had been it to have spawned what was going to happen that night…

………………

**Author's Notes:** Hehe, try and guess what happens next chapter. I'll give you three guesses…and the first two don't count, LOL!

Thank you everyone for reviewing! Honestly, it's so nice to see feedback, and I can't thank all of you enough. It's also nice to see the story alerts and such as well, so I'm glad you feel my story is worth the time. Some things might seem unexplainable now, but don't worry, most everything that may have confused you will be explained in later chapters, or possibly in the sequel. I don't leave too many loose ends.

Please review! Ten reviews = next chapter.

Thank you for giving me your time again and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	14. The Aftereffects

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. They belong to Tite Kubo and whoever else actually owns it and I make no money from writing this. This story however is mine and is not to be replicated, reposted, or copied in any way without my consent. Thank you.

**WARNING: Just to be safe. This chapter contains LEMON. If you have actually gotten to this point in the story and skipped the previous instances, then if you want to do so here simply hit CTRL+F and type in 'Thus, the night was ended.' That should be all you need.**

**The Aftereffects**

………………

Tatsuki was growing increasingly heated with each passing step her lover took as his reiatsu pulsed beneath his feet. She was safely nestled in his arms as he used his mastery of Shunpo to get her home after they had passed through the Dangai. It was either he couldn't sense her heat or he was intentionally ignoring it, she didn't know which one she'd rather believe.

_Dammit! _She whined in her frustrated state of mind, _why did that video get me so damn hot!?!_

She had no idea that watching something so intimate, done by them of all people, would have such an effect of her. She wanted that again, she wanted that again and she wanted it _now_. Their feelings hadn't stopped them from rubbing themselves to one of the greatest orgasms of their young lives in an alley of all places, so why was she hesitating on her feelings when she wanted them relieved so badly? She tried in vain to stop her legs from rubbing together to try and scratch at least some of the itch away from her frustrated sex, and she could only hope that Ichigo didn't notice.

She could feel his body's heat though. His strong hands placed both on her shoulder and under her knees—to carry her in the traditional style recognized as a bride's position in a groom's arms—were radiating his natural heat and power, his strength that flowed into every aspect of him. She couldn't help but feel awed that this powerful creature—who looked way too dashing for his own good; even more than before, now that he was wearing that infuriatingly sexy jacket over his shihakushou—was carrying her in his arms like she could break at any moment. She barely felt any bounce from his leaps at all, that was how careful he was in his handling of her, even as he kept her held possessively against his chest. She loved this, and she would gladly admit it to anyone who asked her.

She was going to have him, she had to. She needed to get rid of this aching fire that was burning so brightly all because of him. Just a little longer…

………………

Ichigo may be naïve to most people, but having spent the better part of two days trying to learn as much as he could about the body in his arms, he knew all too acutely what was going on in her body. He could feel each and every motion of her muscles, tense of her legs, pump of her heart, hitch of her breath. God, he could feel every single thing going on in her, including the throb of her sex that felt like boiling heat against the arm held solidly underneath her knees, dangerously close to said nether-regions.

Thanks to his self-training, he was able to keep his heartbeat as close to normal as possible, but he couldn't help but hold her closer on impulse as he felt his own desire start growing within him again. He didn't know why she felt so responsive to his touch or why she seemed to desperate to get home, but whatever it was he hoped it happened again.

He increased his pace two-fold.

………………

Even as they entered her room through her window, both occupants of the spiritual realm were on bated breath. Tatsuki because she could barely stand to be within such close proximity to her husband-to-be without tearing his clothes to pieces, and Ichigo…he was anxious because Tatsuki seemed to be anxious. When Tatsuki was anxious things always seemed to happen and happen right away, so he knew whatever she was waiting for was going to happen soon, in fact he was surprised it hadn't happened already, whatever it was. Still, he could _feel_ the waves of emotion rolling off her even as she was set down onto the floor.

Apparently she was done waiting.

He was frozen on the spot as Tatsuki turned around, and he could see the heated ebony of her Hollow's eyes leaking into her own as she eyed him with what he could only describe as _hunger_. However, he was only given a moment to do that, for right after he found his larger frame pushed against the nearest wall and Tatsuki's lips eagerly sought out his with no force withheld. It was one of the single most strangest things he had ever felt in his life—being pushed against a wall by a girl—but at the same time, her passion was what drew him to her in the first place and he loved it. She was tiptoed up to meet his lips but he allowed himself to relax so he was hunched down to her level.

And she responded by ripping off his shihakushou's shirt and all but tearing the new white jacket off his chest.

That was when 'control' officially became a thing of the Past.

Ichigo may not have been as aroused as she was when she had initiated this wonderful bout, but being the male he was, her actions quickly sparked every savage instinct within him that told him exactly what she wanted and exactly what he should take.

And that was also when a white-haired being awoke curiously, only to smile maniacally soon after. He would see his Queen soon.

Returning the favor, Ichigo ferociously tore Tatsuki's shirt from her body from his position pinned by her and she just shrugged the garment off like it had been bothering her all along, thus giving him full permission to tear the bindings holding her confined breasts in place with just as much needy force. She cooed in relief when her chest was freed by the fullest extent of her lover's passion and the two bare-chested Shinigami molded themselves to each other to continue their erotic dance.

Even as this was happening, he loved one other thing just as much. He loved her eyes, especially when they were closed in contentment and need as they kissed, but the eyes as deep as coal were always entrancing to him. There was just something about the way they were when they transformed though. Emotions became as base as it was possible, and as such they were easily readable. Moreover, whenever those black eyes gave way to yellow he couldn't deny the way some part of him wanted to take her on the spot. He briefly wondered if his eyes looked the same when he tapped into his Hollow's power, but he quickly discarded the thought, or it was lost—either way he didn't know, or care for that matter—when Tatsuki prodded his lips apart and their tongues started twisting in tune to each other.

He could feel her erratic heartbeat thumping wildly against her breast and he felt it just as surely as she did because of her closeness. The feel of her nude flesh against his again after what seemed like an eternity, while it had only been a couple of days at most and less than that if he counted their encounter in the alley, caused his blood to redirect itself even faster down to the already hardening flesh held so damnably in place by his hakama and underwear.

Tatsuki seemed to sense this, quite easily considering she had been waiting for that specific piece of anatomy to press against her, and the smallest of breaks was taken from their kiss; long enough to fling his obi somewhere unimportant and watch as his pants fell to the ground, only to be joined by his undergarments seconds later as she pulled them down. She had waited long enough, too long even in her opinion, and she wanted their completion more than she had wanted anything for a long time. That damn video kept mingling with her own memories, bringing her back to that time when Ichigo had bared not his body, but his very emotional core to her in the form of his tears. Her viewpoint kept changing through it, just like the video, but she was still feeling everything from exactly where she had been at that time. Being turned on to the extent of climax without actual penetration, it was so gratifying and surprising at the same time she wanted to experience the real thing again. She needed it; oh did she ever need it.

She made a mental note to kill the Shinigami Women's Association, but when Ichigo reciprocated her advances with twice the force, that changed into thanking them with her entire being. She soon found herself thrown from her place pinning him against the wall, to bounce slightly on the bed before his nude body was now pinning hers to the mattress like a wild animal catching its prey. Somehow her physical body had been moved to slump against the wall instead of where it had been on her bed, but she knew when Ichigo wanted to, he could move so fast _seeing_ him do anything would be a miracle.

He was much less kind in his removal of her lower clothes than she was; tearing them from her like they were paper, but in the frenzied state she was, it only turned her on more. Their glowing gold eyes met only momentarily before their bruised lips met once again and suddenly screams of gratification could be heard from the room as their bodies met just as suddenly as their lips.

Tatsuki couldn't describe what she was going through as her first climax rippled through her the moment their bodies met so unexpectedly. Even after their repeated acts throughout the extended time where they had first made love, he still felt so alien within her, but at the same time it was as if a piece of herself was returning. She loved the way she felt herself be stretched and filled by him, only to leave her empty and lonely for a short period of time before that incredible fullness assaulted her again and ignited nerve upon nerve, in turn sending shockwaves of pleasure resonating through every particle of her body. His rough breaths and heavy groans as he pumped into her were like music to her ears and the way his chest scraped against hers to try and have as much bodily contact as was humanly—or maybe in their case, inhumanly—possible was overloading her mind.

Ichigo made it his goal to stay in some sense of rationality even as he tried to make Tatsuki a permanent part of the bedding beneath her, caressing and massaging every available part of exposed flesh as he supported himself above her. He could feel the sweat trickle down into his eyes but he couldn't bring himself to care. All he could feel, all he could taste, all he could hear, all he could see, even all he could smell was the woman beneath him convulsing in bliss as he struggled to hold back his release. She was so beautiful, so passionate, and she had somehow managed to get him more aroused with her actions than he had ever been prior to knowing her in the sense he did now.

He found her force exceptionally arousing—something he wasn't sure he should be worried about or not—and her blatantly welcoming responses to the force he used to counter hers pushed him closer to the edge than he cared to admit. Around her he didn't need to be afraid to let himself go, he didn't need to hold himself back, but it had become so habitual to him over the course of his time as a Shinigami it took her to specifically unleash that part of him. She was still as tight as he remembered and her perfectly trained muscles were trying to milk him for all he was worth even as he tried to hold off. He knew she had released at least once already, and he knew he could go more than one round, but he wanted to keep this glorious pace forever.

That wasn't to be however, because when Tatsuki gripped his shoulders just as she had before and bit into the flesh of his neck to try and muffle the intense scream that was just torn from her as her body once again succumbed to the pleasure it was going through, the unusual pain of her teeth set him off as well and he released his seed deep into her womb, barely remembering he was still on top of her as he rode out the waves of euphoria before he altered his fall to lay down beside her instead of collapsing on top of her.

As they lay together recovering, still unable to revert their transformations, the two Vizards eyed each other hungrily, but at the same time that same gaze held love and contentment. Eyes truly are the windows to the soul, and they knew that better than anyone else. These were the eyes of two truly in love.

Ichigo couldn't help but smirk when he saw Tatsuki's eyes trail down his body to end heatedly on his still hard erection. Even if the situation hadn't been so impossibly arousing, there was no way he was going to leave it at just once. As the moonlight cascaded over their bodies, Tatsuki wordlessly crawled down his body until her hot breath was tickling the flesh of the throbbing organ. Ichigo knew what she was going to do, and some part of him wanted to tell her it was unnecessary, but seeing the moist petals of her womanhood directly, if not unknowingly, over his face erased all thoughts from his mind but which ways he could use to send her toppling over the edge of oblivion again.

Tatsuki meanwhile, was trying to get up the resolve to touch the pulsing sex in front of her. She had never been this close to this part of the male anatomy before, and she had only been able to see it in short glimpses before her thoughts were directed so pleasurably elsewhere, but now that she was able to see it so clearly in the ethereal light of the moon, the only thought on mind was: _How did that manage to fit in me!?_

As intimidated by the task in front of her as she was, she wasn't going to allow herself to back down when Ichigo had tried his hardest to make her completely at ease with their togetherness when they first started to explore the realm of sexuality with each other. She was slowly leaning forward when she felt a wet line being drawn on one of her inner thighs, tickling the smooth skin ever so close to her wet sex. She muffled a moan and realized where exactly she had placed her most intimate area when she had made her trek down to his smooth cock. It didn't end there, soon his tongue started tracing designs over her thighs and around her womanhood with the sensuality only achieved by someone in love, but ignored the place that wanted his attention more than anything.

Gathering her pride and her courage into herself, she took her first hesitant lick to the flesh in front of her and instantly she felt herself be penetrated by his warm tongue, causing her to unintentionally cry out and engulf his erection in her mouth as she jerked forward from his action. This in turn caused a low moan to be drawn from Ichigo and it reverberated into her core like a lightning bolt, exacting the same action from her onto him. Suddenly it seemed to dawn on them both what an excellent position they were both in and their Hollow's instincts took over, pushing them on with their trademark enthusiasm.

As previously uncrossed lines were traversed, experiments started taking place to see what kind of reactions they could evoke from their partner. Ichigo knew he had found one place that caused her to shiver no matter what, so he took it upon himself to torture that little pebble right above her slit with every manner of prodding imaginable. He would suckle it one moment, then relentlessly thrash it with his tongue the next, and as the body above him reacted so vibrantly to these actions and conveniently caused new things to be done to his pleasure center, it only made him more determined to push her over that edge before he lost it.

He knew she was always vocal, and she took great pride in her ability to make him just as loud, but right now those moans and screams were muffled by the most sensitive part of his anatomy and it was driving him crazy. At the pace they were going he knew he wasn't going to last near as long as she was so he redoubled his efforts on her womanhood as his hands massaged her strong thigh muscles situated so opportunely by the area he was worrying into redness. Then his hypersensitive eyes spied a place he hadn't dared to venture as of yet, but if he remembered correctly from his biology books, there were supposed to be so many unused nerves there that were they to be ignited by some outside force…

A smile became molded into her flesh from his face.

Tatsuki was still rapidly becoming addicted to the act she was currently performing when she felt a strong finger push into her folds. She was more than wet enough for the intrusion and she quickly moaned in appreciation at the unexpected move, still accompanied by his ever-adventurous tongue. He started twisting and bending the digit however, massaging sensitive flesh that had only been touched by what she currently had between her lips. If she didn't know any better, he was trying to get his finger as wet as possible.

And God help her if he wasn't succeeding, for his ministrations had her trembling on top of him, and had she not been supported by his hands, her knees would have given out on her. Now that she thought about it, it wouldn't be that bad if they did anyway. She would just be that much closer to Ichigo. She soon groaned when the welcome appendage was removed but she felt him start to trace a small line up her buttocks until he was pressing rather insistently against her other hole. Her eyes widened when she realized what he was going to do and she almost removed herself to voice her weak protest, but with the amount of lubrication he had on his finger it slid in easily before she could do any of that.

She stopped completely at the sudden action, but when it suddenly started moving and massaging the completely virgin flesh of her ass, it was like a bullet had been fired right at the center of her brain that regulated the amount of pleasure one should be able to feel without going insane.

That center had just been destroyed and she waved goodbye happily.

Tatsuki, forgetting completely about what she was doing, screamed as loud as she could as her inner muscles tightened spastically around both his tongue and his finger and she came harder than she ever had before, even though she preferred actual intercourse to what they were doing right now. She wasn't objecting to it though, oh hell no, she was loving it.

The vibrations of her glass-shattering scream went somewhere other than the air, and Ichigo hadn't anticipated that. Suddenly it was like his whole body was shaking from those vibrations and all restraint was lost. Holding back was not an option any more and he released with a gruff shout even as his mouth and chin were bathed in her heated honey.

Tatsuki was surprised when she felt the hard flesh in her mouth twitch before her reward from her husband-to-be was given. She knew what it was and she knew what Ichigo had done to her, and to be honest she found she had the same reaction as him. While it wasn't an extremely appealing taste, there was something about it that kept her from being disgusted. It was salty and bitter, but only to a certain extent, because it was even sweet to her—or maybe a certain part of her—but then there was the heat of it, and that changed it into something she recognized instinctively as Ichigo. She also knew on that same instinctive level that she had been the one to accomplish her lover's completion, and though that may seem obvious, to the half-_Hollow_ Shinigami, it was given a whole new meaning. As she rode out the bliss from her own orgasm and the incredible pleasure that giving pleasure to her partner had given her, she twisted around and looked back at the glassy-eyed Hollowized Ichigo as she smiled at him before with deliberate motions, wiped the white substance that had managed to escape her lips from her chin and swallowed.

Ichigo went rigid in every way possible.

Tatsuki didn't know what she had unleashed, but then those glowing golden eyes seemed to zero in on her with the intensity of the raging golden sun. In what seemed like a second Tatsuki felt herself float through the air until she was set harshly on her hands and knees. The shock of the change in position might have been enough for the equally-transformed woman, had she not been entered from behind with the same brutal force she loved to use right after.

"_**OH GOD!!!!!!!!!!"**_

Even though she had just climaxed, she found herself rapidly nearing that peak again as Ichigo braced his hands on her breasts as he molded his chest to her back and thrust into her. Every part of her seemed to resonate with him, her zanpakutou, her Hollow, herself in its entirety. She was reeling in everything that was her lover as her world disappeared except the fullness and emptiness that changed places at a furious pace as he pumped in and out of her with nothing restrained. She couldn't get enough, and she thought she was going to die from the intense thrum that was pounding into her mind as the pleasure almost turned into pain in its potency.

That was when he hit something different, something she didn't even think she had before that first contact. It wasn't her clitoris, because that was a sharp spike of pleasure that stiffened all her muscles at contact; this was something that once hit, turned her body to jelly as the pleasure rolled over her like a rising wave that only got larger as he continued to hit that spot over and over again. Her toes were beginning to lose feeling and all she could do was curl them as her arms gave out on her and bliss incarnate washed through her as she tried to shout but no sound came from her throat.

She had heard of the expression 'seeing stars' before, but she had never believed it absolutely until her climax rippled through her as that wave from his thrusts never stopped. It felt like her entire body had rejected her control and every muscle gave out on her, inevitably causing her to collapse onto the bed as that same pleasure refused to leave her.

She could have almost wept in its beauty.

It was like Ichigo had wrapped himself around her and all she could feel was him; his strength, his loyalty, his overwhelming sense of justice. It was like she had been submerged in Ichigo's mind and all it wanted to do was give her everything she deserved, to reel in passion and ecstasy, and that was exactly what she was doing. In her own heaven, she felt Ichigo's release and it warmed her insides. She smiled sedately as he fell on top of her, still embedded in her core, and whispered the words her heart wouldn't let her forget.

"_**I love you."**_

Somehow, Ichigo managed to roll their positions so she was laying on his chest again—she couldn't even move on her own anymore, in fact she could feel nothing but the buzz of pleasure constantly alighting her nerves and the fact that he was still inside her—and his heavy breathing lulled her into a state of near-sleep, but not before she heard his response as he too surrendered to the abyss of slumber.

"**I love you too."**

She fell asleep, exhausted and satiated, with a smile on her face.

………………

Renji didn't know what had gotten into Rukia, but whatever it was he hoped to God it got into her again. He had never seen Rukia so heated before, and as the smaller body bounced on top of him as her nails bit into his tattooed chest, Renji was on Cloud Nine. Sure, Rukia may not be the most endowed woman in Soul Society, and her height was barely enough to call her an adult even though she was almost two-hundred.

But she was a woman.

A hot, sexy, woman. Her breasts may not be large, but they were perfectly formed and plump enough for any man to find attractive, fit perfectly for the size of her body. She was trim and athletic, muscled and soft, and the fact that the man beneath her had known her since she was a child and he had loved her just as long, she was the epitome of perfection to him, as any woman was to her man.

Still, as she squeezed and pumped him as she continued to ride him with abandon, sweaty midnight hair flying around her head while she moaned openly, she had never looked more stunning to the red-haired man gripping her hips to help her along as he gritted his teeth together and his bright red hair lay unbound around his head.

He would never forget this night.

………………

White hair melded seamlessly with strawberry-blonde as the two bodies collided in a reckless charge for the embodiment of love that they knew they could reach together. Their lips were all but a blur as they pumped against each other as Rangiku Matsumoto found herself in a position most women of Soul Society would give their left arm for: Toshiro Hitsugaya pinning them to a wall while trying to make their lungs come out their mouth as he thrust into them.

His sea-green eyes were dark with lust and sweat had long taken the spikes from his hair and it lay around his face in choppy waves as he forced her mouth against his once again. Her taste was addicting, infuriating, maybe even inebriating, and it was all he could do not to bruise those beautifully full lips hiding that deep, lustful voice that kept egging him on for more. She liked it fast and hard and he was one of few people that would be able to give that to her for an extended period of time, and their bodies fit perfectly together even as her enormous breasts flattened against his chest as he drew in with more force. He knew better than anyone that those fleshy globes were extremely sensitive on the sensual woman and he used that to the best of his genius ability, something Rangiku thought was more than wonderful. There were benefits to dating a genius.

Her thoughts may not be totally correct though, because at the moment she _couldn't_ think of anything other than the lust-filled creature that had taken over her lover and captain's body. She would have congratulated herself had she been able to, because no one else except Rangiku Matsumoto would have been able to arouse her Shiro so quickly and so catastrophically. Her sensual voice was breaking and stuttering from the extent of her cries, but she loved when he did this to her. To feel the complete being they created when they joined and physically displayed how much they loved the other, even to the point of losing control to get that point across.

Even before he had so spontaneously grown, the young man had been a force to be reckoned with, and now even more so. He hit places within her not one of her other lovers ever had, though granted the number was surprisingly few compared to what most people would guess. Making love with her Shiro gave her a high alcohol never could, made all the sweeter by the love and desire radiating between them like reiatsu. For a man with absolute domain over ice and water, he was burning her gloriously from the inside out with the hottest of flames, setting off nerve after nerve in pleasure so intense it bordered on pain.

Her ice-blue eyes sought out his and the eye contact combined with the jolting of their bodies sent them crashing over the edge of orgasm once more. He had shown her the _other _uses of that couch she usually slept on, as well as his desk, her desk, and finally the wall. He was as insatiable as she was and the only thought that actually held itself together in her jumbled mind was: _I know what Tatsuki went through now!_

A quick Shunpo to the bed in the room connected to the captain's chambers by her white-haired lover and that thought too was discarded to oblivion.

It would seem the old saying about 'quiet ones' wasn't reserved to just women.

………………

Uryuu Ishida prided himself on his ability to get his lover to at least one climax before they actually made love, but tonight that wasn't even given a chance. He had never known Orihime to be so forceful, or so—he blushed even as he thought the word—horny. She had practically jumped him when he had opened his door and though he was surprised, he was also a healthy, red-blooded male. It didn't take much to get him going, but his control was usually much stronger than he found it now.

Orihime was a gasping and mewling tangle beneath him as he pulled his tapered hips back to drive into her again from behind. She was fond of this position for some reason but he wasn't one to complain, especially when he knew—even with all his Quincy pride—that she was the one person that was probably the furthest from his reach. He was completely undeserving of her love, even though in his more arrogant moments he might entertain the thought that he had earned her love.

He sill couldn't believe it was this woman before him that was making him strangle his airways else he cry out in bliss; her who was gasping and moaning from _his_ actions; her who was crying out her love for him every time their bodies collided. He had been cultivating her old personality back to life from Aizen's depression, and over the course of that he found just how much love she was capable of, _and_ how much passion.

He dragged his skilled fingers over the flesh of her shoulder-blades to draw under her torso to her shaking breasts and gave her nipples expert rubs with just the amount of force he knew she liked. Her whimpered cry as she put her fist in her mouth to cover it confirmed he had succeeded in his efforts.

Her orange hair glimmered in the moonlight and off both of their pale bodies as he flipped her over to see her eyes lost in love as they made the emotion a physical thing. Their kiss was needy and unexpected, but it was explained when they used that contact to muffle their cries of ecstasy as they jumped off that ledge together.

Their rest period couldn't be over sooner in their minds.

………………

As the steam of the wooden sauna hung in the air around them, the squashy sound of two bodies meeting each other could be heard. The wood floor was warmed to the same extent as the benches they found themselves on, and for once they were glad they had the authority for some alone time.

As his muscled hands sought out her breasts while they placidly rocked together as they laid their heads on the other's shoulder as they sat coupled together on one of the benches, she had never felt safer. She had never felt strong except under her captain's praise, but she had found someone that made her feel that strength outside of her division, someone that she never expected she would have been able to catch. As her dainty fingers traced the scars on his face and she whispered how much she loved him, he responded by placing those fingers in his mouth and kissing each one gently as he drove up into her harder.

He once considered it a shame how little most of the Soul Reapers knew what a great body was hiding behind her shihakushou, but now that she was his, he didn't mind that one bit. He was the only one allowed to caress the ample flesh of her bosom or feel the finely trimmed silver hair lining her moist core. She was trained to know the body of both male and female to the most ludicrous degree, but when she had first used that knowledge on him during one of their more passionate bouts of lovemaking, he could only thank God for the Fourth Division's strictness in their training. She knew things on him even _he_ didn't know existed, and she began teaching him in the ways of her body as well. He put that to use each and every time they met as his knowledge grew more and more, and her body became more like a work of art to his eyes rather than the body it was supposed to be.

For being so timid and shy, she was loud in bed, but there were exceptions. Exceptions like right now, where all they wanted to accomplish by making love was expressing that emotion to the other. He knew a woman ignited by the sight of love when he saw one, so he could only wonder what had set her off. It didn't bother him too much though, as her tight heat engulfing his sex made it hard to breathe, let alone think. She had absolute control over every single muscle on her body, and sometimes the things she could do to him even though she remained motionless completely blew him away.

That was what was happening to him now. Her muscles were contracting and massaging his manhood like a pair of hands that were softer than clouds and as warm as her lips. He played with her beaded braid absentmindedly as they kissed delicately again, and her cry of warning was all he needed to pick up the pace so he could join her in her release.

Shuuhei Hisagi had finally found love in someone he had never thought of as a potential candidate, until she was treating his wounds with that endearing blush on her face.

And as she rocked her hips onto his erection harder, the stunningly nude body of Isane Kotetsu was revealed as their climaxes ripped through them even though their pace had been slower than usual. Her damp silver hair accentuated her dark eyebrows floating peacefully over her loving eyes as she traced the numbers on her lover's cheek softly. He had convinced her she was beautiful, he had convinced her she was worth fighting for, and he had even sat quietly as she embarrassedly told him about her nightmares and had since tried his hardest to keep them at bay.

She had found everything she had ever wanted, and it was all thanks to Captain Unohana deliberately assigning her to his recovery after a near-fatal fight with a Menos Grande.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head back down on his shoulder to plant moist kisses on his neck as she restarted her hips' motions and reveled in the feelings they created.

Ichigo and Tatsuki were the farthest things from her mind.

………………

All she had ever known was pain and compliance. It was hid well behind her demure smile and innocent appearance, but everyone knew that was what she was. It was what she had been made to do after all. She was a doll, something never meant to feel the emotions she had, and something never meant to be in the position she was now in.

She didn't even know how it had started. She was starved for the loving attention no one ever paid her; she craved a gentle touch rather than the cold tools that had formed her. She had heard the stories about him, and so she had approached him one day. She could still remember the shock on his face as well as the blush that threatened to light up the dark room he was cleaning, but he had complied. Her beauty made that easy.

However, she never expected him to be as gentle as he had been, and still was. He was like a worshipper reverently cleaning an altar. He treated her not like some fake soul, or some naïve girl, he treated her like something made of the finest porcelain, something that should be treasured forever.

She didn't think—being the stories all proclaimed he was a pathetic virgin—that he would know as much about her body as he had shown her he did. All she had craved was a single touch from someone not out to hurt her, but instead he had given her the touch of a lover to a goddess, giving her not only the touch, but the necessary emotions behind it. These emotions were just as shy as he was, almost hesitant to reveal themselves to her, but their warmth still seeped in to her just from his adoring eyes as she first stripped for him. She had never felt like she had power before, but he made her feel like she ruled the world. He sent her into tremors with his highly trained hands and made her lightheaded with the words of love he whispered into her ear as he pounded into her.

She had never known love before, it was an emotion she was untrained to deal with, but she couldn't help but think that that was what she felt whenever she saw him, even if it wasn't to make love. He never said the words directly, but she could tell just from the way he looked at her. He uttered every single thing he could but those words to her, but his actions spoke far louder than any words ever could. She had seen how her master treated his subjects, and this man did nothing like that, instead he seemed to follow Ichigo's lead, wanting nothing more than to send his woman to heaven.

That video had aroused her at the time she recorded it, but seeing it again and the effect it was having on the others at the time, told her she wasn't wrong in feeling like that when she had. So she had looked for him after they had finished viewing the whole thing, she knew now that it wasn't wrong to feel need from something like that.

The man currently expertly massaging her breasts in ways she had never thought possible as he pushed himself harder into her core, was doing an excellent job of alleviating that need. She always wondered why she felt the urge to make sounds, but once again he had assured her it was normal and—with a blush on his face, naturally—he had even confessed to her that he would like it if she did. She had no problems with that request; in fact it had been extremely hard for her to keep quiet in the first place and she found that the louder she was, the harder he tried, so it was little wonder she loved being as loud as she could.

Her body was convulsing under his unrelenting thrusts, and the shy young man had officially become her lover again. She was always astounded by the transformation he seemed to go through once he knew they were alone. He may always be shy and quiet like her, but behind closed doors he would do everything in his limited power to make her scream in bliss rather than the pain she had known all her life. Based on the amount of knowledge he had about bodies, that limited power suddenly turned into an unlimited resource and she was constantly amazed at what he could do to her.

She moaned as he hit a particularly sensitive spot and leaned down to gently suckle one of her nipples. She was always ready for him no matter what the time, but she knew he would only comply if she wanted it. It was like he was afraid to hurt her should he take the initiative, but once that was taken he had no qualms about sending her over the edge in any way possible.

She screamed when her body finally lost it and she climaxed all over their joined hips, but he merely smiled lovingly before he bit his lip and groaned loudly as his release overtook him as well. He did something he had never done before this time though, this time he sat up against the headboard of the bed and lifted her light body up with him until she was softly resting against his chest as he stroked her dark unbound hair.

Yes, she had never known love, but feeling the intense sense of warmth that wasn't meant to arouse her, but calm and soothe her, she was sure this was what it was. She curled up into his chest—aware of the fact that they were still joined—and cuddled to him closer as their bodies satisfied each other without movement even being needed. As she nodded off to sleep as he held her lovingly, she smiled a smile that held genuine emotion, an emotion she had only recently come to recognize.

"Thank you…Hanatarou." And with that, she shut her beautiful ebony eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep, safe in the truth of his arms around her.

The long haired young man smiled tenderly as his eyes beheld the glory in his arms, who was sleeping so peacefully it was as if she had never experienced all the pain that previously defined her life. "I love you, Nemu."

Someday he would gather up the strength to say it to her while she was still awake.

………………

Thus, the night was ended in the heated passion of the couples.

………………

Life was normal on Sunday and soon Monday had rolled around, where school awaited them like some diabolical torturer wringing their hands in delight. Of course, that was normal to the teens, and they were so content from Saturday's events that they really couldn't care about anything. However, that didn't mean they didn't hear all the whispers being said by the other students as they looked on. Last Friday's events had obviously spread over the entire school, and since both people involved were famous—or infamous in Ichigo's case—_everyone_ was talking. From the bullies to the nerds, everyone knew what had happened between the two fearsome twelfth graders.

Needless to say some comments set Tatsuki off more than a few times and it was an amusing sight to see Ichigo trying to hold back his fiancé from pounding on some foolish classmate unfortunate enough to be within earshot as the rumors grew. There were even some that said she was pregnant and that was why he was marrying her, after all, they _had_ heard that the teacher had been quite upset about something to that effect.

Ichigo had to restrain _himself_ before he fired off a few Ceros.

Finally, the bell rang and school started.

………………

It was near the end of school, and so when Miss Ochi went up smugly to her spot teaching the class before lunch, there was an air of hesitancy around the entire class. They knew what was going to happen today and they weren't anticipating it in the least, everyone but the ones that had actually done their work.

"Okay ladies and gerbils! Today we're going to have you all present your 'life' demonstrations!" A simultaneous groan was issued from most of the students. "Hey! I gave you this assignment at the beginning of the year! You had all this time to summarize your life in something. It could be something important to you, something that represents you, whatever! But you _should_ have it done!" Her eyes blazed maniacally and they all scooted back in their seats.

So one by one the firing squad was unleashed on the terrified students as they helplessly displayed their items—most with a good deal of shame at having forgotten the important assignment until now. There were some interesting ones though.

Uryuu proudly displayed an ornate silver bow, which he told everyone he made himself. That earned the awed gasps of more than a few students and even the teacher herself. They didn't understand why he chose that particular item as a representation of his life, and since he didn't elaborate any even though they all were given the chance to do so, they didn't get any closer to that understand. All but his close friends however.

Chad's was probably the most obvious, as he brought up a metal shield shaped suspiciously like his right arm's real form. His explanation? Simple. "I live to protect."

Orihime's was…red bean paste. That got a lot of laughs of understanding. That was Orihime Inoue in a nutshell all right, strange but oddly attracting. Uryuu would later whisper to her that just like her item, she tasted good too once you tried it. She would turn redder than her hair in response of course. She hadn't thought of that when she had picked her item.

Rukia's was surprising to some, but snicker-inducing to others. It was a little plush snow rabbit. She managed to hold up her act for school though, and didn't smash the faces of the people who laughed at her into the floor.

Tatsuki's…no big surprise. Fighting gloves. That summed it up well enough, and her glare was enough to quiet anyone about to make a smart comment.

It was almost lunch time, but Miss Ochi called one more person up. "Okay Kurosaki, I'm wondering what yours'll be!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I have a couple if you don't mind, but I need to go get my first one from the metalworks shop," he explained calmly.

Miss Ochi was startled by his comment, but wordlessly acquiesced and allowed him to rush off to shop class and back. When he walked into the room holding a long black katana held in an equally dark yet still gleaming sheath, Miss Ochi had to recollect her jaw from the floor before she could speak again. "Isn't that illegal Kurosaki!?!?"

Ichigo smiled. "Nah, I've had a permit for one of these things for a while. How do you think I was allowed to make it?" _Thank you again, Hat-and-Clogs! _He thought smugly.

Once again, jaws hit the floor. That gleaming thing had been _handmade_!?

When Ichigo unsheathed it, _everyone's _jaw hit the floor. It was identical to Tensa Zangetsu in every respect, right down to the broken chain dangling off the hilt. The black sword caught the light and made the sharp black edge appear white to the onlookers, but its darkness was indisputable. It was still a beautiful sword even if it was just as imitation of his zanpakutou, and the teacher still couldn't speak.

"This would have to be one of the best representations of my life," Ichigo began passively. "My life has been one battle after another but it speaks for everyone else too. In order to get anything in this life you have to fight for it, and without weapons at your disposal the fight will be for nothing. Doesn't matter if it's a job interview, a test, or an actual enemy, you have to have some kind of weapon on you at all times in order to survive life; even if that weapon is your mind it doesn't matter. I've learned to fight for what I believe in and for what I want, and so this is my representation. This is my sword."

Miss Ochi gulped audibly. "That…certainly is an impressive item Kurosaki…"

"Oh can it!" one of outdated bullies yelled out mockingly as he threw an apple from his lunch at the orange-haired teen up front.

The only warning as to what was about to happen was the narrowing of his deep brown eyes at the offending fruit flying towards his head. Other than that, the swift movements of his arm as he straightened his grip on the physical—rather than spiritual—sword were a blur to those watching, until like it had been stopped by a wall, the apple fell harmlessly into Ichigo's outstretched hand as the other hand easily twirled the long katana using the broken chain on one finger.

"However…" Ichigo began darkly as he set the fruit down on his teacher's desk and walked back to the center of the room, "if that person doesn't know how to _use_ that weapon, it's as good as useless." His eyes motioned over to the apple he had set down as he stopped his sword's movement and used the tip to lightly touch the top of the apple.

All eyes turned to the seemingly fine piece of produce.

That was when it split into twelve perfectly segmented pieces and the core remained untouched as it fell to the center of the fruit that had formed a circle in its fall.

The entire class—minus his friends—was staring at the apple in awed horror, that was until the sound of the door opening and slamming quickly was heard, along with aforementioned bully running out said door as the smell of urine permeated the air. The looks of awe at Ichigo quickly turned to disgust and laughter.

The dyed freak had wet his pants.

Miss Ochi tried to compose herself, even though she herself was wondering how he became so proficient with such an archaic weapon, _and_ how he had gained the skill to make it in the first place. "You…you said you have something else too, right Kurosaki?" She didn't know how much more she could take.

Ichigo's near-grin at his classmate's exit returned to his normal light scowl and he nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I wrote a poem."

If a bomb had gone off in the middle of the room, no one would have noticed it.

Rukia grinned and shook her head in her palm. His idol _was_ William Shakespeare after all.

"A-And when did you do this?"

He shrugged. "Yesterday."

The entire class fell on their faces, but the signal to proceed was given nonetheless. What none of the class was expecting however was for Ichigo to go deathly quiet. There was a change in the air; something they had never felt before, a seriousness more solemn than they had ever known from him suddenly in place. Then in a voice rich and full of emotion—his one parting gift to his class—he began his poem.

.

"Life is boring and dull

Even in death the poor spirits moan

Thinking I could help them

I really should have known

.

But that part of life is behind me

Now death's scent has become my own

I can help those useless spirits

Thanks to a once unlawful loan

.

Battles became my afterlife

Close calls became my norm

People suffered for my debt

Yet I had to pay for my form

.

Enemies were all around me

Some too strong to comprehend

I had to get much stronger

So a sword to my will would I bend

.

I've seen the fragments of my soul

Every one as sharp as steel

But each one was oh-so brittle

Only one could release the seal

.

Remembering back on that troubled time

Where heartbreak ruled that road

One fragment refused to shatter

One fragment felled that foe

.

My debt was paid but still I lost

More problems laid in wait

Pure carnage lived within me

My control it longed to break

.

Now Darkness is supposed to be evil

And Light is supposed to be right

But I've seen the deadliest darkness

It was cloaked in guise of white

.

Power is the most tempting suitor

For it reality is replaced with acts

But when the false light falls away

Darkness is left as its true fact

.

I fought through all my hardships

But never was I alone

That single fragment shone brightly

Even when I was forced onto my throne

.

That fragment I thought I threw away

I thought I lost it long ago

What first escaped my knowledge

What I didn't, now I know

.

It first shone the time I saw her

Even as my body met the floor

It waned and slept soon later

When my smiles met death's door

.

The child's fragment faded

Lay repressed down in his heart

But did slightly reawaken

When for his sake, death itself was torn apart

.

But yet that fragment dimmed in time

With problems too large to ignore

Still that fragment never died

It held its place unmoving as my core

.

The fragment that stayed unshaken

The one that bent the moon to my resolve

Appeared again in the strangest of places

When in fact it was not strange at all

.

The battles are not over

But the debt I did repay

The fragment went back to what it first found…

The only heart where mine can stay."

.

His friends—the only group that had kept their cool as he showed off with his sword—were just as stunned as their classmates this time. He had the body of a warrior, the soul of a lover, and the heart of a poet. What he had just said so passionately was his life, bared to its most basic simplicity. It spoke of everything he had ever been through, and even confessed his more intimate feelings about Rukia. But it also revealed something they had never known. It had been the shard that held his soul's love that was able to defeat Zangetsu so he could achieve Bankai. Instinct always had reason, a desire to fight had to be justified otherwise there was no point to it in the first place. It was love that drove those instincts, the desire to protect foremost in each swing of his sword.

And it spoke without a shadow of a doubt that he loved, and had loved, Tatsuki, who herself was near tears.

Miss Ochi was stunned into speechlessness. It sounded more like something out of a fiction novel than someone's life, but she couldn't get over how much emotion he had put into each line, like he believed with all of his heart that that was what had happened to him throughout his life so far. He had succeeded in a poet's greatest challenge: getting the audience to believe what they were hearing was true. Even though it sounded ludicrous to her mind, to her heart and soul she wasn't able to audibly disavow his poem without sounding like an idiot. She could see the looks on her students' faces as well, and she knew each and every one of them matched hers.

"Very…very good, Kurosaki. You may take your seat; after all, I'm surprised you even showed up today being that you've missed the first of each month for the entire year so far. I guess it was worth the wait, considering you brought along such a wonderful work of art."

Ichigo and Chad paled. "It's the…first?" He asked hesitantly as his eyes betrayed the growing terror that was just dawning on him.

"Well yeah, only a few more days left of school until you all graduate! Haven't you been keeping track of the days?" she responded confusedly.

Ichigo beat down the blush wanting to rise on his cheeks. Ever since he had been with Tatsuki the days seemed to go both slower and faster at the same time, even melding into each other at times. He had _completely_ lost track of time.

"U-uh, I'm sorry! Suddenly I'm not feeling so well so I gotta go!"

He rushed out the door but soon after a loud yell was heard, and it wasn't Ichigo's voice.

"ITHI~~~~~GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Then Ichigo came tumbling backwards into the room from the green-haired projectile that had launched herself at his stomach.

The entire room was shocked by the sudden appearance of the little girl, but they were quickly shocked more when a tall, handsome man with neon-blue hair walked into the doorway wearing white and black clothes, ones to whoever knew them, knew they were that of the Espada.

Not only that, they were visible.

"Long time no see, Kurosaki."

And there stood Grimmjow.

………………

**Author's Notes:** Does this date the story a bit now? LOL! Yes, at the time, Nel was still a child, and being that I didn't know about her transformation until many chapters later, she stays as a child, at least for now. I'll leave assumptions up to you, you'll have to keep reading. But seriously, she doesn't play a very large part, even in the second story, so you needn't worry about that messing it up. As for the Uryuu/Orihime pairing, I'll admit, at the time, I really liked the idea of them together, but more and more now I've begun to believe he belongs more with Nemu. You really don't want to know what I want to happen to Orihime at this point. Whatever, I still enjoy who I paired Nemu with. In case you hadn't noticed, I like crack pairings too, LOL! Believe me, I have one more bombshell up my sleeve next chapter!

I'm glad to see the story favorites, thank you very much. The hits are going up too, so thank you everyone for spreading the word! My continued reviewers, you are all freaking awesome! Still not to ten reviews a chapter, but I'll be patient. I hope to hear from you all!!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	15. Rights of Royalty

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. They belong to Tite Kubo and whoever else actually owns it and I make no money from writing this. This story however is mine and is not to be replicated, reposted, or copied in any way without my consent. Thank you.

**Rights of Royalty**

.................

_Not only that, they were visible._

"_Long time no see, Kurosaki."_

_And there stood Grimmjow._

.................

The silence in the room was overpowering as the entire class stared at the new arrivals, one cuddling closely to Ichigo's midsection, and the other looking smugly on as his eyes scrolled over the room before falling on the orange-haired poet. The man in question however seemed to be having problems of his own, as the sword he had revealed to represent his life was quivering from his hand's likewise motions. They had never seen Ichigo's face like it was now, as if it was narrowing in challenge at the newcomer. To those with any tidbit of spiritual awareness however, they would be able to see the Hollow-like transformation overtaking his eyes as well.

That tension was all broken when a childlike voice called out excitedly, if not a bit sadly, "Ithigo!! Why're you thtill here!?! I waited jutht like you told me but you never came!!!"

Ichigo's eyes softened as he looked down on the tearing-up little girl that had wrapped her arms possessively around his waist. She was wearing a cute little white beret where the half of her Hollow mask would usually reside had she not been in a gigai, and most of her body was covered by the overly large t-shirt that covered the equally cute little shorts she had on. On her feet were simple sandals and all in all she looked like a perfectly normal little human girl with an endearing lisp. In response to her question, Ichigo merely set down his sword and wrapped his arms around the little girl to hold her close to his chest.

"I'm sorry Nel, I lost track of time," he answered solemnly, before playfully adding, "Can you forgive me?"

If the entire class had been stunned before, this took the cake. Why on earth did Ichigo know this little girl, where did she come from, and why the hell was he acting so kind to her!? It would appear they could get even more shocked, because when Nel changed her arms from his waist to his neck and started sobbing into his collarbone while Ichigo just sat there quietly and held the little girl in his arms, their eyes bugged out from their heads. The females especially, who had never seen any reason for his engagement other than his rugged good looks, were quickly finding reason to try and talk him out of it for a chance of their own. He was a natural with kids, and seeing him with one nestled in his arms set off some very interesting imaginations.

Tatsuki even more so, which brought on one of the largest blushes she had ever had when she realized what she was thinking.

Then of course, Ichigo's eyes shot up and glared at the space behind Grimmjow's back. "Still, I thought I told you never to come here except in emergencies!!" He shot out gruffly.

"It _was_ an emergency," a passive voice replied nonchalantly. "If you expect me to put up with two children and a frustrated woman when you're obviously late, you're clearly overdue for a head examination."

And from behind Grimmjow, Ulquiorra Schiffer stepped out into the light.

His gigai matched his regular body perfectly, down to the pale white skin and dark green facial markings. The only thing missing was his samurai-like half-helmet usually located on the left side of his head. He was dressed in regular human clothes unlike Grimmjow, but they were no less extravagant in their own right. A deep emerald t-shirt that matched his eyes perfectly was fitted on his chest and a white button-up shirt was done up haphazardly over that. On his legs were pocketed white khaki's and only his feet held anything regarding the Espada, for that was where the black socks covered by sandals akin to those of the Espada were worn. He looked remarkably handsome in the slightly more casual clothes even with his usual expressionless face… and the undertone that practically screamed 'emo.'

"Hey!" Grimmjow yelled, "You calling me a kid like her!?!" Ulquiorra's eyes looked over at him before going to Nel, which spoke in no uncertain terms that that had been _exactly _what he had been implying. Grimmjow looked like he was ready to pound the living tar out of the other gigai'd Espada, but a quick glance over at Ichigo, then the situation in general, prompted him to lower his eagerly shaking fists with a great deal of difficulty. "Screw you," he hissed instead.

"I'd rather not," the Cuatro Espada replied with what may be called the slightest of smiles.

This earned an annoyed growl of Grimmjow, but he knew if he were to start a fight here in the form he was now, Ichigo would not let him get away with it. As frustrating, yet at the same time, relieving, as it was to know Ichigo held power over him, he knew it was necessary. After all, if the King's own Espada didn't obey him, then there would be no reason for the lower levels of Menos and Hollow to fear him now would there? Still, it was against his nature to ignore a challenge and it was even more illogical for him not to fight, but with Ichigo watching him right then he knew he had to keep his cool. After taking a few deep breaths, he searched for his way to do that. Finally, he spotted her in the crowd of students still seated stupefied at their desks.

"Hey babe, been a while, hasn't it?"

All eyes turned to the young woman he appeared to be addressing, but they all stopped short upon realizing who that particular person was.

There was no way.

It wasn't possible.

It went against everything they had ever known.

The universe _wouldn't_ allow it.

This was all a dream. _That's it_, they all thought simultaneously, _this is a dream. Not real, nope, nuh-uh, not a chance._

For there, with possibly the brightest blush conceivable on a human face…

…was Chizuru.

Normally, something like this wouldn't be such a big surprise. It was common knowledge, common _sense _even, that high school girls—and boys naturally—experimented with their sexuality maybe once in their life, but Chizuru…Chizuru had always been an _open_ lesbian, claiming that men were a scourge on the very race they had created. To think, to even _imagine, _that the ultimate image of a bad-boy in front of them had changed Chizuru's ways even for just one night…it was mind-boggling.

No matter how damn attractive he was and the fact that he practically _oozed_ sexuality and arrogant confidence.

And damn them if they didn't notice how charged Ichigo had become since these people had shown up. He suddenly changed from their classmate, to someone that seemed to command power and respect and was willing to fight for that title to whatever the end may be. He looked tender and kind to the little girl in his arms, but the general aura they had always felt from him seemed to have changed completely.

And damn them _all_ if they didn't find it just as attractive as the man with the striking blue stripes sliding away from his equally astounding blue eyes.

Chizuru was quickly trying to gain back her composure though, and under habit reached for the gaudy red glasses she no longer wore. She cursed herself for having changed to contacts, but when she had started growing out her hair her glasses really got in the way. Someone had once told her he liked longer hair—like that of Orihime's—even as he devoured her mouth and set her body on fire. Just remembering those times with him was making her shake in her seat, but she had never thought Ichigo knew him, or that he would show up at school, in the middle of class of all times!

She thought she liked girls, and she still did, but he hammered away at that knowledge to introduce her to the pleasures of men in the most _delightful_ of ways. He had just appeared out of nowhere one day and while it may not have been love at first sight, it was definitely _lust_ at first sight. When two dominant personalities clash together, it only makes sense that the more powerful dominance would succeed, and Grimmjow was not one to be beaten at _anything_, in fact there were only a handful of people in the _universe_ that could claim that.

"WHAT!?" She screeched embarrassedly. "Why are you all looking at me like that!?!?"

She would never tell them that it had been so much more than just 'one night.'

One person though, her reaction was much different, and it was directed at a completely different source. Her breathing had become shallow with rage and her muscles were all tense as steel as she saw the man standing beside her taller fiancé and the blue-haired man. Her memory flashed in front of her eyes like a subliminal slideshow and she gritted her teeth in anger.

"_She's trash. Kill her…Yammy."_

"_**I"M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!" **_She screamed as her Hollow's mask took form on her face unwittingly, like her anger itself had called it out. She lunged across the room faster than any regular human eye could follow, going straight for the throat of the albino Espada.

She was so close to her goal too, and even the ever-emotionless Ulquiorra looked stunned as he saw the beautifully terrifying mask on the woman charging towards him in pure fury. Seconds later his vision was covered by the body of his King, and Ichigo was in front of him with Tatsuki's hands on his throat, likely thinking she had caught her prey.

The tomboy's eyes widened behind her mask as she realized who was in her grip and she let go instantly, horrified at what she had just done. She fell to her knees as Ichigo stood calmly above her, Nel now off to the side. _**"Why?"**_ She croaked hoarsely as she looked up at him with black tears falling from her Hollowized eyes. _**"I remember him; he was the one who ordered that thug to kill me…. Why are you protecting him!?"**_

Ichigo knelt down in front of her and embraced her softly as her emotions ran their course. "I'm sorry Tatsuki, but I had to. He was under orders from Aizen back then, and to him, you were nothing but an obstacle. I swear, he won't ever try to hurt you again…I won't let him."

Then, in a voice so small it was almost unintelligible, he whispered one last thing to her.

"The Espada would never harm their King's Queen, nor would their King allow it."

Tatsuki's mask shattered in her surprise and she stared at him confusedly.

"But," he continued, "this is neither the time or place to talk about it, so…" The young man straightened up and looked over at the still stunned Miss Ochi. "Tatsuki and I will be gone for the rest of the day and likely tomorrow, I'm sorry but our reasons are our own. We have business to take care of." He seemed to sense the smart remarks about to come from the crowd, and with a single glare that bled his usually-contained authority, they all closed their mouths in shock. "Glad we understand each other. See you later."

And with that, the group of five walked out of the room, but not before Ichigo leaned his head back in and said, "Oh, and Chad, if you haven't realized it yet, she's waiting for you on the roof." His eyes softened momentarily. "Sorry I forgot by the way."

And then he was gone, leaving too many questions to answer in a lifetime for the remaining classmates.

His friends had all disappeared long before that, and Chad was quick to follow.

.................

Chad walked onto the roof of the school and smiled one of his deep, emotional smiles when he saw the white-clad blonde waiting for him. She was looking off into the distance of the midday sun and her bronze skin gleamed in the light, and it made her look like some Amazonian goddess rather than a regular woman.

But then again, she was no regular woman.

She felt his reiatsu and turned to face him silently, where a sensually hungry smile drew itself over her face, unhindered by her mask thanks to the gigai.

Yes, there she stood, the only remaining female Espada.

And that was all there was until she impatiently pushed their lips together and reminded him just why she had chosen to help them instead of remain beside Aizen.

It would appear Tatsuki didn't know everything, because she thought Chad didn't have a special someone in his life.

That couldn't be more wrong.

.................

The air itself seemed to be tense as the four powerful beings sat aloof on one of the highest roofs in Karakura Town… and then there was Nel, who only had an inkling of what was going on, but she knew enough to keep quiet at a time like this. She was also smart enough to gather that there was an important reason for the black-haired female to be there, but then again that was pretty obvious, considering having a Hollow's mask in human form was a feat rarely accomplished.

However, she didn't know what to make of the girl leaning ever closer to Ichigo, and there was also the fact that Ichigo didn't seem to mind.

"It's not like you ta forget one of the few times ya actually told us you would be there! Jeez, the little brat was driving me crazy for the whole frick'n day 'till now, so you better have one damn good excuse!!" Grimmjow groused irritably as he ran a hand through his neon hair.

Ichigo could still feel that Tatsuki's eyes had never left the former Cuatro Espada, but he was grateful for Grimmjow's attempt to change the topic, even if that hadn't been what he had been trying to do intentionally. "Things got pretty hectic in my life over the past couple of weeks, let's put it that way," he said as he sighed.

"Yeah!" Tatsuki confirmed proudly. "He asked me to marry him, that's what happened!!" She threw a particularly hateful glare over at Ulquiorra just to send the point across.

There were few things that could make Ulquiorra widen his eyes, and even fewer that could make Grimmjow almost fall off the ledge he was sitting on, but that was exactly what happened at Tatsuki's proud claim. "What the hell did you just say!?!"

"She said I asked her to marry me, and it's true. You should get to know her, because I'm pretty sure she'll be seeing a lot of you guys, being that she's gonna be your Queen an' all," Ichigo added with an evil smirk, as if he was daring the blue-haired Espada to challenge him.

Nel was probably the one most shocked by this announcement. She didn't know much about the human world, but she had one of the dirtiest minds there was for someone her age, so coming up with something was pretty easy for her. The names she called Ichigo when he had tried to leave her behind as they tried to find Orihime only proved that. Still, she was careful to voice such opinions out loud, considering if Ichigo thought it worthy to taunt the Espada about such a thing, she probably shouldn't try anything too reckless either. "Thoooo, what are you to Ithigo?" she asked Tatsuki, impure intent behind the question seemingly said so innocently.

_I could ask you the same thing, _Tatsuki thought, but answered otherwise. "You could call me his fiancé right now, but girlfriend works if you don't understand that. Soon I'll be his wife," she explained patiently, expecting that the little girl had little to no knowledge of what that meant. The lime-green haired girl looked up into the sky contemplatively and bit her lip cutely as she thought the words over, something Tatsuki thought was way too endearing for the girl's own good.

"Ahhhh! I get it!" She exclaimed proudly. "You're thcrew—!?" She was stopped rather hastily by Ichigo's hand being put quickly over her mouth as he knelt behind her with a mortified flush to his cheeks as he whispered something into Nel's ear, to which she nodded with childlike understanding and didn't complete the sentence. Tatsuki had an idea as to what she might have been trying to say, but she shook it off because she knew no kid could possibly have knowledge of such a thing.

The way Ichigo had seemed so desperate to cut her off did set off some warning flags in her mind though, no matter how absurd the former idea had sounded.

"So, what are _you_ to Ichigo?" The female Vizard asked instead.

"My name'th Nel!" The little girl proclaimed proudly as she pointed her thumb to her chest.

Ulquiorra elaborated. "She is probably the luckiest Arrancar in existence. She's the only one to have the King's personal protection outside the Espada, you could even go as far as to say she's like his adopted daughter."

Tatsuki was stunned, and not even so much by that last sentence. "Arrancar!?"

Ichigo sighed and put his hands on her shoulders from his place behind her. "Tatsuki, when I defeated Aizen and destroyed the Hougyoku, and his aims of using me to create the Royal Key were crushed, there was a huge power vacuum left in Hueco Mundo. The Espada that had helped us overthrow Aizen were still Espada, and they couldn't care less what happened to it as long as they got to continue their way of life, and before I knew it they had all made me the King.

"The laws of Hueco Mundo are basically the strongest rules, and being that I was the strongest and had even managed to get some of the Espada behind me, I was their shoo-in. Ever since then I've been going there at least once a month, usually on the first, to make sure everything hasn't collapsed into chaos yet. That'd be why that other Arrancar you fought was so afraid when he saw me, because he had broken one of the few rules I set in place. The Menos and regular Hollows come to the Living World all the time to try and sustain themselves and grow stronger, because they don't know anything else, but an Arrancar's zanpakutou seals their Hollow form _and_ most of their Hollow powers; so as long as they continue to live in Hueco Mundo they don't need to feed off Wholes, and there is no fear of regression _because_ of their zanpakutous.

"Because that state had rarely been reached before, I had no way of knowing if they could use gigai's or not, but apparently because their zanpakutou seals so much of their power and allows them the appearance of what they likely looked like in life, when I asked Urahara to make a few gigai's for them it turned out it worked perfectly," he explained, and he was surprised at himself for putting it so well without jumbling it all up.

"When Arrancar's come to the Living World, the only reason we would have to devour souls is because this world has barely any spiritrons except for the ones of human souls, so in order to survive over here that would have been what we would do, but even then we have the choice to do so or not. However, Urahara made gigai's with exceptionally more spiritrons than even those Shinigami's use to regain their powers in this realm, and so they act like breathing masks for us. This is the closest to life any of us have ever gotten before, and it was thanks to Ichigo that this step was taken," Ulquiorra explained further, and if Tatsuki didn't know any better, there was actual _gratitude _in his voice.

"So…" Tatsuki began hesitantly as she looked over at her fiancé, "You're the…the _King_…of all Hueco Mundo?"

Ichigo shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess so, but I don't really care what they all do as long as they keep that one rule, or go near Nel of course."

"And…what would happen if they _did_ go near Nel?"

This time it was Grimmjow to speak up, and the maniacal grin he wore said enough of what he said going to say. "Well damn, that's when we get to see Kurosaki finally act like the King he's supposed to be! Last time someone tried that…" he broke only momentarily to give a wicked laugh, "…man, if the killing blow hadn't been given by a zanpakutou we'd still be picking up pieces of him!"

Inwardly, Tatsuki could hear her Hollow's approval, and as much as what he had just said should have unsettled her, her Hollow's feelings kept that from happening. It was a very strange feeling to say the least. "And you...have no problems with that?"

Ulquiorra gave her a blank glance as his eyes moved to regard her. "You're like Kurosaki are you not? You should know that answer already. You _are_ part Hollow, correct?" She nodded mutely. "Well then, that's your answer right there." Leave it to Ulquiorra Schiffer to sum it up perfectly without even giving an actual answer.

The awkward silence that followed certainly wasn't what any of them was used to, Nel especially, and so she piped up with what she had wanted to do all day. "Ithigo, can we go for ithe cream again like we did latht time??"

Ichigo looked down at her, like he had temporarily forgotten she was there, before his face broke into a small grin matched by his warm eyes. "Sure Nel," he answered softly. He made sure he turned to the others first before they left. "So, what are your guys' plans for the next couple of days?"

Ulquiorra shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure they arrived to you without killing anyone. I may explore this world in greater detail, but then I will likely return to Hueco Mundo."

Grimmjow smiled heatedly. "I've got a date with my fiery redhead. Can't have my woman forgetting who I am after all. I wonder if she's bringing any of her girlfriends this time…" He trailed off as he jumped from the roof and within seconds his form disappeared completely as Sonido took him back to the school, time of day be damned.

Tatsuki turned back to Ichigo, her wide eyes displaying the episode at school had finally input itself into her mind. "He wasn't talking about Chizuru…was he?"

Ichigo couldn't even look her in the eyes, but one of the largest dumbass grins she had ever seen was on his face. "When he saw what she was doing to Orihime I could have sworn he was going to kill her, but instead he decided on a better way to get Chizuru to stop bugging her. He always did like challenges."

Something clicked in Tatsuki's head. "So _that's_ why she started growing out her hair." Ichigo chuckled as his answer, but there was one other thing bothering her. "But that was…"

"Yes," Ulquiorra answered passively, "that was a long time ago. We've had these gigai's for a while. Roughly a few weeks after Ichigo began his reign to be exact. Now, if you'll excuse me…" At Ichigo's nod, the former Cuatro Espada disappeared.

"So Tatsuki," Ichigo stated as their group was reduced to them and Nel, "you wanna come along?"

Tatsuki sighed dramatically and smiled. "I guess I should now shouldn't I? After all, if she's like your adoptive daughter then I'd better get to know her too, being that I'm going to be your wife an' all," she said, mock-mimicking his previous use of the words to Grimmjow.

"Yay!" Nel beamed. "Can we go the way we uthually do Ichigo?" She asked hopefully, and the look on Ichigo's face was that of one that had been completely whipped into submission by his kid, one who could never deny her anything.

"Tatsuki doesn't know how to use Shunpo…" He didn't bother continuing that sentence; instead he shook his head as if trying to get rid of the stupidity that had even created that remark, and lifted Tatsuki into his arms into their traditional position unexpectedly, earning a un-Tatsuki-like yelp from his fiancé. Swiveling his back to Nel, he looked over his shoulder. "Hop on."

Unlike Tatsuki, Nel had no problems with riding on his back, and within moments she had her small arms wrapped around his neck, her meager body weight hardly enough to even cause him breathing problems. "Here we go!!"

Before Tatsuki could even ask what it was he was about to do, he suddenly jumped straight up, higher than any regular human could ever achieve, and noticed briefly that his eyes were Hollowized again. It was a jump straight up nearly twenty feet before they started a dive headfirst down the tall building, just a few feet away from the windowed wall of the office complex. The wind rushed past them and Nel's squeals of delight and Ichigo's smile as they fell told Tatsuki they had done this before, but this speed was attained by the velocity of their fall, and there was nothing stopping them from making a nice 'splat' on the ground rapidly approaching.

Out of impulse, she closed her eyes as the ground seemed to be an inevitable conclusion, but right before they hit she felt a jolt and suddenly they were flying along the ground as Ichigo used Shunpo to make them all but completely invisible to the passers-by. He had pushed off the building moments before impact and used his reiatsu to lighten their velocity before shooting them across horizontally to make the transition into running a breeze.

"Yipeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!" Nel squealed again, and this time Tatsuki couldn't agree with her more. That was an adrenaline rush fit for the record books. Once again, Ichigo's incredible power was being displayed to her so naturally, like he didn't care, or didn't even acknowledge, how much power he actually had. He was carrying two people and using Shunpo to a ridiculous degree, and he was barely breathing hard.

Sometimes he didn't realize how frightening he was.

Or how damn hot that was.

And all too soon the ice cream had been bought and the day melted away as fast as their snack did. And thus Tatsuki fell in love with the little girl that Ichigo felt bound to protect even though he was a Soul Reaper and she was an Arrancar.

To him, there were no 'boundaries.' He was a human, who became a Shinigami, who discovered his Hollow. He fit in all worlds; a mongrel to some, a savior to others…and biased to none.

She could only smile and laugh.

And he was hers.

.................

The next week proved to be rather interesting. It didn't matter what was going on or what she should have had planned, Rukia and Orihime always dragged her off to Soul Society for the Association's planning sessions. Ichigo _seemed_ to have no problems with this, as he made it a point to take that time to visit Hueco Mundo, doing…she didn't know…kingy stuff probably.

She was careful not to voice his position to the Association, because not only was she unsure if they knew it or not, she was unsure of how they would react in general. And since no once commented even though Rukia and Orihime _had_ to know about him, it was pretty clear that they hadn't said anything either.

Still, Ichigo hadn't counted on democracy when they had agreed to let the Association plan their wedding, and Tatsuki realized very quickly over the course of the week that she was only _one person._

Ichigo was going to kill her when she broke the news to him.

.................

And Ichigo? Though he had _seemed _fine with her going to Soul Society, he hadn't counted on there being no subsequent time for _them._ He went to Hueco Mundo after school just to blow off some steam in the form of fighting the many Menos and regular Hollows, reigniting their loyalty to him as well as giving him the relief of thinning some of their numbers while releasing his own pent-up emotions in the form of Ogihci's aggression.

He could barely even look at her in class anymore without getting 'uncomfortable,' but he'd be damned before he stalled the progress of their wedding's planning for something as minor as personal relief.

Oh who was he kidding? If Rukia and Orihime didn't give her a break soon he was going to abduct Tatsuki to Hueco Mundo and stay there for a solid week just for themselves. He had never known what it felt like to go through withdrawal before, but God help him if this didn't feel damn close.

Grimmjow was delighted though. Not only did it give Ichigo more of an irritable temperament, which meant prodding him into fights more easily, it meant he could also taunt his King with stories of his own over the course of those battles, and watch in amusement as Ichigo's face went red but his hits got harder.

That was the thing about Ichigo as King. Aizen treated the Espada like they deserved recognition, but he wouldn't lift a finger to help them no matter what the situation they were in. They were expendable. All he cared about was his own goals of breaking past his limits, and for that he would do anything. Ichigo though, he wasn't afraid to fight them just for the Hell of it, or help them, or even talk to them if need be. The only reason he had to rule through fear was that was one of the few things the lower levels understood, but to the Arrancar and Espada he was actually civil and treated them no differently than if they were one of his friends. Only a few Espada remained alive after the war to get back Orihime, but they were enough to completely tip the balance in Ichigo's favor during the final battle.

In truth, they had _wanted_ Ichigo as their King after that, for he represented a truth that was refreshing in its own right. He didn't hide who he was or what he stood for, and while he could send them to their knees with his intense spiritual pressure just like Aizen did, he didn't. Aizen ruled through false promises mixed with absolute fear, but Ichigo didn't even think of himself as a ruler, just someone chosen to keep the peace. He never treated them any differently than he had before, but he recognized times when he had to use that power else his rule get undermined, and he was in no way hesitant when those times came.

They had found a worthy King.

And it was only thanks to Grimmjow's fights that Ichigo was able to sleep at night, because he'd be so exhausted after returning home from his bouts with the Espada that he would fall right to sleep and wouldn't even have the energy to acknowledge his groaning body, aching in more ways than one.

This even went on into the next week, but thankfully there was a saving grace that week, for Captain Unohana had deemed her part in the planning finished and had offered to start their medicinal training. Needless to say Ichigo threw himself into their work, _anything_ to get his mind off Tatsuki and his want to rush her into the nearest janitor's closet and have her scream to high heaven, even if it was in _school _of all places.

The entire Fourth Squad was stunned by both his progress and his devotion to the material, and soon he had even started training with his reiatsu instead of training for medical school, that was how far he had progressed in a mere week. However, that also meant it had been a good half-month since he and Tatsuki had had any alone time and there was only a week left until graduation from High School.

However, Ichigo was Ichigo, and his coping mechanisms had always been different from regular people. That only dawned on Retsu Unohana when she walked by the Fourth Division's headquarters in the middle of the night, as sleep had eluded her for some reason, and she witnessed a yellow-eyed Ichigo pouring over the books he had been given to read. She knew better than anyone that Shinigami needed maybe a quarter of the amount of sleep, if that, of regular humans and Vizards had at least ten-times the energy stores of a regular Shinigami, but Ichigo was pushing himself far beyond regularity.

Apparently he had discovered that while his Hollow had an impressive amount of knowledge, more than any captain-class Soul Reaper, he also had an impressive memory, and by using his Hollow as well as his brain he was able to learn things at double the speed and remember them just as easily. However, reading books was just reading books. She, and many others for that matter, knew he developed fastest through firsthand experience. No matter how much he read, there was no way he was going to get through everything that easily. She didn't mind however, she knew she had everything short of eternity to teach him. He would be a fine doctor some day.

While she was impressed at his diligence, she didn't want to know what would happen when all the pressure he seemed to be under finally reached a boiling point.

She would have to bring this up the next time the Association met.

The last thing they needed was for their newest captain to be too tired to attend to his duties should the need ever arise, and since he was also one of their greatest warriors, having him dull in battle could be a fatal mistake.

For some reason she thought it had something to do with Tatsuki.

Clarity dawned on her like the small amount of red that dusted itself on her cheeks as the answer came to her.

_Oh my…_

.................

**Author's Notes:** LOL, apparently talking about your hits is a curse here or something, because wow, either people really hated the last chapter, or I just didn't post it soon enough. This chapter probably didn't make it any better, considering now I've ventured even further into uncharted territory, but I hope everyone can forgive me. To all the people that have reviewed, you have my great thanks. You guys are all awesome! And naturally, the reason I keep posting this here. I'm happy to see so many of you have enjoyed my work, because I enjoy writing it, and I hope you continue to do so.

Well, this time I put in one of my personal hypotheses about Bleach. I'm sure Aizen will end up realizing one of these days that Ichigo is a much larger piece of the puzzle than he originally gave him credit for. Truth be told, I've had those kinds of thoughts since his signature attack was revealed. 'Slicing the heavens'? Come on, if that's not foreshadowing, I don't know what is. I've also found it odd how his zanpakutou had the broken chain dangling at the end of it. Seeing the roles chains have played in the Past in Bleach, my mind has long went into overdrive at the possible implications of Ichigo's power. Maybe not 'broken,' just..._incomplete_.

It's quite clear in my mind that Isshin was probably part of the Zero Squad at one point in time, if not higher, and the speculations towards Ichigo's true strength are still undetermined in my mind. Still, for the way he's written in the manga, there should be no one able to compete with him, especially considering his age. Bleach recently has just been one Dragonball Z transformation sequence after another, and the oh-so-predictable, 'God no' moans of another enemy coming out of the woodwork somehow stronger than their opponent for no explainable reason.

There's only a little doubt in my mind that after all of Aizen's whining about the 'heavens' and whatnot, that Ichigo and Orihime will play a large part in the end of the series, seeing as how both of their weapons, and most of their abilities, have displayed some connection to the great beyond. As much as I loathe Orihime, I have to say I'm looking forward to it, but this crap with the Espada just needs to be done with already. At this point, I only shake my head and say "There's no way." I'm greatly hoping Tite Kubo decides to bring Bleach back to some sense of reason, and soon.

Sorry for the rant.

Review please! Much appreciated to be sure!!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	16. What's In A Date?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. They belong to Tite Kubo and whoever else actually owns it and I make no money from writing this. This story however is mine and is not to be replicated, reposted, or copied in any way without my consent. Thank you.

……………

**What's In A Date?**

……………

Ichigo awoke to the dawn of a new day after only a precious few hours of sleep. He knew Unohana had seen him last night, or this morning, he honestly couldn't remember. Time seemed to lose all value without Tatsuki around anymore. He didn't linger on that thought too long, because he knew he had to get up for school.

In the words of Garfield the cat: _I hate Mondays, _he thought with a groan, which turned louder as he realized his traitorous body had once again given him something over the course of the night he couldn't do anything about. What he knew he _could_ do he wasn't about to though, it too had lost any appeal in comparison to Tatsuki, not like he would know though. He had had to put up with the mention of it in Sex Ed, but other than that he was a _total_ virgin until he and Tatsuki's first experience together. Then again, the only reason for that had been an utter shift in priorities during the height of his years of puberty. Even for a teenage boy, things trying to kill you tended to override hormones.

His body was aching, absolutely aching. It wasn't an exaggeration to say that _every_ part of his body was hurting from either exhaustion or withdrawal and he wasn't in the most benevolent mood at all. He knew the exhaustion was all self-inflicted, and so he couldn't blame anyone for it, and there _was_ an upside. He had learned almost everything he would need to know for medical school within a week, though he highly doubted that he would be going to the Living World's equivalent at this point. The Fourth Division had all but completely adopted him in the time he had been there, and just from Hanatarou's amount of expertise in the field, he knew he still had a long way to go. He _had_ progressed rather impressively though, and it was all thanks to the Fourth Squad and, as surprising as it was, his damn Hollow.

So far he had only learned the basics for the medicinal application of reiatsu, but he had more time after school had ended for that. He had this next week to study for finals and after that he could finally say goodbye to that God-forsaken place. Still, he had the nagging feeling he was forgetting something…

He looked down at his watch as he strapped it into place on his wrist.

And suddenly everything clicked into place.

All his aches and pains, and even his own stress and need of relief, suddenly vanished completely. Melancholy settled over him like an old friend and his pulsing heart, trembling in anticipation of seeing his fiancé, died down to a gentle patter. He had never known his body to relax so quickly before, but it shouldn't have surprised him. His mind—which had been formulating all the different things he could do to his lover when he finally got some alone time with her—had since done a complete one-eighty and was now focused completely on something else, the thing farthest away from lovemaking.

June Sixteenth.

He showered, dressed—that was another saving grace since the heatwave had yet to end, the school had allowed the students to go back to just their standard white shirts and grey slacks. Naturally, Ichigo chose to wear his open with a black t-shirt under it—and grabbed a piece of toast before walking to school wordlessly.

It was going to be a long day.

……………

Tatsuki had nothing against wedding planning; in fact, she found it wasn't that bad, especially when she had lots of other women there with her to help her. Some of the details had managed to go horribly wrong in the process however, and she was dreading telling Ichigo about those. Days seemed to go by at a snail's pace since said fiancé had been torn from her side, and then there was the fact that her nether-regions had been screaming at her for some attention for the past week. She had only lasted a _week_ before that itch had started becoming unbearable and sitting through the next week of the planning sessions had become pure torture.

She knew—thanks to a very embarrassing class given to every high-schooler—that Ichigo was likely going through the same thing. She knew he had shown none of the signs over the entire time she had _ever_ known him, but then again she hadn't been bothered by these urges too noticeably until after their joining either. She _was_ supposed to be a tomboy after all.

She didn't dwell on it too much, as the night's rest had been well earned and she had enjoyed it to the fullest. On the other hand, it was Monday, and that meant she had to get up for school. There was only a few short days left until school was over, and she couldn't wait.

As she dressed, ate, and left for school, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was forgetting something…

……………

The students piled into the classroom before the bell rang to split into their respective groups and talk to each other about the weekend's events. It was like any normal school day before the year ended. Everyone was excitable and rambunctious, more so than usual. Even though many were still sulking over another weekend being over, the promise of a never-ending vacation—and sadly, the beginning of their life at work—did dull that slightly.

It was truly like any other day, and when Ichigo walked in and Keigo immediately rushed up to him in common Keigo manner with his annoying greeting of the day, five people knew something was wrong right away.

"Ichi~~goooooooooooo!" Keigo cried as he ran up excitedly, but the usual clothes-line, punch, or act of harm in general never came. Instead he _smiled_ and waved right back.

"Mornin' Keigo, how are ya today?"

And naturally, being the moron Keigo was, he was ecstatic over Ichigo's unexplainable change and launched right into conversation with the newly-talkative teen. Uryuu, Orihime, Rukia, Chad, and Tatsuki however, knew this was probably the largest warning sign Ichigo could ever give that there was something horribly, _horribly_ wrong. His smiles seemed genuine but Tatsuki could tell it was forced. She was one of the few people who had ever seen an authentic smile from him, and she knew his eyes didn't look anything like they did right then when he actually gave one. In fact, she had never seen him look so tired before, like he hadn't had a good sleep in over a week—or two.

Most people wouldn't notice it, but the small dark circles under his eyes—eyes that never did that no matter how long he stayed up as a Soul Reaper—was proof enough that he was definitely overtired, but his demeanor completely belied that. He looked relaxed and well, happy even, had Tatsuki not seen him unquestionably happy in the past, and it was so hard to see how much pain he was in in reality that it was disturbing. She had known him for so long, and that was the only thing that allowed her to see that pain, and Rukia had since attuned herself to his moods. One doesn't live in someone's closet, then their home in general—where she still was to this day—without gaining an insight into the life of the oldest child of Isshin Kurosaki.

All of a sudden two people felt their stomachs turn to ice. Rukia and Tatsuki shakily removed their cell phones from their bags and hesitantly looked at the date, like they didn't want to believe that it was already that time of the year again. But there it was, staring them in the face, slapping them with the knowledge that they hadn't seen it coming even after years of knowing about his most painful memory.

Tatsuki felt tears sting the back of her eyes and she fought them back vigorously. She couldn't afford to cry right then, as school had almost started for the day, but she knew she would have time for that later. She cursed herself for not being there, where she should have been, where she had wanted to be: in his arms when he woke up to this dreaded morning. Maybe then he would have started the day with a new perspective, one gained because of the new love in his life, but instead she saw him trudge through the day with the same routine as always for this day of the year.

He had reverted back to that little boy, walking endlessly on the grassy bank of that despicable river, waiting for his mother to come back. He had reverted back to that empty shell with a hardened heart, but put on the old façade of the smiling little boy that wasn't afraid of anything, even pain and losing to a girl, as long as his mother was there. It was heartbreaking just to look at. They knew. He was in pain, his reiatsu itself seemed to be black and depressed even in all its grandeur.

Grand Fisher had been killed, they all knew that, and his mother had been avenged, but vengeance was always an empty excuse, for even when the killer was brought to justice, the fact remained that the victim of that killer was still gone. For as long as he would live, extremely long thanks to his Soul's powers, he would live with the fact that he had had no mother since he was but nine years old. His heart had been darkened black on that day, and only did it revive to practically full health on the day Tatsuki had become his. But that day, that one day in time so many years ago, scarred his heart from fully healing.

It was painful just to look at him, and she soon saw Rukia look away with a disheartened look on her face, and their eyes met. They nodded solemnly to each other and didn't say a word, choosing instead to take their seats when the bell chose that moment to ring and signal the beginning of the longest day of the school year for them. Even her own heart was constricting in sympathetic pain to Ichigo's, and it nearly hurt just to breathe from the tightness in her chest. She wanted so badly to just rush into his arms and tell him everything was all right, that for once he had someone, someone who wasn't a family member, who loved him with all her heart and mind and soul and would be there for him this time. This pain, even just this broadcasted pain she was feeling, was almost too much for her to bear without breaking down; _her_, the woman who could face a gorilla-like female martial artist with a broken arm and just _barely_ lose.

She could only shudder at the thought of what he was truly going through.

……………

Time had an ebb, an ebb and a flow, she knew that. So then why did it feel like the river of time had flash-frozen and was taking its sweet time thawing?? It really was unbearable by now, looking at Ichigo's perfectly molded charade, and she wanted to scream at the teacher that this was not the time for learning about…whatever they were learning about—she had stopped caring long ago—so let school out already!!

Before, it had been painful, but not nearly like this. Before she had just been a close friend that had seen his heart's most painful day, but now she was as much a part of that heart as he was of hers.

This was, quite simply, torture.

……………

Ichigo remained oblivious to the feelings of gloom coming from those around him, but for once it wasn't because of naivety or even because of selfishness, today it was because it was taking everything he had to keep up the act he had forced himself to portray. He knew tomorrow was going to be difficult, and so he wanted his friends to have had at least one day where they could talk and laugh with him before he fell into the depression that always followed 'that day.'

Each breath and false smile felt like a blow to his heart, and by the time lunch rolled around he was feeling the same as he did every year around this time, which was, in a word: miserable. Through sheer force of will he maintained his charade, but he didn't go outside during lunch; in fact, he barely moved at all except the short distance to get his food, then he returned to his seat and started eating amicably while making conversation with whoever decided to talk to him during it.

_Doctor? Who am I kidding, I should become an actor! _He thought sarcastically as he lied through his teeth with yet another fake smile to another classmate. Even sarcasm felt too much like humor for him, and just that thought made his heart clench out of remembrance that it felt like doing nothing but hurt, especially not laugh. A bitter chuckle escaped him and he didn't have the time—or the desire—to hide the pain battering at his abused heart. He quickly quieted himself, hoping no one had heard it. Even to his own ears it had sounded pitiful.

He didn't know a pair of hurting black eyes _had_ witnessed it though, and there were four other pairs that had also been looking for just one break in the armor-like façade, a break just like that. They all knew something was wrong, but that heartless, bitter chuckle sounded like it came from a man bereft of anything of value in life, like some guilt had weighed in on him with the force of years of self-loathing behind it.

There was something else only they and a few select others could see, and that was the darkness that had begun outlining his eyelids, not by makeup, but the actual sclera of his eyes itself was starting to darken around his eyelids. Those happily-deceiving eyes were starting to lose their beautiful brown and pigments of yellow were boiling their way into his irises. It wasn't that surprising really, for he was cutting off his heart's real feelings, becoming—however unintentionally—like a Hollow. Even through all of this, he was still smiling. It was infuriating.

Ichigo was _still_ oblivious to everything, from his surroundings to his body, and so when the bell rang and he had only eaten part of his sandwich, he thought nothing of it and readied himself for class. The only thing he was concentrating on was making sure everyone thought he was fine, and no one could sense the turmoil in his heart.

The day went by in the same blur.

He didn't know Tatsuki was hating every moment of it, and she was hating the fact that she seemed to have been blocked all but completely out of the heart she had been immersed in so lovingly all the days leading up to this one.

Or that she wasn't going to put up with it for much longer.

……………

Ichigo had successfully avoided almost any human contact for the entire day, and thankfully he was able to give himself _some_ peace of mind for tomorrow. He was a captain now, and _he_ dictated whether or not he worked or not. He was _King_ and _he_ dictated whether or not any major disturbances would happen. A manic grin came over his face. If there _were_ any disturbances, he would take great joy in making them go away. At the moment all he was was one walking, talking, man-shaped coil of stress, and the possibility of relieving that in any way would be too good to ignore.

He didn't know if he'd be able to hold back though.

But, he found even anger abandoned him in the face of the depression that had blanketed itself over him, and he was at a sense of warped calm as he dressed in his white and blue pajamas and laid down for what would be, as usual for this day, one of the most nightmare-ridden rests of his entire year. He took the white cloth he usually put over his eyes on this night, and did what he did every year to hide his sight from the dreariness of life should he open them in his slumber's terror.

He took deep breaths to try and steady himself for the ordeal to come as his vision was blocked by the cloth, and he soon felt his heartbeat start to slow as he gradually succumbed to the sandman's embrace.

Then he heard his window slide open.

He jolted upright when he felt something drop on top of his waist and he threw his makeshift blindfold aside, only for his eyes to be able to witness the shadowy figure above him push him back to the bed and press their lips together. It didn't matter the circumstances, he knew those lips.

"Tatsuki?? What're you—!?"

She silenced him by gently putting a finger over his lips. "Shhh, don't talk," she whispered, "I watched you all day you know, hiding yourself in plain sight from everyone, even me." Even though it was almost utter darkness around them, Ichigo could see the wetness making her midnight-black eyes glisten in sadness. Then, what she said next caught him completely off-guard. "We're getting married, right Ichigo?"

His tired eyes widened in fright. The way she said it…was like she was doubting that fact. _I…I thought I was doing everyone a favor, why does she seem to be in so much pain too?_ However, he couldn't let that last question go unanswered, and he quickly sat up straighter and put his hands on her shoulders so she was looking directly into his wide eyes. "Tatsuki…don't you ever…_ever_…doubt that." He didn't know why her gaze suddenly hardened, but it did.

Then one of her hands shot out and punched him in the chest, which sent him back to his bed with an 'oomf!'

Just like before, Tatsuki jumped onto his waist, this time with the intention of pinning him to the bed with her body. Ichigo had expected another couple of punches—directed at his face this time—but instead he felt her strong feminine hands cup his face and when he opened his eyes he saw her face streaked with tears, glistening in the moonlight.

"If we're getting married…I want everything. Everything dammit!!" she whispered angrily through her tears.

"Tatsuki…"

She was no where near done yet, and she closed her eyes to stop the tears that wanted to continue falling. Her pride meant nothing in the face of his pain.

"I don't want _just _your smiles, or _just_ your love; dammit I want everything!! I want your _pain_, I want your _worry_; I want your _fears_. I want to know what can keep you awake at night and what can put your mind at ease! I want _everything_ there is about you, Ichigo Kurosaki!! Do you think I don't know what day it is tomorrow!?" She stopped only briefly to wipe her eyes with her arm, but that was useless. The tears wouldn't stop. She couldn't stop crying, even though she wanted to, and her tightly closed eyes did nothing. All she could do was try and will them away as she continued on.

"I know Ichigo…I've known ever since that day. And I've felt your pain, the pain you've never acknowledged for the past nine years! Now I'm willing to give you _my_ all, but if _you_ aren't, then…then…" She stopped when she realized her hands were getting wet. Confused, she reopened her firmly shut eyes and saw that Ichigo had mimicked her position, and his eyes were shut so tightly his teeth were bared. Nevertheless, the familiar salty substance recognized universally as tears were breaking free of his shut lashes and running down his face into her hands.

When his eyes opened reluctantly, like the act itself hurt, she saw that his eyes were bleeding into their Hollowized state, even though his eyes themselves remained his astounding amber. "Only you…" he whispered hoarsely with a small smile on his face, one that seemed out of place with the tears still making tracks on his face, "…only you would be able to punch me, tear my heart out, and make me love you more at the same time. Dammit, of all the people, why'd I have to fall for the one person that'd…" he trailed off as he begun to laugh quietly, but even his laughter was full of pain and bitterness, like he couldn't believe what was happening.

He was finally crying over his mother's death.

Tatsuki's wide eyes betrayed nothing of the confusion she was feeling at her fiancé's actions, and she could only hold him as his disgusted laughter turned into quiet sobs that wrenched at her heart. She didn't know how long they stayed like that, but when those same eyes opened to her again—and though they were still filled with unshed tears—they looked genuinely happy. She smiled back and leaned down onto his chest to give him as much of a hug as she was able to from their position, and Ichigo slowly wrapped his arms around her as well as she nuzzled her chin into the crook of his neck. "Will you stay with me…?" he asked softly, the uncertainty plain in his voice.

"Of course, you idiot. I'll be here tonight, tomorrow, and forever," she replied as the marks of her own tears were wiped away against his skin.

His grip around her got tighter. "Thank you."

She smiled into his skin. "You're so stubborn sometimes, but I guess that's part of the reason I love you."

He gave a choked laugh in response, careful not to wake his sisters or God forbid: Rukia. "So are you, but I love you too."

The silence that followed was relaxed, and it seemed the night's true intent was starting to take over the two teens, as sleep became harder and harder to ignore the longer they stayed in each other's embrace. Then Ichigo's last words broke through the night like a lover's promise, which was exactly what they were.

"…And Tatsuki…I swear…from now on…you have my all…"

They fell asleep with gentle smiles, free from nightmares as their spirits fought off the offending dreams from each other like two knights protecting each other in battle.

And for once, Ichigo Kurosaki had a good nights rest on the night before the anniversary of his mother's murder.

……………

Rukia Kuchiki was never one to sleep-in even on the best of days, but on this day she woke up earlier than usual, even for her. Unlike her first time witnessing this day, where she was still learning the values and depth of human emotion—most importantly, Ichigo's—this time she had well assimilated those emotions and knew all too well what he was going through. Though she had never even known her, the thought that her only sister had died still brought tears to her eyes, and she knew a mother was even more revered. However, _this_ mother had been Ichigo's universe, so that put her on a completely different plane.

She dressed as quietly as she always did—this time in one of her more favored sundresses, as she wasn't going to school today either—and let herself out of the room she shared with Ichigo's sleeping sisters. They were sharing the same bed, as usual for last night, no matter what age they were. She knew Ichigo would _not_ like to be awoken by his overly-cheerful father on this day—well, he didn't like being woken up by him on _any_ day, but this one in particular—and so she stealthily moved to his room's door to try and quietly awaken him before the rest of the family got up.

But, she wasn't prepared for what awaited her when she opened his door.

"Ichi—!?!?" her whisper stopped dead in shock mid-sentence as she opened the door and was almost floored by the sheer amount of spiritual pressure hanging placidly in the air of the room. It wasn't violent or battle-ready, it was simply reiatsu being exuded by living and she knew though Ichigo was enormously powerful, this was too much for even _him_ to give off while sleeping.

Once again, she was stopped dead when she saw what should have been the _sole_ occupant of the room. It was like something out of her romance mangas, though in those the characters would have probably been naked. Not only was Ichigo _not_ wearing his usual blindfold, he wasn't even _alone._ An extra body lay on top of him, her cheek pressed against his chest while one of her hands stayed put gently on his shoulder. The man under her was no different, as he had encircled her smaller torso with his arms and held her in a loving hug all night. There were red stains on her face, the marks from tears, but she looked calm, content. She had gone to sleep happy, even if her skin suggested otherwise. What was even more surprising was the identical state of Ichigo's face.

Rukia smiled softly. Tatsuki had slipped into his room last night, and done something _she_ had never been able to. Even though vengeance had been carried out a long time ago, closure had never truly been grasped.

Today, maybe, just maybe, today, that would finally be able to happen thanks to whatever happened last night. She hadn't been the one for Ichigo, but she was glad he found someone who was. It was almost funny, how the one he ended up being with had been the one there all along. Finally, she was able to see him happy, even if it was from a bystander's point of view. She had Renji, and she wouldn't trade him for the world.

She quietly shut the door. This was one rest she wouldn't disturb.

……………

Ichigo awoke slowly, and though the pain in his heart was still there, it was dull… silent even. The tears of years gone by had been shed, and for once in his life he felt at peace. He knew what he was going to do today, and he was at peace with it. His heart, the thing he had thought would never fully heal, was doing exactly that. Like any wounded muscle, it held scars of its own, but at last he could feel his heart thaw from the ice he had kept around it.

And it was all thanks to the girl in his arms. This girl, this tomboy, this _woman_: Tatsuki Arisawa, soon to be Kurosaki. His soon-to-be-wife had saved him from a fate worse than death, and a wound even Orihime wouldn't have been able to heal. He wanted to laugh. Even though he had just woken up he wanted to laugh, cry, squeeze Tatsuki in the hardest bear hug he could give, and fall over until he fainted from laughing after that. He was a mass of conflicting emotions, but he couldn't feel anything but the near weightlessness of his heart.

He knew it was going to rain. It always did on this day, no matter what those crack-head weather-people predicted. But…for once that rain wouldn't be mimicked in his heart. He kissed the head of hair placed so trustingly under his chin softly, careful not to wake up the salvation in his arms. The wound in his heart hadn't been healed by his own soul, it had been healed by hers. His heart wasn't fully his own anymore, for the new flesh that covered the old void was hers, not his.

In his opinion it didn't matter. To him, his entirety would always belong to her anyway.

_God she's beautiful, _he could only think. She was just as stunning sleeping as she was awake, and he didn't mind being used as a mattress one bit, not when he got to feel each and every soft curve of her body pressed against him so fearlessly.

He didn't want this to end, so he did what any teenager would do.

He went back to sleep.

……………

Karin Kurosaki wasn't one to be surprised too greatly by anything short of a Shinigami captain saving her from a Menos Grande, but when she saw her brother walk down the stairs to breakfast wearing what even she—being a girl in complete sexual denial and a person who didn't care what any member of the opposite sex looked or dressed like—couldn't deny looked drop-dead gorgeous, and with someone on his arm who wasn't in the house last night, she spit out the juice she had been drinking without a second thought.

She knew her brother liked tight clothes, he never denied it and she had always known it, but she had never seen _this_ before. She wasn't at all interested in him, because that would be just plain gross, but being a young woman, she allowed herself to enjoy the rare sight of a superior specimen of a male when it was displayed to her, even if it wasn't her brother.

She didn't know how, but his simple black pants wrapped around his legs in a way that accentuated the inhumanly toned muscles of his legs without drawing too much attention to his waistline wear the attention could be diverted…elsewhere. Instead it just made him look strong and masculine. His white muscle shirt looked like it was tucked into his pants, but really it was so tight it just conformed to his body's clothes limits without having to be uncomfortably tucked in, and it didn't hurt that every muscle and curve of his flesh could be seen from under it. The jacket was something completely new to her, but had she been exposed to his zanpakutou's Bankai, she would know that it was an identical imitation, lacking only the connection between the two sides usually seen in the center of his chest. Since it was missing that connection, it glided behind him and waved under his armpits with each step he took, but the form-fitting sleeves prevented it from moving any further. There was one other obstacle preventing the long coat from blowing too far, and that was the shining black katana nearly three-quarters of his height that was sheathed behind his back, where the grey chain-link strap kept it in place. His hair was still as bright as ever, but she had never noticed how much those orange locks looked like a crown until she saw him walking down the stairs with his head held high, like that of royalty.

He wasn't slouching in bitterness, shy in quietness, or scowling in anger. Instead his face seemed to be the pinnacle of…nothingness. He wasn't scowling, but he wasn't smiling either. He was…normal. It was his eyes that spoke of his true feelings however, and she could see it. They weren't yellow like she had seen them before, nor were they the intense ice-blue that made Rangiku Matsumoto's look like depthless glass. They were quite simply _his_, but they held a peace she hadn't seen in her brother in a long time. Something had happened to him, and she knew something was going to be different today.

And though she was in sexual denial, she knew she wasn't a lesbian. But _damn,_ if she was, she would've jumped Tatsuki at a moments notice, even if the clothes she was wearing were no more extraordinary than Ichigo's. Her tight black cargo pants rode low on her hips and showed off the tapered hipbones that jutted out from beneath her muscled, flawless skin like they were angled down to draw attention to the proof of her womanhood. Her trim stomach was slightly revealed to the world and the blue shirt she wore with a black dress-vest on over it accentuated both her lithe physique and her normally hidden, quite impressive breasts, making for a sight that was no less mouth watering than her fiancé's.

They were two powerful, beautiful beings, even though she knew her brother would kill her if he knew she had thought of him as 'beautiful.'

Yuzu, of course, being the maternal and more innocent of the two sisters, barely paid any attention to that and instead voiced the other major observation that should have taken place. "Tatsuki!" She cried excitedly, "When did you get here??"

Karin could have sworn she saw her idol _blush_, but she knew that was impossible.

"Really, really early this morning," Tatsuki answered in what seemed like a casual manner.

"Let's leave it at that," Ichigo finished with an absolute air of authority, but it was not in any way forceful or condescending, which made it confusing, but undeniable.

"SO THEN WE'RE HAVING THE WHOLE FAMILY COME TO THE ANNUAL PICNIC!!!! EVEN MY NEWEST DAUGHTER!!! WONDERFUL!!!!!!" Isshin cried as he jumped at Ichigo with elbow at the ready.

He was promptly sent spinning out the front door and Ichigo stood at the foot of the stairs with his outstretched fist in front of him as he tried to stop the vein in his forehead from throbbing. "Yuzu, could you get us some toast please? Then we can go follow the human cartwheel. Can't have him getting too far ahead of us."

Karin muffled a giggle and Yuzu nodded happily.

……………

For once, their walk up the incredibly steep hill that led to the graveyard was relatively silent, even though Isshin made more than a few snappy remarks and taunts for outrageous games that were so impossibly stupid they were funny.

That didn't mean he still wasn't sent rolling down the hill by Karin, but it was funny nonetheless.

Just as predicted, the dark thunderclouds were rumbling threateningly even though the day had been bright and sunny before, but Ichigo couldn't care. He and the rain were old friends, he had known it longer than he had known most things in his life, but this time the rain held no power. Before, the rain was like memory in physical form; 'that day' manifested externally, but today, the rain held something different.

Forgiveness.

He was letting go. Letting go of the guilt that had never left his heart. As the first drop of rain fell on his face he reveled in it, like that spot was the first to be cleansed of his self-loathing. As the rain continued to fall and Tatsuki cuddled closer into his side as they walked, Ichigo could feel the sunlight of his inner world like he was right there, even as he was soaked by the rain in the Living World. His mother had died protecting him, and he had long decided he was going to carry on her torch. He would die before he let any harm befall his family or his friends, and he would have no regrets about doing so should that situation ever arise. He was his mother's son, and he was finally beginning to embrace the thing he had gained the most from her.

Her loving heart.

He had tried to deny it, tried to hide it behind a scowl, but down beneath everything there was a heart that didn't like pain, or sorrow, and a love's light that was powerful enough to defeat the Cutting Moon himself. His strength relied on that love, no matter how much he denied it. Finally, that love had an outlet, and Tatsuki had basked in its warmth for a long time before yesterday, when that heart had temporarily frozen over. Now that heart was glowing, it's scarred flesh bright and fresh. He didn't care that the rain was pasting his hair to his head or that his jacket was becoming heavier with the added weight of the moisture, all he cared about was the glee of his heart as he let go of each individual strand of hatred that had bound his heart to his guilt. But that wasn't entirely true, for he cared about the woman holding his arm as the warm rain fell on them more than life itself.

Today was one of the best days of his life, even though it marked the date of his worst.

Ichigo saw them before anyone else, the group waiting at the top of the hill. Unlike him, they all had umbrellas, and it was soon revealed to be their close friends. Uryuu was under one large one with Orihime, Chad was by himself as usual, but since his was so large it also held Rukia under it too. As they neared the dry group, they could see their faces. They too only held looks of understanding.

He was no longer alone. His walls had been broken down and they weren't going to let him go through this day alone anymore. He wanted to be annoyed at them, but instead all he felt was grateful. He knew they wouldn't believe what was happening to him without seeing it with their own eyes anyway. He snickered softly. He could feel Tatsuki move her head, most likely to look up at him in confusion at what was so funny, but he only looked back at her and gave her a small, reassuring smile.

No words were spoken, and soon the large group found themselves in front of the gravestone of Masaki Kurosaki, the world of the Kurosaki family. While his family and friends kneeled down and prayed to pay their respects on the wet ground, regardless of the state of their clothes, he stood silently, regarding the grave thankfully.

"Hi Mom…" he began, even as sobs threatened to choke out his voice. His friends and family all looked up in surprise, but he acted like they weren't even there. To him, they weren't. Not right then. This was something he needed to do. "I…I can't thank you enough. You gave your life for me, and now, finally, I'm using that life you saved to the fullest." His face was wet from the rain, but his tears didn't go unnoticed. His eyes were happy though, thankful. _Loving_. He was smiling, even as he cried. "I don't cry anymore when I lose, and I'm… finally remembering the smile I used to give you. I'm strong, Mom, I'm stronger than anyone now, even Tatsuki." He stopped there to give a small laugh. "Yeah, even her, and she's gonna be my wife. Me, getting married, heh, even I find it hard to believe sometimes. I can't thank you enough for my life, but in death I'll find you, whether you're in Hueco Mundo or Soul Society, I'll find you. Your soul's killer found peace at the end of a zanpakutou, so I know you found peace somewhere. But…even if I never do find you…I love you and I'll never forget you."

With that, he took the sword he had made as the spitting image of Tensa Zangetsu off his back and placed it on the offering ground in front of the gravestone. He held his hand there, and focused his reiatsu. The others were alarmed by the sharp spike in spiritual power that suddenly surrounded them, but then they felt it not recede, but instead, change location. The physical sword gleamed in the rain as the spiritual energy filled it, and then a shining orb seemed to surround the gravesite of his mother before it faded away from vision, but not reality.

"My sword, the thing that represents the life you saved, will protect your resting place from now on Mom. Wherever you are, I hope you know how much we all miss you, but we'll never stop… _I'll_ never stop…loving you."

He stood there for a long time after that. After his feelings had been vented to the unhearing concrete, and even after his friends all got up and went to the graveyard's guesthouse to wait for him. He stayed here, this time, really alone. He didn't feel it, he was still saddened by his mother's death, but this time he had peace in his heart, something that could never have been achieved even if it _had_ been him to have destroyed Grand Fisher. For all he knew his mother's soul could have already been recycled back into the world in the endless cycle that was the way of Soul Society.

Thanks to her, he had found happiness.

Then he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck from behind and a soft kiss was given to the side of his head. _"Thank you Ichigo. I'm very proud of you; you've made a great life for yourself, just as I hoped you would. Don't worry Honey, I'm fine where I am, and I'll always love you." _The soft voice was like something out of a memory, but it was as clear as day to him. He knew that voice. He hadn't heard it in forever but _he knew that voice. _He turned around quickly…

…and there was nothing there.

He laughed aloud. His birthday was a month away but he felt like he had just gotten his best present early.

"Thank you…Mom."

But he hadn't forgotten about Tatsuki. Oh no, she was right up there on his list, second only after today's events. He still had some things to even up on.

……………

**Author's Notes:** As you might have noticed, I messed around with the school schedule for Japan, though in the manga and even the anime it seems to suggest there is a long break soon after the anniversary of Ichigo's mother's death. Forgive me for not researching it further, but it suited my purposes at the time, and I simply changed it to fit more North American standards. I hope you can all understand.

I always try to make my character transitions believable, so I hope I've endeared their character's to everyone enough for this to not seem OOC if at any time anyone might have thought so. As for the Grimmjow/Chizuru pairing, I know it's pure crack, but the more I thought about it the more it made…sense. Their personalities were just too much fun together, and the thought of Grimmjow dulling her lesbianism into bisexuality was just too funny to ignore! LOL!

Thank you all for keeping on reading, and most importantly, REVIEWING! Thanks everyone! I love feedback! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!


	17. New Memories In The Rain

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. They belong to Tite Kubo and whoever else actually owns it and I make no money from writing this. This story however is mine and is not to be replicated, reposted, or copied in any way without my consent. Thank you.

**Warning! Just to be safe: lemon content in this chapter!**

……………

**New Memories In The Rain**

_But he hadn't forgotten about Tatsuki. Oh no, she was right up there on his list, second only after today's events. He still had some things to even up on._

……………

He hadn't forgotten about her, but at that moment all he wanted to do, and did do, was stand in the rain. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back as his wet clothes got even wetter and he let the rain continue to wash away his pain. Unlike Zangetsu, he wasn't able to keep his coat blowing in some nonexistent wind at all times, and with the added weight of the rain his entire physique was conformed to by his clothes.

And then he smiled. He smiled so brightly the flashes of lightning could be reflected from his pearly whites.

Then he started laughing.

It started small, like his body was getting used to the previously unused act, then it gradually got louder and more vibrant until the thunder itself seemed to pale in comparison to the rich mirth coming from the orange-haired savior. Finally, he was finally free. He had never felt so light, so unburdened; it was like a pep talk from Rukia that's high never ended. He couldn't get over how light he felt, and even as his clothes weighed down on him and his hair lost all its spikes to the rain, he felt like he could jump into the air and fly into space with just one bound.

Well, he could anyways, but that was a minor detail to him at the moment.

He fell over in his laughter and even on the cold wet concrete, all he could do was cover his eyes with his forearm to try and stop the tears falling from his eyes, out of relief or merriment he wasn't sure. It was getting hard to breathe, hard to see, hard to move, but he just couldn't stop. He could feel his reiatsu growing in the air, vibrating in tune to his laughter, just as light as he was. His soul was at peace, and in that peace it had found a freedom and power more frightening than even Ogihci. He was embracing his heart and his love, and for the time being his anger and hatred were a thing of the Past.

So he forgot to control his reiatsu a little. What's the worst that could happen?

The deep wail of a Menos broke through the thunder.

Then another.

And another.

And yet one more.

It came to the point that the resounding echoes of the Hollow's roars made it seem like an army of them had come in response to the incredible reiatsu. Ichigo stopped laughing, but his mouth widened into a sick smile from under his forearm, still held steadfastly over his eyes. Then the same chuckle started again. "I guess that week of fighting still didn't teach them. Heheh…I wonder if they'll ever learn. Oh well, this is perfect."

The light chuckle quickly grew into a bloodcurdling cackle as his other hand reached for his medallion.

And yellow light began emanating from under his forearm.

……………

Isshin, Yuzu, Karin, Rukia, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryuu, and Orihime were all enjoying the blessing that was a warm bowl of soup when they felt the reiatsu in the air change. They could practically _touch_ the laughter and lightheartedness radiating from the spiritual energy as it rippled over them. Even Yuzu—whose spiritual power had been the slowest to grow in the entire Kurosaki family, though it had finally advanced enough to be useful—could feel the difference in the air's aura. Every single person in the room basked in the loving glow the reiatsu exuded for as long as they could; and since they were so busy doing that, just like a frog that doesn't jump out of cold water because they don't realize it's gradually warming, they were unprepared for the Menos' cries in response to the happy reiatsu that had gained a frightening amount of volume over such a short time. That was Ichigo all right. No control whatsoever.

The Kurosaki's and Tatsuki were probably the only ones surprised when the happy reiatsu started burning with sadistic glee as the Hollow's roars grew; and when the blood-chilling laughter coursed into the guest house, Rukia, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryuu, and Orihime were up right away and running out the door. Karin followed out of morbid curiosity at the sounds she knew her brother had made, and Yuzu followed her because she had heard those sounds for the first time.

Only Isshin remained seated, calmly sipping his soup as the others ran out the door. "Sheesh, kids these days. Those kind of Hollows are child's play to someone like _my_ son."

And he went back to his coffee and soup like the calm, weird father he was.

……………

The sight the seven were greeted with when they reached where all the reiatsu fluctuations were coming from was the stuff nightmares are made of, but in this case it seemed that the person that would be having the nightmare was _overjoyed_. Ichigo stood calmly in the air above them, facing down six giant Menos Grande's around the size of decent skyscrapers. It was like a witness looking at a line-up of criminals, as all the giant Hollow's were standing in a semicircle-like line, seemingly trying to get up the nerve to attack the calm captain casually spinning his huge zanpakutou at his side by its hilt's cloth. They could practically _see_ the reiatsu waving in the rain around him and his sword as the face-off continued, but they all knew this reiatsu was different from his regular.

That was confirmed when he turned his head down to look at all of them, and a masked face was welcomed into their view. Karin and Yuzu promptly froze on the spot, staring up at their Hollowized brother, whose glowing yellow eyes softened at the looks of terror and astonishment on their features. He wasn't about to be distracted for too long though, for his spinning blade seemed to be crying out for the purification of the monsters before him.

"**Eeny meeny minee moe, who's the freak that's first to go?" **he parodied maniacally as he pointed down each Hollow individually before bringing the finger up to his masked chin to contemplate.

The largest, and by far most malicious, reiatsu lay right in front of the Hollows but the new arrivals held large stores of their own, and naturally the two youngest caught their attention easily. Yuzu particularly, because of her innocence. The Menos on the far right looked down greedily before lunging her, and unlike before, Yuzu could see the monster and grabbed onto her sister in fright. Not like Karin knew what to do any more than she did. She had tried to face one of these abominations before, and her soccer ball had absolutely no effect on the giant.

She forgot who she was surrounded by, but that didn't matter, for Ichigo's eyes followed every step of the monster trying to get to the buffet of spiritual power behind him.

A wall of wind and water seemed to rush over Karin and Yuzu as the monster's charge was ended, and they both opened their eyes cautiously to see what had happened. Lo and behold, their brother stood protectively in front of them, using only one hand between the monster's buggy yellow eyes to hold him off as his damp kimono stuck to his arm. Their stares of terror turned to ones of astonishment at their brother's strength, and this time Karin held no fear in her gaze when her brother's head turned to face her again.

"**Don't worry; it'll be a cold day in Hell before I allow anything to touch my little sisters."** He looked over at Tatsuki momentarily. **"Hey, think fast."**

With that, the hand on the mask of the Menos moved faster than the eye could follow and threw something at his fiancé before it went back to where it had been before and held off any continued charge. Tatsuki barely got her hand up in time, but thankfully she did and she felt something land in her open palm. Looking down, she saw it was Ichigo's Substitute Medallion.

"**What are you waiting for **_**lieutenant;**_**you gonna help me or not?"**

Tatsuki's smile of understanding could have beat out the sun had it been out.

Thus, a stunned Karin and Yuzu looked on as Tatsuki slammed the medallion against her chest and her Soul Reaper form was pulled from her body. Not only that, but Chad summoned his power and his arms were encased in his strange Hollow-like armor just as Uryuu activated his bow and Rukia's gigai's personality was replaced with the one thing more terrifying and evil than any Hollow: Chappy. Orihime on the other hand took a defensive stance in front of the still shell-shocked Karin and Yuzu. She was no longer ashamed of her protective abilities, she could still attack if need be, but what she wanted to do more than anything in the world, was protect.

The Kurosaki sisters could only stare at them, these powerful creatures that seemed to be something other than human. The fact of the matter was that three of them _were_ something other than human, but that fact went unnoticed. It was also amusing to see how enamored Karin was by her older brother's new white jacket that covered his black shihakushou. She had met someone else with that before, and that meant one thing. Her older brother was a _captain._

"**Oh, and by the way…"** Ichigo began offhandedly as he turned back to the Menos still at the end of his left hand, **"…you, freak, just became number one."** He tightened his grip on Zangetsu and easily slashed through the giant mask in front of him, while the blue crescent-shaped beam that was the Getsuga Tenshou ripped through the Hollow's entire body in one clear gash as it followed the blade's trajectory. Raindrops flew everywhere in the huge shockwave released by the torrent of energy, and the Menos' death wail went unheard as it evaporated on its way to Soul Society. By that time Tatsuki had already called her blade out into Shikai and was at her fiancé's side.

"What'd ya want me to do Ichigo?" she asked seriously as she stayed in her fighting stance just in case one of the other 'freaks' decided they wanted to try their luck.

She had never seen Ichigo take control of a situation before, but he evaluated the people around him and the enemies too with the calmness and experience of a veteran warrior, and she could feel the waves of his reiatsu like he was using it to fully gauge the situation. Suddenly he straightened. **"Rukia!"** The woman in question turned to face him immediately. Without even waiting for her to say anything, like they had done this a million times before, he ordered, **"You take the one on the far left. Chad!"** The same thing happened when his name was called. **"You take the large one in the middle."** He turned to Orihime, who was still behind him, a last line of defense between the captain-class Vizard and his family.** "Orihime…please protect my sisters."** The orange haired young woman nodded seriously. **"Uryuu…"** He stopped and his smirk was visible from between his mask's teeth. **"Do whatever the hell you want to, Quincy, but I'd suggest you take the one closest to Orihime."**

Uryuu smirked back in response and he nodded as he righted his glasses on his face to try and hide the twitch of his lips from under his wet hair. He was as much a part of the group as any of the others, but still Ichigo respected him enough to treat him like he wanted to be treated, even if it was all an elaborate—albeit fun—game of taunts between the two of them.

"What about me Ichigo? What'dya want _me_ to do??" Tatsuki asked again. She was growing worried that Ichigo didn't want her to fight because of the injuries she had gotten the last times she had tried to fight real enemies.

Ichigo looked down to regard her gravely. **"You…you, fight the Arrancar behind them all."** They all started in surprise as he pointed behind the giant Menos' and sure enough, standing in the air maybe fifty meters away was an Arrancar. It may have been a broken mask, but it was still more Hollow-like than humanoid. Tatsuki's prideful smile at her assignment didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo. **"Tatsuki, I'm not giving you this to test your abilities, I'm giving you this so you'll learn to **_**use**_** your abilities."** She gave him a confused cock of her head, but this was quickly explained when Ichigo's already deadly eyes darkened further. **"**_**ALL**_** of them."**

Her eyes widened with understanding.

She nodded her head and prepared to run off into the distance for her battle when all the sudden Ichigo had grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his suddenly unmasked face to give her a searing kiss that reminded her so much of their first. He pulled away slowly as he suckled her bottom lip and licked his lips as he looked down on her heatedly. "Damn I've missed that," he confessed breathlessly. Tatsuki had a hard time convincing her body not to swoon, but she succeeded eventually. "Now, go give'im Hell."

Tatsuki smiled, gave him a wink, then turned back to her target and called out her mask. Her reiatsu burst forth just like her fiancé's always did when he called upon the power within, and she ran towards the Arrancar with typical Shinigami speed aided by a Hollow's power, which made it anything _but_ typical.

Karin and Yuzu were extremely surprised by the appearance of Tatsuki's mask, and since they had never seen it before, so were Chad and Uryuu. However, they had been given their 'orders,' and as such they didn't dwell on it and ran right ahead to their own battles. They had dealt with the Arrancar's Arrancar, in other words: the Espada, before and they knew these battles would be nothing. Still, Hollows were Hollows and any left alive in the Living World could mean death for some innocent soul.

Ichigo shielded his face from the onslaught of reiatsu and roars that suddenly assaulted the air in shockwaves as the battle commenced between his friends and the monsters he had been crowned King over. He looked behind him and was relieved when he saw the orange triangle of Orihime's barrier protecting herself and his sisters. Sensing their eyes on him, he saluted them sarcastically, but on the way down his hand pulled out his mask. **"Well, I'd better get going too."**

And he too sped off to the nearest Menos that was unattended.

……………

Karin and Yuzu had never seen anything like it.

These people were as at home at battle as they were at their actual home, and if they didn't know any better they would have thought they even _enjoyed_ it. Actually, they _did_ think that. With Chad and Uryuu it was hard to tell, but it was written in their movements that they were enjoying their fights. That was probably told the most in the fact that they had yet to destroy their enemies, instead only destroying limbs at a time, causing pain to the Menos' yet allowing them enough time for their Instant Regeneration trait to grow back aforementioned destroyed appendages. Arrows blasted hands and fingers as the enemy tried to squash the smaller opponent but to no avail, as Hirenkyaku flew him away from any attacks with time to spare to launch painful counterattacks.

It seemed Chad was enjoying sparring with his opponent too, as the idiotic Hollow kept trying to hit the large young man with fists unaided by spiritrons or even reiatsu, just plain brute force. Needless to say these were easily blocked by his famous right arm, and his destructive left arm obliterated or stopped the attacks with the same amount of ease. The blasts of reiatsu were felt even from behind Orihime's barrier and Karin was awed by the exponential increase in power by the giant from what she had first witnessed back when his power had first displayed itself.

With Rukia, emotion in general was hard to decipher because of her admittedly impressive acting skills; however with any chance of death or injury all but completely gone, she was smiling as she fought. It was strange to see such a small woman fight such a gigantic monster, but with Sode No Shirayuki in her hands the Hollow was as good as dead from the start. She didn't finish it off either, just like Chad or Uryuu, instead all she did was inflict major cases of frostbite to her enemy, which in other words meant completely encasing limbs and-or areas in ice.

Then there was their brother. His wet haori had nearly become transparent against his black kimono in the rain, but it was as if that was ignored entirely. He was smirking and laughing through the mask that split with his mouth's movements, giving the same second-mouth effect all Hollow's showed in the darkness behind their masks. His voice was the same eerie echo of himself and the laughs were that of overjoyed bloodlust as Zangetsu twirled through the air in Ogihci's patented fighting style. The giant blade flew through parts of his enemy like a hypodermic needle and disemboweled whole areas at a time when it was pulled back through the hole it had created. The Hollows tried to land an attack in any way possible, but all means of attack, or defense for that matter, were instantly destroyed when the slightest muscle movement indicated any sort of technique. It was almost too cruel to watch, but the pain only made the enemies madder and that blocked any sense of pity that might have been felt for the monsters by the two girls.

They hadn't forgotten the other major player in this little production, for they could see the blasts of concussed air being fired from the quickly moving hands of the shihakushou-clad woman off in the distance. The Arrancar opponent, though more Hollow-like and therefore more bestial than intelligent, was still a formidable foe. He was dodging the reiatsu blasts that forced the air at him in cutting waves, but he too was having trouble landing an attack on the young woman who may, or most likely may _not_, know that she was using Shunpo. Ichigo unwittingly used, then mastered, the skill when he was facing off against his Soul Slayer, and apparently Tatsuki was following the same kind of unknowing training regiment. Her reflexes were to the point that her body reacted without her mind being consciously aware of it anymore, and as such it was reflexively using her reiatsu to help her move at the pace it needed to avoid the strikes. All she was focused on was attacking, as her fists flew at her opponent with ever-increasing speed. Torso, arms, legs, even anything as he was running away to avoid a strike; she would take whatever opening was given to her yet landing a critical blow had evaded her skill.

The Arrancar looked like some kind of slim Sasquatch with an equally unappealing face and bone-like spikes sticking out like blades from his wrists, which made parrying a blow from his zanpakutou particularly dangerous. Eventually Tatsuki had to stop to catch her breath as the beast did the same and they panted practically in unison as they leaned on their swords.

"Pssh, another Soul Reaper pretending to be a Hollow! You're pathetic, woman! You disgust me! You're as bad as the man the Espada crowned King, the moronic Soul Reaper garbage he is!!! I don't care if you have the same kind of reiatsu as us Arrancars, you're a phony piece of trash compared to us!!" Tatsuki's glowing yellow eyes narrowed towards her opponent and she gave him a glare that had even the ugly Arrancar taken aback.

"_**You can attack my ideals, mock my fighting style, hell, you could even insult my life! But if there's one thing I **_**won't**_** let you mock it'd be my future husband, you disgusting ape!!!"**_ She screamed maliciously and the Arrancar's eyes widened in fright at her words.

He may not be the brightest of the bunch, but he knew enough to be able to put two and two together. If he had insulted her future husband, and the only man he had mentioned in his rant was the King of Hueco Mundo…

…that meant she was the future Queen.

He didn't expect her to punch her knuckles together, or for the resonance between the now joined blades that extended from her knuckles to make an airy orb of wind and reiatsu around her fists. He wasn't too shocked not to move though, and that was probably a good thing, considering Tatsuki shot her hands out towards him soon after and a beam-shaped shockwave of highly-destructive, reiatsu-hardened wind went flying at him. He dodged—barely—by diving out of the way and flipping back onto his feet, but the skid the blast had created was horrifying, and anything in its path had been ground to dust by the twirling blender of sound and wind.

He didn't even have time to react when her form flickered and disappeared from view before she was right in front of him, and a punch so fast it couldn't be seen had been landed to his right shoulder. In a spray of blood and a cry of pain, Kouki's shockwave blew the limb from his body and annihilated the remnants, destroying the chance of ever having a right arm again for the arrogant Broken Mask. It howled in outrage as it held the bleeding stump that once was his right arm, then with a sadistic gleam to his eyes, held his zanpakutou in front of him.

"Disembowel, T—!?" He was shut up by Tatsuki's sudden movement, and the frozen Arrancar watched the fist come towards his face in slow motion. Clarity the likes of which can only be gained when watching death approach was gained; able to see the reiatsu gathering at the ends of her gloves near her shoulders, watch it flow down the intricate designs of gold that lead to the short blades on her knuckles. There was naught a moment's wait before that reiatsu sent each one into vibrations that resonated with the other three on each hand; and with that completed they forced the air in front of them outwards by using the unheard soundwaves created from that process. Straight at him.

He knew this was where his life was to be ended. And it did.

The headless husk of the Arrancar fell to the ground before dissolving in purification after Tatsuki's killing blow. It was like that was a sign for the others to end too, because Karin and Yuzu soon witnessed Chad use his left arm's full strength, which obliterated the Hollow in one gigantic blast. Uryuu and Rukia had since joined forces in their fun, and Uryuu scared the two Menos' into close quarters with his arrows and before the foolish creatures knew what they had been suckered into, Sode No Shirayuki's First Dance had them trapped in its frozen domain: the White Moon.

They quite literally, fell to pieces.

Ichigo smirked at the two he was fighting. With no visible prompting he threw Zangetsu squarely into the chest of the first Menos, then with his hand still wrapped securely around his blade's cloth, he said the two words that signaled the end: **"Getsuga Tenshou."**

The explosion the blade made from being imbedded in the chest of its enemy when its only technique was released was extraordinary. Raindrops and reiatsu blew out from the epicenter with the force of an atom bomb as it spread out in a circular wave of water and air. The second Menos, blinded by the explosion of blue light that was the destruction of his comrade, had no way of seeing the blade still swirling at the end of its cloth that was sent right through his neck, decapitating him in one fell strike.

Just like that, the battles were over.

Swords were sheathed, powers and bows were deactivated, and barriers were dropped as the teens—and a super-old Soul Reaper—relaxed after their fights. It hadn't been a challenge for them, they were just messing around with their opponents. Tatsuki had had some real trouble though, but they all knew it would get easier with experience. They had gone through Hell to get to the level they were at, and that meant she could get better too, it would just take time.

And right now, they had all the time in the world.

Ichigo was back to normal; well, as normal as one can be when they're sopping wet, and he was smiling smugly as Tatsuki walked her way back to the group now _all_ thoroughly soaked. She too was smiling, though she was cut in a few places and had more than her fair share of scrapes, her enemy had been defeated and that was all the mattered. Actually that wasn't true, in Ichigo's mind all that mattered was that she came back to him alive.

Her zanpakutou was already disengaged and sheathed behind her so Ichigo had no trouble hugging her passionately before giving her an equally passionate kiss in full view of everyone, including his sisters. Karin was close to passing out at seeing the display, but Yuzu was still all starry-eyed over the romance that had been kindled between the childhood friends. When he pulled away, Tatsuki licked her lips slowly, like she was savoring the taste he had left on her lips.

"Damn, if I get that every time I beat a Hollow, you're gonna have some serious competition," she murmured lowly to her fiancé, and the familiar tingle jolted down to her nether-regions when his eyes darkened with lust and understanding. She was suddenly painfully aware of the amount of time they had spent without any physical attention but her mind kept berating her with the memory that today was still the day his mother died.

"If that's all the motivation you need, I'll be happy to oblige with that competition," he whispered back tauntingly.

The others were having a hard time hearing the murmurs of the engaged couple, but when Tatsuki suddenly reached up and pulled the head of their 'captain' down to meet hers unexpectedly—and heatedly for that matter, they were feeling a bit too much like voyeurs watching the incredibly passionate scene that practically radiated sexual tension—it was pretty obvious what their conversation must have been about. There was one amusing aspect however, because the Kurosaki sisters had never seen their brother shocked to the extent that he seemed to be trapped in a memory before, and after Tatsuki pulled away he was glassy-eyed and all but openly slack-jawed.

Uryuu readjusted his glasses and cleared his throat politely to try and bring back a normal atmosphere to the group, and luckily it had the desired effect and knocked Ichigo out of the dreamland he had been in for the past few moments. Said person looked around at everyone giving him looks of mischievousness and appraisal and coughed embarrassedly. "Well, I guess we should probably get back now…"

"Indeed," the soaked Quincy stated in his usual high-and-mighty tone.

Without further ado he had jumped back into his body—one that had been carried a safe distance from the battleground—and seeing what he did, Tatsuki quickly did the same. She winced when all the cuts and bruises from her battle formed on her real body but that was soon a forgotten memory, because Orihime wasn't about to let her best friend in the whole world have injuries marring her flesh when she had the ability to heal them. The two teens that had been friends forever looked at each other and an unspoken thanks was somehow given through the eye contact, as Orihime nodded and smiled back to the gesture of gratitude.

There had been one thing Ichigo hadn't counted on when he dressed this morning, and that was that even though he knew it was going to rain, for some reason he still wore a white muscle shirt. Thanks to previous activities and mental distractions no one had noticed it so far, but when he walked up beside his fiancé and put an arm around her shoulders like it was the most natural thing in the world as they started walking back to the guest house, her eyes were drawn to him.

And what should she see but all the compact muscle and scar tissue that made up his torso covered by a weak transparent barrier that shimmered with the amount of moisture that had been absorbed into it.

Once again Tatsuki had to force herself to remember that this was still a painful day for him, no matter if he had come to some sense of closure or not. _**But come on!! His shirt's see-through!!!**_ One part of her herself—the part that wanted him a lot closer than what he was right then—goaded lustfully.

She had to physically restrain herself from smacking herself in the head.

_Damn Hollow,_ she thought irately. Those were pretty much the only words she had to describe the thing. It was just annoying. Powerful, but annoying.

It didn't help that the damn thing wanted exactly what she did.

His natural body heat was seeping into her body from the am around her shoulders and she couldn't help but bask in its warmth. The rain wasn't cold, in fact it was the opposite, quite warm, but this heat had a completely different meaning to it than the atmosphere around her and that was what made it special. She tried to keep her head forward and look ahead passively to try with ever fiber of her being to hold off the instincts and desires running rampant within her, but just when she thought she had it under control she took a look at the man still walking calmly with his arm around her shoulders.

And bye-bye went that hard-earned control.

Before she knew it the rain wasn't hitting her anymore and she was warmer than before, and only then did she notice that they were all back inside the guest house. She nearly blushed; she had been so enraptured by her emotions that she had lost track of the goings-on around her.

With Isshin back in the group, conversation quickly started again and the house was filled with the noises of voices while the rain poured itself out outside.

However, for two people, there were some voices that only they could hear.

……………

Tatsuki was glad she had brought more than one change of clothes when she had snuck into her fiancé's room the night before, because when they got back to his house after their excursion she was sure even her _bones_ were wet. The rain hadn't been unwelcome, but it was still—just like her Hollow—annoying. Her clothes were cold and clammy by the time they were all finally home after saying goodbye to everyone that had shared in the emotional experience that had occurred at the gravesite, and she was all too happy to throw them off the second she was inside the bathroom.

She looked at what should have been her nude form in the mirror, but instead she nearly screamed when she saw her inverted half just as nude as she was looking back at her from the mirror's reflection.

_**Damn, we look good don't we?**_ The Queen stated appreciatively as she posed herself in the frame of the mirror and put her hands behind her head seductively, which made her pale breasts jut out from her well-defined chest.

Tatsuki couldn't really refute her, because that would essentially be insulting herself, but her other half did have a good point. She had been noticing it more as she grew older, but she was certainly not a boy, or even a good imitator of one anymore. Her chest size actually _had_ increased—much to her embarrassment—over the past year and a half and her hips had continued to grow and taper, giving her more womanly curves that were kept in near perfect condition thanks to her already habitual practice of Karate.

And now thanks to Ichigo, the previously ignored desires that came with that womanhood were taking great joy in assaulting her with more vigor than they ever had before. They were making her want more and more of what she had had with him at ever-decreasing intervals. She could feel her sex throb and she groaned unwittingly. She was supposed to be a tomboy, not a nymphomaniac!

Her Hollow wasn't so easy to convince.

_**Deny it all you want, girly. It's not a crime to want that chiseled body above you again, making you scream and moan and…**_

_Enough! Enough already, I get the picture!!_ Tatsuki shouted mentally as she closed her eyes and covered her ears, even though that would do nothing to affect the noises the thing within made. Hurriedly she turned on the shower and as much as a cold one felt like the perfect solution to her problem, she had spent most of the day in cold and wet clothes and so she allowed the water to warm to the perfect temperature before she got in. Groaning in relief as the warm water cascaded over her sculpted body, she could practically feel the tension from the previous cold melting out of her system. Lazily deciding to wash her hair and naturally, her body, she let her hands borrow some of her future family's shampoo and conditioner before her hands started trailing down her body to clean that as well.

She was nearly done too, when her hands brushed over her still eagerly anticipating slit. There was a gasp when she felt the moisture that definitely wasn't water that had gathered there, and especially from the jolt of pleasure that had shot up her body when the contact had occurred. She held her fingers in front of her face like they were foreign objects, and gulped as she contemplated what she had just done.

She knew what it was, but frankly she had never thought she would need it before. After all, she was the infamous tomboy with a demonic temper and a steel will, she didn't need to resort to such a petty thing as self-pleasure to find release. Still, her fingers wandered their way back down again and this time her imagination instantly input Ichigo's hand into her mind's eye, and not her own. _That_ stimulus was definitely enough to keep her going. Closing her eyes to allow herself to continue fantasizing; it was Ichigo running his fingers over her womanhood, him hesitantly sticking one in and reveling in the shock that crept up her body at the action, him who soaked in her whimpered cries and pleas like they were fine wine as he continued to torture her on the road to climax.

Her juices were flowing readily by now, grateful for the attention even though it wasn't what it had wanted. After two weeks of withdrawal it was like coming back into the sun from utter darkness as her self-inflicted pleasure grew more and more even as the fantasies pushing those actions grew with them. Her muscles were trembling and tightening as she neared that peak, and she was trying as hard as she could to keep herself quiet while the bliss took great joy in playing havoc with her system. To her mind's eye it wasn't her doing this to herself, it was her future husband, the man who she had been forced away from for an excruciating amount of time.

"Hmmmm, Ichigo…don't stop…" she whispered huskily.

She nearly fell when she felt a larger hand place itself over the one between her legs as a chest molded itself to her back and pressed the body it was attached to to hers sensually.

"Gladly," the voice she recognized instantly as Ichigo's whispered in a murderously low tone, so deep and ravaged by lust it was almost a growl.

She could feel his hard erection pressing against her backside, but it was his hand that sent her eyes rolling back into her head when the larger digits started teasing and fondling the tender flesh between her legs. She had been so close before, but the surprise of his arrival had deterred that pace but with his ministrations that was definitely not a fantasy, she was sent rushing towards that edge once again.

"Do you know what it was like Tatsuki? To come in here and hear you whimpering my name as you caressed yourself?" he asked lowly as he bit the back of her neck gently and sent her body into small tremors from the touch. "Your small hand teasing what only I had been allowed to see as you imagined yourself with me and I could see _everything_? God damn Tatsuki it was the hottest thing I'd ever seen in my life. You are so beautiful, and watching that…God Tatsuki you really don't know what you do to me."

His words were like liquid lust, pouring themselves into her body and mind and setting them on fire even as his hand explored her soaking nether-regions as the warm water fell over them. She whimpered in loss when his hand pulled away, but soon his smooth manhood had replaced it and was stroking in frictionless swipes between her wet legs, rubbing the place that wanted their completion so badly. Unconsciously she widened her legs to try and give him better access and her tiny cries continued to be ignored as she braced her hands on the wall in front of her. He had never spoken to her like this before, and she found the act of his storytelling highly erotic even though his actions were just that and more.

"I couldn't help it…" she moaned. "It feels like forever since we've last—ahh!" Her sentence turned to a coo as his hand returned, this time to one of her breasts, and gave the nipple a gentle tweak before it started to knead the ample flesh that had become supersensitive to his touch. Its partner wasn't left alone for long, because his free hand snaked over her back and collarbone with teasing strokes on the wet skin before it trailed down her front to the neglected breast, where it started mimicking what his other hand was doing. She was being teased, pleasured, and tortured all at the same time, and right then she would have begged for him to complete what she had started.

"Yes, it has," he growled sensually. "Too long."

He almost didn't know why he was doing all this, but the answer would always hit him a moment later. He was doing this for her, even though he wanted to plunge himself into her and pound her into the wall he couldn't forget about her. She was the reason he had been put into the predicament after all. It was all her beautiful body, her indomitable spirit, her understanding mind, and her loving heart.

_All_ her.

She was the one responsible for making his body rebel against him, for making him feel love again, for making him need her else his sanity be lost to the sands of time. She was the one that was making each nerve ending feel like it had been soaked in lightning and each breath come in shorter and shorter pants. She was so responsive to his touch, and the added stimulus of the water was strangely erotic to him as the moisture made all motions slick and smooth.

He knew she was almost to that point, and so with that in mind he allowed himself to stop rubbing against her and slowly, teasingly, inserted himself into her tight heat. She cried out as the foreplay ended and she was finally given what she craved, and her body nearly wept in joy at the completeness that came with it, snapping in orgasmic rapture with the onset of the welcome intrusion. It was just as hard for him after waiting so long for what they were finally doing, his own release was much closer than he would have liked. It was relief in the basest term of the word, and at last the withdrawal had finally been ended. Her cries became louder and her attempts to muffle them became more vigorous as she covered her mouth with one of her hands that had been on the wall as he pounded into her from behind. Even with all the added moisture of the shower and the sensitivity of her core, he was still a tight fit and from this position she felt each and every movement he made. Combined with the fact that his hands had yet to stop massaging her chest just the way he knew she liked it, she was losing all semblance of rationality.

She had missed this, she had missed this oh so very much.

He had missed this, he had missed this oh so very much.

This wasn't enough for him though, and before Tatsuki could do so much as muffle a protest he had pulled completely out of her and spun her around to face him as he pinned her to the side wall and sheathed himself in her again, causing any anger from his previous actions to disappear in an instant. Her feet were no longer supporting her body on the tub floor, instead they were in the air and supported by her fiancé's strong arms as he restarted his motions into her relentlessly. She couldn't do much to reciprocate in this position, but she did what she could, biting her lip almost to the point of bleeding to stop her cries as her actions coupled with his ministrations pushed her over the edge again. Her vision was blurring from both the water and her own mental state—one that was somewhere along the lines of scrambled eggs—and she slumped against him as her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as he continued to thrust into her, letting her backside rub against the slick tile wall as she was moved continually with the force of his thrusts.

She had almost forgotten how good this felt, but Ichigo was making sure she remembered.

Ichigo too was losing focus, all but the feel of his hardened flesh trapped inside the sporadically trembling heat that was his lover and fiancé. He didn't even know how he was carrying them both anymore, as he had lost the feeling in his legs some time ago, and now all of his animal—or more logically: Hollow—instincts were pushing him towards the edge of oblivion with mindless abandon as he tried to bring them both to release simultaneously. He would never get enough, could never get enough of the woman cooing and moaning in his grip and the past two weeks apart had been nothing but pure torment. However all of that was a forgotten memory to his present mind, and right now that mind was telling him his body wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer.

He pushed their heads together and this she responded to with as much force as she could and it was that that sparked their orgasms as those cries were swallowed by their joined mouths.

He stood there for a while after that, simply letting the warm water fall over him as he held his bride in his arms as they stayed joined happily. Their panting bodies met in each motion and kept any arousal from being lost, and as she locked her ankles behind his waist to keep herself up she tensed at the spark that ignited within her nerves at the movement. It had been far too long, but for now they were content to stay in each other's embrace while under the spray of the warm shower.

After a short while of simply enjoying each other's company and closeness, Ichigo spoke. "Thank you for today Tatsuki, and for last night. Sometimes I can't get over how much I love you." He could feel her smile in the flesh of his shoulder.

"I think you said thank you in a much better way already," she said sedately as she smiled contently. Satisfied didn't even _begin_ to describe it. "And I know what you mean. I never thought I'd be…touching myself…because I needed you so badly. God I love you."

His self-satisfied smile didn't even need to be seen, it could be _felt._ "I guess we need another shower, eh?"

She didn't even bother to answer him.

……………

**Author's Notes:** Well, once again I have to thank the small contingent of people that keep reviewing this! Seriously, you guys are awesome. Encouragement is always good. The longer I read this, the more I realize how much my writing has grown since then. If you like this story, I'm looking forward to what you think of the second.

Don't forget to review! Reviews mean updates!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	18. Breaking The News

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. They belong to Tite Kubo and whoever else actually owns it and I make no money from writing this. This story however is mine and is not to be replicated, reposted, or copied in any way without my consent. Thank you.

**Warning! Because one good lemon deserves another. **

**Breaking The News**

…………

Tatsuki was clad in what any woman would be wearing right after a shower, a towel around her torso to keep her modesty while another rested in her hands as she wiped her hair dry. She was walking over to her fiancé's room so she could change after the long, _long_ shower that had relaxed her more than anything ever had in her life. She knew Isshin had fallen into a death-like sleep on the couch as soon as they had gotten home and Karin and Yuzu were no better off, so it had been of the utmost importance that she kept quiet else she wake everyone up.

The experience in the shower was unlike anything she had ever known was possible before, and the new knowledge that she could arouse Ichigo to that point simply by touching herself was not only a huge boost to her pride, but a dangerous card for him to have revealed to her. She could do _so_ many things with that knowledge. She couldn't _wait_ to try it out.

She was at the door to his room and had her hand on the knob when a voice called out to her and froze her solid.

"Hey Tatsuki, done your shower now? Jeez and here I thought you were a tomboy. Does this mean I can _finally_ go in now?" Rukia asked calmly, and—ever the patient one—with just a hint of playful sarcasm.

Of course, where else would the tiny Shinigami be but right at the door the other woman had just exited from? Tatsuki's panicked eyes widened further in fright when she turned and saw Rukia's equally towel-clad body reaching out for the doorknob of the bathroom. She had told Ichigo she would go out first and by the time she was in the room it would be safe for him to come out too so no one would be the wiser to their little tryst.

But as is the way of the world, fate was a cruel mistress that day and just as Rukia's hand was at the doorknob, it turned on its own and opened to a practically nude Ichigo, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He and Rukia froze upon witnessing the state of undress the other was in, and for the first time he could remember Rukia's mouth was threatening to catch flies. It didn't take too long for her to revert to normal because less than a minute later that gaping mouth tightened into an all-knowing, _smug_, smirk. Ichigo followed the path of her gaze as she looked away from him and over to his door, where who should be standing than none other than his lover.

_Oh. Shit._

"So Tatsuki, I guess I know why your shower was so long now, don't I?" the shorter Shinigami asked tauntingly, and neither Tatsuki nor Ichigo could keep the blushes off their faces.

The Association was going to die when they heard about _this._

Rukia snickered as she slid around Ichigo into the bathroom but couldn't resist one last joke, and that was the smack to his hindquarters that made him jump out of the doorway in surprise. Naturally, as soon as he did that she shut the door behind him, stranding him in the hallway. He stood staring at the door for a while after that just from the sheer shock of what Rukia had just done, but he managed to wander his way over to where Tatsuki still stood, staring at the door not unlike how he had been just two seconds ago.

She was just as surprised at Rukia as he was.

He quickly shuffled them both inside his room and hastily locked the door just in case their luck somehow managed to get even worse and one of his sisters decided to walk in on him. He leaned against his door while still panting from the adrenaline rushing through his system at such an unexpected encounter, and he almost forgot to hold on to the towel around his waist in his labored breaths. In his haste however, he had forgotten that he still had Tatsuki's back plastered against his chest from when he had pushed them both inside his room, and her towel hadn't fared nearly as well as his.

That clarity only came to him when he felt the silken softness of her flesh caressing against his; from where she had decided their situation wasn't that bad after all, and had chosen to stay where he had placed her. His arm was still right under her now bare breasts and her entire body was still relaxed against his, and that meant the only barrier between them was his scarcely-secured towel. She was—unsurprisingly—very comfortable with her own nudity at this point, though that might have also been because she was alone with him

Ichigo could feel it, the heartbeat of his lover beating wildly in her chest as she leaned against him. They had been _so_ caught, and for some reason that didn't unsettle them in the least. They were engaged and in love, they had nothing to be ashamed of, even if they had been caught in the most inopportune of situations. She was right in front of him, skin to skin, so close he could drop the towel around his waist and they could be mistaken for making love.

_Well,_ he thought ruefully, _why be mistaken?_

He trailed his hand slowly down her exposed abdomen and silently rejoiced at the way her muscles suddenly tensed and her breath hitched under his touch. He took his second hand away from his towel to go back to where his first had been previously, and this time he took it a step further and caressed it up over the bump of her breast until it rested solidly over the whole soft mound. Her breathing was becoming quicker with every touch as he started changing his hand's position between her perfectly formed breasts while his other hand had yet to enter her most sacred area, instead teasing and rubbing the flesh surrounding it with gentle, easy strokes.

"I-Ichigo…wh-_oooh_-what are y-you doing?" she asked through the pleased sounds escaping her mouth unbidden. She could feel the embers of their love start reigniting with his actions as fuel and her body was responding wholeheartedly, having been denied what it wanted for so long.

"Tell me Tatsuki," he breathed huskily into her ear, "what does it feel like I'm doing? We have two weeks to make up for." He didn't know the effects of his voice when used in that tone, which she could only thank God for. Had he known, he would realize that it could turn her knees to jelly and stoke that fire within her even hotter, and that was before they had become intimate even. Now the effect was multiplied tenfold. He pulled his hips back just enough that the contact between them—the only thing holding his towel on—was broken temporarily, and the unneeded garment fell to the ground between them before his now fully nude body pressed itself against her again.

Her muffled, guttural moan when the contact was established was the last straw for him, and his hardening sex was now fully stiff between the legs that had parted of their own accord for him. He loved this game they had going. There was no one person in their relationship that held absolute power, instead it seemed to change places between them at a moment's notice. Truth be told, he'd be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy the times when she allowed him control over their lovemaking, or if he didn't love when she pushed him to his back and showed him she was no pushover either.

"You're already so wet for me, you want this as much as I do don't you?" he asked as his fingers continued their trek over her moist core, where his manhood was resting so tauntingly against her inner thigh. His ego reveled in her trembles and the light thrusts of her hips as her body sought its release faster than he was currently allowing, and he'd be damned if the heat of her core against his manhood wasn't driving him crazy.

"Oh God yes…" she cooed as her head fell back to rest against his shoulder as two of her major pleasure centers were teased at once. Her hands sought out his and her smaller hands rested atop his longingly as he continued to fondle her gently. He was struck by the intimacy of the action as he lovingly looked over to her face, which was only facing him because her head had lulled to the side on his shoulder. Seeing her eyes closed tight in pleasure as she seemingly guided him along, it was almost too much for him to take. For once she was allowing him to simply be with her without her endless passion reciprocating. She was allowing him to simply love her, tease her, and for once in her life she was acting like a woman, melting into his touch like a candle to a flame.

"Oooooooooh, you bastard…I'm going to get you for this…" she moaned out the threat, which sounded like nothing of the sort in the sensual tone it was uttered in.

He chuckled softly. So much for her acting like a woman.

He started planting moist kisses on the shoulder near his head, trailing ever so slowly to her collarbone, then the line of her jaw, and her threat was suddenly forgotten at the heavenly sounds that started coming from her mouth. She desperately tried to meet his lips with hers only for him to start trail after trail of those same kisses everywhere but against her lips, where she wanted them so badly. She whimpered when the fire he had relit reached the point she wanted it and she finally managed to meet his lips as her hips bucked wildly against his hand as her climax overtook her. She was vaguely aware of the hardness between her thighs as she pumped them forward into his hand and her back met his front with each wild thrust she made to keep the sensation going. As her body was gradually numbed by the pleasure overtaking it she never stopped in her assault on his lips, and he kissed back with slow, leisurely movements that halted her quickness and simply let the love inside her simmer joyously as she relaxed again back into his strong frame.

Without any vocal prompting he slowly picked her up and walked them over to his bed, where he laid her down softly before covering her body with his. He loved the way his body trembled and reacted when her hands contently traced unknown designs over his abdomen and arms as he positioned himself at her entrance and her legs gradually wrapped themselves around his waist until they were fully joined once again. The slow lovemaking was like an apology for the way he had lost control in the shower, but that reason was gone and forgotten as they simply basked in their love as they started kissing again, timing each loving caress of their lips to the tune of their meeting thrusts. Their bodies, their souls, their hearts, their everything was reveling in each other as they made love with a slowness they never had before, drawing out each stretch of pleasure and moan of delight in ways they never thought possible.

Each thrust was timed, each touch like a prayer; each sound was like the praise of angels and each heartfelt kiss like paradise incarnated. Each nerve was lit and left, each muscle was tensed and uncoiled, each shock of bliss reverberated through their bodies and each second passed with the wear of an hour. Their bodies sang together in a symphony of sensation that could only be achieved by the symmetry of two who knew each other better than they knew themselves, two who wanted to keep gaining that knowledge until their time on earth was ended. Their love sang in the air like the warmth of a summer's breeze and their reiatsu wrapped themselves around their hosts with the gentility that was the true nature of the hearts in the two entwined bodies.

Their whispered words of love came out in almost unintelligible moans, nearly a mantra as their bodies met again and again, winding the coils of restraint within them tighter and tighter. Eventually the bliss became unbearable and their soft, long cries of release were like music to the other's ears. Tatsuki felt herself be filled with his wet heat and leaned up to kiss him again and he responded happily before falling over to her side.

She knew enough about him by now to know what he liked, and since she also loved this particular act, she had no problem with forcing her pleasurably numb legs to work just long enough for her to crawl onto him so she could rest her head on his shoulder and hear his pounding heartbeat. Her sweaty body reveled in the slick feeling of his arms as they coaxed their way around her and soon she was held in a gentle embrace against his chest.

The shower had been a formality before bed, since the 'picnic' had taken most of the day, and thus Ichigo simply reached down however far he was able and pulled up his covers to cover them both as the intense relaxation of their previous acts threatened their presence in the land of the conscious. At least they had locked the door, so that was one less thing to worry about.

"We have to get up for school tomorrow," she said lazily as her eyes fluttered and she yawned cutely, something Ichigo thought was far too endearing for the tomboy she wanted everyone to think she was.

"We will. I'll make sure we get up before everyone else so we can have another shower before they all get up," he replied in the same state as her as he let a long yawn escape him, one unlike the cute little sniffle Tatsuki had done.

"I love you Ichigo."

Those words would never lose their luster, not to him. He smiled contently at the body struggling in vain against the pull of sleep. "I love you too Tatsuki. Good night."

Then their world faded to oblivion.

…………

There is very little one can say about the last days at school. Graduation was close and that meant so was the party that came with it, but otherwise the days at school were review for those evil tests ahead. Relatively boring.

Oh joy.

The sarcasm of the students' mindset could practically be seen in the air as they trudged through their last few days of prison. Thankfully they still had lunch to look forward to, and Tatsuki and Ichigo along with their friends had taken to the roof to enjoy their meals in each other's company.

It was hard to follow no matter how many times Tatsuki had heard the stories, because their favorite activity was talking about their adventures and all the crazy times that came with them. For example: Chad's easy defeat of the Eighth Division's third seat after all the boasting he did beforehand.

It was easy to laugh at her friend's' laughter, but that didn't mean she understood what they were talking about any more than she did before. It only reinforced the fact in her mind that Ichigo didn't mind that she hadn't been with them through all their adventures, he was fine with who she was. Soul Society was basically the only thing they talked about though, and she guessed that was because Hueco Mundo held way too many painful memories and not enough happy ones except those in the near Past and Present.

Rukia just _had_ to bring up the one thing she had been dreading though.

"So Ichigo, we're almost done your wedding plans! Not bad huh?" she said happily, clearly expecting praise for the information.

"About time," Ichigo muttered under his breath. "Any more days of Tatsuki disappearing right after school and I'd have blasted that damn gate to Soul Society."

"What'd you say!?" The short woman asked indignantly, sounding much like she had when she had first seen Ichigo during his attempt at her rescue outside the Repentance Tower.

The young man recoiled and quickly tried to backpedal even though she hadn't heard what he had said. "I said….um…thanks! So what's the verdict on those anyways?" he asked innocently to try and get her off what he had just said, and it worked like a charm.

"Well!" Rukia shot into mode right away with excited enthusiasm. "We reserved one of the large fields by the graveyard because it was so perfect and an outside wedding sounded soooo romantic!!"

Ichigo felt the sweat drip down his neck. "Sorry to interrupt Rukia, but why'do we need a _large_ field?"

"Because most of the Thirteen Divisions'll be there, that's why!" Rukia answered, like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

That got one response.

It went without saying that the boredom was soon to be ended.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!?!?!?!?!!?!?"

Orihime had jumped into Uryuu's arms at the loud outburst and even Chad's solitary eye visible from under his bangs was wide. Rukia, though thoroughly surprised at that reaction, continued unfettered. "What? You're a captain now, not to mention one of the saviors of Soul Society, so of course most of the Thirteen Divisions wants to be there at your wedding!"

The Vizard hero ran his hands through his hair as he started panicking and Tatsuki could only cringe beside him as unintelligible mumbles that sounded like "Bu—bu—bu…but…" came from him.

"Oh suck it up you big baby!" the ever-_compassionate_ Soul Reaper responded. "We've got most of our class coming too except the obvious idiots, so you better get used to the idea!!"

Ichigo was still trying to wrap his mind around this. "B-But…no one will be able to see them…"

That made Rukia puff out her chest proudly. "Already taken care of! The Twelfth Division has been bored out of their minds lately so Captain Kurotsuchi jumped at the chance to make so many gigais!!"

Ichigo felt the world start spinning around him. "And clothing? Everything's taken care of?"

Once more, Rukia's chest puffed out proudly. "Everything! Ishida's making the clothes; and since we know how comfortable you are in kimonos and Tatsuki's as likely to wear a dress as she is to kiss Chizuru, we made it a more traditional wedding, but that's only for the clothes thank you very much! Everything else is totally taken care of! The practice for the wedding is two days after the grad festivities, so you better get ready!!"

Now the newly appointed captain had heard all of what she said, but the words 'Ishida' and 'making clothes' was all his mind was computing. Unwanted, the image of him in one of Uryuu's ghastly creations for Kon jumped into his mind and he felt his lunch start making a return trip.

The vein on Uryuu's temple throbbed as the genius teen read what was likely going through his friend's mind from his body language. "I'm planning on a pure white version of your Bankai for the wedding, no black for obvious reasons, so no need to be so thankful," he gritted out gratingly as he adjusted his glasses. Since Tatsuki had been present for the proceedings he had no need to tell of what she would be wearing. Besides, it wouldn't be proper for the groom to know anyway.

With that the orange haired young man visibly relaxed. "Okay, so other than the fact that there's way more people than I wanted, everything seems fine." He looked over at Tatsuki and smiled at her, but was slightly unnerved when he saw she was still cringing. "What's wrong?"

She mumbled something.

"Huh? I didn't get that."

Another mumble.

"What?"

Finally she pushed herself over to lean up by his ear and whispered what she had been trying to say in it.

Ichigo blanched.

"WHAT"DYA MEAN I HAVE TO _DANCE_ WITH THE ENTIRE SHINIGAMI WOMEN"S ASSOCIATION!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Two problems with that. One: that would be embarrassing. And two, which was directly associated with problem one:

…He didn't know how to dance.

The _thump_ of unconscious flesh meeting flooring sounded through the roof.

It would seem the Association wasn't about to let one of their favorite boy-toys go without at least one thing to remember him by.

…………

Afternoon came around and school ended, not like this particular person knew, or cared, about that.

A certain mocha-skinned woman was doing nothing, basically content to be bored out of her mind sitting watch over her lover's candy shop while he was out somewhere on an outing with his workers. She had had much too much work—in her own opinion that is—and had opted to defend the roost rather than go out. She had become rather enamored with television lately.

She lolled her head over disinterestedly when she heard the door shuffle open like it always did. _That was a quick trip,_ the cat princess thought lazily. However, who should meet her sleepy eyes but none other than her old Bankai pupil: Ichigo Kurosaki. Her eyebrow raised in question when she noticed his appearance. He always looked a little embarrassed around her but today he couldn't even look at her, and his cheeks bore the telltale signs of a light blush as he regarded her. She didn't know what he was blushing for; she was dressed…for once. Then, as his eyes darted from side to side like he didn't want anyone to know he was there, he stuttered out a question to her.

And Yoruichi Shihouin smiled.

…………

School was close to ending, and as such the menacing exams that came with the end of such a critical year came with it. Tatsuki had never been one to snub her studies, and she knew since Ichigo held the number two spot out of the entire twelfth grade classes, she probably wasn't going to see him very much. Ever since the beginning of the year he, Chad, and Uryuu had been study partners for anything and everything and that group was together again once they knew exams were only a few short days away.

Naturally, letting the boys have all the fun wasn't her style, and she had gathered together Orihime and Rukia for their own little study sessions. It was a mystery why Rukia thought she needed to graduate, being that she was an ancient Soul Reaper and not a human, but she guessed it had something to do with Rukia's inherent need to finish what she started.

However, the study sessions had always been later in the day before, so that left Tatsuki wondering where Ichigo kept disappearing to right after school for the days leading up to exams. It was anyone's guess where he went for those hours leading up to the sessions the guys held every night, and she couldn't help but be curious as to where he was going. With that curiosity, also came the knowledge that she had no idea how to find him; because though she was an expert at tracking reiatsu and her Hollow specialized in it, his reiatsu would disappear for those hours in-between and leave no trace.

It wasn't like him to ignore her, but she knew what he knew she knew, which was pretty confusing in and of itself. He needed his grades and he wasn't trying to ignore her intentionally, for then he just needed some time without her to concentrate on something else. She had considered having the two groups have a joint study session between the six of them, but just being by Ichigo nowadays was a distraction to her, and she knew it was the same kind of situation for him.

Damn hormones.

Damn inner-Hollows.

She also wasn't one to lose sleep over tests, and she didn't. Just like all the other years she went into the exams as confident as she always was and just like every other student in school, cursed the teachers for making the tests so freaking hard. She hazarded a glance over at her fiancé every now and then and saw his face was in its typical 'scowl of concentration,' one of many amongst his vast array of scowls. Unlike her however, he seemed to have no trouble making his pencil fly across the papers and just like always, he was the second done after Uryuu. She huffed indignantly.

_**What do you expect? **_**He**_** probably got some studying done! I know we have a great memory, but would it have killed you to go over it more than once!? And jeez, then we had to put up with that stupid twerp teasing us about our King too! Remind me again why we made those study sessions?**_ The inner Queen groused.

Tatsuki was wondering that herself at the moment.

Still, no matter how hard it was, eventually she made it through it with no lasting brain damage.

She resolved to spend the next day in bed just to get rid of the monster headache those giant exams gave her. Why the schools decided to put more than one into one day was beyond her but right now she would have given her left arm for the chance to go one-on-one with the moron that made the final decision regarding that.

And then not only was there grad to put up with, but also a wedding rehearsal.

_Can my life get _any_ more hectic!?_

If she was like this, she could only wonder what her parents were going through.

_Oh no._

Her parents.

_They don't know yet!!!!!!!!!!_

As the old saying goes: be careful what you wish for.

She looked over at her alarm clock and saw that there was no way to call Ichigo now. Though the tests may be over, he had disappeared right after them as was his usual way for the past week, and since he didn't have any studying to do when he would normally reappear, she had a nagging feeling he simply wouldn't go home. She punched her fist into her open palm. She'd just have to get him bright and early tomorrow. She couldn't believe they forgot about her parents!

Now all she had to do was come up with a reasonable explanation for it.

_Yeah, Mom, Dad, my soul was going to kill me if I didn't balance it out and Ichigo here volunteered to turn me into a Death God like him to keep me alive! One thing led to another and soon enough we found out we wanted to get married! Funny how things work huh?_

Yeah right. That would probably get her _killed_.

_Okay, Mom, Dad, you know that kid I beat way back when in Karate? Yeah the orange-haired kid. Turns out he has a body to kill for and can turn me into a puddle of wanton lust with a few strokes of his hand. We're getting married, whatd'ya say?_

No, not killed. _Dismembered._

She groaned and let her head fall into her hands. Now she knew what Ichigo was going through when they were going to tell _his_ family. She knew she was probably going to be at a loss for words just like he was. What made it worse is they only had a few days to get the thought through their heads, and they couldn't see spirits like his family could, at least, she thought they didn't; so that made helping them understand that much harder than even normal circumstances.

This…was one battle even she wasn't sure she could win.

…………

Ichigo shuffled his hands in his pockets as he walked to Tatsuki's while the sun rose in greeting to their side of the world. Sure, he had been a bit annoyed when she had called him so early, and his sore muscles were protesting the interruption in their sleep when they were still throbbing from Yoruichi, but what she had said had made him ignore all those things. It wasn't that he had forgotten per se, he had just been so busy his mind had put it low on his priority list.

Okay, he had forgotten.

Never mind that, he still couldn't get her voice out of his head. She had sounded completely lucid, and for that to have been possible the only logical conclusion was that she had never gone to sleep. More than anything, she sounded…scared. He didn't like that one bit. He was supposed to be protecting her; he knew he had to let her fight her own battles for her own sense of pride to survive, but her heart was _his_ to protect. True, it would be a lot harder to explain to her parents then it had been to his family, but the truth of the matter was they loved each other and they were going to get married. Come Hell or high water they would do that.

And he would _make_ her parents let him, if he needed to.

He could not allow himself to be separated from her, he just couldn't. Though the possibility had been present before, now the threat was much more viable that he would have to abandon his body and live with her in Soul Reaper form. Death to the world would be a small price to pay for an afterlife with her. It looked like Yuzu had finally grown enough to see him, so now he had no worries about leaving his body permanently.

He could only hope it never came to that.

He found himself in front of her front door much sooner than he thought. He hadn't even used Shunpo, just to give him a little more time to think, and yet here he was. He didn't really know what to do now though, for knocking had the possibility of waking up her parents and entering through her window would be way too shady now that he was in his physical body. Before he was given any more time to think about that however, the door opened from the inside. What he was greeted with was a tired form of his wife-to-be, and he could see that the stress had caused the lack of sleep to weigh in on her much more heavily than had she not been agonizing over the situation to come.

He could see the relief in her eyes as she looked at him, like he himself was her strength, and so he didn't risk saying anything. Instead, he simply took her in his arms and held her against his chest comfortingly. _It's okay Tatsuki. I won't let anything come between us now. You mean way too much to me for me to let something as little as anxiety tear us apart._

"Tatsuki, it's sill really early. Get some sleep, then we'll face your parents together," he whispered solemnly, but when he looked closer he saw she was already asleep in his arms, asleep standing up.

_Heh, she already knew what I was going to say. It's going to be all right my Queen, so rest easy._

With that, he picked her up and carried her to the kitchen, where he sat down on one of the chairs with her nestled in his arms like an infant.

And waited.

…………

Thankfully for Tatsuki, her parents didn't work that day and so they were allowed the rare luxury of sleeping in, a thing even better for the sleep-deprived young woman who had only recently allowed herself to succumb to sleep's embrace. Under normal circumstances the impatient person that was her fiancé would not have been too happy about this. But, since he was allowed to have her in his arms, held so lovingly to his body, he had no problems with the extended wait as sunrise turned to mid-morning.

In the intense silence that ruled the morning, interrupted only by the rare car passing by, his Hollow-like hypersensitive senses could hear the rustling of—thankfully—two sets of feet. Worse possible scenario was them waking up at different times, thus making him go through two sets of explanations and two sets of questions at different times. At least this way he could get it over with all at once. He could see them at the top of the stairs, rubbing their eyes sleepily as they walked in a seemingly zombie-like state down, likely to get coffee.

Lightly, he rustled the body in his grasp to try and get her to awake. It took some prodding, but she awoke rather easily and somehow her eyes still betrayed her fear even though one usually has no memory of what has happened for at least a few seconds after they wake up. He nodded his head over to where her parents were and her eyes followed as she straightened up in his grip, but not leaving it. She too rubbed her eyes just to get rid of some of the residual sleepiness and watched as her parents gradually became aware of the fact that there was another person in their house, and the fact that their daughter was currently sitting in his lap. Rather intimately.

"Wh-what's going on Tatsuki!?" her father asked confusedly as he looked at her, then who was holding her, then back again repeatedly like some kind of bobble-head doll.

Her mother was in a similar state, looking back and forth like a confused child. Tatsuki had wanted to follow her mother's strength; that was half the reason why she had started Karate in the first place. So, seeing her only daughter in a position that suggested a change from that professed manliness—a change she herself had gone through after finding the right man to show that side to—had her at quite simply: a loss for words.

Calmly, Ichigo stood up and set Tatsuki down on her feet, but he didn't let her leave his side. He preferred the saying 'actions speak louder than words,' so it was only natural for him to slink his arm around her waist as she stood beside him. She gulped at his bold action but she couldn't bring herself to tell him to stop. In all honesty she wanted it, needed it even.

This only proved to make her parents more confused.

"M-Mom…D-Dad…I have something….to tell you…" Tatsuki stuttered slowly.

This was a new one on them. Their daughter never stuttered. She was confident and sure in everything she did and if people rejected her point of view, it was a swift kick in the pants for them and heaven help them were they to stand back up again. There was one response Tatsuki and Ichigo hadn't taken into consideration though, and just as so many times before in their lives, fate decided to intervene with the one thing they didn't expect.

"My little baby's getting married…" Mrs. Arisawa said happily as tears flowed down her face and she held her hands in front of her mouth like she was praying. Mr. Arisawa was standing proudly beside his wife with his arm around her shoulders, and he was looking at her…_them_…with pride written all over his loving gaze.

The two in question could only stand there, seemingly frozen in time as they stared at the two adults. Tatsuki should have known her mother would see through her in one fell swoop just like she did, but that didn't stop them both from thinking: _How on earth does she know!?!?!?!!_

"Ah! I remember you now!" Mr. Arisawa exclaimed. "You're the Kurosaki boy aren't you? I thought you looked familiar!!"

Mrs. Arisawa obviously hadn't come to the same conclusion yet. "You're little Ichigo? Whewee you sure turned out nice!"

Tatsuki turned bright red. "MOM!"

"What?? I'm allowed to compliment him aren't I?" her mother asked back in rebuttal, using the tone Tatsuki used all the time when she wanted to get across her point. "Anyways, young man, I approve!!"

Ichigo visibly let loose a sigh of relief and so did Tatsuki.

"So, who's paying for the wedding?" Mr. Arisawa asked in perfect lucidity, which said something of the shock to his system. Coffee had nothing on hearing your little girl was getting married.

"Already taken care of, so are the plans. The rehearsal's in a few days so you better get ready!" Tatsuki exclaimed proudly.

Tears started beading in Mrs. Arisawa's eyes like that of a hurt child and her lower lip pouted exactly like her daughter's always did. "You left your own mother out of the wedding planning!? How could you!?" And she threw herself into her husband's arms exaggeratedly.

_Wow, she could give Rukia a run for her money in acting!_ Ichigo pondered inwardly.

"Sorry to drop this on you like this; our lives have been pretty insane these past couple of weeks. It's going to be a huge wedding regardless so you might as well invite any relatives you want," the young man said nonchalantly. His way of thinking was basically, '_I'm screwed already so I might as well make it bigger._' That, and he didn't want Tatsuki's mother to dwell on something she didn't yet know she really wouldn't have wanted to be a part of. God only knew what the Association might have been able to con her into.

"Is your family really that large?" his future mother-in-law asked curiously.

Ichigo shook his head. "No, but in order for you to understand what's going on you'd have to know some very important things first."

This got a silence of confusion from the two parents.

Tatsuki gulped down her courage and mustered up the strength to ask, "Do you believe in ghosts?"

Their eyes suddenly locked and Tatsuki got the sinking feeling they knew more than they had thought. "I've been seeing these weird spirit-things for while now. I can't explain it, all I know is I've never been able to before and for the past year and a half or so I've been able to," Mrs. Arisawa explained as she rubbed the back of her head.

_Ah, another person affected by all the reiatsu me and the others were radiating back when we were battling the Arrancars. No big surprise, Aizen did want to use Karakura Town because it had the highest concentration of spiritually-aware people,_ Ichigo thought seriously.

"Then there's something you should know," he began. "You know about spirits, but there are other beings in the spiritual world called 'Soul Reapers' or more accurately, 'Shinigami.' They balance the souls between the Living World and someplace called the Soul Society. My family isn't very large because my father came here from that other world, a Shinigami that fell in love with a human. Because of that, and some other events, I suddenly became a Soul Reaper myself when I was fifteen…"

…………

Thus, the explanation of his life was given to Tatsuki's parents with little detail withheld, until when he stopped at what had happened in the current time it was well into the afternoon.

"Wow…" Tatsuki's father whispered.

"Yeah, wow…" Mrs. Arisawa agreed in the same breathless tone.

"Don't worry, while we're different from regular Soul Reapers that difference makes us extremely powerful! Normally people like us would be cast out but I've earned enough brownie points to stop a whole lot of prejudice!" Ichigo proclaimed proudly.

"It's just…so hard to believe…"

A strange sound alerted their attention and it was soon followed by another of the same before two _thumps_ followed those. When they looked up from their downcast, disbelieving looks, they saw two black-clad people standing over their daughter and son-in-law's bodies. Identical was it not for the clothes.

"Holy…" they both gulped silently.

They got the feeling life would never be the same from now on.

…………

**Author's Notes:** Wow, thanks again everyone! Seems like more people are starting to review, so thank you all! So I thought I'd upload the next chapter. Thank you everyone who's favorited my story, or told people about it! Seriously, thank you all so much.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	19. The Second Form

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. They belong to Tite Kubo and whoever else actually owns it and I make no money from writing this. This story however is mine and is not to be replicated, reposted, or copied in any way without my consent. Thank you.

.

**The Second Form**

……………

Tatsuki was bounding beside Ichigo as they patrolled Karakura Town. They figured since they had transformed already they might as well make the jolt to their bodies worthwhile. She could only thank God Ichigo wasn't using Shunpo or there would be a serious problem. No matter, to her the abilities of Soul Reapers were just incredible even if she wasn't capable of Shunpo consciously yet. They were jumping over houses at a time and this was only the barest extent of their power used. To her it was nothing short of awing even after seeing what some Soul Reapers were _truly_ capable of.

Still, the patrol was doubtlessly unneeded, and that fact was only becoming more prominent the longer they spent jumping about.

"So, grad's tomorrow I guess. Already have what you're going to wear?" Ichigo asked to make some conversation.

Tatsuki grinned knowingly. "You bet! My mom would've killed me if I didn't have it ready the day before grad." That got a snicker from her orange-haired partner.

"I think I'd pay to see that," he replied smartly.

She made a face and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Reeeally mature," he mocked sarcastically. He was very nearly thrown off balance from her playful punch to his shoulder and he had to flip during his jump's descent to make sure he didn't make a nice stain on the concrete with his body. "Oh, so that's the way you want to play, huh?" He smiled and easily redirected his fall's landing to pounce on the unsuspecting body still falling to the ground. He could see the understanding dawning in her eyes as he flew towards her but it was far too late to do anything about it by then.

She yelped when the air was forced from her lungs as he collided with her in a full football tackle to her midsection and they both went falling towards the ground. Somehow he managed to roll them into a painless landing and launched himself up with his arms still around her waist until he had pinned her to a wall. She glared half-heartedly at him as he kept her pinned there with his body while he held her arms above her head easily.

"You seem to be getting a bit cocky there lieutenant. What would you have done if your captain fell and hurt himself?" He asked with a smug smirk as she struggled against his grip just for show, testing his strength even though she already knew she it was greater than hers. Her eyes gradually darkened while their eye contact was maintained; desire and playfulness slowly shading her senses.

"_Well,_" she began with a mocking edge as she started slowly widening her legs so he wouldn't notice. "I would probably laugh my head off for a little while…" She saw his lips quirk back a little farther into his smirk and knew she had his full attention. Exactly what she wanted. "…then I'd probably have to kiss it better now wouldn't I?" She saw those lips fail in the extension just momentarily, likely because of the memory of the last time she had said those words, and knew this was the time.

With no warning she had hopped up and brought her legs around his waist tightly before wringing them to the side and throwing him off-balance. She could see the shock in his eyes as he spied the concrete nearing them out of the corner of his eyes and all too soon he was flat on his back, Tatsuki sitting victoriously on his chest as she held his arms where hers had been previously.

"I think this jacket is making you a bit cocky yourself, _Captain._"She motioned to the white garment just for emphasis as she smirked. "But after I finished those things I'd probably do this to be honest," she completed with a rueful smile where her smirk had once been.

She _almost_ had enough time to register the same smile on his face before his arms broke free of her hold effortlessly and brought her face down to meet his. Their soft lips caressed each other as their rhythm was found unconsciously and it was only seconds later that they forgot entirely why they were in their Soul Reaper forms in the first place. Regardless, the moment soon ended and yet Tatsuki felt no need to do anything but continue to lie on his chest as he relaxed back onto the ground.

"Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?" he asked casually, yet still unexpectedly.

She smiled up at him. "I'd like to go to Soul Society. I've been there before but I've never had the chance to actually explore it. That'd be nice…"she pondered aloud.

"Oh, I don't think you'll be doing much exploring with what I had in mind…" he insinuated smartly and she punched him in the chest playfully.

"God you're insatiable, you know that?"

"And you aren't?"

She could only blush.

"A-Anyways, I'm sure we could do some exploring _after_, couldn't we?" she stuttered back into their old conversation.

Ichigo just chuckled softly. "Yeah Tatsuki, I think that'll be perfect."

"Good."

And so they laid there, watching the clouds go by overhead with no worries plaguing their minds. There's a first time for everything.

……………

He couldn't believe how fast the days had gone by, yet at the same time he couldn't believe how much he had accomplished in that time that was really so little. It seemed like yesterday that Rukia had stabbed him with her zanpakutou, and here he was getting ready for graduation from high school while in his second life he was a full-fledged _captain_ of Soul Society's elite divisions.

He knew for things like this it was usually called for to wear ties, but he had never been one to conform and ties bothered him. He liked tight clothes, but that didn't mean he liked tight fabric wrapped around a major living necessity. Besides, he always had the top button undone anyways, so putting on a tie would just be a huge hindrance. Other than that he had donned a normal formal suit of a color that had become very associated with him, especially in the spiritual realm. With his black blazer, black pants, and polished black shoes, he had to admit he could have passed for a modern day Shinigami. The thought made him chuckle unwittingly. His white dress-shirt was exactly how he liked it; done up all but the top button. Adjusting the boutonniere pinned to his lapel and studying himself in the mirror one last time just to be sure, he headed down the stairs to walk over to Tatsuki's.

It was a sunny day, and for once it seemed like the weather-people would be right, as it was warm but thankfully not too much so. Otherwise their outdoor grad ceremony held right outside the school would be a fantastic failure. He chuckled. It would actually be funny if that had happened. He was going for one reason and one reason only: to get the piece of paper that held his future opportunities in it and say goodbye to the institution that had mocked him over his entire life for something he had no control over.

Well, at least he had shown them regarding _that_ matter.

He was walking out his door when he quickly jerked back as if caught on a leash. _Whoops, almost forgot something. _And he carefully picked up the white rose corsage he had bought for Tatsuki. It wouldn't do for him to forget _that_.

As he descended down the stairs from his room his family was already waiting for him. Isshin was as jumpy as he always was, proudly snapping picture after picture of his son walking down the steps, while the people beside him were just as entertaining to watch. Karin was in the simple black dress she had been forced into and she looked like she was going to kill the first person that made a snide remark; knowingly picking at the dress way too confining compared to what she was used to. However, that didn't mean in any way that she didn't look beautiful. In fact, even through her obvious discomfort she looked every bit the developing young woman she was. Ichigo couldn't help but cough back a chuckle else his sisters hear it at the thought. Yuzu on the other hand was happy to be wearing the new cream-colored dress she had been bought for the occasion, and she was waving excitedly at Ichigo from the foot of the stairs.

"Well, I guess I'll see you all at the ceremony. I'm going to pick up Tatsuki," he said casually as he walked right by them and out the door, leaving a sobbing Isshin behind.

He didn't know how well it would work in a suit, but apparently Shunpo worked just as well even in the classy clothes he was wearing. In less than three flash steps he was at her front door and for some reason he coughed nervously before knocking on said piece of wood. He just had the feeling that something was…odd.

Mrs. Arisawa answered the door and he could tell she had been rushed. That was probably easiest seen because she was trying to put in her earrings and put on a shoe at the same time as opening a door. She too was in a dress and it was the first time Ichigo could remember himself seeing her in one before; then again he didn't see her as often as he used to but that was beside the point. She was black haired and black eyed, just like any typical Japanese woman, but unlike Tatsuki her hair was longer and held in a simple ponytail.

"Oh, Ichigo! Come on in, Tatsuki'll be right down!" she said quickly as her shoes were finally put into place and she was able to quickly do up her earrings. "It's been so long since I've done this I'd forgotten how long it takes to get ready!!" she exclaimed with a laugh, and Ichigo joined in just because of how absurd her situation was. Her husband was sitting calmly at the table, already ready to go and reading the newspaper.

He chuckled inwardly. Guys really did get the better deal when it came to prep time.

However that was the furthest thing from his mind a few seconds later, when he looked up to the top of the stairs going to Tatsuki's room bidden by some unknown instinct.

His mouth suddenly went dry.

There…

…at the top of the stairs…

…was Tatsuki.

And she was wearing a dress.

Not a miniskirt type dress that the school had forced her to wear, but an actual _dress_ dress.

The black material clung to her curves and only went down to her knees, while the simple straps over her shoulders hung their material down like a slit t-shirt sleeve. That wasn't even the most surprising part, it was the fact that the straps only started at her ample cleavage was what had his attention. Her hair was the same as always but he could see the sparkle of the earring studs in her ears. She was wearing a light shade of lipstick and she was even wearing _high heels._

Ichigo had to think of everything he possibly could to keep down the arousal that was suddenly coursing through him. _Ganju in a dress!! Kenpachi trying to kill me!! My _Hollow_ trying to kill me!! Dammit what else is there!?!?! Ah! That Tessai freak naked!! _That certainly killed a lot of it. _Who else!? Kenpachi naked!_ There went some more. _Tatsuki naked!!_

Oops.

_DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

When he finally came back to himself after fighting off the urge to punch himself in the face, he saw Tatsuki still at the top of the stairs, shuffling her feet nervously. She was visibly struggling to keep her balance on the unfamiliar footwear, even as she looked uncertainly between him and whatever else her eyes could find. She almost looked _afraid._

"So…how do I look?" she asked at last, with the same uncertainty that was written in her actions.

He tried to speak but no words would come out of his parched throat. He gulped numerous times to try and get any moisture back but to no avail. "God…" he rasped. "…you look…_gorgeous_." He coughed embarrassedly at the way his words had come out, but from her radiant smile he took a stab in the dark that that had only given the words even more appeal. He could hear her parents trying to muffle their laughter at his reaction but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

His tomboy wife-to-be was wearing a _dress_ and hot damn did she look _good_.

He was startled out of his trance when she started walking down towards him, and it was slightly amusing—even he had to admit it—that she had to stop every now and then to regain her balance on the heeled shoes. Like most of their kind what they lacked in functionality they more than made up for in style, and they showed off her feet wonderfully from under the thin straps that held them in place. "Dammit I'm going to _kill_ the person who made these shoes if I ever meet him," Tatsuki threatened irately as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Ichigo muffled another chuckle. She looked the part of the perfect little lady until she spoke.

"Hold out your hand Tatsuki," he requested softly, causing her to look at him questioningly; but she did as she was asked. It was then Ichigo took the corsage he had bought and slipped it onto her wrist, where she looked down at it in shock. Ichigo may know her body intimately, but he had no desire to put himself through the embarrassment of trying to put a pin corsage on his fiancé while her parents watched. That had disaster written all over it. He held out his arm for her to take and she took the unspoken question for what it was happily, winding her arm into his.

All of a sudden Mrs. Arisawa was in front of them, and a bright flash temporarily blinded the duo followed by a great many more. When they finally stopped the couple could see she had a _camera_ in her hands. Well, that was what they _quessed_ it was, because right then there were so many spots over their eyes they could have sworn the sun had exploded in their faces.

"MOM!!!" Tatsuki shouted. Ichigo merely snickered and he received a punch to the shoulder for that.

"Oh well, I'm sure there'll be plenty more pictures at the ceremony."

He heard her whine in torment beside him briefly.

"You better enjoy this, because this is one of the only times you'll see me in a dress," she whispered angrily. He only nodded and kissed her cheek innocently, which caused another blush to rise on her cheeks.

Once again coughing down a chuckle at her actions, he prepared himself. "We'll see you there!" Ichigo called over his shoulder to his future mother and father-in-law. Before Tatsuki had any say in the matter he had eased the arm winded with hers around her waist and the other scooped her up into his arms before they both vanished in a burst of reiatsu. That didn't mean her parents didn't hear her surprised yelp before Shunpo had whisked them both away.

They both laughed at the sound their daughter had made and grabbed their car keys to follow them. The vanishing act might have disconcerted them before, but they were sure they were going to have to put up with a lot stranger things than that in the coming years so they might as well get used to it.

……………

Ichigo suddenly _appeared_ with Tatsuki in his arms at one of the more secluded sections of the school. Setting his fiancé down nimbly, she instantly set to work straightening out her dress.

"You just _had_ to do that, didn't you?" the young woman accused playfully. Another reason for her to never wear a dress again: Shunpo sure made wind go fast and it went very fast up places she usually never left uncovered. She liked pants because of that protection.

Her orange-haired counterpart shrugged lackadaisically. "Otherwise we would have had to walk here. I for one don't want everyone ogling my future wife…unless of course you _want_ people to see you." Another blush rose on her face and she looked away embarrassedly.

"You…you really think people would…_ogle_…me?" she asked with the same un-Tatsuki-like uncertainty that had come into her voice ever since she had been seen in the dress.

Unexpectedly, she felt Ichigo's hand at the back of her head before his lips were upon hers once more, coaxing all the stress out of her body. Already a conditioned response, her lips took the cue right away and responded back with the same loving force he was putting on them. Their hands went to each other's hips as they simply stood there, easing the tension with the act of love. When he finally pulled away, Tatsuki was so relaxed she could have fallen asleep right there.

"Tatsuki, the moment I saw you in that dress I could have taken you right there. I know for a _fact_ that people will be ogling you. Now get rid of that doubt right now, it's not like you," he answered vehemently and she smiled up at him. He looked so serious, and every word he had said was said with the finality only Ichigo Kurosaki could give it.

She straightened up proudly like her usual self.

Screw them all, let them ogle. She had her fiancé's approval and that was all she cared about. And hey, she had always wondered what Ichigo would look like in a jealous rage. The thought alone made her snicker inwardly in delight.

She took the arm placed once again out for her and they walked over to the stage set up for the graduates.

……………

Rukia was sitting in the stands, calmly plucking at a flower while Uryuu and Orihime talked casually beside her. Her white dress was elegant, but then again she hadn't expected anything less, considering even if she _did_ ask Renji to pick her out something simple he would give her no less than a masterpiece. She looked up and waved at the man that stood out like a sore thumb with his long red hair, who was sitting proudly in the one of the front rows, those reserved for escorts of the grads. He wouldn't have missed this for the world.

Besides, she liked it when he dressed up anyways, and the tux was a lot better than the garish Seventies clothes he had once worn in the Living World. He knew better than that now. He waved right back at her, but then he saw her head turn and the reason was obvious. He could feel the reiatsu coming into the air just like she could, and so he looked over to see the fellow captain approaching.

His mouth fell open just like he could see Rukia's had done.

All of a sudden Rukia had Orihime right beside her and they could only stare at the approaching couple; though there were some doubts in their minds that who he was with was actually who they thought it was. They both looked like the proud warriors they were, and for a second the two watching them approach could see the regality they both held. It wasn't even nobility, it was the aura of two extremely powerful beings in love.

Not nobility, the aura of a King and his Queen.

That was what had the cold sweat breaking out on their skin unbidden, but what caused their surprise was the clothing on them both. They had never seen Ichigo dress up before; even when they went to his mother's grave he had remained in something he would normally wear; but now his sleek suit matched his personality perfectly and the woman beside him was acting her part for once. Tatsuki looked like a woman. All curves, long legs, and slender face, she looked every bit the beautiful woman she had been hiding under her tomboyish tendencies. They could only gape in awe.

They saw her stumble slightly as they made their way up the stairs but Ichigo was right beside her to help her stay upright, and for that moment Rukia only saw Ichigo's profile against the light of the sun behind his head. For that moment, for that one single moment in time, Ichigo's slightly longer hair made the last remaining part that separated him from his look-alike click into place. For that lone instant, Rukia Kuchiki saw Kaien Shiba looking down on his smiling wife. Then just like a dream, the seemingly subliminal image vanished, placing Ichigo and Tatsuki back in front of her eyes.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked worriedly. "Are you okay? You're crying…"

Indeed, the invincible Rukia Kuchiki had become unaware that tears were falling from her eyes. Instantly she reached up and wiped them away, letting loose a laugh that was hoarse for some reason. "I don't know why…it's just…I got the strangest feeling…No, never mind," the adopted noble said at last and smiled up at the man that always towered over her. He smiled back and went to sit down by Chad with Tatsuki right beside him.

_Why…did I get that feeling…again…?_

Rukia clutched her arms around her at the sudden chill that entered the breeze.

……………

And so their names were called one by one, and each time one student got up and received their diploma from the elderly principal before they sat back down. It truly was a beautiful day, and Ichigo and the others had no trouble with the long wait for their names to be called. For once they could simply relax, even if the chairs were a tad uncomfortable. It was warm, they were happy, and Hollows had yet to make any kind of appearance in a good while.

Peace.

Such a wonderful thing, and yet so hard to obtain. The world strives for it, and yet in order to do that, many times war has been waged. A contradiction in terms. For the sake of peace, people make chaos, and for the sake of getting rid of chaos, people wish for peace. Even in Soul Society the souls ravage, hurt, and murder each other, and there exists an army to help balance the souls of the dead and dying in both worlds. Maybe the world never will know peace, but for Ichigo Kurosaki, who was something human, something otherworldly, and since Hueco Mundo: something forbidden, he would forever try his hardest to maintain the calm that he and his friends had allowed the world.

He would enjoy it while it lasted.

Just as his name was called out he heard the explosion and saw the smoke. In fact, everyone did. Something in the school had exploded and now the fire was threatening the lives inside.

"Dammit, the elementary schoolers are still in school today!!" Miss Ochi cried as she saw the fire spreading over the crumbling part of the building, wracked from the explosion.

In the mind of Ichigo Kurosaki, this was like 'Game On.'

_No more deaths. I won't allow it!!!_

In an instant he had slammed his medallion against his chest and taken off in his captain form as his body slumped lifelessly in its chair. Tatsuki didn't even have any time to react to the change, he was just _gone._ She wasn't given anything to help, she was just left on the stage while her fiancé disappeared into thin air. The people in the audience of course panicked when they saw the fire and state of distress the building holding children was in, but that was when they started seeing children appear out of nowhere by the front lawn. They stared in stupor as they saw the children still cowering in fear look up and notice that they weren't where they had been anymore, and like a protective blanket the crowd started herding the kids farther away from the building while checking for injuries. To their amazement, there were none.

There was no explanation for what started the fire, but right then all that mattered to Tatsuki was that her future husband was rushing into a burning building. She ran as fast as she could with high heels on to as close to the building as she could get before the heat held her at bay. She wanted to do _something_, but Ichigo had taken the medallion with him and given her no way to follow him into the blaze, with the clothes she was wearing it was impossible. _Damn you Ichigo!! What if something happens to you!?_

She kicked off her shoes and started running around the building to what seemed to be the fire's origin, and along the way she looked over in surprise to see the Soul Reaper forms of Rukia and Renji right beside her while Orihime struggled to keep up.

"My powers could come in handy if anyone's injured!" Orihime said seriously with an equally serious face as they ran, regardless of the busty airhead's dress.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the area they were approaching and lo and behold, they witnessed Ichigo standing protectively among a group of kids, holding up part of the roof that was threatening to crush them all from the explosion that had destroyed more of the building. They could see his eyes blackening as his transformation started to give him the extra strength he needed but the group didn't dare dwell on it, instead they instantly rushed in and grabbed the kids before running back out.

"**That should be the last of them!!**" Ichigo strained out as they looked back at him.

They all breathed a sigh of relief, knowing their help had been useful, even if it wasn't entirely needed.

"The King's as soft as ever. Pathetic."

And they all bore witness to the red beam that suddenly ripped through Ichigo's chest from behind.

The reiatsu that had been in the air, the reiatsu that had _always_ been in the air ever since that chance meeting with a little girl's soul; the reiatsu of the most courageous, loving, idiotically stubborn person they had ever known, flickered, sputtered, and finally…

…disappeared.

They watched—stunned—as Ichigo's body, a hole replacing where his chest once was, fell under the weight of the giant portion of roof he had been holding up, and an Arrancar was revealed behind him. Most of his face was uncovered, and in fact it was surprisingly handsome for such a monster. This was a humanoid Arrancar, a being fully aware of the consequences set out by the King.

One by one, the people that had been watching finally reacted to what they had seen with their own eyes. Rukia took a step back in shock as tears started gathering in her eyelids, until eventually they fell under the finality of it all and she collapsed to the ground in tears. That chill that had entered her bones earlier was back, and her whole body felt numb as she was forced to remember that feeling once again. "No…not you too…not you too…DAMMIT ICHIGO YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE TOO STUBBORN TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Renji simply stood there in shock, unable to believe his once-rival and fellow captain had been felled by such an underhanded blow. It was obvious this Hollow's power lied in his ability to hide his reiatsu, _that_ was why none of them had been the wiser to his involvement in the explosions.

"You bastard…you started the fire knowing he'd be here, didn't you?" he gritted out through his anger, even as his vision blurred from the tears that had started forming in his own eyes.

The blonde-haired Arrancar flicked some hair out of his face. Just from how human he looked, he could have easily passed for one of the Espada. "Of course. That idiot of a Soul Reaper didn't deserve to be our King. The Espada grew soft under his influence, and because of him we were no longer allowed to kill anything but other Hollows. He was too soft. If he had just let me eat these children he wouldn't have died, but I like they way it worked out nonetheless. So predictable."

Renji's hands tightened angrily into fists at the uncaring explanation as he saw his lover break down beside him. Over to his other side he could see Orihime's disbelieving face as she cupped her hands over her mouth to stop the sobs breaking free of her as her sad gray eyes lost their vision to tears.

"You bastard…"

_Thu-Thump_

His eyes opened wide as he looked over to the one person he never should have forgotten about in the first place, the one person affected the most by this. His anger was nothing compared to hers, and he could see that reflected in her cold transforming eyes. Without any aid, inexplicably, her body fell to the ground and her Soul Reaper form stood angrily above it, glaring down the monster that had dared take her husband away from her.

"You bastard…"

_Thu-Thump_

They all were looking at her now, as her vocabulary was reduced to those two words. They watched, horrified, as white trailed its way up from her sandals, going up over black socks, and continuing on, turning everything in its path into its inverted color. It continued slowly as she repeated the words over and over again and her heartbeat became the only thing she heard.

_Thu-Thump_

She pulled her white sword from its sheath, and through the black tears falling from her transformed eyes, she glared with a face lengthened and thinned by her maskless transformation.

_Thu-Thump_

"_**You bastard…you bastard…"**_ She threw her white zanpakutou up into the air like she usually did when preparing to release it, but this time the others were unprepared for what came out of her mouth.

_Thu-Thump_

"_**Prepare to KILL: Hakujou Kouki!!!!!!!"**_

"It's just like Tousen's…" Rukia murmured as she beheld yet another shock. "It has more than one release command…"

They watched as the light of Kouki enveloped Tatsuki's arms and fists like it usually did, but this time it also trailed down to her legs, until when the release was finished, they could only tremble.

_Thu-Thump_

Instead of the four knuckle-mounted blades on each hand, now one large blade had replaced that and extended from her forearm to well beyond her knuckles. Of course, with the White Transformation, her blade too had inverted and now a blade as black as hell was what was mounted on the arm armor of purest white with not gold, but silver intricacies. However, when they finally took a look at the other area that had been covered by the light, they noticed what else was different. Instead of her regular sandals, now armored greaves that went up to her knees like that of a knight of old rested on her feet; and their sleek white forms looked as sharp as swords even through the beautiful silver designs covering them.

"No way…" Renji whispered.

_Thu-Thump Thu-Thump Thu-Thump Thu-Thump Thu-Thump Thu-Thump!!!!_

"_**YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

She charged at the Arrancar that had shot the killing Cero, and it became obvious what the greaves did right away. She _flew_ towards him. Not just using Shunpo, not just running, but _hovering_ above ground as energy was forced from the greaves out behind her to shoot her forward at terrifying speeds.

The Arrancar had frozen in shock upon witnessing a transformation similar to the one he had once seen the King do, but that was gone the moment she flew forward. He instantly put up his sword to block the swinging bladed arm from chopping off his head, but was unprepared for the blast of wind that followed the impact, which shot him away from her and into the side of the school. His parry had managed to block any damage from the swing, and for that he was thankful, however, he hadn't managed to come out unscathed from colliding with the unforgiving concrete of the building.

But just like before, suddenly the tear-streaked, ashen face was right in front of him and she attacked without mercy, trying blow after blow on the Arrancar using Sonido to the best of his ability to dodge them. He needn't have bothered; she kept pace with him with no trouble at all. As the fight progressed it became apparent how far she had degenerated into anger, and he couldn't understand how she still stood. He was landing strike after strike on her and her white garments were wet with blood, yet she never stopped or staggered in her attempts to kill him. He could see the others out of the corner of his eyes, and they were all still crying, but they were looking at him with expressions of the calmest seriousness. They knew she was going to kill him. They _knew_ it.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

In fright, the one who had assassinated the King of Hueco Mundo frantically released his zanpakutou and the fight was renewed with increased vigor as blood and reiatsu flew around in the air. This time Kouki's shockwaves were more like blades of air released from the long blade that rested on each arm, and they were far more dangerous than any blunt-force shockwave. Needless to say the Arrancar's Hierro helped him escape death many times from those blades, but he never went undamaged. No matter where he went, no matter how fast he ran, the enraged white body followed him and the attacks were renewed.

He tried to fight, tried to run and hide his reiatsu like was his specialty in doing, but even that had no effect. He had no way of knowing he was dealing with an expert in tracking reiatsu, tracking _presences_ in general, and with her Hollow so close to the surface—equally enraged by the loss of her King—that tracking was enhanced to an almost prescient level. Almost like she knew where he was going to be before he was even there.

"What the hell is wrong with you, woman!?! Why are you acting like this over the King!?!?!" he yelled in terror as he struck out blindly at the opponent as fast as the wind. One whose feet now dealt just as much damage as her fists were they allowed to make contact, one whose anger burned brighter than the glowing eyes radiating it, one who had just lost the most important thing in her life.

Tatsuki screamed in rage, a scream from a feminine throat ravaged by anger and grief. _**"He was going to be my husband!!!! He gave me control over my Hollow!!! HE LOVED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_ Her white face was streaked black from the oddly-colored tears from the eyes of the Vizard, but she could see her enemy's face clear as day.

The Arrancar she must _kill_.

Then, she pulled back her bladed fist and prepared to take vengeance, taking sweet bliss in the look of horror that came over her enemy's face as he saw the inevitable end approach him.

"**No Tatsuki, I **_**still**_** love you."**

……………

In his shop just a short distance away, Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihouin looked up in terror at the ominous reiatsu that had suddenly entered the air.

"Oh God…" the usually calm shopkeeper muttered. "It still exists."

……………

The battle about to end froze.

Bloodstained and tear-soaked, Tatsuki witnessed an alabaster man step in front of her in the air, as menacing as the Grim Reaper himself. Chest bare from the explosion of reiatsu that had torn through him, his shirt and his captain's robes were a thing of the Past. Yet, where there should have been a hole was instead black crystal; endless, seemingly sentient wisps of energy circling the innards of the blue-tinged onyx molded in the exact shape his body would have been in had it still been there. Still reeling from shock, the young woman was able to pay no mind to the horned mask covering nearly all of his head.

She witnessed a miracle as she watched her thought-dead fiancé walk towards her enemy. The black, unearthly crystal melted inward like water into soil and revealed perfectly healed, albeit still white, flesh underneath. She could see the Arrancar's eyes wide with terror on an unimaginable scale, and she could only imagine the look on Ichigo's face. No, at this point she couldn't even imagine it. She hadn't noticed his hand was bleeding, but that soon became a very prominent detail when it was raised at her enemy's head, but not before he had moved so quickly it was impossible to see and had grabbed him by the throat with his other hand.

The look held by his masked face couldn't be described in words, only the enemy Arrancar's face truly did it justice, that of the only emotion it was made to invoke. Fear. True, primal, fear. **"The Hougyoku won't be destroyed so easily, scumbag, especially not with my powers. You not only tried to kill me, you made Rukia, Orihime, Renji…you even made my Tatsuki cry!!!!! I wish I had Uryuu's powers right now bastard, but seeing your destruction will be sweet regardless of your trip to Soul Society. **_**Goodbye**_**."**

With that, not one, not two, not even _three_ Gran Rey Cero's were released; they simply _kept on firing_ until the only remnant of what was once in his grip was nothing but a slight breeze that marked the destruction of the source of reiatsu.

He turned around and faced the still-transformed Tatsuki, and she stiffened at the mask so much deadlier than anything she had ever seen before. Markings so much more complex than his original decorated the bone with an eerily beautiful quality; a mask so much more defining than the one she knew. This was something she had never seen before, a reiatsu she had never _felt _before, and she saw that his equally transformed eyes were fading from ice-blue even though his sclera remained black as coal. **"I'm sorry Tatsuki, it took longer than normal for me to use that power this time. I've never really used it in actual combat before, I wasn't even sure it would work…"** he explained lamely as he rubbed the back of his masked head. Well beyond the strength of the Segunda Resurreccion release, possibly even the White Transformation, he had forbidden himself from going that far again. It was moot point in the face of the previous scenario.

The black tears had never stopped falling, but this time they were out of sheer relief as she threw herself at him and he caught her just in time before she started sobbing into his chest louder than he had ever heard her cry before. He held her as his eyes softened while radiating heartache as his soul felt the pain she had gone through thinking he had died. Her fingers scraped at his steel skin as she cried her eyes out and the deadly blades attached to her arms went to either side of his head in the way she held him. He had no fear of the blades however, he knew they could never hurt him, even though they were still plenty far enough away.

Her zanpakutou was just like her Hollow in that respect.

"_**I thought you died!!! I thought you died!! How could you do that to me!?!?! How!?!?!!?!"**_

The alabaster King simply wrapped his arms around her and held her closer as he returned to normal, his ever-feared mask returning to obscurity. "I'm sorry Tatsuki. I'm really, really sorry. I never meant to put you through that." He couldn't stop his own tears from falling at his own inability. "Everyone, I'm so, so sorry."

Tatsuki had forgotten about the others that had witnessed Ichigo's 'death,' but apparently he _had_ noticed the mourners who were now crying the same tears of relief she was. They were all nodding happily though and their smiles were genuine even though they wanted to _genuinely_ kill him themselves for making them worry so much.

"You idiot!!!!!" Renji and Rukia shouted at once, even though their voices were filled with so much happiness the insult it was meant to be was hardly noticeable. Orihime could only smile at him with identical tear-stains to everyone else.

That was the hardest thing they had went through since Rukia had been near death in Hueco Mundo.

"Yeah yeah, I know I'm an idiot. Come on Tatsuki, we still have a grad to go to, but I'd make a pretty safe bet that it'll be postponed until the kids are all home."

Tatsuki could only smile and nod her tear-streaked face into his chest happily.

……………

And true to his prediction, the grad ended late in the day. That was because everyone, from the elementary school students to beings of another realm, were able to witness the graduation of the two most powerful beings the worlds would ever know, even if they went unaware, passing for regular humans.

And now life after school would begin, and a wedding loomed in the near future.

……………

**Author's Notes:** First off, Ichigo's new form wasn't in the original story, but it was just so badass that I had to edit it in, even just so that I could use it later on in one of the following stories. I still don't like it because it looks nothing like how his original Hollow form looked like, and I hate discontinuity in all of its forms, but even I have to admit it looks freaking sweet. I didn't get too much into it, because they have yet to reveal if that mask takes over for his previous one, but rest assured I will most likely edit this again if it is revealed to be the case.

Anyways, thanks for reading yet again. I must have said something that really pissed people off, because I got barely any reviews last time. I'm not a bitter person, so that didn't stop me from uploading on my usual schedule so far. Even misunderstood, I'm not gonna stop uploading for something like that. If it continues on though, yes, I may just discard the idea of posting this anymore. Still, I'd like to apologize in case someone was offended by something I said. If in regards to the 'proud' statement I have since edited from my previous chapter; that was in regards to my writing, and extended upon that my belief that no one should be so selfish as to ask others to read their work. Hypocritical in nature I suppose, it could be said that that pride is a problem in and of itself even if in seemingly humble purposes. So again, I apologize for making such a statement.

Well, regardless of that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!


	20. Masquerade In The Making

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. They belong to Tite Kubo and whoever else actually owns it and I make no money from writing this. This story however is mine and is not to be replicated, reposted, or copied in any way without my consent. Thank you.

**WARNING! Lemon in chapter!**

**Okay, I know there have been a lot of lemon chapters in this story, but to be honest this story was originally written for adultfanfiction (dot) net, so that had a lot of pull in how I wrote the story. I hope you all don't mind these warnings in light of that, because I realize they aren't for everyone.**

**.**

**Masquerade In The Making**

.

Tatsuki had never been so relieved in her life when they all reached home after the grad festivities. It was early morning the next day and she had never been so thankful for her sneakers in her life, even if they hadn't gone the greatest with her dress. If she had had to wear those infuriating high heels any longer than the ceremony she would have killed someone. That didn't mean she didn't want to severely hurt some of them, especially Chizuru, for the way they were looking at her after seeing her in a dress. That was only a secondary emotion however, the main one was pride. Yes, she was a woman, and she _could_ show off that fact, but her key pride was taken in Ichigo's hellish glares to the guys that dared show interest in their eyes when looking at her.

She was _his_, and he wasn't interested in sharing.

As amusing as this all was to her, the sight of him, the memory of him, the time of him getting shot through the chest with that familiar red beam, it chilled her to the depths of her bones. She could remember numerous times over the night shivering for no apparent reason while having to look around frantically for that shocking head of orange hair, just to make sure. She couldn't believe that she had almost lost him.

She couldn't believe that she had almost lost him _and she could do nothing about it._

She had always thought Soul Reapers were invincible, their powers the things of the imagination; unimaginable even. Even if she hadn't taken into consideration the rookies or the fact that she herself had almost died while in her Soul Reaper body, to her it was the fact that it was _Ichigo_ who had almost met that end that had her reeling. He was stronger than anything she had ever known, anything she was sure _anything_ had ever known, and yet he too had been brought to the brink of death just as easily as anyone else, even if it was from a deceitful blow.

She was struck by the realization of just how fleeting life was, even for Soul Reapers. They lived extremely long naturally, and they held powers beyond the capabilities of human comprehension, and yet they too had an end after all was said and done. They too had limitations; a wound they couldn't heal; an illness they couldn't beat. They too ended and would never be seen again, by their loved ones or by the spirit realm.

They too…died.

But to her that was inconsequential. It didn't matter that they could die, to her it mattered that _Ichigo_ had almost died. For those few minutes that seemed like eternity, she had lived with the knowledge that he would never hold her again, never kiss her again, never make love to her again. Their marriage would be over before it had even begun and the other half of her soul would be dead forever. She knew what she would have done after she had taken vengeance, there was only one thing she _could_ do after taking her revenge. The past few weeks had been like living in a dream for her, and right then the happy, near-dreamlike reality had been shattered and her soul had lost its reason for living.

She had heard of lovebirds before, but never before had she understood so intimately why one soon died after its mate met its eternal fate. Ichigo was the other half of her soul, the reason the malice-incarnate residing within it had handed over control willingly. She wasn't dependant on him for everything, Tatsuki Arisawa would never allow herself to be weak in everyday life, but she knew deep in the core of her heart that he had become the reason behind everything she did on her own. She wanted to show him how strong she was, she wanted to show him how independent and great she could be, and yet even as she was doing these things he was always there, watching from the sidelines with that small, imperceptible smile on his face.

He was _hers_, and he wasn't afraid to admit it.

And for that short-lived eternity, she had lived without him. She had lived only for the hatred and vengeance that cried out from every pore, screamed and fought for the grief of her lost love. She knew what was going to happen after those dark emotions ran their course and she was allowed to fully comprehend what had happened. He had died, and the same fate would have soon befallen her.

But it was a lie. He was alive; he came back to her. In front of her eyes he destroyed what had been thought to have destroyed him and held her in his arms like the husband he was after it was all done. To her the ceremony was a formality. They had already bonded their souls closer than any piece of paper could proclaim, and there was no way for them to regain their former individuality, nor did they want to. Like any normal person, they could live apart from each other, but they could _never_ live _without_ the other.

And just like so many times that previous night, Tatsuki found herself shivering at the thought of him gone from her life, even though he was still right by her side as they said goodbye to their friends, who were finally departing for home. She waved and smiled weakly at them as they left, but she couldn't hear what they said to her and barely perceived their waves back. She couldn't remember. For some reason she couldn't remember what he felt like, what he smelled like, what he tasted like. For some reason she couldn't remember the feeling of love he exuded every time they made love and every time his lips sought out hers.

And she hated it. She _wanted_ to remember, she wanted that again. She needed to know he was still alive. She needed to know he still loved her. She needed to know.

She _needed._

He had barely closed the door before she had him against it, her lips forcefully over his as her hips ground wantonly against his. He tried to mutter something, clearly not ready for this assault, but the sight of her tears stopped him. She was crying as she kissed him, as she tasted the testosterone and uniqueness that was simply _his_. She wanted to remember, she needed to remember; so when she stopped she simply rested her head against his chest to give them a brief moment to recover. The words came without conscious thought; turmoil of heart, body, mind, and soul all coalesced into desperate longing that forced the use of her vocal chords. At that moment she didn't care if she sounded weak, she didn't care if she sounded broken, she just needed him to understand.

"Please…please…I need to remember. I need to know you're alive…"

And Ichigo Kurosaki understood.

Unbidden tears never faltered in their descent, never slowed in their release, but it was almost like they were in relief when he suddenly pinned her to the nearest wall and lifted her up to his eye level. She was remembering his uninhibited passion, his boundless lust and love for her, and she was weeping in joy as her nerves perceived his hand's movements on her bare legs and thighs from under her dress. His family was all asleep as it was still in the early reaches of the morning, and she had enough sense about her to keep relatively quiet, but she couldn't totally restrain herself. She needed to remember how she cried his name as he stroked her to wetness; how his voice sounded low and guttural when he moaned her name into her ear as her panty-clad core rubbed against his throbbing manhood restrained by his pants, just as she was doing now. She needed to remember the feeling of his body with hers.

Her memories were returning with each gentle kiss, each rough caress, each contradictory motion that was Ichigo Kurosaki as he continued his ministrations over her body, clearly enjoying the dress on her body. No part of her body went ignored, from any seemingly non-erotic place to every lightning-soaked nerve ending, he kissed and caressed them all.

She couldn't recall how long he did that, content to make her cry out with his fingers and acts akin to one of her most cherished memories: the day in the alley. Her moans and sobs were without end as he pushed her over the edge again and again until the underwear covered by her dress was completely wet. She couldn't reciprocate, she didn't want to. She wanted him to show her what he was again, to show her what they made when they were joined. She could still feel the tears on her face, but her relief was almost a palpable entity as she soaked in his presence like a dried-out sponge and encouraged him for more with every movement he made.

Finally it became too much for him and he hiked her dress up around her hips before tearing away the soaked undergarment protecting her most sacred area. She moaned in approval of his actions and that was the last straw for him. With a simple flick of a button his pants were open and then they were joined, moaning in ecstasy and crying in joy at the most physical manifestation of their love finally completed.

Finally, finally, Tatsuki was safe to remember. She could remember everything, and allowed herself to revel in the new memories they were creating. He was just as she remembered, pulsing and throbbing within her, sometimes not even needing to move in order to set of the hypersensitive nerves of her sex. His heartbeat flowed into her body from where they were joined and she finally allowed herself to believe what she had doubted all of tonight. He was alive. He loved her. He wasn't going to leave her.

And dear God she was going to do the same.

Her cries and groans reached new heights even as they were muffled by his blazer or his shoulder as she tried to stop the sounds from coming. She had needed this, and just like her Ichigo, he had given her all that she needed and so much more. His thrusts pushed her up the wall before his withdrawals leaned her back down, only for the process to be repeated again while she begged for more. He responded enthusiastically, increasing the power behind each plunge with exponential force every time she commanded it. His hands were held solidly on her shapely hips as he made her body meet each of his thrusts with his own strength, and Tatsuki was nearly insane with pleasure as her body was met with wave after wave of eye-rolling bliss each time he forced her body down as his went up.

Eventually it came to the point when they could take no more and with one last, jerky thrust he emptied himself into her, just as her last orgasm ripped through her inner muscles to milk him for all that he was worth. They simultaneously moaned at their continued climaxes until they slumped against each other to rest against the wall they had just so vigorously made love on.

"Thank you," she whispered breathlessly into his ear from her head's place on his shoulder as his still supported them both.

"It was my pleasure."

She got a little chuckle out of that. "No, it was definitely mine. I love you so much." She could practically feel the warmth of his love radiating from the smile surely on his face as he held her closer and removed them from the wall before he made their way up to his room.

"And I you Tatsuki."

She managed to find an extra pair of underwear somewhere and she crawled into his small bed right beside him; as close as physically possible as she snuggled up into his chest and simply breathed in his masculine scent like the contented lover she was. She sighed happily. This was where she belonged, and she would never forget again.

…………

The White King looked around curiously for his Queen somewhere in their amalgamated world. It was strange, usually she was always there to meet him the moment their worlds collided, but today she wasn't, in fact, she seemed…distant. Ogihci was never one to be afraid, and today was no different, but sadly anxiety didn't fit under fear's category and he felt that all too acutely. He had no need to be worried, for he soon had his answer, and it came in the form of the near-crippling amount of killing intent and sorrow radiating from a reiatsu he knew all too well. He had helped create it after all.

She flew at him with arm-blades swinging, and he had no choice but to retaliate otherwise he would soon fall victim to the incredible powers of her host's zanpakutou. She was relentless in her assault, screaming obscenities through a throat hoarse from crying and eyes swollen from tears. He blocked all her attacks easily, he wasn't the King for nothing, and their battle went on for some time before she finally collapsed in his arms and started crying again.

He knew Hollows could experience fear, he simply had no need of it. This, however, was new to him. These were genuine emotions being shown by the Hollow in front of him, and he was unused to it. He felt something strange in his chest; not the instinct prodding him to kill relentlessly, but the urge to soothe the female in front of him like was every male's primordial privilege to do. He didn't know why he was responding this way—he had always condemned his idiot host for the depressed way he usually acted—but today something different stirred within him and the only thing he found he could do was wrap his arms around her uncertainly.

"_**You bastard! You selfish, damnable, idiotic prick!!!!"**_ she cried out through her tears. _**"You almost left me alone!!! What am I supposed to do without you!?!?!"**_ It would seem the Queen's instincts as a woman hadn't left her either, and she too was responding to them. In a relationship—no matter how strange theirs was—bonds are formed, emotions get involved, and eventually reactions become completely different than what they once were once that other being gets involved. Feminism aside, at the core of their being a female found strength and comfort from their chosen male, and those feelings were never usually one-sided unless in the case of a psychopathic sociopath.

Well...that might not be the best example, but the point was clear enough.

Ogihci's intelligent mind managed to figure that out in no time, while she kept calling him every name imaginable and some that were even new to _him_, but she contrasted that by clutching him closer to her with each passing word. Unlike him, she had experienced fear on the largest possible scale.

She had become afraid of losing him.

"**Heh, you should know better than to think I'd be done in by something that pitiful!"** he proclaimed cockily, but his eerie voice lacked the condemnation he would usually show his host. For some reason his instincts wouldn't allow it.

The crying female Hollow only clutched him closer, her zanpakutou gone and forgotten somewhere off to the side.

The white Ichigo stroked the ashen hair under his face with unsure gentility. He wasn't used to the instincts flowing through him now, but he wasn't one to fight them. Right now all they screamed was 'comfort.' His intelligent eyes found themselves softening with something akin to pity as he watched the object of his lust break down in his arms. However this time it wasn't lust guiding his instincts, and it was the single strangest thing he had ever known.

He tenderly raised her head and as the black-streaked face looked at him like no Hollow had ever looked before, he knew what he had to do. With brazen slowness he gently pushed his thin lips against hers and lowered them both to the grassy ground that lined their combined world with him supporting his weight above her. Her puffy black and yellow eyes closed contently as her King reminded her why their worlds were joined, and she wasn't in the least bit bothered when her clothes were removed from her body even though the kiss was not broken even once. She had never known him to be so careful or gentle in his handling of her before, but it didn't matter what way he did anything, as long as it was him who did it she had no qualms about it.

Usually he screwed her up a wall and made her scream out her bliss to high heaven, and she loved it when he did it, but today he was doing something new and paying specific attention to her beautifully pale body. She moaned and twined her fingers in his spiked white hair as his irregularly colored tongue snaked out and licked one of her creamy nipples, and before long both had been given the same treatment and were as hard as diamonds. He didn't stop there, and instead of giving it to her roughly from the start, he gradually increased his fervor on her body; gaining from light licks and suckles to gentle bites and teasing marks that he left carefully over every part of her body. Said body wasn't used to this treatment, and she was quickly overloaded from the sensations wracking every nerve ending. Once again her thought-dead King surprised her, and allowed her to fall off the edge of bliss many times without even caring that he had been all but completely ignored.

She didn't know what had caused her to act like she had, but it was rooted in her to the depths of her being, that was all she knew. The amount of pleasure she was going through couldn't be described and yet still her King didn't stop his journey over her body. Everything she had was being fondled and teased, but never before had she felt what he did next. Before her already overloaded mind could process the movement of his weight, his cold, death-like tongue was lapping at her glistening sex. Her entire body tensed and her world tunneled down to the space between her legs.

The contrast between her wet heat and his cold tongue instantly set her off again, but he didn't dare relinquish his hold. The first lick had been cautionary, like he didn't know what to expect, but that was all it took to become addicted to his Queen's taste. He wanted more and he wasn't afraid to take what he wanted. He had no inhibitions after all. She had locked her legs around his head and was screaming just as loud as when they were making love and he couldn't get enough of it. He was making sure she knew how much he needed her too, and for some reason…that reason was enough.

They were both Death incarnated, hatred personified, beings born from a soul lacking a heart, but for some reason these heartless beings were experiencing something completely alien to their kind. It was the urge to please, the urge to put the other above themselves. The instincts of those in _love_.

The strangest thing he had ever known indeed.

Before she could whimper her displeasure when he removed himself from between her legs he had already positioned himself and entered her smoothly as he plundered her mouth greedily. He had had enough, he needed to be with her. He would do things his way, and right now those repressed urges were finally telling him to take her and make her scream his name just like he always made her do.

And he made sure she did.

Her screams of ecstasy were like connections giving him firsthand feeling of her pleasure and he reveled in them, eating them up like regular Hollows do Wholes. At last his own body was allowed the bliss he had been giving her and he couldn't stop his muscles from trembling in glee and roiling in tingling waves as her muscles contracted and massaged the most sensitive part of his anatomy. Her nails dug mercilessly into his back the harder he pushed and he loved it, not in the least bit afraid to give her the same kind of jolt of pain right back, often from his mouth. They were beings that thrived on extremes, and the pleasure mixed with the pain was sensation to the extreme, sending them both cascading off the edge of oblivion with little difficulty.

Even then, they didn't stop.

They needed more of each other, and they were going to take it like was in their personalities to do so.

"**You. Are. Mine!"** he gritted out at last. The second coherent sentence he had said since he arrived.

She only answered with one thing. _**"You. Are. Mine!"**_

They needed no more confirmation than that.

They were two Hollows, impossibly in the one emotion they were never supposed to experience.

Love.

…………

Ichigo couldn't believe what was happening. No, the world wasn't ending, or even in the slightest bit of danger, but it _would_ be if he had to listen to Rukia's excited explanations about what was going to happen at his wedding anymore. He stood in temperamental silence in the large space that was still being decorated by the few Soul Reapers that already had their gigais, in other words: the Shinigami Women's Association. It was pretty straightforward, but what had him on edge was the sheer number of folding chairs lining the space. There was no way to put it mildly; it was just absolutely ludicrous at the number of guests that would see him lawfully wed the love of his life.

"So let me get this straight, I'm wearing my white Bankai thing that Uryuu's whipping up and Tatsuki's wearing whatever she's wearing, but everyone else can dress however they want to?" he asked in irritation.

"That's right!" Rukia chirped happily. "Doesn't matter much, most of them will probably stay in a copy of their shihakushous just to give them one thing they know in this world."

"Just great," Ichigo groaned. "Our class will probably come dressed up and everyone else will be wearing kimonos. Not trying to make anything awkward at all eh?" he asked sarcastically.

Rukia gave him a pointed glare. "The invitations already warned them of that, idiot! They won't be coming in here without knowing what to expect!"

"Yeah right, who can expect something like a thousand dead people in fake bodies visiting the Living World for a Soul Reaper captain's wedding?" he muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes.

Rukia hadn't heard him, but she gave him another glare anyway just to make him stop criticizing their work like she somehow knew he was doing. "_Anyways,_ if you look around, you'll see all the work we've put into the decorations! Not bad, huh?"

He wanted to refute her just for the hell of it, but even he couldn't put down the decorations. It wasn't cheap plastic or corny lights like he had thought they would do, but instead the decorations were mostly _natural_. Pink Sakura petals from who-knows-where were scattered everywhere on the impossibly green grass, and intricate vines full of roses lined the trees that surrounded the large expanse of ground. The only kind of unnatural things there were were the metal braces the Association had used to mold more foliage and hang flowers on, and Ichigo had to admit the place looked like something out of a fairy tale.

Everything, from the metal braces to the chairs and tables were either pure white or a mixture of white and silver, but the one commonality between them all was the Thirteen Divisions' black diamond marked in the center of most of them. It seemed Soul Society was proud of their young captain and they wanted to make sure everyone knew his position and title among the dead.

"It's…" Rukia leaned forward in anticipation of his next words, and for once she wasn't disappointed. "…very beautiful, Rukia," he finished softly. She beamed with pride at his words.

"Damn straight!"

At the moment, Ichigo was seeing things for the first time by himself. Tatsuki was off somewhere getting fitted for whatever it was she would be wearing and were it not Uryuu doing it, Ichigo probably would've been right by her side glaring daggers at the nameless tailor holding the measuring tape. As it was, he had no problem letting Tatsuki go by herself. The Quincy held his pride and honor above everything else, and was he to slip up even once with his relationship with Orihime, the proud archer would be the first to admit it. The genius _did_ have certain redeeming points in Ichigo's mind, even if he _could_ be a completely arrogant asshole every now and then.

Come to think of it, so could he, so he figured that was probably the reason he put up with him.

As he brought himself back to the topic at hand after thinking of his fiancé for the millionth time that hour, he couldn't help noticing something missing from the decorations. "Ah, Rukia…" the young captain began confusedly, and Rukia looked at him curiously in response. "…I think you're missing something around here."

That wasn't what she wanted to hear, and the famous shouting matches between them started anew. "WHAD'YA MEAN SOMETHING'S MISSING!?!?! THIS IS PERFECT YOU IDIOT!!!""

Ichigo had never been one to have patience with the tiny Soul Reaper's temper. "YA LITTLE BRAT!! SOMETHING _IS_ MISSING!!!" He yelled right back, and they glared at each other just like they always did when it came to their battles of superiority.

The rest of the Association had been instantly drawn to the scene and the contents thereof, so they were a bit curious—not to mention more than a little irritated—that all their hard work seemed to be getting mocked by saying they'd forgotten something. As such they were eavesdropping with more than a little interest.

"WE PLANNED EVERYTHING OUT PERFECTLY YOU MORON! YOU THINK WE'D FORGET SOMETHING FOR AN EVENT AS BIG AS THIS!?!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" They heard the shorter woman scream indignantly. She had a point and they all knew it. After all, they were part of the planning sessions too so he wasn't just insulting one of them when he said something was missing.

"WELL THEN, IF YOU'RE SO HIGH AND MIGHTY WHERE THE HELL ARE ALL THE SUTRAS!?!?!?!" He yelled back just like he always did. Even with the volume and perfect pronunciation of all his words, it still took them longer than it should have to figure out what he meant. That was soon to be rectified however.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!?!?"

The tendons in his neck were tensed and corded to the maximum extent, but instead of yelling back he held his breath until his face was blue and let out a huge exhale to try and calm himself. "What I mean is," the Vizard started seriously, and instantly all of their attention was right back on him. He had never done this over the entire history of their epic screaming matches. "We're having God-knows-how-many Soul Reapers at this wedding and regardless of their gigais, we're still gonna have one helluva lot of reiatsu flying around here, won't we? Why aren't there any sealing sutras or seals, or anything like that in place?"

They all froze on the spot. _Oh._

They couldn't hear what he said next because he leaned down to whisper into Rukia's ear, but they guessed it was something more to do with the subject.

"I mean come on Rukia," Ichigo whispered. "You know I'm the King but I can't do jack squat when it comes to Huge Hollows and Menos' coming in response to high spirit power."

Rukia had calmed down a fair deal, but not enough for his explanation to completely calm her. "Why don't you just have Grimmjow and the other Espada stand guard so they can't come!?" she hissed back angrily.

"Dammit Rukia, the Garganta can be opened from anywhere!" was his instant, angry response. "In order for them to stand guard they'd have to bust through too and tackle them back! What do _you_ think would happen if all the Soul Reapers here saw some of the Espada alive and well!?"

Rukia paled.

"Finally!" He rejoiced quietly. "You understand!"

The silence was deafening for all of two seconds. Then, "We could help you with that if you invited us, Dickhead!!!" a voice shouted irately.

And then Ichigo was on the ground thanks to the sandal that had just been clobbered into the back of his head.

"Who the hell just did—oh shit…Hiyori…" the teen began angrily, and ended in an almost silent whisper

There stood the Vizard. Not just Hiyori, but _all_ of them. Naturally, after being in hiding for so long they had become experts at hiding their reiatsu and so there was nothing of the spiritual substance in the air to give away their identities. That, and their presence, otherwise Ichigo would've felt the sandal coming. Since he didn't, he too was as surprised as everyone else at seeing the blonde-haired girl and the rest of the mismatched group standing in front of him.

"Yo Ichigo, long time no see!" another of the blondes of the group, Shinji, greeted happily just like he usually was.

"It has been a while, Ichigo," Hachi said—slowly and lowly, just like always. The other Vizards all said their own little greeting to the orange-haired captain while pointedly ignoring all the other people littered around the large space.

Being ignored aside, all the Association was wondering the same thing. _Who the hell are these people!?!?_

Hiyori regarded the people standing around with snide contempt. "Damn Shinigami. I gotta admit this looks pretty damn fancy, but it irks me that they're the ones that did it."

Shinji quickly tried to alleviate her hatred like he always did. "Come on Hiyori! We're here for Ichigo, not them remember? You _were_ the one that wanted to come weren't you!?" And just like always, his attempts at making things better made things worse.

He was quickly reduced to a bleeding lump on the ground while Hiyori stood above him, sandal in hand, trying to hide the small blush on her cheeks. "I was not!!"

Hachi looked contemplative for a few seconds. "Yes, I believe you were the one that wanted to come here first, Hiyori," he said innocently after his thinking was done, and he gulped at the death glare sent his way by her right after. The others were all whistling innocently and trying not to get involved.

"So, getting married Ichigo?? I knew my porn came in handy for you!!" Lisa exclaimed happily and was promptly faced with an exasperated Ichigo right in front of her.

"For the last time I didn't read your fricken porn!!! Damn you, you pervert!!!"

"I'm not perverted!" she defended snottily. "I'm just extremely interested in it!!"

Yes, they were all the same as always.

All the women that had previously been decorating and had since been listening in, were all stumped at who the new arrivals were that Ichigo seemed so friendly with. The cloud of dust as Ichigo fought with them all individually like old friends further confirmed that.

"Hey Isane, you know who these guys are?" Rangiku asked tactlessly.

The silver-haired woman could only shrug. "Don't ask me."

Then as if in unison, they all spied the one item of commonality between all the new arrivals.

Their swords.

Assuming impending danger even with the friendly contact their favorite man was having with them, they all changed into their Shinigami forms instantly and regarded the new group warily as they kept one hand on their zanpakutous just in case.

The movement in the Vizards, including Ichigo, stopped immediately. Hiyori on the other hand turned to look at all the Soul Reapers in disgust. "You think you can take _us_ on? _I_ could beat you all by myself, so you stay the hell away if you want to live," Hiyori threatened in hate as her hand went to the zanpakutou on her back.

And Ichigo's Shinigami form was in front of her instantaneously.

Hiyori's wide eyes narrowed in hatred when she saw the white jacket on him. "So that's it eh?" she accused murderously. "You didn't invite us because you sold out to Soul Society."

"I didn't sell out to anybody!" Ichigo retorted angrily, and everyone in the vicinity was taken aback at his serious tone, including the Vizards. His glare was hard and pointed, freezing the short blonde woman to the spot. "Unlike you, I chose to stay and fight beside my friends for _everyone_. To me it wasn't just one life that hung in the balance, it was everyone's! I'm still human you know, and I was looked down on just like you were when they found out about your techniques when Soul Society found out I became a Shinigami! Of course I was feared when they found out I had a Hollow inside me, but thanks to you I was able to use that too! I didn't run off with people like myself to hide because of prejudice, I fought that prejudice and made them see what I was worth! I _used_ the power that made me different and I made them all see I was still the same!"

Hiyori fell silent, and her eyes stayed hidden from behind her bangs until her reiatsu burst forth in malicious waves as her Hollow's mask appeared on the side of her head. She glared up at Ichigo with transformed eyes and a dark sneer written on her face.

Now the Association knew Ichigo's connection to the new group. They were the Arrancar's antithesis: Shinigami that used the power of Hollows. Just like Ichigo.

"_**Tell me this then Ichigo, did they give you that jacket out of respect, or did they give it to you out of fear that you'd turn against them one day?"**_ Ichigo didn't respond. _**"See? They're afraid of your power just like they are of ours! The only reason they gave you that jacket is to keep you under their thumbs in case you become uncontrollable!"**_

Ichigo sighed sadly. Hiyori didn't know what he knew. Hiyori hadn't gone through what he did. He had fought a captain of Soul Society and even used his transformation, but he never saw contempt of disgust on Byakuya's face, only a near awed sense of wonder. The Captain Commander of the Thirteen Divisions himself had inaugurated the jacket he was now wearing after watching the battle and the transformations and his words directly contradicted Hiyori's. He could still remember the old man's words.

.

"_We hope you will continue to conduct yourself like you have in the Past, even if it means following your heart instead of your head. This jacket will make sure you face no punishment should that ever happen…again."_

.

He knew why he was given the jacket he was wearing. Even if the Captain Commander's words were lies, he would always be a Shinigami. He may not have his own squad, but he had a group of friends more powerful than any Soul Reaper and a resolve greater than the Captain Commander himself.

He wasn't about to disrespect Hiyori by facing her in this form though. In one clean movement his sword had been taken from his back and before it was even in front of him it had already changed into Tensa Zangetsu. He had always wondered what would happen when he changed into Bankai with his captain's jacket on, but there was only one difference. Now the Thirteen Squads' symbol was on the back of his long black coat, etched in white instead of its usual black to be seen on the dark surface. However this wasn't the form he wanted, and he continued on, going straight into his White Transformation right in front of the Vizards.

"**Of course they're afraid of my power,"** he began darkly, taking in the looks of shock from the individual Vizards. **"I've gone far beyond what they know, and if I ever felt like it I could destroy all of Soul Society in one fell strike. But now you tell me Hiyori, what makes us so different? You could be exactly like me if you had stayed and fought for the understanding of Soul Society, but instead you ran away with the only group you thought understood you. I've known fear Hiyori, I've known fear in its basest form, and even though I defeated Aizen I came back with more of a reason for them to kill me than they had before! You know the reason why they haven't? Because they know this transformation is a part of who I am! I stayed, I fought, I argued, I **_**made**_** Soul Society accept me!**

"**But beyond that, I also felt accepted as part of your group."** Everyone's eyes widened in shock at the sudden turn of his lecture. **"I'd never known any other Soul Reapers that had my burden, and meeting you guys was one of the best things that ever happened to me."** The hatred in Hiyori's eyes lessened slightly as she took in his whimsical look, seemingly reliving the past in his memories. **"But you still couldn't understand why I chose to keep on my shihakushou. I'll always be a Soul Reaper, even if I didn't have this jacket and was disowned by all of Soul Society, I would always be a Soul Reaper!"**

Once again, their eyes widened. _What's he getting at? First he tries to seem like he's our friend then he goes back to this? What's with him?_

"**You know why? Because my mother was killed by a Hollow. Because long ago a Soul Reaper with no reason to protect me almost died saving me from a Hollow. Even though Soul Reapers are supposed to always follow the law and cut off their emotions, she showed me that even they can put others above themselves! I'm not a superhero, I don't believe that I can save everyone in the world, but I'm not the kind of guy that can stand by and watch a blatant injustice. I'm as much a Shinigami as I am a Vizard, and I'm as much a Vizard as I am a Human. What good is hating one group going to accomplish? Honestly I don't know, but what I do know is that my power will always be used to protect the people I care about, be they any of those groups."**

There was a threat written between the lines of that last sentence, and everyone knew it. If the Soul Reapers tried to attack the Vizards, Ichigo would attack the Soul Reapers, and if the Vizards tried to attack the Soul Reapers, Ichigo would attack the Vizards.

Shinji walked up lackadaisically and tapped Hiyori's mask as he walked by her, which surprisingly shattered it instantly. She looked over at him angrily but he simply waved her off as he could do easily when he decided to get serious and smiled at the inverted Ichigo. "You've come a long way, haven't you Ichigo?"

Ichigo smiled and rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly as he went back to just his Bankai. "Well, fighting Aizen forced me to realize a few things. I can understand your hatred towards the Shinigami just like I can understand their fear of you, but I've realized nothing can come of hatred other than more hatred."

Shinji smiled. "Looks like your powers are in good hands." His tone implied he knew a lot more than he was letting on, and Ichigo easily caught on to this. He knew what had happened to the Hougyoku. "So, we invited or not? I'm sure we can all sit through one night with the Soul Reapers. After all, if one of our family can do it, why can't we? Besides, I'm sure Hachi's barrier abilities could come in handy for your little problem."

Ichigo was about to answer when he was cut off.

"Of course. Nice to meet you all by the way," a feminine voice said from behind them. They all started in surprise and turned around quickly to see Tatsuki standing beside Uryuu. They had obviously come in response to the reiatsu being radiated by Ichigo. It only occurred to them then that that may have been his true intention all along.

"Tatsuki!" Shinji greeted loudly. "What brings you here?"

_BAM!_

Shinji was once more on the ground with unfocused eyes while Tatsuki stood above him smugly. "That's for coming to school and basically blackmailing Ichigo way back when!" She gave him an extra little kick to his side. "And that was for wondering what the bride's doing at her own wedding rehearsal, idiot."

Once again, all the Vizards looked shocked in surprise. Hiyori however, was quickly beginning to like the girl. She put up with Shinji the same way she did.

"So then…you're Ichigo's fiancé?" Kensei asked confusedly. He had expected a lot of things, but a human wasn't one of them.

"Tatsuki?" Shinji repeated in the same tone as his fellow Vizard. "But the reiatsu we felt with his felt nothing like yours…" a quick examination of the air and he realized his mistake, hastily finishing his sentence differently. "…_used_ to. I get it now, you changed too."

Her now red spirit ribbon dangling in front of her made that fact only too clear.

"_Another_ human Shinigami? Where do you guys keep coming from?"

And that was how the first fistfight between Tatsuki and Kensei started.

It was amusing to watch for the others. Watching their resident street-fighter get worked over by what they assumed to be any regular human Soul Reaper. What they hadn't taken into account was any Soul Reaper that was also a human was anything _but_ regular. Ichigo testified to that.

Needless to say Kensei was shocked by how much strength the young woman fighting him was able to put into her blows. She didn't look serious, in fact it looked like she was just playing with him.

"I hope you didn't mean my being human was a bad thing, right?" Tatsuki asked as she threw another punch-kick combo and smirked when the white-haired man was pushed back from the force of her unseen kick.

"Not at all," Kensei stated, but he didn't say the "now" that he was thinking after those words. He charged forward with his skills at the ready and waited for the surprise that would come over his opponent's face when she realized her foe's greater strength. To his surprise she kept up with him, and he was using speed that should have been invisible to any normal Soul Reaper; especially one in a human body.

"You're just going to let your fiancé get beat up by Kensei, Berry?" Mashiro asked innocently, and even she was offset by Ichigo's grin as he too watched the match unfold.

"You haven't seen anything yet," he answered ominously.

The fight continued, and Kensei was stunned over and over again how the girl he was fighting could fight him so easily. "Hey, you're a Vizard like Ichigo right? Why don't you use your mask?" he heard his opponent taunt.

"Like Hell!" He gritted back as yet another of his punches was caught by a small feminine hand. "You started this fight but I'm not gonna kill you!" He saw her playful eyes darken into a full-on glare.

"Fine."

And the next punch she threw at him hit him dead in the face and shot him back a good twenty feet.

Now all the Vizards were watching with rapt attention. "Hey Shinji, don't you think something's off about her reiatsu?" Hiyori asked quietly.

"Yeah, I get that feeling too, almost as if…" They were stunned when they saw Kensei's masked form come flying out of the dust of his fall with fist aimed straight and true to Tatsuki's head. "Kensei!" But the shock of their life awaited them.

"So, there are others just like Ichigo said. I'll introduce myself properly now," Tatsuki said happily as she caught Kensei's fist in one hand and his wide eyes from behind his mask spoke nothing of the true shock reeling inside him. That only worsened when he witnessed the black slowly ooze its way into her sclera as he looked at her, until when it was finally done, the glowing yellow eyes of a Vizard were looking back at him, except her mask was nowhere to be found. Raising her unoccupied hand, the tomboy quickly rectified that. Her eerily beautiful mask appeared at her call, and the deadly eyes behind it narrowed menacingly.

"_**My name is Tatsuki Arisawa, soon to be Kurosaki. Nice to meet you!"**_ And the punch that followed that sentence shot Kensei back like a bullet.

Tatsuki wasn't expecting what happened next though. Her former opponent picked himself off the ground as he dispelled his mask, and the face underneath it held nothing but pure joy. Looking around in confusion, she saw the same look on all the other Vizards' faces. When he walked back up to her he held out his hand, this time with a genuine smile.

"Nice to meet you too Tatsuki Arisawa, soon to be Kurosaki, my name is Kensei," the white-haired man greeted softly. "It's an honor to meet a new Vizard." Tatsuki took the hand put out to her proudly and she smiled over at Ichigo.

Hiyori leaned into Shinji just enough for him to feel it. After all, she wasn't about to let the others know the idiot had finally succeeded in making her fall for him. "It seems like our family just keeps on growing, doesn't it?" she said gently. Shinji gave her another one of his famous smiles and squeezed the hand put inconspicuously into his.

"Yeah, it does seem like that."

The other Vizards were all getting to know Tatsuki better and giving their own proper introductions, and it appeared like she had been accepted with no problems after witnessing her power. Oddly enough, it was like nothing had ever happened. Lisa was looking at the new Vizard with stars in her eyes and Ichigo could only imagine what she was thinking. Then again, _he_ didn't have to imagine it, he had seen it first hand.

Mashiro—being the childlike person she was—was quick to break the companionable air, something which Ichigo and Tatsuki would soon hate her for. "Heeeeeeeeeeey, how come we didn't get to see the fight to control her Hollow?"

Everything stopped.

"Now that she mentions it, she has a point. When _did_ you fight to control your Hollow, Tatsuki? And you Ichigo, you fought her all by yourself for the entire time?" Love asked as he scratched his head.

Shinji looked between the two people in question and raised an eyebrow at the way their faces seemed to be practically glowing red. Rukia and the others were quick to notice this too.

"I…didn't really fight it…per se…" Tatsuki explained lamely as she tried to look everywhere but the people who wanted her answer. This surprised them all.

"You mean you gained control of your Hollow without even fighting it!? How long can you hold that form!??!" Hiyori blasted instantly.

"I've…never actually tested it. As long as I need to I guess," she continued just as lamely.

_**You bet! The King ordered it so you have it! You can have my power for as long as you want as long as you continue bringing **_**him**_** over!!**_ The inner Queen affirmed happily. The knowledge of what she meant by 'bringing _him_ over' had Tatsuki's skin burning. She wasn't about to let anyone know how she had gained control. Ichigo was the only one allowed to have that information.

"Great, another fricken Mashiro. Lucky moron, I had to fight over sixty-nine minutes to gain control of mine, and still I had to train to keep the form! Damn easy inner-battles, you don't deserve that much power for such an easy battle…" Hiyori muttered bitterly as she kicked a rock, only slightly comforted by Shinji's understanding squeeze to her shoulder.

"Let's just say she didn't gain control the…conventional…way," Ichigo finished for her, and the glare he added to punctuate it said in no uncertain terms, 'lay off the questions or I'll show you why my inner-battle was the longest.'

Hiyori still muttered bitter curses through the entire rehearsal but they were more a source of amusement to everyone than actual obscenities.

It was near the end of the rehearsal that the other disturbance happened. They were done practicing their vows and even the slow walk down the aisle courtesy her father, but right before Rukia could proclaim it done the telltale roar of a Hollow, a Menos to be precise, broke through the air.

Hiyori jumped to attention and looked around for the Hollow, but Shinji calmly put a hand on her shoulder. "Wait. I want to see how she handles this. I had a strange feeling before…she didn't call out her mask and yet she had our eyes before she did. Something's off." And surprise of surprises, Hiyori acquiesced to his request.

Tatsuki and Ichigo glared up at the huge but stupid Gillian Menos that had just broken through the Garganta. "Shall we?" he asked darkly.

"You don't even have to ask. I'm not about to let him destroy all the work the Association put into this field."

In two quick pats their Soul Reaper forms were free of their bodies and in their haste to destroy it, they tapped the full extent of their maskless powers. The audience stood shocked at the two white, deadly-looking beings as they smiled at each other before bounding up into the sky.

It couldn't even be called a battle with the two of them in those forms. Ichigo got off one Getsuga Tenshou and Tatsuki landed one punch with Kouki to the mask of the long-nosed Hollow. That was all it took to make the monster explode into a million spiritual pieces and stun the minds of everyone else present, her parents included.

"I think we know why she felt different now Shinji…"

He gulped and nodded. "A maskless inner Hollow."

They both knew the only way that was possible.

So other than the first major Vizard fistfight and an unwanted interruption by a Menos Grande, the rehearsal didn't have any more problems, and now more people had been added to the guest list.

Some would even say later that it was that day that sparked the reconciliation of the Vizards and Soul Society.

…………

**Author's Notes:** Holy! This is the first time I've actually had to keep my promise! Ten reviews, so as I said, here's the next chapter! Thanks so much for the encouragement guys, it really means a lot to me! As always, reviews are very much appreciated, and ten gets you the next chapter right away! (Well, maybe not _right_ right away, because as soon as I got back from work and saw them, then I did it, LOL!)

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	21. You May Kiss The Bride

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. They belong to Tite Kubo and whoever else actually owns it and I make no money from writing this. This story however is mine and is not to be replicated, reposted, or copied in any way without my consent. Thank you.

**.**

**You May Kiss The Bride**

.

Ichigo let loose a disgruntled sigh while he flopped down onto his bed as the night sky's lantern filled his room with its ethereal light. The moon was a beautiful thing, and he didn't mind in the least that his zanpakutou had the honor of having it in its name. He was alone, something he didn't like very much since he and Tatsuki had taken to sleeping in the same bed no matter how small it may be. Honestly, he didn't know what to feel.

The wedding was tomorrow.

He had heard horror stories from many men naturally, and gained his own assumptions about what he would feel when that day came eventually, but now that it was almost here he felt none of those things. He had heard of cold feet before, but now that the wedding was almost there he couldn't imagine himself even _contemplating_ such a stupid thing.

_So what if I'm joining myself to one woman for the rest of my life? Would I even be happy with anyone but Tatsuki?_ He thought lazily. The answer came to him as a quick and explosive NO from a certain part of his soul. He smiled. It looked like he had found something to threaten his Hollow with after all.

As for his marital status, he felt nothing. He expected he'd be feeling anxiety or maybe even a bit of fear, but to his surprise he felt nothing. It felt natural. He was at complete and utter peace with his decision. He was going to spend the rest of his life, and afterlife, with Tatsuki and that didn't bother him one bit. That wasn't to say he didn't feel anything about the wedding itself.

He groaned again. _There_ was the anxiety he had been waiting for.

He not only had to put up with a massive amount of Soul Reapers, but he also had to put up with his graduating class, _and_ the Vizards. Worse of all was he couldn't invite any of the Espada to his wedding otherwise there was bound to be a flare of fights between them and the Shinigami. Not very many Soul Reapers knew what the Espada looked like outside the higher echelons, but they would surely recognize the spiritually-supercharged gigais they would be wearing. Since they weren't of Soul Society, questions that would be too hard to answer would arise.

At least he had come up with a solution to that. Aizen may have been a creepy stalker with terrifying power, but the screen he used to view things happening in the Real World _did_ come in handy every now and then. They may not be able to come in person, but at least the Espada wouldn't feel completely isolated by being allowed to view it via whatever strange technology Aizen had developed. To be honest he didn't understand the workings of it himself, but he could make it work and that was all that mattered.

He wasn't worried, so why couldn't he get to sleep?

He sighed again and looked over to his wall, where he had hung his clothes for tomorrow. Uryuu had dropped them off after the rehearsal and he had to admit the Quincy—even though he was better at making women's clothes—had done one hell of a job. It was pure white; everything from the jacket to the hakama was pure white. The stitching was barely visible and he had even gone so far as to make exact replicas of his Soul Reaper sandals, though those were their regular color. He didn't know what it was made of, but whatever it was it felt amazing. He had tried it on once, in front of Uryuu of course; the perfectionist Quincy wasn't about to leave without a first hand look of what his creation looked like on the person it was modeled for, especially if there were any—God forbid—imperfections.

The light of the moon made the suit shimmer in an unearthly luminescence even as the room itself seemed dark and depressed other than the person lying sleeplessly on his bed. It was a beautiful night, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and it was almost like the stars themselves were glowing brighter in approval of what they knew was going to happen after the sun took their place. Ichigo smiled at the thought.

Maybe it was anticipation that wouldn't let him sleep, because he couldn't think of any other reason for him to be like he was. Sighing again, he finally gave in to what his body was telling him and got up off his bed. He knew he shouldn't, but something told him he wasn't going to sleep tonight, so with careful hands he dressed in his white wedding apparel. Though it would appear to be an exact replica of his Bankai, Ichigo couldn't help but smile when he looked at himself in his mirror and saw the crest Uryuu had put on its back. The Quincy said it came to him after seeing his captain's robe's Bankai, and he had to admit, the Quincy was right.

The simple outline of a shield was stitched exactly where the Thirteen Squads' symbol was on his real Bankai, and meeting the corners of that shield that very symbol was inscribed inside it. Inside even those black markings stood the outline of a Shun Shun Rikka pin and the Quincy medallion interposed over each other, giving the illusion of a ten-bladed snowflake. It described them perfectly. He wasn't just a Soul Reaper, he didn't belong to _just_ the Thirteen Squads. No, he belonged to his friends first and foremost, and the newly created crest fit them perfectly. Chad was the shield, the protector; Ichigo himself, Rukia, and all their Soul Reaper friends were embodied by the classic Shinigami symbol; and Uryuu had himself and Orihime represented with their own symbols interlocked, just like Ichigo was sure they would be one day.

He was the captain of his own squad, a squad made up of people that had been through hell and back together. He was prouder of that than he was of being a Shinigami or even being granted the title of captain. All that mattered was that he had his friends, and together they could make it through anything.

He walked over to his window as his jacket trailed behind him in the breeze he was creating, and with slow movements as to not wake anyone, he disappeared into the night.

…………

It hadn't taken him long at all to get where he wanted to be, and he found it was even more beautiful in the dark of the night, illuminated only by the moon and stars. The whites and silvers of the decorations were brought to life in the ghostly beams of radiance and the pink Sakura petals scattered everywhere shuffled magnificently in the slight breeze of the night. The portable dance floor off to the side—lined by more trees—was in itself a work of art, and the lighting was on from the lack of light given to the sensor. White and red roses rustled restlessly in the trees, and the arch he would stand under as he tied his life to someone else's the next day seemed to glow as if by its own light. Even the white folding chairs—for all their practicality—seemed to take on new life in the dead of night, casting shadows that stretched and warped into incredible designs over the trees and other decorations.

The Association really had outdone itself, and Ichigo pondered the thought of changing the wedding to the evening, where all these beautiful things could be seen by others. He quickly discarded the thought, as Rukia and the rest of the Association would probably kill him if he dropped that on them the day of the wedding. He was content to enjoy these sights by himself, even though he wished Tatsuki was with him.

Her mother had insisted on an age-old tradition, and Ichigo had grudgingly gone along with it. He wasn't to see the bride before the wedding, and that meant no night before or no quick kiss for courage before the ceremony. Why a tradition like that had been started in the first place he had no idea, but should he ever learn who it was that started it they were lucky to be dead already. Otherwise…he would have quickly rectified that.

The warm breeze wafted under his nose and on a whim he turned to follow its path. That was when he saw something. Suddenly the placing of the wedding was perfect to him. With easy steps he slowly walked to his destination and with a melancholy smile, placed his hand on the gravestone in front of him. The sword he had made to represent his life had stayed right where he put it, and Ichigo Kurosaki took some comfort in the thought that at least his mother's resting place would be able to see his wedding, even if it was from afar.

"I wish you were here to see this Mom, I'm sure you would love it…" he whispered sadly to the cold concrete marker that placed his mother beneath it. Another soft breeze was his answer, and the wind itself seemed to wrap around him in a loving hug even though no physical contact was ever made. Ichigo shut his eyes tightly to fight off the sting of tears burning the back of his eyes at the loving aura the very atmosphere around him seemed to be radiating.

Yes, his mother may not be alive, but she was surely watching over him. He knew that.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," a deep male voice said in a near whisper.

Even though tears were still a threat, he allowed himself a small smile at the greeting. Looking over, his instincts were confirmed when he saw Byakuya Kuchiki standing not five feet away. He wondered briefly how he didn't sense his spirit pressure, but that thought was fleeting. "Hi Byakuya, a bit early aren't you?" he asked quietly as he turned back to the gravestone.

The night didn't seem to allow regular voices, and whispers were more than enough to be heard even ten feet away in the silent depth of daylight's other half. It might have been the calmness of his heart, or maybe the sadness that lurked at its corners the more he thought about his mother, but right then he didn't have the desire to be energetic or obnoxious towards the equally calm noble.

"One can never be too early," he answered simply as he stepped beside the orange-haired teen and regarded the gravestone in front of him. "Your mother?"

The Vizard hero smiled whimsically. "Yeah. She would have loved to see everything. It's so beautiful, don't you think?"

Byakuya gave a slight nod as his answer, and just like that the companionable air that always seemed to accompany Ichigo wherever he went placed itself between them. The nobleman understood what the younger captain beside him was going through; even though he rarely showed emotion outwardly he knew emotions more intimately than many Soul Reapers. That was why he made it a point to cut them off. He too had known the love of his parents and he too had experienced the emptiness that came when they left him, and he could understand the sadness likely coursing through his fellow captain as he watched him stare at the simple reminder of his mother's existence; a stone that seemed much too small to mark the end of such a great life.

"You have made her proud, Ichigo. You should take heart in remembering that," he said, and gave the barest trace of a smile in response to the almost _shocked _look that came over his younger counterpart, until he too smiled back.

"Thanks Byakuya, that means a lot coming from you."

Byakuya nodded again, as if he agreed with the statement. The night slowly passed them by as they stood in each other's company, respecting the memory of the life passed by that stood proudly in front of them. Finally, Ichigo broke the silence.

"What's…your zanpakutou like, Byakuya? I couldn't help but think of Senbonzakura when I looked at the ground back there. What's it like to be controlling something so deadly when it looks like something meant more to be beautiful?"

Byakuya gave a soft chuckle. "Leave it to someone like you to ask that. Very well." His face took on a different look from its usual impassiveness, like he was reliving a cherished memory as he looked up into the gradually brightening sky. "A zanpakutou is the very core of the Shinigami that wields it, as you know, and Senbonzakura…she is the very essence of what it means to be a noble. It is our duty to look what every Shinigami should strive for, and yet behind that beauty we are also meant to be the greatest goal in terms of strength.

"Yet she shows something else as well, and that is the most important part of who she is. There is strength in numbers, but true strength comes when those numbers band together to form a single entity; in her case, a sword. She marks the essence of what it means to be in the Thirteen Squads, and wielding her is like bending poetry to your will.

"She is merciless and beautiful, a maiden forged into the mold of a warrior. To hear her voice is to hear your death, but one would gladly listen to it for all of eternity if it was allowed. When I think of her I think of Hisana, because no other woman had ever been so determined to finish something as I saw in her, and Senbonzakura has the same iron will. When I call out her name I know Hisana is with me, lending her strength to my sword. Remember this, Ichigo Kurosaki, your wife is your strength, and doing anything to jeopardize that strength is like throwing your zanpakutou into the depths of the underworld."

The solemnity and seriousness of the answer he was given had Ichigo's mouth dry, and had he not heard it himself he would not have believed Byakuya Kuchiki able to string so many words together at one time. He could hear the honesty given, and for the first time that night he noticed that the ever-calm captain wasn't wearing his sword at his side. That explained why he hadn't felt him coming, his reiatsu was already restrained inside his gigai, even though it was still plenty enough to be felt.

"I will. Thanks…for being here and for talking to me, Byakuya. I know it might not mean much coming from me but it was nice to have you here."

Once again, Byakuya's lips edged up into the bare traces of a smile. He didn't answer right away, instead he lifted his hands and gingerly took off the scarf from around his neck. Even though it was a mere imitation of his real Ginpaku Kazahana No Uzuginu, it was no less extraordinary and certainly no less expensive. With both hands outstretched, Byakuya held it in front of Ichigo.

"Do not belittle your own worth. The Kuchiki family…_I_…would be honored if you were to wear this scarf at your wedding. After all, it is unbecoming of a Royal to not wear something that testifies to their greatness, is it not?"

Ichigo was speechless. This went far beyond the respect that he had often seen the older captain give him, this was…this was unbelievable. Even when his brain finally computed the part where he had mentioned 'Royal,' the thought that Byakuya knew of his title didn't frighten him at all. This was a gesture of good faith, and most definitely the closest thing Byakuya Kuchiki would ever give to openly signify a friendship. Respectful of the serious air around him, Ichigo bowed gratefully to the noble and tenderly took the priceless scarf from his hands.

"T-Thank you…I'm honored…"

Byakuya nodded again, as if saying 'yes, you should be,' and walked behind Ichigo to help him put the scarf on. With the style of clothes he was wearing, it would not seem right to keep it in the style Byakuya always wore. So instead, it was wrapped once around his neck almost like a choker before one end was folded into the wrap to hold it in place, leaving two long tail ends that almost reached his waistline floating gently in the air behind him. The creamy color went perfectly with the white outfit and even the stoic noble had to admit that Ichigo gave a certain air to the scarf that even he would be hard-pressed to attain.

For today, it would do the Kuchiki family proud where it was.

"How'd you find out?" Ichigo asked at last after finally getting over the feel of the scarf around his neck. He had thought his clothes to be fancy but they had nothing on the seemingly simple cloth now around his neck. While his clothes were soft and light, the scarf was very nearly imperceptible in its weight and its softness could only be described as being wrapped in a cloud. The sheer magnitude of what he was wearing was almost enough to suffocate him even though the cloth was doing nothing of the sort.

"The Royal Key may not have been used, but that does not mean that a Royal was not created that day. Only someone like yourself would be able to unite the very pinnacle of a Hollow's existence to their side and something like that does not become undone so easily. To gain a Hollow's fear is one thing, to gain their respect is another matter altogether. Soul Society should consider themselves lucky to have such a King in place," Byakuya answered simply as he straightened his captain's robes.

Ichigo smiled at the actually readable compliment in Byakuya's voice. "You know, I don't think I'll ever understand you for as long as I live," he said with a chuckle.

Byakuya Kuchuki began to walk back to where the ceremony would take place without answering, and thanks to Ichigo running to catch up with him he wasn't able to see the genuine smile on the noble's face the remark had evoked.

There would be no dishonor happening today to the Kuchiki family. The priceless scarf was in good hands.

…………

Naturally, Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu, were the firsts to arrive even though technically that title belonged to Byakuya—who had come much, much earlier the night before. Even saying they came in second was a stretch, because caterers from who-knows-where had come early in the morning to set up the tables with food, and the sheer amount was enough to make Ichigo's mouth water. The Shinigami Women's Association really _had_ outdone themselves, and he was thankful for it. With the amount of people coming he supposed it wasn't that much really, but it seemed like an awful lot to him. All the caterers were probably just lower-ranking Shinigamis that wanted to make it but weren't seated officers, so it was a win-win situation.

The bearded dramatic was clad in wear identical to his Soul Reaper garments and he even had the torn captain's robe wrapped around his arm. Nevertheless, that didn't stop him from acting like he usually did. He was about to jump into his son for a huge hug of congratulations before all the guests started arriving, but was promptly stopped dead in the air when he saw what was around his son's neck. Shock crossed his face first, then just like that the moronic grin came back full force and he looked over to give Byakuya the 'honor' of seeing that dumb-ass grin.

"You really are my son!!!" he cried happily and gave his son the huge hug he had been going for before, lifting him clear off the ground in the process. Luckily, he was careful not to tarnish the scarf, as though he may not have been a Soul Reaper for quite some time, he still knew what that scarf was.

Karin was looking comfortable for once, as she too had been allowed to wear a kimono and she thought black suited her perfectly. She had to admit though that she was a bit scared that she might be mistaken for a Soul Reaper with her heightened spiritual energy, and something would accidentally happen to her that wasn't supposed to happen to any _alive_ human being. Yuzu was as happy as ever even though she wasn't wearing a dress, and she was playing with the hakama of her kimono with great delight as she got used to the looseness of the fabric.

"Ichigo! You look so handsome!!" Yuzu cried happily and Ichigo was hard-pressed to fight off the blush rising on his face from the compliment from his pubescent sister. She was looking more and more like their mother each day as her brown hair continued to grow longer, and it was like staring into the face of a younger Masaki Kurosaki.

"Thank you," he coughed out embarrassedly.

Karin elbowed him in the stomach playfully and Ichigo's cough turned a little bit more real. "Getting embarrassed by a simple compliment? What's wrong Ichigooooo?" she taunted like all sisters are bound to do.

That was enough to take away any amount of embarrassment and soon Karin was in a headlock from her older brother. She yelped ungraciously and thankfully Ichigo had mercy on her and let her go, which allowed her to straighten out whatever hairs might have been set askew by her brother.

"What about you Karin? Making sure your hair's nice for someone?" Ichigo taunted right back and was slightly amused by the light blush that took over his younger sister's face.

"O-Of course not!!"

Now his curiosity was beyond piqued, but he let it go. He had all of today to see who his little sister was surrounded by, and even more time to make sure whoever the object of her affections was knew what he was getting into. His knuckles rejoiced just at the thought.

After them, Mr. Arisawa was next to arrive, as it went without saying that the mother of the bride was with her daughter to help get ready for the big event. After seeing his future son-in-law and daughter wearing the strange black kimonos and being told what likely everyone at the wedding would be wearing, he too was sporting a copy of the shihakushou worn by any Soul Reaper. He held out his hand with barely restrained tears in his eyes and Ichigo took it seriously. "You take care of my daughter, you hear me?"

Ichigo smiled. "I'll try, but I can't guarantee she won't kill me for doing so."

That got a hearty laugh from the older man. "That's a good man!" And he punctuated it by giving him a playful slap on the back that was harder than he thought. Ichigo coughed from the force of the blow but he gave a pained smile eventually.

_So she gets her strength from her dad and her personality from her mom. That explains a lot,_ the young man thought as he fought the urge to rub his stinging back.

Ichigo felt the spiritual pressure approaching and he straightened himself to watch them approach. It only made sense that they would come early; after all, without Hachi the possibility of Hollow interruptions went through the roof. He was glad they hadn't chosen to dress like everyone else, as though he was happy that they decided to come, he didn't expect them to forgive the Soul Reapers so easily after years of persecution. Even wearing a black kimono was pushing it and he was glad they didn't. Even though none of them were wearing black kimonos, they were all wearing traditional Japanese garb in different styles, even Lisa, who he thought would look out of place in anything but her sailor uniform. The group stopped in front of him and he couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks for coming everyone. This means a lot that you'd go so far out of your way for me."

He was promptly slapped by an all-too-familiar sandal.

"Jeez Ichigo," Hiyori huffed, a small blush blossoming becomingly on her cheeks. "What kind of family would we be if we didn't come to one of our own's wedding? We may have just met Tatsuki, but she's as much a part of our family as you are! Sheesh!"

The Vizards all smiled at Hiyori's embarrassed explanation. She had a soft side, she just didn't like to show it.

Ichigo rubbed his stinging cheek and smiled right back at them. "Hachi. I hate to ask this of you so early, but do ya think you could start right away?"

Hachi nodded slowly like was his way and with a few quick arm movements and a fluctuation in reiatsu, the familiar orange tower had completely encased the entire area and even some outside of it. It took very little toll on him when the people inside weren't battling and it was made for the specific purpose of hiding reiatsu, so it could be held for long periods of time with no ill effects to the user. Add to that that Vizards had a much larger store of the spiritual substance than most Soul Reapers and the barrier would be near impossible to destroy when used for such a simple job as guarding a wedding.

Ichigo whistled in awe. "Damn. You're good."

Rose tapped one of Hachi's tree-like arms. "That's Hachi for you." Aforementioned man rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I made some modifications so the guests would be able to come and go as they please, but if they step outside the barrier their reiatsu will no doubt be felt," the pink-haired man explained and Ichigo nodded with a smile, shaking the much larger man's hand.

"Well, don't let me keep you guys here. Not very many people have arrived yet but if you want to help yourself to some food and pick out some seats go right ahead!"

At the mention of food the Vizards were all gone in a second.

Ichigo couldn't resist laughing. Today was going to be great.

He could see the mass of moving black clothes coming his way and he knew some of the Soul Reapers had arrived. What division he didn't know but he'd soon find out. He had a long mess of greeting awaiting him.

_Damn Tatsuki, I wish you were here._

For some reason he got the feeling she was wishing the same thing.

…………

Tatsuki Arisawa _was_ indeed wishing exactly the same thing her soon-to-be-husband was wishing, and it all had to do with the many females crowded around her helping her to get ready. The fact that her mother seemed fine with it and was even joining in was just one more tick on the wall.

Finally, just when she was about to scream for them all to get away from her before she broke out in all-out violence they all stepped away, and Tatsuki didn't know what to make of the looks on their faces.

"Wha-what? I look horrible, don't I!?" she cried as her chest constricted at the thought. She knew this was a bad idea from the start. She _knew_ it. It didn't matter what Halibel and Uryuu said, she was sure it simply wouldn't suit her. She turned to the now visible mirror to take in her reflection.

And she stopped dead.

"Oh God…" she whispered reverently as she raised a hand to her cheek, as if assuming that what she was looking at was nothing more than an illusion. "Is that me?"

Her mother and the Association could only nod numbly. She was absolutely astounding, and even Yachiru, whose childlike enthusiasm could dampen any solemn event, was struck speechless in awe of the more developed woman. That didn't last for long however.

"Ichi's gonna die when he sees you!!" she exclaimed happily.

Tatsuki smiled at the honesty from the childlike Soul Reaper and turned back to her reflection one more time just to make sure.

Maybe today wouldn't turn out so bad after all.

…………

Ichigo had had almost all he could take when it came to greeting. Some of these Soul Reapers he didn't even _know_ and yet they had been invited. Even Ganju and Kuukaku Shiba had come in gigais of their own, though that he had no problem with. He exhaled deeply to try and calm himself. The more people arriving had him more and more on edge the longer Tatsuki wasn't by his side, but there was one thing to be thankful for at least. All the arrivals had taken to sitting down and talking, most of them in their squads and if not, then with their significant others. Some of the couples had caught him completely off guard, but he wished them well nonetheless.

He only hoped he didn't have to come between a confrontation with Captain Kurotsuchi and Hanatarou. It wouldn't do for Soul Society to lose one of their captains, but if he so much as _threatened_ the healer that had put his life on the line to help him back in Soul Society, then the Twelfth Division would be needing to find a new captain.

After what seemed like too long, Rukia and Renji finally arrived after the giant line that kept coming into the large expanse of field. Thankfully it was as large as it was, allowing for plenty of space no matter how many there were. He was grateful for the Association's foresight in that. The other thing was that since Rukia was with her love interest, it meant that the Association had finally finished with Tatsuki. He almost crowed with joy.

"Yo Ichigo, great day for a wed—ding…" Rukia and Renji both trailed off ungracefully as they spied what was around his neck, and soon the two Soul Reapers were looking around for the head of hair that had the Kenseikan in it. Lo and behold, to their utmost surprise, the scarf wasn't there. They both turned back to the orange-haired captain with wide open mouths and Ichigo laughed. If this wedding gathering wasn't good for anything else it certainly was good for a few laughs.

"Well damn, I don't think I can say anything that compares to _that_," Renji said in barely veiled envy as he looked once more at the expensive heirloom around Ichigo's neck. Rukia only nodded to agree with him, but Ichigo was sure he heard the disbelieving whisper that sounded like 'Nii-sama…' coming from her mouth in awe. No sooner had she done that did she look up at him with tears in her eyes and hugged him.

"Who'd have thought when I stabbed you all those years ago that you'd have such a large effect on Soul Society in such a short time?" Rukia murmured into the white clothes she was holding.

Ichigo's gaze softened and he returned the hug before she went back to Renji's side. "I don't think any of us could have anticipated saving the worlds, but I guess what happens happens," he answered simply.

"Yeah, that's one way of putting it," Renji replied with a laugh.

"Well, you better go find some seats, I know Rukia'll be with the rest of the Association by Tatsuki's side up there, but if _you_," he said, directed specifically at Renji, "want to find any good seats then you'd better get going. There are a few rows reserved for our classmates so you'd better find a seat while you can."

Rukia and Renji nodded and walked by him, leaving him to greet the small crowd approaching him. _Dammit why do they all have to come at one time!? Is there some kind of prerequisite or something?!_ When he looked closer he saw it wasn't Soul Reapers, and they were all wearing traditional clothes but in much more colorful styles. _Speak of the devils…_

It was his classmates.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Uryuu standing behind him, wearing the traditional garb of the Quincy. Even though he knew what most of the people would be wearing, he was going to stand out to signify the Quincy's presence at the wedding of a Soul Reaper. The two sides were starting to understand each other.

"Ichigo, it's time to get ready." He understood what the archer meant right away.

Turning back to the oncoming crowd, Ichigo made short work of the greeting. "Hey everyone! Thanks for coming but we're about to start right away!! Your seats are all up front so get ready!" And with that he took off behind the already retreating Quincy to the archway; that which stood majestically between the two longs rows of folding chairs which made the aisle his bride would soon walk down.

The looks on his classmates had been priceless to say the least when they saw what he was wearing, but they quickly walked to where they were told. They couldn't resist wondering some very confusing questions though as they sat down. Relatively simple in nature, but no less important all the same: who the hell all the other people were, where they came from, and how on earth the Strawberry knew them all. Little did they know they would have to die to understand.

Ichigo took his place up front, where the Captain Commander Genryuusai Yamamoto himself had volunteered to be the acting priest for the ceremony. Soul Society had more of a pull in the Living World than most people thought, and a marriage certificate was child's play for them to create. He also added a perfect atmosphere of antiquity to the already solemn ceremony.

Chad was right beside him as his best man, because though Uryuu was a cherished friend, Chad had been there way before the Quincy ever came into the picture and their friendship had lasted through trials of the worst kind. He stood proudly by Ichigo in his kimono, more akin to the kind the Espada wore than any Soul Reaper, but the plain shihakushou didn't suit the giant very well and this turned out to be the best alternative. Beside him was Uryuu, as gallant as ever in his white priest-like robes. Ichigo smiled at them both in turn and waited for the music to start playing as he turned back to look expectantly at the end of the rows of chairs, where Mr. Arisawa stood waiting to take his daughter down the petal-ridden aisle.

His heart leapt into his throat when the music finally reached the telltale part and Yachiru jumped onto the scene, as giddy as ever yet calm enough to walk slowly, throwing out even more petals from the little basket on her arm. The flower girl couldn't have really been anyone else, and he doubted Yachiru would even _let_ anyone else try to, even if Nel _could_ have come.

Then _she_ appeared, and her father took her arm as the crowd turned to look.

Time stopped for Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Sweet Lord in Heaven…" he whispered in awe.

What was walking towards him was nothing like what he had expected. He thought Rukia had said Tatsuki would never wear a dress and that was why they were having it more traditional, but now that he thought about it that might have been just to throw him off.

She looked amazing. She was stunning, beautiful; more vibrant than the incredible white she was wearing and the beautiful white roses in her hands. He could use every word and synonym for gorgeous that he could think of and still not do justice to the woman that was walking down the Sakura-flowered aisle towards him.

Her wedding dress was curiously close to what a Spanish dancer would wear, only hers held an air of beauty and purity that could never be achieved anywhere else. No straps annoyed her shoulders, and in their place it was supported by her breasts like any strapless gown; flowing down her tight curves to follow her exact physique with smooth white silk. It conformed to her legs with each step forward and _swished_ along the ground each time her feet traded places, where the thin socks and traditional sandals of a Soul Reaper resided. Her veil was kept in place by a small silver crown that sat upon a head surprisingly lacking any spikes, instead combed and kept in place by two blue hairpins recognized immediately as Orihime's.

She was wearing very little make-up, but her radiant smile and happy hazel-black eyes made that inconsequential in the warmth of their seemingly physical caress as she looked at him. Her beauty had always been natural, and her being a tomboy helped with her lack of concern for cosmetics. Her strong, seemingly frail arms weren't bare; instead they had on them longer versions of the armlets Byakuya Kuchiki usually wore; freeing her fingers for the ring about to go on the one but covering the rest of her wrists and arms with creamy white material up to her shoulders. The illusion of straps on the strapless gown was wonderfully done, almost too beautiful for words.

Right then he could have made the comment of her being a fallen angel and felt no guilt for the corniness that it was supposed to always include. It was no less than the truth in this case.

When her father finally handed her off to him under the arch he still hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from her. As she took her place beside him while the Association stood to her side as her bridesmaids, he couldn't let go of her hands. They simply stood there, holding each other's hands as the music played its way though.

"God you look beautiful," he whispered.

She smiled sweetly at him from under her near-transparent veil. "You don't look so bad yourself."

'You may kiss the bride' couldn't come soon enough for the orange-haired savior.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Ichigo Kurosaki, and Tatsuki Arisawa, in the bonds of Holy Matrimony…" The Captain Commander started, and the ceremony was underway.

………

At last, it came at last to the moment of truth.

"Do you, Ichigo Kurosaki, take Tatsuki Arisawa to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold; to love and to cherish; for richer or poorer; through sickness and in health, for as long as you both may live?" The old man was barely able to suppress the chuckle regarding the last question and Tatsuki and Ichigo were in the same predicament. They would both be living a loooooong time unless a sword cut them down first.

"I do," he answered lovingly as his eyes never strayed from Tatsuki's.

**I do.**

With a smile on her face she slipped the gold band around his finger and the next proceeding started.

"And do you, Tatsuki Arisawa, take Ichigo Kurosaki to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold; to love and to cherish; for richer or poorer; through sickness and in health, for as long as you both may live?"

Tatsuki had been waiting for this moment for so long, when the time came to finally bind her life to her love's forever in the eyes of the law and the world. Tears formed in her eyes and she had to swallow thickly to try and get rid of the pride that wanted to course through her words. It was no use.

"I do," she answered in the same loving, proud tone he had used.

_**I do.**_

With agile fingers he slipped the ring Chad gave him onto her finger and the proceedings were sealed, all but one last thing.

The echoed answers of their inner beings seemed to be heard by the audience, and they looked around for a few seconds, wondering who else had spoken. The Captain Commander smiled in full understanding and cleared his throat. "Now, should anyone here have reason why this joining should not take place, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Just at the mention of someone not allowing their marriage, the two at the altar underwent a familiar change. They never took their eyes off each other, but the promise was written in their eyes that even if someone _did_ speak up, they would stay together no matter what. The white King and Queen would make sure of that. The Soul Reapers and the spiritually-aware members of their class shuffled backwards in their seat slightly upon witnessing the Hollowization of their eyes and none dared speak, though many did gulp nervously.

"Then by the power 'vested in me, I hereby declare you husband and wife!" Yamamoto bellowed happily, and everyone leaned forward in anticipation of the next words, the Shinigami Women's Association especially. "You may kiss the bride, young man."

Tatsuki was smiling as Ichigo tenderly reached forward and lifted the veil over her head, to once again see her with no obstacles between. He had been waiting so long for this moment and he was going to make sure she remembered it for the rest of their lives. Screw corny, he was on a roll on the subject so he might as well go the full mile. Tugging her to him unexpectedly he placed one hand solidly on the small of her back and the other behind her neck, then in full view of who-knows-how-many Soul Reapers, most of his graduating class, his family, her family, and the Vizards, he dipped her down and sealed her mouth with his.

The cheers of the crowd reached enormous proportions right away at the romantic move but to Ichigo and Tatsuki those cheers went on deaf ears. This was it, they had done it. They were lawfully married. And right then he had her in one of the most romantic positions he had ever put them and his lips were making her forget where she was. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself steady and returned the greedy kiss with just as much force, thoroughly enjoying what was easily the most intense kiss of their relationship.

When he pulled away he slowly brought them back up the standing position and they looked over at the crowd, who were by now standing and clapping as well as cheering at the kiss that must have lasted at least two full minutes. Tatsuki had felt this urge many times over their relationship, but usually she was able to fight it off. This time not even her Hollow could help her thanks to the changes in altitude as well as the hot kiss that had her insides reeling.

She did what she had sworn she would never do.

She swooned.

The crowd drank in her practically drunk demeanor until the slow fall backwards started in telltale fashion. Luckily Ichigo was still right beside her and his focus was solely on her, otherwise she might have had a very painful meeting with the ground. He caught her easily and held her there, uncaring of the gasps and laughter of the crowd as he watched her slowly regain her bearings.

"If you weren't such a good kisser I _might_ be mad at you right now," she whispered as strongly as she could because her voice still hadn't fully recovered yet. Ichigo chuckled and gave her another chaste kiss.

"I had a good teacher," he insinuated smartly and she managed to give him a feeble punch.

"I taught you too well then." Once again, he gave her a chuckle and nodded before raising them both up again. She blushed at the looks everyone was giving her, especially from her former classmates and especially Rukia and Orihime. Eager for their appraising looks of mischievousness to be ended, she waved the roses in her hand tauntingly at the crowd and turned around.

The stares certainly stopped right away, because it then became a mass charge of women to get in front of the bouquet surely about to be flung by the bride. Ichigo laughed at his wife's ingenuity and he soon saw her hands flung behind her head, whereupon the white roses were sent sailing into the air. She underestimated her own strength however, and the flowers sailed right over the large group of women gathered at the foot of the altar.

And whose hands did they choose to land in but the disinterested hands of Hiyori, who had completely turned away from the horde of women in disgust and was talking to the other Vizards. They flew right over her head and right into her gesturing hands as she acted out her revulsion at the indignity the women were putting themselves through. She looked down in shock at the large bouquet in her hands and turned around to see if she had what she thought she had. After seeing the equal looks of shock on the women and the widest, stupidest smirk she had ever seen on Ichigo, her brain finally determined that what she had in her hands was indeed real.

She fainted immediately.

The rest of the group scrambled to catch her but since he was sitting closest, Shinji was the one to have the honor of saving the smallest member of their group. He sighed and shook his head while nodding to Ichigo to continue. She would wake up soon enough.

_On the other hand, marriage? She _did_ want to be a virgin bride…_the blonde thought amusedly. Some things just need a little tap to get going.

Tatsuki burst out laughing and Ichigo cheerfully joined her. That had to be one of the funniest, most unlikely things that could ever happen in the history of the world. Suddenly she felt the eyes of many men on her and she blushed when she realized what was to happen next. They _were_ having more of a Western wedding after all. She was going to kill Rukia later. She was _sure_ that the Association made her wear that just so they could see Ichigo with his hand up her dress.

They were _soo_ dead. Later at least, right now she was allowed to bask in the warmth of their love and she could forgive them…for now.

"Go ahead, get it over with," she mumbled as she covered her eyes and raised her leg slightly. With that damn infuriating smirk on his face, Ichigo boldly knelt down on one knee and before she even felt his fingers on her leg or anyone was able to see what he was doing, he had her garter in his hands. On his way up, seeing her shocked expression mixed with complete and utter relief, he whispered, "Master of Shunpo, remember?"

She coughed down her laughter and she heard the disappointed whines of many members of the assemblage, men and women alike.

And just like that the garter was airborne, flying through the air.

Then just as suddenly, it was gone.

Everyone looked around in confusion, but only Ichigo and a few other captains who were well attuned to tracking super high speed movements were able to see Uryuu tucking something into his pocket.

And of course, since Orihime was so well attuned to his reiatsu, she _felt_ the movement more than she actually _saw_ it, and she swiftly turned redder than the ripest red tomato while Rukia and a few other Association members nudged her teasingly or looked at her curiously.

Once again, Ichigo and Tatsuki were given something to really laugh about. They did so heartily, loudly, and uninhibitedly to the surprise of everyone present. Uryuu merely adjusted his glasses as he tried to hide his smile and winked inconspicuously at Orihime, who turned even redder in response.

"Food?" Tatsuki asked hopefully. Ichigo smiled widely and soon the both of them had made a beeline from the archway to the long line of tables stacked high with the food brought for the event.

Taking the cue that was so blatantly given, everyone followed in line to get their food. Thankfully, there were also Soul Reaper waiters and waitresses who could serve the people that would normally be waiting unheard-of amounts of time in line.

Being a savior really did have its perks.

………

**Author's Notes:** Wow, you guys made me keep it yet again! Nice! Since there are only a couple chapters left, how about we up the ante? Fifteen reviews gets instant chapter! Of course, that's only if you want it right away, I will keep uploading this, naturally. On that note: thank you once more to everyone who reviewed!! I wouldn't feel right without thanking you all!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	22. The Gods of Flashdancing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. They belong to Tite Kubo and whoever else actually owns it and I make no money from writing this. This story however is mine and is not to be replicated, reposted, or copied in any way without my consent. Thank you.

**WARNING!** **Like any of you had any doubts, but yes, there will be lemon this chapter.**

**.**

**The Gods of Flash(dancing)**

.

"If I eat. Another bite. I'm going. To explode," Tatsuki practically whined as she leaned against her husband, who was in the chair next to her.

_Husband_. The word still played itself around in her mind, and she found she liked the feel of it on her tongue quite a bit. They were finally married.

"I guess we'll have to wait a while before we make use of that dance floor, hey?" She 'mmhmm'd her answer as she cuddled closer into his side and he responded by wrapping an arm around her shoulders. _Damn, if life can get any better than this I'd like to see how,_ he thought happily as he took another bite of the incredibly spicy food that was just one of the many things on the menu. He loved spicy things, which come to think of it was probably why he had been drawn to Tatsuki.

He nearly choked on his mouthful at the chuckle that wanted to come out of his mouth.

Chad was still eating, though that was no big surprise. A man his size would have to eat more in order to survive, but how _Rukia_ was putting away so much food was absolutely beyond him. Why the tiny woman never grew when she ate enough for a person three times her size was mind-boggling.

Shooing away the thought, he allowed himself to fantasize about what would happen on the dance floor. That of course forced him to remember what he had to do on that dance floor other than just dance with his wife. _Oh man, how many members does the Association have again?_

He didn't even want to think of _that_ answer.

In light of that, he reveled in the moment of peace and simply lost himself in the rare luxury of relaxing; calming himself with the presence and warmth of the body pressed so closely against his. From their vantage point they could see everything, and watching the bodies of their guests mingle and talk as the music played in the background was perfectly fine in their food-induced buzz. The day had been just like the night so far—positively perfect—and he could think of no better thing to do than just sit back and watch it all go by.

Before he knew it a hand was tugging at his sleeve and he looked over to see Tatsuki studying him fondly. "I don't think I've ever seen you like that," she said quietly. "You looked so peaceful, just…staring off into the distance. It was nice."

He smiled at her and gave her forehead a small kiss as he wiped aside the stray hairs that had fallen out of their boundaries. Tatsuki had given the hairclips back to Orihime as soon as the ceremony was done naturally, without them the orange-haired girl was completely defenseless.

"You ready to dance?" she asked calmly, and Ichigo almost jolted with surprise as an eyebrow rose questioningly.

"Didn't you just finish eating?"

She smiled at him. "That was over an hour ago. I'm good to go now."

Ichigo felt his face burn at the knowledge of what he'd been doing for the past hour but at least it had made the time go by faster. "If you insist, my Queen," he whispered lowly. He couldn't help but enjoy the way the outline of her eyes started darkening as her Hollow responded enthusiastically to what she loved to be called the most.

Rising first, he took her chair out for her to allow her to stand, and hand-in-hand they made their way to the portable hardwood dance floor. They felt the eyes following them as their rising signaled the end of one part of the day and the beginning of the next. The crowd parted for them as if not of its own volition and they were soon at the floor, where a live band made up of professional-looking Soul Reapers waited patiently at the side. It was nearly a small orchestra, but there were also synthesizing instruments and devices to allow for regular, digitized music from CD's and other computerized equipment. That of course was handled by someone that had been hired. God only knew what would have happened if one of the spiritual soldiers had tried doing that, considering most Shinigami could still be surprised by the daily assortment of rice balls in a modern day convenience store.

With their first step onto the floor the music started, and though Ichigo thought his wife may not have very much of an idea what she was doing, at least they could do one dance. It was this kind of music's specialty: a simple slow-dance. She smiled up at him and in response he put his hands on her hips, to which she seemingly melted into his torso; resting her head on his muscled chest and allowing herself to be swayed to the music. She hardly noticed when he started to actually move their feet; that was how absorbed she was in the feel of his body with the silken fabric over it. The violins played wonderfully, and the brass instruments that eventually joined were almost enough to lull them to sleep. It was a beautiful piece, and they were so into each other and the music that they didn't notice the others joining them on the floor, until when the piece was done Ichigo felt a tap on his shoulder.

"May the father of the bride have a dance with his daughter?" Mr. Arisawa asked kindly. With a smile Ichigo handed Tatsuki off to her father, who herself was beaming with love and pride.

He watched them walk further onto the floor until they relaxed into a steady, simple dance; one that was almost as traditional as the wait to see the bride before a wedding. A sudden spike of pain hit his heart as he remembered there would be no dance with the mother of the groom for him and he winced. He didn't know the pain was reflected in his eyes as he watched Tatsuki dance, but that soon became clear.

"Ichi-nii…I know I'm not Mom…but…would you like to dance?" Karin asked uncertainly, her beloved twin right behind her.

"Yeah," Yuzu affirmed softly. "Could we have the honor of a dance with our older brother?"

Ichigo smiled down on his shorter siblings and nodded. "Thank you. I would love to dance with you." He held out his hand to Karin and she took it with her trademark smirk in place, one so like his own. "Don't worry Yuzu, I'll be right back so we can have our dance." She nodded and Ichigo walked out to the dance floor once more, this time with a sister in tow.

They started dancing slowly, the only dance Karin likely knew, and she smiled goofily up at him. "Why do you have to be so much bigger than me, huh?" she asked sarcastically as she emphasized her point by bumping her head against his chest, where it barely hit the top of his muscled abs.

"You've still got plenty of time left to grow there Karin, and besides, most guys _like_ short girls," he replied playfully, and she blushed under his teasing tone.

"Shut up and dance," she groused, and her brother laughed at her lack of rebuttal.

"Okay Karin, okay."

The song ended, but only after Karin had almost fallen asleep in his arms. He couldn't help but smile at the endearing yawn she made when she pulled her head from off his chest. _Yeah, she's gonna be a tomboy for just a bit longer. I'm sure that's all she'll have left before a guy notices her, _he thought with a wide inward grin. He couldn't wait to see the day when his little sister—the one who always emphatically proclaimed she would always be a tomboy—found the boy she liked and started acting like a woman. Oh the teasing would never end.

Yuzu was there waiting for him as he walked Karin off the floor, and with a cute curtsy she took his hand. It was almost like dancing with his mother, that was how much of a spitting-image Yuzu had started to become, but he focused on who she was just so that he didn't disillusion himself. Yuzu was Yuzu, and she would always be Yuzu.

"You're looking more like Mom everyday, Yuzu," he complimented softly, causing the shorter young woman to blush brightly.

"You think so?"

He smiled. "I know so. Better be careful or your big brother's gonna have to beat the boys off you." The insinuating compliment to the pubescent girl turned her cheeks fire red instantly, and her innocent smile soon after made the world seem right again. She really was the epitome of innocence, and Ichigo promised right then that he would protect that innocence no matter what the cost.

Before they knew it that song too had ended, and this time it was Ichigo's pant leg that was pulled. He looked down and there stood Yachiru, smiling up at him goofily like she always managed to do.

"Wanna start your dances with the Association now, Ichi?" she asked cheerfully. The nicknamed captain almost groaned out loud, but he stopped himself in time.

"Sure, why not?"

Needing no further prompting, Yachiru jumped into his arms and Ichigo almost laughed at the absurdity of the situation. It was fun though, he had to admit that; the energy the seemingly young girl exuded was enough to make almost anything enjoyable. So with the little girl dangling from his arms, he started dancing, from slow circled to faster rotations. It made him look like he was dancing with a rag doll, but Yachiru only squealed and laughed her happiness for all the world to hear. Not surprisingly, many of the women of the crowd couldn't help but wish he was single again, even if most of them knew how old Yachiru really was. The man really was a natural with kids, even if he didn't look it at first glance.

Surprisingly, after he put Yachiru down she had some news for him. "A lot of the women don't want to dance with you anymore Ichi! No hard feelings, but apparently they have their own guys here! Sheesh, what were they thinking??" she exclaimed in complete bewilderment before bounding away, likely to find her beloved 'Ken-chan.'

On that note, the only reason the maniac captain hadn't interrupted the wedding so far to challenge him to another bout was solely because the pink haired little girl had explicitly ordered him not to do anything. For that he was eternally thankful, so the dance with her really wasn't as forced as it once would have been. Then again, on the other hand Ichigo could have almost fallen to his knees and thanked God right then and there for her parting information. It would have been too soon however, because shortly after a hand was put in his.

He looked up to see Rukia standing in front of him.

"Hey there, didn't think you'd get out of dancing with me, did you?" she asked softly. It was a strange tone for the normally serious and exuberant woman, but in his own personal opinion he thought it suited her much more than her usual tone.

"I _had_ hoped…" he joked lightly, and she gave his chest a small punch in response.

"Shut up, idiot. Am I gonna have to _make_ you dance with me?"

He chuckled. "No, of course not." Carefully he grabbed the shorter woman's hip to tug her to him, and smiled lightly at her indignant blush when he did so. They eased into the classic motions with the effortlessness of years of familiarity, and before he knew it Rukia had leaned her head against his chest.

"This is nice," she whispered softly. The tone was something he had only heard the woman use a handful of times, and his gaze softened warmly.

"Yeah…it is…" He may be naïve most of the time, but he knew what was likely going through her head. It had gone through his more than once before the impossibilities became too much to ignore, and before he had found where he really belonged.

"I'm happy for you Ichigo. I'm glad you found someone else…" she trailed off, unable to finish the sentence as she buried her head into his chest again.

"I am too. Believe me Rukia, if circumstances had been different, there's not a doubt in my mind that says it wouldn't have been you in that white dress today. As it is, I'm truly happy, and I'm glad you finally found Renji for what he was meant to be too."

She nodded happily. "He's just as big of an idiot as you are, but I love him."

"And that's what makes this perfect," he finished for her. "We weren't meant to be, but our friendship, the bond we've made over our time knowing each other; those are things that were meant to be from the beginning of time and they'll last to the end of it. I'm sure of that. You'll always be in my heart, just not where Tatsuki is."

Rukia nodded again. He sounded so much like Kaien right then it was almost disturbing. This was their last dance, their tribute to a relationship past. When Rukia looked over and saw Tatsuki still dancing, but looking over at her, she knew his wife knew that this was exactly what it was.

All too soon the song ended and Ichigo pulled away from her. "Now go Rukia, go dance with Renji. I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

She smiled up at him. "I know he will, idiot." The insult had almost become her pet name for him and it was said with no malice or hatred, just a sad sense of melancholy at times gone by.

"I'll see you later, Rukia." She nodded and with a wave she disappeared back into the crowd to find her lover and friend, the man that had wanted her forever and needed her forever. Their feelings were dying embers, while his and hers were white hot flames stoked through years of friendship. They deserved each other, and Ichigo was glad they had found each other after all that time.

The music changed, and suddenly Ichigo noticed a circle starting to be formed in the center of the floor. Walking over and pushing his way through the crowd, Ichigo found his wife the focus of the assembly, seemingly gathering herself as the music gradually gained in volume. He knew this beat, it was a very prominent Spanish tune and it was usually played when a woman wanted to dance singularly. It was a spicy dance, just like most things the Spanish did and it…

_Oh._

It was usually played for a lover or loved one.

Tatsuki's foot hit the floor the same time the bass started, and slowly her arms started to rise into the air above her head while her hips began gyrating hypnotically; gaining vigor as the beat took form and her eyes closed to allow the music control. Ichigo knew this dance, Halibel and the other women in Hueco Mundo performed it quite often. They loved to dance; outside of fighting it was the best way to express raw emotion. It was a very provocative dance even though the music itself was quite sad, mourning over something even. It turned from sharp, evocative measures to slow and steady strikes in a heartbeat, utilizing both strings and percussion with amazing flexibility. Her form matched theirs perfectly and it occurred to Ichigo that she might have sought help from the female Espada.

Her feet continued to move, pounding the floor more and more as her spiked hair flew around her head, her body moving seemingly of its own accord to the almost palpable composition. Each movement was slow and secure, cemented in confidence yet slow in its seductive nature, almost as if it was taunting someone to join her, taunting someone to dare interpose themselves in the spell she was weaving over the audience.

Her feet kept moving, faster and faster, her blind body flowing in the graceful movements befitting a master of Karate. It was almost like watching water dance among rocks as it fell from a waterfall, as her body moved with a fluidity rarely seen and confidence almost visible in the air around her. She was beautiful and calm, and his mouth was dry by the time the thundering beat ended with one last stomp of her foot against the floor. She stood there panting as she searched for his face in the crowd even as the applause of the crowd roared around her.

He smiled at her and winked, but quickly decided that wasn't enough and walked into the empty circle to give her a quick kiss and the applause grew louder. "Looks like someone's been taking dance lessons from an Espada," he whispered cheekily to her.

She smiled and blushed, more than magnificent on the glistening, already flushed skin. "You recognized it?"

"Oh hell yes," he replied lowly, "but seeing you do it gave it a whole new meaning. Now, I believe I have one last member of the Association to dance with. I'll show you what _I've _learned."

She cocked an eyebrow but said nothing as he pulled away. Wordlessly he gestured to the crowd to spread out some more and they did so immediately. Scanning the crowd for the face he was looking for, he smiled when their eyes locked and she nodded to him slyly. This was as close as he was going to get to a dance with the mother of the groom. She was almost like a mother to him after all. She had taught him so much, not just about fighting, but about dancing and life as well. In a time of war she had become like a mother, teaching a young man unskilled in the ways of conflict and hostility how to survive and grow stronger. The emotional attachment was unexpected, but she didn't mind thinking of herself as a maternal sensei proud of his accomplishments. He was about to show everyone just how much those after school lessons had paid off.

He looked over to the orchestra and the lead conductor nodded at Ichigo's look. Bringing his hands up by his head sharply as his body naturally took the form it had been taught, a crisp clap of his hands signaled the start of another song. It was of the same kind of Latin origin as Tatsuki's had been, but this was more of a tango rhythm. One meant to be done with a partner. With those same crisp movements he circled one spot in rhythmic rotations, clapping his hands at the end of each few steps while his borrowed scarf trailed elegantly in the air behind him. He never took his eyes off that particular woman in the crowd, and the audience seemed to sense this. They parted in curiosity; only to reveal Yoruichi wearing an ensemble similar to what Soi-Fong usually wore—but it was filled out much better with the bronze-skinned woman's more developed body.

In what seemed like a few steps he was in front of her, a hand behind her leg to pull her knee up to his hip as he molded them together in the classic form of the dance they were about to perform. Their hands found each other in a habit formed from fighting and training together and just like that they were moving, gliding across the floor in long sweeps of their feet as they twirled and jumped in tune to the provocative beat playing. It was like watching poetry move over a floor, the congruity between them a sight to behold as their crisp movements changed sporadically to gentle dips and careful lifts before charging back into harsh claps and loud stamps against the floor.

It was something between a waltz and a tango; what those of the profession would call the Argentine tango; a heated and coy dance based as much in standard choreography as improvisation. There was nothing _maternal_ about this dance. Yoruichi's eyes sparkled in challenge to the orange-haired man, and Ichigo's eyes held the same; daring her to try and embarrass him. Out of all the dances she could have taught him, she chose the one most sexual. It was just like her to try and get a rise out of her student any chance she could, and the fire of defiance and warmth smoldered in their gazes as they drew together and came apart like they had been partners for years.

Tatsuki couldn't tear her eyes away from her husband's smoothly moving form as he danced like he had been trained in it all his life. She had only seen him slow dance over this entire night, and this was like going from macaroni to escargot in two seconds flat. She had nothing against slow dancing, in fact she preferred it, but what she was witnessing was amazing to look at. The sheer chemistry sparking in the air around them was almost disturbing, but it was a different kind than what she had with him. She vowed to make him teach her how to dance just like Yoruichi was doing so fluidly.

The ex-commander spun easily under his outstretched arm and her purple ponytail flew in the wind behind her until she was pulled against his body once more. Was it not in the choreography, and was it not his wedding, they could have very well been mistaken for lovers on the dance floor.

"Come on Ichigo, this is child's play. Want to show everyone why I have to share my title now? Come on _God of Flash…that_ would be a much better pace for this song!" she asked playfully, as was in her feline nature.

Her young partner smiled ruefully. "I wonder if they'll be able to keep up with us. You aren't the _Goddess_ of Flash for nothing either," he wondered aloud.

With two quick steps and a rough stomp to the floor in perfect symmetry as they turned their heads to the dance, it signaled the beginning of the next stage.

"Keep up if you can!" the Shihouin heir taunted the crowd, and before they could understand what the mocha-skinned woman meant the two that had just been visible on the dance floor suddenly disappeared. Needless to say the classmates that had stuck around were wondering where the heck they had gone, where they _could_ have gone even; but the Soul Reapers were trying desperately to track at least _some_ of the movements the two masters of Shunpo were doing.

Tatsuki was able to keep up somewhat thanks to her comprehensive abilities, and she was truly awed by the skill this time. Their dance was exactly the same as it had always been, but this time at a pace so fast it couldn't be seen. She didn't know how their speed didn't tear the dancing partners apart, but somehow they managed to stay together, and in perfect form, as they vanished and reappeared all over the dance floor. It wasn't even restricted to the floor anymore, now the air itself had become their dance floor. When Ichigo threw her he would reappear behind her to catch the spinning body and the dance would start anew, regardless of the space they were in.

She could see the looks on the other Soul Reaper's faces and even the Vizards, and for a second she was jealous that it wasn't her up there with her husband. It was a short-lived spike, because she knew enough about his teacher-student relationship to know how close the two were even though his heart belonged only to the one wearing his ring. Her husband had managed to form quite a few bonds with those of the female gender, but it was her he had pledged his heart to.

When they finally appeared again in the final pose of the dance, Yoruichi was against his chest in a wide stance and he was in an identical, inverted pose on the opposite side as their chests heaved in weighty breaths.

"Now that was a workout!" Yoruichi exclaimed happily, and Ichigo could only wipe the sweat from his forehead and laugh.

The crowd roared their approval and soon the chant of 'Gods of Flash,' had begun through them. His classmates didn't know what to make of it so they only clapped at the parts they had seen, but otherwise they didn't know just what on earth had happened halfway through.

Tatsuki ran up to her panting husband and eagerly pressed her lips against his, to which he responded just as vigorously.

"You do realize I'm going to make you teach me how to dance like that now, right?" she asked playfully, and Ichigo mocked a groan.

"It took me forever to learn those stupid dances after school. I didn't know a damn thing before then."

"So _that's_ where you were before the study sessions!"

He nodded. "I wasn't going to look like an idiot at my own wedding by confessing I didn't know how to dance!" he explained with a laugh, then noticed the small flush on her cheeks with some confusion.

"You could've just told me…then we could have gone together…" she confessed in a small voice. "If Halibel hadn't sought me out I wouldn't know a damn thing either…"

She was expecting a lot of responses, but him breaking out laughing wasn't one of them. "So we're both idiots, go figure!" he pondered aloud and received a punch to the shoulder for that. "But," he continued, and her attention was on him instantly, "we do know _one_ kind of dance. How about we show them what you're made of, Mrs. Tatsuki Kurosaki?"

Tatsuki couldn't have possibly grinned any wider.

The both sat down and even though there were still eyes on them they didn't care. The only thing they were worried about was getting grass stains on their pristine white clothes when their bodies fell to the ground. With two light taps of an all too familiar medallion, their souls were pulled from the bodies.

The Soul Reapers that hadn't been paying attention looked over in shock as the couple passed them in their shihakushous and many of them gulped at seeing the captain's uniform on the taller man. Many of them were seated officers but not high enough on the totem to even think that uniform was within their reach, so they were staring in awe at the man who had only taken a few years to reach that long-desired rank. Many of his classmates on the other hand, were wondering why the crowd was parting for no apparent reason.

When the two stopped a good distance away from each other, they both took their swords from their respective places and threw them to the sidelines, where they stabbed into the ground only feet away from the crowd. Ichigo stretched his arms and relaxed into a well-known Karate pose as Tatsuki did the same.

"Better strengthen the barrier Hachi!" the orange-haired captain yelled, though he never took his eyes off his newfound opponent.

"Let's dance!" Tatsuki shouted with a manic grin.

Then the two were charging at each other, and the first strike connected their two forearms and sent a blast of wind over the crowd in a concussive wave from the force of the two meeting limbs. From there it seemed to be a one-sided battle, as Tatsuki's fists were the only ones moving and Ichigo's form seemed to be all but a blur as he dodged the blows effortlessly without sending a single one of his own. Everyone could see the effect that was having on the female combatant, and her scowl deepened the more she tried to land an attack on the man that had just been deemed a fellow deity of the Shinigami movement arts. Her own use of Shunpo was starting, but he dodged those just as easily as he dodged her already superhumanly fast punches. Then before she even saw him move she was doubled over from what she could only guess was a punch to her stomach, and was sent skidded away from him at the force of the attack.

He was taking longer breaths, but no where near the labored pants coming from Tatsuki as she glared at her husband. "So that's the way we're gonna do this eh?" she said with another grin and then quickly brought a hand, already in perfect form to pull out her mask as her reiatsu flared around her in bright blue waves.

Ichigo smirked and crouched down just like she was, his hand too going to his forehead while his reiatsu flared around him. "You're not the only one who can play that game!"

Two hands came down at the same time and two explosions of catastrophic reiatsu soon followed when bone-like masks formed on the faces the hands had been held over. The Vizards all leaned forward to get a better look at Tatsuki's mask, and found it was just like her: beautiful in a deadly kind of way. Ichigo's was just as menacing as it always was and _everyone_ gulped unwittingly, including the Vizards. The seated officers were all kneeling on the ground under the enormous pressure the two half-Hollows were putting on the air and the spiritually-aware students were looking in shock at the two classmates turned masked warriors—from their place on the ground of course. Only the captains, a few higher ranking officers, and the Vizards were able to stand under the malicious pressure.

"**Care to try again?"**

Tatsuki merely growled in response and the mock fistfight took to new speeds with the surfacing of their inner Hollows. Ichigo knew one thing very important about this form, and that was that pain seemed to all but disappear and could be completely ignored while in it. With this in mind he was initially hesitant to fight back, but Tatsuki's no-holds-barred fighting style quickly threw that reserve out the window.

It was almost painful to watch, how the husband and wife willingly beat the living crap out of each other. Being the less experienced in fighting with reiatsu backing them, Tatsuki was the one getting beaten every which way every few seconds, but she wasn't completely helpless, and with the inner Queen on her side she did manage to get in quite a few blows that sounded so painful the crowd winced every time one landed. Ichigo was putting on a good show with his many hits, but had he been using his real strength she would have been lodged somewhere in the middle of the forest. Only after flying through all of the trees to get there of course.

His eyes widened when he saw the fist coming straight for his face but in a bold move he simply made his mask vanish. The sudden appearance of her husband's face, albeit with Hollowized eyes, stopped the fist instantly. He smirked and before she knew what he was doing he had grabbed the wrist placed so close in front of him and pulled her to him. With a simple bat of his hand her mask was sent flying and he stole a kiss from the surprised face underneath, before jumping back when her shock faded and a fist was sent where his head once was.

"_**Oh you're going to pay for that!!"**_ she threatened through a smile and charged back at him, but this time after every few blows one of the two would manage to grab hold of the other's head and take a kiss from the other. It became a match of who could steal the most kisses rather than an actually fighting match, and Rangiku Matsumoto was extremely grateful she had been allowed to bring the Association's camcorder to the wedding.

This was going to make a great movie.

The Vizards and Kisuke Urahara however, they were focused more on what happened _before_ the kiss. What Ichigo had done _seemed_ as easy as putting on and taking off a plastic mask, but in actuality no Vizard mask should be able to be removed. Cracked and broken, yes, but _removed?_ That was a no. There was only one force in the universe that could remove a Hollow's mask that painlessly, and to see Ichigo able to use it so easily was frightening to behold. It was almost as if he wasn't even consciously aware of it. They gulped, but they knew Ichigo was too careful to be reckless with that power. After all, he didn't want another Vizard, that was never what he wanted.

They all knew he would never willingly make another with his power either, not unless a life hung in the balance.

Another shockwave of air brought them back to the Present and they looked over to see the wedded couple in a bout of locked hands, Tatsuki trying vainly to overpower her husband. Finally it seemed they both gave up and surrendered to the other urge flowing through them, and their previously locked hands went to each other's head to start a much more enjoyable bout.

"Who's winning?" Yachiru asked Nanao curiously as she looked on.

The bespectacled woman coughed politely into her hand. "Uh…um…" Even she didn't know how to explain it to the little girl.

"Well!" Rangiku interjected unexpectedly and made Nanao jump. "If the kiss under the altar was anything to go by then Ichigo should be winning!" Yachiru clapped her hands together in glee.

"Go Ichi!!" she cheered.

It was that that likely brought Ichigo back to where they actually were, and with one last peck he disentangled himself from his wife's lips. He stuttered embarrassedly at nearly _everyone's _looks of approval and Tatsuki was no better off.

They quickly slid back into their bodies and the music was started again. Now everyone could dance. The bride and groom had had their grand finale.

………

Well into the evening now, the stars were starting to make their appearance as the moon arched its way up into the night sky, littering the fairy tale wedding with even more romance. By this time many of the guests were either well on their way to tipsy, flat out drunk, passed out, or still stone cold sober, and Ichigo was sure he was going to have quite a bit of blackmail material by the time the night was up.

"I guess there's only one last thing to go before this ends," Yoruichi said in an almost regretful tone as she cuddled up into Kisuke's side while they sat watched the stars. The newly wedded couple was sitting off to their side, in much the same position as them.

"_Another_ thing? What now??" Ichigo asked with a groan. He didn't know how he'd take another surprise at this point, but his wife merely nuzzled closer into his side and suddenly he couldn't care less.

"Right here!!!" A husky, boisterous voice called out. The sound of a fist meeting flesh was heard soon after.

The orange-haired man almost groaned again. For that, he didn't even need to turn around. He knew that voice, and the hit that he heard after it only confirmed his fears. Nonetheless, he and Tatsuki turned around just to make sure. Just as he thought. There stood the two remaining members of the Shiba family, and behind them was a mountain of…

"What the hell is all that!?!?!?!" he shouted hysterically.

Ganju rubbed his nose proudly. "Our wedding present! Introducing the Shiba family First Annual Fireworks Festival!!!" This time Kuukaku didn't hit him, instead she winked and gave the wedded couple a thumbs-up with her remaining arm's hand.

Ichigo paled. He could see the other carefully arranged masses of what he now recognized as fireworks scattered all around the area. This was going to be one hell of a show.

"Light the fuse, Sis!"

Kuukaku smiled and dropped the Zippo lighter she had been holding, and when it hit the ground it instantly started the black trail of gunpowder that had been traced to the large pile.

The show started with a BANG, that was for certain.

The sky exploded into color; vibrant displays of explosions and designs with various sounds accompanying them. The darkness of the evening was almost forgotten in the brightness of the colorful fireworks and one by one the huge, orchestrated stacks of pyrotechnics were lit and more luminescence was borrowed to the air temporarily. It was awe-inspiring, and for once, Ichigo found a respect for the young Shiba man he hadn't had before.

This was one great end to an even better day.

When the fireworks ended, Ichigo and Tatsuki were ready to call it a day. Pretty soon they'd need to head to Soul Society, where the Association had graciously allowed them to have their honeymoon. The partygoers were still all in states of disarray and absolute drunkenness, so they both thought it time for them to go. It was very late after all.

"Please wait a moment, Captain Kurosaki," an elderly voice asked politely. When Ichigo and Tatsuki turned to the voice, who else should there be but the Captain Commander himself, holding his gnarled cane with the air of authority he exuded naturally.

"What's up?"

"We of the Thirteen Divisions have not yet shown you our wedding gift. If you will follow me please." And just like that, the old man vanished in a burst of reiatsu. Taking the cue, Ichigo quickly picked up his wife and—ignoring her surprised yelp—took off after the only man that may have a chance to stand against him on even ground anymore.

He didn't know where he was headed, but when he caught up to the Captain Commander he was already stopped at the traditional gates of one of the older mansions outside Karakura Town and was waiting for him.

"What's up?" He repeated, slightly annoyed at the runaround they were being put through.

"It would not be fitting for a captain of the Thirteen Squads to live at home, neither would it be appropriate for a married couple to continue to live with their parents. In light of this, and that since you are now captain of Living World affairs regarding Karakura Town and any other such major disturbances, you will be required at times to house reinforcements from Soul Society so such a sad organization of living arrangements as have happened during the war with the Arrancar do not happen again. Therefore, we of the Gotei Thirteen would like to present you both with your new home."

Ichigo and Tatsuki looked up in shock at where the old man was gesturing: right behind him to the traditional mansion just outside the city. The one they were _standing in front of_. It was on one of the neighboring hills, just like a temple, and its styling was almost disturbingly alike to the Division Headquarters of each Squad of the Thirteen Divisions.

Mainly, it was _huge_.

They were both speechless, and the Captain Commander took that as a prompt to continue. "It has been upgraded with all of the current living needs of today's society, and the deed was printed in your names the second you both said 'I do.' Needless to say you _will_ be responsible for any Soul Reapers under your care should you request them or should an assignment arise where Soul Society deems it necessary to send them over, but do not worry about any of the costs. Each Squad has a set amount of funds for their living needs, but since you are special exceptions for obvious reasons, if you should ever need _anything_ do not hesitate to ask. Having one Soul Reaper, let alone two, on permanent assignment here has proven to be invaluable over the past years, so think of this as our way of saying thank-you."

With that, Genryuusai Yamamoto, the most powerful man in Soul Society outside Center Forty-Six, bowed to the newly wedded couple.

Tatsuki wasn't able to hold back her surprise, but Ichigo had turned deathly calm in the wake of the elder's words. To respect the older man's gesture, Ichigo returned the bow with a lower one of gratitude and Tatsuki quickly followed his lead.

"Thank you," Ichigo whispered reverently.

The old man waved like it was nothing. "You are very welcome, Captain Kurosaki. Now I will be on my way, I'm sure you have much more pressing matters to attend to. I wish you well on your honeymoon." With a smile that creased his already wrinkled eyes, the elderly Soul Reaper vanished.

They both stood in front of the gates to what had been revealed to be _their_ house, and for the longest time neither of them spoke. Then Tatsuki threw herself into her husband's arms and they both started laughing out of sheer joy.

"Can you believe it!?! This is _ours!!!!!_" she cried joyfully.

Ichigo smirked devilishly. "We're going to have a lot of rooms to christen when we get back," he insinuated huskily, and his tone went straight to her core. She shivered in delight.

"Who says we need to go to Soul Society now? I say we have it here," she crooned lowly and traced the shell of his ear with her tongue. Ichigo bit back a moan at the contact to one of his more sensitive zones. "_Then_ we can go to Soul Society so you can show me around. You said it yourself that we wouldn't get much exploring done right away, so how about we save Soul Society for exploring… and do the _consummating_ here?"

How she had turned her voice so sexy in so little time he had no idea, but his pants were getting tighter with each word she spoke and right then he was hard-pressed to argue with her. She had one hell of a point.

"Okay then my Queen, our castle awaits." With that, he scooped her up into his arms and walked through the gates leading to their new home.

It took much longer than he had anticipated though. The house was every bit as large on the inside as it was on the outside. Normally that would have delighted him, but today it was causing him nothing but trouble. By the time he found the master bedroom quite a bit of time had already passed them by, and when he looked down he saw Tatsuki had already fallen asleep in his arms. Now that he thought about it, it was _very_ late, not to mention the fact that it was a pretty high-stress day as it was.

He snorted down his laughter, but inwardly he was allowed to do it as loud as he wanted. _You know what, I'm pretty tired too. After all that dancing and fighting I'm surprised we both lasted as long as we did._ Considering his complete lack of sleep the night before it was no small miracle, as well as the only thing that calmed his libido. He allowed himself a brief moment to look around the grand bedroom and he found it was every bit as luxurious on the inside as it looked on the outside.

_Sleep well my Queen, you're not going to be getting much more once you wake up…_

He settled them both on the bed after carefully removing her wedding dress and was surprised by how calm he could keep himself in front of a nude female body; considering she hadn't been able to wear a regular bra with the kind of dress it was and her underwear would just be in the way when she woke up, so he had thought them unnecessary. Tatsuki was definitely changing him in that respect, but he couldn't wait for when that body would be beneath his again.

For now though, he pulled the covers over them and as soon as his head hit the soft silken pillow he was asleep.

………

It was to Ichigo's advantage that by some miracle of nature he managed to wake up first. As his sleepy eyes adjusted to the dark lighting of the room, he smiled as his mind reminded him of what had happened the day before, or maybe two days ago by now. He had felt tired enough to sleep an entire day away and even if he hadn't, right now he felt invigorated and refreshed. A quick glance over and his nerves finally came to life too, and they told him that there was a body pressing against his. A _nude_ body. She had snuggled up beside him sometime over the course of their rest, and it seemed she still wanted to sleep, as she wasn't up yet and there were no signs to say she had been up before.

He reveled in the warmth of her body and the feel of her sex against his leg, felt because she currently had a leg up over one of his and thus had her hips pressed intimately against him. The feel was enough to give better reason for the hardness between his legs.

_Should I?_

He shifted slightly to try and put his plan into action and Tatsuki shifted too as incoherent words started coming from her mouth. Some he did manage to catch though, and they greatly bolstered his confidence. "Hmm…Ichigo…"

_So she's having a dream about me eh? Well then this should go all the better._

Thankful for the heat of the room so the lack of covers wouldn't be noticed, he gradually slid down her body to where her heavenly scent was coming from and tickling his supersensitive senses. Thanks to the Hollow within his senses were almost always like that, and her scent enticed him even more than usual. It was time to give her dreams a little more reality.

Placing a kiss at the crease between her closed legs, Tatsuki's sleeping form let loose a happy sigh and they opened of their own resolve while her sleep-talking was already starting to show the change that had taken place in her dreams. She moaned when he took his first slow lick over her hairless core and he was greatly pleased with the moisture that already started gathering at the contact.

"More…" she mumbled pleadingly, and he happily obliged.

Laying himself between her spread legs he was able to get much better access and he used that to his full advantage, placing wet kisses all along her now dripping sex. Her legs tightened around his head instinctively and he used the opportunity to take a long, hard suckle on the engorged nub that he had been previously worrying into its current size. Her hips bucked wildly in response to the attention on her clitoris and he soon waned back to softly licking and probing the wet folds, relaxing the muscles of her legs and easing her down from her closeness to climax. This didn't bother her body at all, in fact her voice turned into breathy moans that gained force after he returned to the soft treatment.

Confident she was nearing the peak of both climax and wakefulness, Ichigo assaulted her womanhood with vigor, drinking in her taste like a starving man and savoring each and every soft cry and moan in her sleeping state. Her body acted of its own accord and tried to get him to fulfill its needs faster, all the less inhibited because of her slumber. He was all too happy to comply and soon he heard the familiar cry of her release before her muscles all contracted at once and she stiffened sharply before falling back to the bed. Her quick breathing and the fact that one of her hands had moved to fall against her forehead was proof enough to him that she had woken up.

"Holy hell," she whispered in a voice still smoky from sleep, even though the adrenaline of her climax had her body at full wakefulness. She looked over her heaving breasts to the man contently cleaning her thighs of the remaining sweetness of her, his beautiful wife and lover, and smiled just as contently as he looked. "That was one hell of a wake up call."

He removed himself from her legs and crawled up her body until he covered her like a blanket to give her a soft kiss. She could taste the remnants of herself on his tongue and lips but she couldn't care in the least. They were in love, they were both fully rested, they were married, and she was about to make sure they were going to consummate that marriage. Right now.

She could feel the tip of his heated erection against her thigh, and her heart hammered in anticipation. Moving slightly to align them completely she rubbed herself against him, eliciting a mutual moan at the welcome attention. "So _Captain,_ you have your lieutenant naked beneath you; what are you going to do now?" she asked coyly as she made another slick motion against his sex. He groaned heavily and stared into her chocolaty black eyes with his molten amber darkened significantly by lust.

"I think," he started as he turned the tables on her, and began rubbing lines up and down her slit with his smooth manhood, "first I'd make her want it so bad that she wouldn't even remember anything but that need." Her eyes widened when he continued his teasing assault, slowly nipping and kissing his way down her neck and to her breasts. "Then when she couldn't take any more, I'd put us both out of our misery and make sure she screamed my name until her throat was sore." He ended his sentence by starting to bite and lap at a nipple before gliding through the valley of her breasts with his tongue and repeating the process on her other.

By now that, coupled with his never-ending strokes against her still wet core, had her doing exactly what he had foretold in his erotic foreplay.

"God damn it Ichigo, please…please…!!" she whimpered.

He kissed his way back up to her mouth, the lay a lazy trail of fire to her ear. "I can't hear you."

Biting back her pride, which soon became easy when he glided the tip into her only to pull back out, she cried out louder. "Please…PLEASE!!"

He smirked against her ear. "As you wish, my wife."

With that he plunged into her forcefully, taking both their breaths away from the sudden joining and the still unexpected waves of pleasure that coursed through them like lightning. Even after all their previous experiences this act never failed to set them in awe of the love they had for each other, and the completeness of becoming one being as their joined sexes carried jolt after jolt of mind-numbing pleasure to their brains was an added bonus.

Tatsuki cried out louder the harder he pushed, and she locked her ankles behind his waist to give her the added stability she needed to grind her hips into his with more force than she could have had before. She had been passive before, but today she wasn't about to let him do all the work and the combined force of their hips pushed them to penetrations never before achieved, hitting places never before discovered. His mouth made its way back to her bouncing breasts and even if she wanted to voice a protest, that was impossible when he securely wrapped his teeth around one of her engorged nipples. The unusual feeling shot straight to her sex and she bucked uninhibitedly against him, unable to stop herself even if she wanted to.

He raised himself to a kneeling position and grabbed her voluptuous rear to keep thrusting into her at the previously unused angle, causing her back to arc in what may have looked almost painful had she not been so flexible because of Karate.

"Oh God! Don't stop!! Don't you dare stop!!" she cried as the abnormal penetration rubbed areas she didn't even know she had.

She braced her arms on the bed and began bounding her hips as much as she could from the strange position, forcing him in even deeper than he was before and stretching out the blissful euphoria coursing through their systems like a drug. Their heavy breathing sounded lowly in the empty room as the two sweaty bodies met in carnal ecstasy, and Ichigo knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. The passionate cries of his wife clawed at his restraint, and the way she gripped him as he sheathed himself within her was nothing short of heaven. The almost unearthly soft bed nearly bent under the force of their joining and with twin cries of ecstasy the room fell silent as their orgasms rippled through the two occupants. As they both stayed there panting, Ichigo reached under her back and lifted her up to sit on his lap as their sweaty bodies slipped slickly against each other.

"That's one room down," he commented slyly.

It only took her a few moments to remember what he meant. In only a few short seconds an identical smile broke over her face, and with no warning she had jumped off him and ran out of the room, naked as the day she was born.

Ichigo smiled ruefully at her retreating form and he quickly made chase. She wasn't getting away from him that easily.

………

They couldn't remember how long their actual honeymoon lasted, but needless to say they didn't waste one minute of it.

Their lives together had begun, and only time would tell where they went from there.

………

**Author's Notes:** I loved writing this chapter; though at the time it came out at the same time as the last one because I was off to college. I managed to amuse myself maybe a bit too much with the title, LOL! Thanks so much for the reviews! Not quite fifteen, but I haven't waited too long to upload chapters and I wasn't about to start now. The same challenge goes out this time though! Fifteen reviews and instant chapter upload! It _is_ the epilogue, so maybe that's motivation for ya, LOL! Sooner the epilogue gets uploaded, the sooner I can start uploading the sequel!

Until next time everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	23. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. They belong to Tite Kubo and whoever else actually owns it and I make no money from writing this. This story however is mine and is not to be replicated, reposted, or copied in any way without my consent. Thank you.

**.**

**Epilogue**

**.**

Ichigo Kurosaki smiled at his wife as they walked down the street to the dojo. Five years had passed since they had gotten married. Five years and still their love shone with the light of the sun and the moon combined. In that time her position among Hueco Mundo had been solidified, among a great many other things. Greatest out of those things would have to be the many weddings theirs had spawned in the not-so-distant Past. Uryuu and Orihime; Rukia and Renji; Chad and Halibel; even Shinji and Hiyori, had all gotten married.

Their house, though seemingly unfit for such a small occupancy, was in use constantly; from friends and family, to an emergency medical ward was the clinic the Kurosaki family run filled to capacity. It was rare for certain, but that wasn't to say it didn't happen every now and then. Last but not least, the Espada had nothing to fear when they entered the security of the mansion, and all in all life had been good to them.

Yoruichi and Kisuke hadn't gotten married, but Yoruichi wasn't one to put up with fancy ceremonies like that anyway. It went without saying that everyone knew they were together though. She just wasn't one to have a big celebration. It was pretty apparent where she had chosen to stay, though to be perfectly honest the duo hadn't been seen by the pair for a good number of years. God only knew what they could be up to together, but what did a couple of years matter to those of the undying? That wasn't to say that Ichigo hadn't missed his teachers at all, but for some reason he got the chilling feeling that when he saw them next they would be equipped with yet another way to embarrass him beyond reason. He _could_ hope though…

On a completely different note, like her mother, Tatsuki had started growing out her hair after she had married. Now the layered spikes of her hair reached her chin in its beautifully spiky cut, and the slight change matured her look significantly, accentuating her beautiful facial features all the more. She wouldn't let it grow any longer than that, and Ichigo didn't mind it one bit. It fit just as well, if not better, than her old look; though it was still practical enough for martial arts.

As for Ichigo; after their wedding he had simply chosen to lengthen the time of his tutelage under the Fourth Division's guidance instead of going to medical school. Not surprisingly, as was constantly shown time and time again, when he completed his training they gave him a medicinal doctorate suitable for use in the Living World. What did come as the surprise however was the honorary ranking they gave him in the Fourth Division at the same time—even though he was already a captain. He had then joined beside his father as a fellow practitioner at the family clinic while Karin and Yuzu simply studied under their father.

Both his younger sisters were now eighteen, and though Karin _still_ tried to hide it, she had become every bit as beautiful as her mother even as Yuzu took her former likeness to a completely new level as she grew older. Surprise of surprises, Yuzu was now dating Jinta; but the truest shock had come when Karin arrived one day with _Ulquiorra_ in tow. Ichigo had almost had a heart attack, but it wasn't his life, and he knew Ulquiorra could be trusted. If he thought it worth his time to pursue some kind of relationship, then it must have been a work of God and he wouldn't interfere with something that obviously had a lot of time and effort put into it. He could only wonder when that time had been put in though.

He couldn't help but wonder where the time had went _period._

"It's been so long already, hasn't it? Seems like just yesterday we were getting married," he said as he opened the door to the dojo for Tatsuki.

His beautiful wife flicked some hair behind her ear and smiled. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Who'd have thought we'd—!?"

A hyper voice cut her off, but it was a welcome interruption. It always would be, even when they had to wake up at two in the morning.

"Mommy, Daddy!!! You know what I did today?????" a little boy cried excitedly as he ran up into his father's arms, where Ichigo twirled him playfully.

The four year old had Tatsuki's black hair and Ichigo's incredible golden eyes, though those made him just as much of a target as if he had his father's bright orange hair. It might have been better had they only been his father's rusted amber, but _his_ eyes were almost disconcertingly yellow, as if they would illuminate at a moment's notice. When he was born both Tatsuki and Ichigo had gulped at the influence their inner Hollows definitely had on their child, and what it could mean for him in the future. What they soon learned over the years was he had his father's incredible smile that could be so wide it was stupid and his mother's tendency to…not take losing…very well.

"No, Squirt. What'd you do today?" the Vizard captain asked in amusement.

Another of his blindingly white smiles was the initial answer. "A girl beat me, but I got her back with one punch and I won next!!" He proclaimed proudly. Of course, something like that would be the only reason he would state he lost at all. Still, the glimmer of respect for his stated opponent was bright in his eyes, and that was something that was rare.

"Good for you Kaien!" Tatsuki praised just as proudly and she high-fived her son, who visibly basked in her praise. "So who's the poor little girl that was lucky enough to beat my big strong boy before they learned the error of their ways?" she asked as she made faces with each word, sending her little man into giggles of delight.

"Right over there!" And he pointed over to where a little girl was running over to her parents.

They both paled.

Ichigo Kurosaki resisted the almost overwhelming urge to palm his face. Apparently he hadn't been so lucky as to think that the next time they met they would be ready to embarrass him beyond compare. No, this time _that_ honor seemed fit for the _next_ generation.

The little girl his little boy was pointing at had creamy mocha-colored skin and platinum blonde hair, covered only by a white fishing hat with purple stripes on it. Like her parents, she seemed unable to conform; and where her white karate standards should have been was instead a dark violet kimono with a matching, unsettlingly familiar haori on over it, one with white diamonds lining the bottom. She must have sensed their eyes on her because she turned around and smiled at them, revealing the brightest set of golden, nearly feline eyes they had ever seen other than their son's. Her long bangs framed her already attractive face under the tacky hat, and her smile was just as breathtaking as her mother's.

At her smile, Kaien stuck his tongue out back at her, but he too waved.

"She's not bad, for a girl," he complimented with childlike honesty. "She invited me over to her house too! Can I go? Can I? Can I? Can I?"

Gulping, they both nodded. "Sure you can, Sweetie," Tatsuki told him and Ichigo set him down. They both watched as he rushed over to the young girl and her parents, almost afraid to make eye-contact with the two adults standing behind their daughter.

Shaking their heads, Ichigo and Tatsuki sheepishly waved to Yoruichi Shihouin and Kisuke Urahara, who were likely being told the same story from their child's perspective by now. When little Kaien joined them their smiles reached disconcerting proportions and they looked up too, waving at their old friends and ex-pupils. Besides the point of their sudden reappearance, Ichigo and Tatsuki Kurosaki couldn't help the weird feeling that formed in their stomachs the more they took the meeting in.

Why was that?

It was almost exactly like how _they_ first met.

_Oh great, here we go again._

Life would never be boring. That was for certain.

.

At their home, written in fine calligraphy on their bedroom wall was the poem Ichigo had written in Grade Twelve. Only this time there was one extra verse, one final stanza that completed what the young man had been trying to convey.

.

I've found the heart where mine belongs

I've set my shackled spirit free

And all along I should have known

Love truly is What The Eyes Can't See

.

THE END

.

**Author's Notes: **Short yes, I know, but epilogues usually are. Man, editing this so thoroughly was refreshing, though it has taken away from the time I usually spend working on the other story I've been writing lately. Meh, what can ya do? Anyways, thank you everyone for the reviews you've given over the course of the posting! Compared to the time I wrote the story, I condensed the releases quite a bit this time, so I hope you all enjoyed the quick uploads as well! Thank you all for your encouragement! Reviews are always appreciated!

And yes, the sequel does focus mostly on the kids. The sequel in itself was initially a challenge from a reviewer on the other site, known here as Philyra, and it kind of took off from there. I know some of you might be skeptical about such a story, but from what I've been told I pulled it off nicely. Of course, our favorite couples make appearances and have parts, and are by no means out of the story; I just chose to focus more on the children next time.

I hope you enjoyed What The Eyes Can't See!

See you all at the sequel!


End file.
